if i were in a manga
by Lyric.Kiryu
Summary: this is a story of a girl who finds herself going to cross academy her favorite manga, vampire knight. she meets all of the characters but tries not to change anything. well that will become kinda hard, considering she finds herself falling for a certain silver hair perfect. and what happens when she finds out things about herself that were once only myths? who is she, what is she?
1. Chapter 1 how it came to be

One foot, after the other. Left, right, left, right. Don't fail me now! I couldn't move. The beast was nearing, and I couldn't take one step to save my own life! It's as if it had frozen me in place! I heard him chuckling from inside the tree's. I knew what he planed to do with me. But why? Why did he want me!? I felt a soft hand on my face. Then the soft angelic voice of my mother calling out to me through my nightmares. My eyes flashed opened, and I was no longer in the dense forest with blood running down my fingers and arms. I was now in my warm room. In my cozy bed. With the sweet smile of my mother from above me. She spoke" honey, it's time to get up, were going to see your sister today, remember?" she spoke softly. I blinked back the sleep from my eyes a couple of times before my vision was no longer blurry" yeah, right." I murmured. I turned on my side and stretched out my arms. I was 15 years old. But in about two month's I would be sixteen. I softly smiled and sat up. My mother chuckled and stood up" get ready honey, she'll be here any minute to get us." my mother whispered. My eyes widened" a couple of minutes!? Why didn't you wake me up earlier?" I asked a little confused. My mother smiled" you seemed so peaceful, I didn't want to disturb you." she said quietly. I grunted and wiped my eyes. I got up, then fell back onto the bed lazily" uh." I muttered. My mother softly giggled, then walked from the room. I stretched out my arms lazily. One foot, after the other. Left, right, left, right, don't fail me now!

I closed my eyes" what a weird dream?" I murmured.

I sat in the back of the car with my younger brother. My arms crossed over my eyes. I was car sick, sadly. i bit my lip and turned a bit. My eyes catching the glint of the sun through the car window. Oh god, I was going to be sick! I bit my lip, oh god. The car turned and started going down a shady path. Tree's covered above as we made our way through them. I lifted an eye brow and shrugged. Sinking back into my seat. My mother's voice broke through my thought's" Victoria, look." I looked up and saw a large, castle like building in front of us? I lifted an eye brow" wha-?" my mother laughed softly" I wanted to show you this. Honey, this is the school you will be attending this year!" my mother said happily. my jaw dropped" it's.. it's beautiful!" I cried out happily. My mother laughed" well that's good, because you will be living here as well." I looked at her" like.. a boarding school?" she shook her head" more like college." I chuckled and looked out to the large building" wow." it was a large building. Very beautiful, and tall. The top of the building seemed to touch the sky, and cut into it deeply. The cloud's parted at the base of it and looked as if it was cutting it. The reddening sky making the gash looking as if it were bleeding. I smiled. This place looks... familiar? I thought to myself. My fingers touched the window. The beginning of the school year was upon us, and I was allowed to go to such a beautiful school! I smiled softly" beautiful." I murmured.

I packed the last of my bags. It had been a month, the start of the school year was tomorrow. And I was going to the academy now. My mother said it was called cross academy. And I swore I froze in place. It was the same kind of school as the one in that manga I read? I shook it off, knowing it wouldn't be possible. And to good to be true. I chuckled to myself as I got into the car. Weird? My older brother brent was going to the school as well as me. So I would know someone when I went. Then again, me and my brother never talked. We weren't close. But we used to be. We would go out and throw snow balls at each other in the winter, and then come inside to get warm. We used to play on this huge junk pile at the farm we used to live at. It just had a bunch of furniture, and stuff in it. There was a mattress in it, so we would take in and place it against the junk pile and slide down it. Brent sat in the seat next to me, looking around in his phone. He was at least 18. and the headmaster allowed him to go to get his education. This man was creepily nice. My mother had told me. Everytime I heard of the place. I thought of that manga I would read all the time. It seemed so similar? I shook it off though, and looked out the window. My eyes drifting closed slowly. I would take, a minute of sleep. I thought to myself.


	2. Chapter 2 what's going on?

I woke up to the sound of talking outside of the car. My eyes slowly drifted open. No one was in the car? I sat up. I looked around, and spotted my mother talking to someone outside of the car. Brent stood next to her with his arms crossed. I squinted and rubbed my eyes. Huh? I looked at the man she was talking to. He had long champagne colored hair in a pony tail, and glasses. He wore a shawl, and also had champagne colored eyes? My eyes widened. Was that... who I thought it was? Headmaster Cross!? I clutched the seat and swallowed" holy batman." I muttered. I ran my fingers through my brunette hair worriedly" oh my god." I whispered a little over whelmed. I looked up to see a small girl walking over to the group she had dark brunet hair, and dark eyes that almost seemed red, fallowed by a tall boy with... silver hair! My heart exploded in my chest. His tall firm body, and dark violet eyes. Wavy silver hair, messy uniform! I squealed and fell down onto the floor of the car. Curling up in a ball. This had to be a, a joke? They were kidding? I bit my lip. Oh god! My eyes fluttered opened when the car door opened. My mother was staring at me with a smirk on her face. The headmaster, Brent, Yuki, and Zero behind her. Headmaster crosses face lit up" awww she's so cute!" I frowned. Cute? What the hell, I was a teenage girl, I was not cute. I slowly got up" I was taking a nap, and I fell." I muttered. My mother nodded" well, now that your awake, you can meet Mr. Cross." she said sweetly. I glared at the ground with my fierce hazel eyes. A furious blush on my face" okay." I said softly. That wasn't the impression I wanted to make with the hottest guy known to man! Zero. I got out of the car and straitened my outfit, which consisted of black skinny jeans, black boot's. A dark blue blouse, and my black pea coat. With my sapphire necklace that I was able to save after it had broken. Sapphire was my birth stone, and my mother had given the necklace to me when I was a small girl. I straitened my dark brunet hair, and smiled" hello headmaster, my name is Victoria Williams, it is a pleasure to meet you." I said with a small bow of my head. Headmaster Cross threw a hand to his mouth" she's so cute!" he said happily, catching me in a big hug. My eyes widened, and I looked at the ground with a big blush on my face" um." I muttered. He still squeezed me in a huge hug" you are the cutest thing that i've ever seen, well, next to my dear Yuki, but you are just so adorable! Please, if you need anything, come to me, i'll be like your father while your here!" I scrunched up my face" thank you, headmaster, that means a lot to me." I said in a hoarse voice as he hugged me tighter. My lungs!" um, headmaster. Your going to squeeze her to death." Yuki said concerned. the headmaster froze, and let go of me" I am truly sorry Ms. Williams. I've just been so happy for both of your arrivals. Your brother is quite the man. And your mother has told me many things about you." he smiled" your going to fit in perfectly!" he clapped his hands together" I also heard you love to read, especially vampire book's, am I correct." he smiled. I looked down" um." I couldn't say it! Here I was, in front of a vampire hating vampire! He would surely hate me if he knew I was in love with the idea of loving a vampire! Of vampires! I sighed" not much anymore. I read a book which ruined my whole image on them." I shrugged" I like vampire books, but I like the ones from the vampire hunters point of view." I said softly. It was mostly the truth? I didn't want to make the sexiest man alive hate me for liking vampires! Not that we'd be together. He loves Yuki. She would hurt him! Leave him! I wouldn't take that. Headmaster Cross smiled" well, we have a huge library filled with all kinds of book's you'd love." he said sweetly. I looked up at him and lifted an eye brow" thank you, headmaster Cross." legendary vampire hunter.

Me, my brother, and Yuki walked to our dorms. Zero had walked off after a little bit, and I mentally frowned. He was so amazing, it hurt that my favorite manga person wasn't here. My brother crossed his arms" hey, now that I think of it, you and Yuki look similar." Brent said boredly. Yuki looked up and blushed" I doubt it, Victoria is so much more pretty compared to me." she said looking down. I chuckled" are you kidding me? Your beautiful. I'm to normal to be called pretty." I said softly. Yuki looked up at me, but silenced when she saw my eyes look far away and glassy.


	3. Chapter 3 a night on the balcony

After I got my stuff ready, I sat on my bed, looking around" this place... it worries me." I whispered. I looked down at the blankets and gripped the sheets" vampires, stalk the night... and the hunter kills his prey." I murmured. i stood up and walked over to the french doors. Headmaster Cross gave me a fancier room, because he said a pretty girl deserves a beautiful room? I slowly pulled back the white curtains that fluttered from the open french doors. I looked around at the setting sun. my dark eyes casting glances towards the rising moon. I heard a knock on the door, and turned" come in." I called out. The door opened to show Yuki. I smiled" hey, what's up?" I asked her. She smiled" I wanted you to come with me when I try and keep the day class from devouring the night class." she chuckled. I smiled" yeah, totally. I love to watch people go crazy for other people." I hold my hand to my head and say dramaticly" it's so romantic." Yuki laughs" come on, I got to hurry up, and then take you back to the dorms afterward." she said calmly. I nodded and slipped on my boot's, walking down the hallway with her. My hair was down, and wavy at my shoulders. Light colored freckles strung across my nose and cheek bones. They were light, and a few shades darker then my skin. You wouldn't notice them if I had makeup on, or I was a good distance away. I had big hazel eyes, and pale skin. My hair was long. It reached my lower back. It was a dark brunette, which seemed to have natural red highlights in it. I was pretty tall, taller then Yuki. The top of my head reached to about Zero's nose. but Yuki's head reached to his collar bone. When we got there, the girls were louder then I thought they'd be? They were screaming out the night classes names as if there lives depended on it. Yuki chuckled" if you want to watch, you can go over to that tree." she said softly. A sweet smile on her face. I nodded and walked over to the tree, leaning on the trunk and crossing my arms, watching with mild amusement. i watched as the gates slowly opened. And out walked the night class. Aidou looking like a puppy dog as he came out, smiling and waving. Chirping like a bird. I chuckled as I watched the dayclass students get even antsier. I found my self being pushed forward by the wave of girls as they tried to make there way over to them. I gasped as I fell to the ground. Landing with my arms in front of me. I groaned" are you okay?" a silky voice asked from above me. I looked up at the boy above me. Kaname? I stared back, a bit shocked at the dark eyes of the pure-blood. He brought out a hand and helped me up" um.. thank, you." I bowed my head. He nodded" your welcome." he said in his reserved voice. I nodded and dusted off my clothes" you must be the new student?" he said softly. I nodded" um, yes, i'm Victoria Williams." I said politely. He bowed his head" nice to meet you Victoria, I am Kaname Kuran." I bowed my head, and looked to the side of my eyes when Zero walked over" move on Kuran." he said with pure malice laced into his voice. My heart beat raced inside of my chest. Zero's true voice. Not the actors voice, but the deep, husky voice that tainted my thought's with him. His eyes, his voice, his personality. I ran my fingers through my hair and sighed" it was a pleasure, Kaname. I hope to meet you again." I said and bowed. I looked towards Zero and bowed my head as well. And quickly walked off. I hated Kaname! But I also loved him, but I hated him! But he was so adorable! But he is such an ass, but he's still so good looking! Damnit! I always had a thing for people with dark eyes and hair! But he still, would never compare to the violet that was Zero's powerful eyes. Both of there voices were super uper delicious! I felt eyes on me, and looked behind me at Aidou's eyes as I walked off. His eyes were the color of ice. I had to admit, he was charming.

It was the middle of the night. I found myself sitting in the middle of my room looking out the opened french doors. The white curtains blew rapidly around the white french doors. My bed was made with my red bed set. The pillows were a deep red, and so were my blankets. My sheet's were white and silky. And I had a vampire knight pillow sitting on it. That was a stupid thing to bring along now that I think of it? Home sickness hit me in the heart like a sword all of a sudden. And I found myself wiping away the glistening tears. Damn it! Why am I crying? Oh, right, because i'm a wimp! I rubbed my eyes with my first's and plopped down on the white carpet looking at the ceiling. The room was glowing softly from the light of the moon coming in through the french doors. I sat back up and rubbed my eyes again" stop crying." I whispered to myself. I was to emotional all the time? I had to admit, I didn't had the best childhood. I was molested by my grandmathers second husband, and wasn't able to tell anyone until I was sick and dumb. He had touched my older sister as well. I ran my fingers through my hair.

My white tank top rising over my thin waist as I raised my arms. My pajama bottoms had Eor on them, and he was sulking in the background. My feet with toes painted bright blue huddled together. I slowly stood up and walked to the edge of the small balcony, leaning on the railings I laid my head on my arms and let my long brunette hair tumble down over the railing. Dangling over the edge. Tears started slowly dripping from my eyes and landing on my fist's. The air bit into my skin like ice, but I almost felt nothing but sleepiness. I fell asleep on the balcony leaning on the railing that night.


	4. Chapter 4 white eyes, white hair,evil

Aidou's POV:

I sat in a tree a good few yards away, watching the day class girl that had caught my eye earlier. She sat on the carpet, alone in her dorm room. Her wavy dark hair spread out across her shoulders, and her head lowered. She seemed sad? I felt bad for the girl. Yet she was human? I shook my head and watched her. I suddenly caught sight of the tears dripping from her beautiful golden like hazel eyes. I looked closer. She plopped down, and I almost thought she had fainted, until she sighed and sat back up. I heard her voice as she rubbed her eyes" stop crying." the beautiful girl whispered to herself. I swallowed and looked up when I felt Kaname's presence" oh, uh, Kaname-sama, i'm sorry, I was just curious of the new dayclass student." I said softly. Kaname nodded and sat on the branch next to me" honestly, I am to? She seems.. normal. But at the same time, so special?" I nodded at the dorm presidents comment" she reminds me of Cross-san?" I said a bit cunfused. Kaname nodded" in a way, yes?" he whispered a bit interested in the young girl. I watched as she stood up and walked to the edge of the balcony, leaning against it, and letting her brunette locks of hair tumble over the edge of the railing. Dangling along the bars" she looks like Cross-san a bit as well?" I murmured. Kaname-sama nodded" indeed." he whispered. I watched a little amused as I heard her breathing slow down. She had fallen asleep? I chuckled.

Victoria's POV:

when I woke up I found I was still leaning on the railing. My lord, I fell asleep? I thought to myself. I straitened and stretched my arms. My nails curling into the palms of my hands. Someone knocked on the door" Victoria?" my brother called boredly. I walked over to the door and opened it. He scowled at my clothes" your not ready?" he asked a bit irritably. I chuckle" did someone wake up on the wrong side of the bed today?" I asked him a bit amused as I closed the door, and he came in. he walked over to my bed and fell down atop of it" while you get ready, i'm going to sleep a few more hours." I huffed" probably only 15 minutes bucko." I said boredly. He moaned" than don't wake me until your done." he muttered. I chuckled and walked into the bathroom, grabbing a towel from the hanger, I stepped into the shower and grabbed my shampoo. My mother had told the headmaster my favorite shampoo was pantene, but I used any types of shampoo's and conditioners. Obviously, the headmaster got me pantene. I swore, he thought I was adorable? Me, adorable? Just wait until I get pissed off. I massaged the conditioner in my hair and rinsed it out. I opened my hazel eyes and turned the shower off when I was finished. I grabbed my towel and stepped from the shower, wrapping it around my body. My stringy wet hair was soft, and full of life now. That's why I loved pantene. I looked up and found my myself looking into the eyes of a small child. Her hair was white, her clothes were white, and her skin was a deathly white? Her eyes were closed, and she slowly started to smile, revealing razer sharp teeth that reminded me of a shark. Rows and rows of teeth lined the inside of her mouth. She then opened her eyes, to reveal they were pure white. They had no color in them whatsoever? I stepped back" your not real." I whispered. The small girl stepped forward, and I stepped back" your not real, you were never real, and you'll never be real. So leave me be, demon." I whispered softly, tears stinging my eyes. She was the horrible nightmares. She was the monster. She was the shadows you saw in the middle of the night. She, was the demon. She disappeared in the blink of an eye. I blinked a bit, and rubbed my eyes. She was still gone. I clung to the side of the sink and slowly slid down the wall. Pulling my knee's to my chest I rocked back and forth" why are you back." I whispered to myself.


	5. Chapter 5 a bullet through the heart

I walked down the hall with Brent in my day class uniform. Him in his male day class uniform. Brent had brownish, blondish hair, and hazel eyes. His hair wasn't long, but it wasn't short either. He was a great deal taller then me. But probably an inch shorter then Zero? He crossed his arms" I hate this uniform." he muttered. He looked down at me" and those skirts are to short." he muttered a bit over protectively. I chuckled" don't worry, I wore shorts under them!" I smiled. Brent shook his head" obviously." he muttered. When we walked into the class room the room got quiet. Toga Yagari was standing at the chock board, and I swear, I sweat dropped. He was hotter in person. I sighed" ah, Mr. and Ms. Williams, come up here and introduce yourselves." he said boredly. Brent spoke first" my names Brent, and i'm 18." he said boredly. Some of the girls squealed" oh my god, your so hot!" they called. He huffed and walked to a desk that Toga pointed to. I walked up and crossed my arms, looking down with a blush cascading over my cheeks" hello everyone, my name is Victoria Williams, and I am from America." I spoke softly, but loud enough for them to hear. This time, everyone murmured" oh my god, she's so adorable!" some of the girls screeched as if I was a puppy. And the guys whistled" how old are you?" one of them called out. I sighed" 15 turning 16 in a month." I said softly. I heard approving murmuring, and a couple day class girls say" she's so pretty, she could get all of the night class students!?" yeah, maybe the day class has hope." another one says. Toga sighed" alright Ms. Victoria, sit over there next to Kiryu." I nodded a bit quickly, and slowed it down a bit" yes sir." I said calmly, walking up the steps, even though my heart was pounding furiously in my chest. People murmured worriedly" I wonder what he'll do?" whispered a girl. Another snorted" probably leave her alone. She's way to sweet, and adorable to cause Kiryu any trouble." I sighed and sat next to Zero. My hair covering my face. I could almost feel the heat animating off of him. I twirled my hair around in my finger until the teacher asked me a question. I answered correctly, and he carried on with the lesson. Having Toga as the teacher was fun.

I walked down the path that led towards the stables. I had been so excited about that, considering I loved horses. I walked in and looked at the beautiful horses that huffed and poked there head's out of there stalls a they looked at me. One of them caught my eye in particular? White lily. I stared at the beautiful white horse and smiled, keeping my distance. The horse looked at me for a second, then got closer until it's front legs hit the end of it's stall. I tilted my head and decided to slowly walk forward. The horse brought out it's head, begging for me to pet it? Strange? I reached out my hand and pet the beautiful white lily. She nuzzled my cheek and huffed. I smiled" your not so bad." I whispered in a soft voice. I ran my fingers through her beautiful mane and couldn't help but smile" it seems white lily has taken a liking to you." Zero said softly from behind me.

Somehow, I knew he'd find me in here? I looked behind me towards the tall boy" yeah, I guess." I said with a soft smile, and chuckled when white lily started to eat my hair. I looked at her from the corner of my eyes" go ahead, i'll just grow more." I said deviously. The horse made a noise that was somewhere between a laugh, and a snort. I smiled and looked towards Zero" she's a beautiful horse." I said softly.

He nodded" yeah, her names white lily." I smiled, acting as if i've never heard the name I said" what a beautiful name for a beautiful horse." white lily seemed to like this, so she nuzzled her nose under my chin. I softly giggled. I heard the crunching of hay as Zero walked over and leaned on the railing of White lily's stall. He looked at the horse and sighed. A huge blush was forming up my neck, and into my cheeks. White lily seemed to sense it and huffed, placing her head on my shoulder comfortably. I smiled and pet her nose. So me and Zero just stood there, some times we spoke, other times we were silent. And we were both fine with it.

So, I had finally realized that tomorrow was valentines day? Haha, stupid me, I hadn't realized that until me, Zero and Yuki were walking to the dorms, and a bunch of day class boys came up to me giving me chocolates?! My mouth dropped" Victoria-san, please except my chocolates!" they said as they jumped around like rabbits. My jaw dropped, and of course, like the sweet person I was, I excepted them and said my thanks. As they ran of blushing I couldn't help but sigh" damn my niceness." I muttered. Yuki giggled. I sighed" yeah, there's no way i'm going to eat this.. i'm not a fan of sweet things." Yuki smiled" you mean milk chocolate." I nodded" I like dark chocolate." I shrugged and shook my head" I had a bad experience with milk chocolate when I was younger." Yuki giggled. And Zero made a"hn" sound" if you didn't want them, then why except them?" he asked boredly. I looked over at him and smiled" because, then i'd feel bad. I have to much empathy." I said a little sadder. I shook my head, and Zero huffed" so does Yuki." he said boredly. Yuki hit him in the arm, and I smiled. Yuki perked up" are you coming to exchange chocolates tomorrow Victoria-san?" she asked. I shrugged" I might just watch from the sidelines. I don't have anybody to give chocolate to. I usually spend valentines day alone." I look up" usually, on valentines day, my mother would think I was sad because I didn't have a valentine, so she'd buy me roses." I smiled. Yuki looked up at me" your mother sounds so sweet." she said softly. I nodded" she truly is. But she's also a strong woman. She fight's for her family. I guess I didn't get any of her courage though." I sighed and smiled at the ground" because if I did I wouldn't feel so empty being away from home." Yuki looked at me with big eyes, and Zero looked at me with a hint of sympathy in his. I sighed then looked up" well, I better get to my dorm, got a long day ahead of me tomorrow." I said calmly, then walked off to my dorm.

I sat in my room with my laptop set in front of me. My small hands running over the key board and writing down stuff. I was a writer. Yes, but I was also a reader. Someone knocked on my door, and I looked up" come in." I called, continuing with my writing. The door nob turned and opened. Exposing Zero and Yuki" you should really keep this thing locked." Zero said a bit boredly. I smiled and shrugged" if there were to be a fire, i'd need to get out as fast as I could." I said softly. Yuki smiled" anyway, headmaster wanted us to ask you and your brother if you wanted to have dinner with us. Your brother said no, but headmaster would be ever so pleased if you said yes." I chuckled and nodded" that sounds wonderful." I said sweetly. Yuki clapped and looked at my computer" what are you working on?" she asked curiously. I looked at my computer and shrugged" writing." I said calmly as I slipped of of my bed and stretched. Yuki smiled" what are you writing?" she asked a little interested. I chuckled" i'm writing a book." I said as I went over to my desk and ran a brush through my long locks of hair. Yuki brightened" may I see it?" she asked. I nodded" of course, go ahead." I said sweetly. She smiled brightly and walked over to the bed, reading over what I wrote. Zero got bored with standing in the doorway, so he walked over and read over Yuki's shoulder. Yuki read out loud"_** he looked at me with eyes full of hate. His fist's clenched in anger" you dare defy me!" he roared. I looked at my feet" it's not defying, if I never belonged to you in the first place." I whispered. The vampire looked at me with flaming eyes, and raised his hand, slashing it across my face, and allowing my blood to drip to the floor" your a worthless human, what makes you think you belong to yourself. If it weren't for us, you'd all be dead!" he roared. I looked up at him" your delusional." I taunted. He glared at me and bared his fangs" let's see who's delusional after i'm done with you." he growled. I was really getting tired of him. **_Yuki looked up at me" this is amazing." she said with a huge smile. I slipped on my jacket and smiled" thank you, Yuki." I said calmly. Zero looked at me" do you believe.. if vampires were real, that they'd act like that?" he asked a bit interested. I shrugged" I have no idea what vampires are. I believe there real, yes. But I don't know how they act." I look up" I mean, for all I know, they could just be blood sucking demons." I said calmly. Well that was a good lie. Some of them were? Zero nodded

we walked down the path that led to headmaster cross's house. I wore a pair of dark denim distressed skinny jeans. A pair of dark blue lace up bootie wedges. A dark blue ruffle front singlet. And a black leather jacket. I also had my sapphire necklace on as well. Yuki looked at me" I love your outfit. I'm never able to put stuff together like that." she said softly. Her big brown eyes sparkled. When we made it into the chairman's house, we walked into the dining room, and I found myself looking towards the dark haired pure-blood that talked to the headmaster. I stiffened and looked towards the window, trying desperately not to make eye contact. He scared me deeply. His aura was powerful, and I didn't like the feeling I had when I was around this man. Zero obviously noticed my reaction to the pure-blood, and stepped closer to me. I let out a slow sigh, that I didn't know I was holding in, and relaxed a bit. Looking up at Zero thankfully, he nodded. He obviously didn't know why I felt like that towards Kaname. He thought I was a human that knew noting about the vampire world. He probably thought it was because of the aura Kaname gave off? Well, it was. Kaien looked over and clapped his hands together and smiled" ah, Victoria, i'm so glad your here!" he said happily. Kaname turned ad smiled at Yuki, and then looked at me, smiled, and nodded in my direction" hello Yuki." Kaname said softly as he looked towards the small girl on the other side of Zero. Yuki stuttered" uh, hello, Kaname-sama." she bowed quickly. He gave her a soft smile, and turned to me" it's a pleasure to see you again, Victoria." he said softly. I nodded" hello, Kaname." I said softly. Headmaster Cross squealed" your still so adorable!" he said running over to me and hugged me. My eyes widened and I chuckled at headmaster's hug" ah, thank you, headmaster Cross." I said as I slowly patted his shoulder awkwardly" hea-.. ah, father, your going to crush her." Yuki said. Kaien let me go and smiled" sorry." he said. He turned to Zero as Zero softly grunted" why is, he here." Zero said pointing towards the pure-blood who crossed his arms and stared boredly back at the hunter" ah, he just stopped by to get something, and we got into conversation." Kaname nodded and I found him looking at me a bit curiously? I looked at the ground and furrowed my brow. Kaname sighed" I better get going, it was a pleasure headmaster." he said and slightly bowed his head. He walked up to us and smiled at Yuki" goodnight, Yuki." he said softly. Yuki blushed" goodnight, Kaname-Sama." she said quickly and bowed. Kaname looked over to me" goodnight, Victoria. It was a pleasure to meet you." he said softly, taking my hand in his and kissing it. His lips were oddly cold for someone who looked so human. He lifted his head and softly smiled" goodnight, Kaname." I said softly as well, and softly bowed my head. He looked at Zero, and walked out the door. I looked towards my hand which I wanted to itch at. I didn't like the feel of that pure-blood's lips. And was glad i'd never experience them again. Hopefully? I shuddered a bit and turned my head a bit to see Zero looking at me. I smiled up at him and whispered" I'm gonna need bleach for this."i said as I pointed to my hand, and walked over to the dinner table with Yuki. Headmaster Cross jumped around and started bringing food over to the table. He was wearing his kitty apron, and looked awfully goofy in it? I looked at the food and my eyes widened" oh god?" I whispered when Kaien was in the kitchen. Yuki giggled" just try and swallow it." she joked. I smiled and nodded" it's okay, i've had worse cooking then this. When I was younger, and my mother wasn't home, my father would try and make me something." I shuddered" I was sick for weeks." I said softly and smiled. Yuki put a hand over her mouth" what did he make?" I sigh" he made beans, but was anxious, so took the beans out when they were still pretty hard, and plopped mashed potato's onto them." I shook. Yuki's eye's widened. I nodded and took a sip of water" my father doesn't like to wait." I said softly. I leaned back into the chair" and now I hate beans." I said with a bright smile. Yuki giggled" wow, just.. wow." Zero had a hand over his mouth and he was trying not to laugh. I looked up at him and smiled" go ahead, laugh." I said sweetly. I looked up at him with bright eyes. His face turned red, and he started laughing. I smiled. This wasn't like Zero? I shrugged it off and took a sip of water.

We walked into my room that night. Zero leaning on the door. I ran over to my computer real quick and opened it, turning it on before they were about to leave the room, to excited to start writing again. I regreted it once my computer background came on. It was the animated Zero, in the shower" what the hell?" Zero muttered at the picture. I looked up at Zero and Yuki" uh, it's one of my favorite anime characters. His name is... Haruto." I smiled sheepishly. Yuki looked at the picture for a few minutes" it looks like the animated version of Zero?" she muttered. I crossed my arms" is that so? Well I truly didn't know that?" I said a bit worriedly. Yuki looked towards my bed and lifted another eye brow at my vampire knight pillow" uh, is that an animated version of Kaname?" she said a bit interested as she walked over to the pillow and picked it up. Revealing the picture of Kaname with his shirt opened, and his hand in his hair. I blushed" pssshh, no, that's, uh, Ramasuki." I said quickly. I pulled the pillow from her grasp and hugged it" he's not that important." I said holding the pillow protectively. I smiled brightly" well, you guys need to go on patrol tonight, better get going. We don't want any day class girls sneaking out." I said holding a thumbs up and turning around closing my laptop. They stood there for a couple of minutes, dumb founded. My eyes scanned my bed, and my eyes found my manga of vampire knight. I jumped for the book, but Zero was there before I could touch it. He picked it up and opened it. Reading through it with one hand on my head, stopping me from taking it from him. His eyes widened as he kept reading" this is?" I groaned and fell to the bed" it's nothing." I barked out sharply. Zero stood over my bed with his eye brow raised. I sighed" fine, let me explain."

after about an hour and a half of explaining, and arguing. They finally got it. I leaned on the french doors, looking out at the night sky. Wind ruffling my hair. I looked towards Zero and Yuki" are you going to say anything?" I asked them. Yuki looked up" you, basically know everything that's going to happen?" she whispered. I nodded and closed my eyes" sadly. Some things bad, and some things good." Yuki stood up" what will happen to Zero?" she asked. I looked down" I can't say. I'd ruin everything if I did. I crossed my arms" I'm probably twisting the future around just with my presence?" I muttered. Yuki looked down" is there a way to save Zero?" I nodded. Yuki looked up" how!?" I tap the desk" you'll find that out later.

Through the whole conversation Zero had been oddly silent. He sat on my bed, leaning on my pillows. He was looking at the wall while listening to everything. Yuki rubbed the back of her neck" one more thing, why did you have a picture of the anime Zero in the shower?" I turned towards the balcony" uh, I have my reasons." I leaned on the balcony. My hair tumbling down over my shoulders and whipping around in the wind. I closed my eyes" anything else." I said calmly. Yuki stood up and walked over to me" no, that's it.. thank you, for telling us." I tapped my fingers together" your welcome Yuki." I said calmly. Yuki left, along with Zero. The light in my room was still on, and I closed my eyes, lifting up my head and looking towards the moon. The sky looked like black silk, with diamonds thrown into it. I found myself watching as Zero and Yuki walked away from the building. Getting ready for patrols. I leaned my head on my hands and closed my eyes. Then opened them and found Zero looking up at me curiously as they walked away.

I sat in the chaimans office, obviously, I expected this. I told him what I told Yuki and Zero, and he was very interested" your brother and family doesn't know, do they?" the chairman asked. I shook my head" they've never read it. And i'm surprised nobody has noticed. It's almost like i'm the only one who can?" Kaien nodded" that sounds likely?" I stood up and went to a window" but that doesn't explain why none of you found that manga? You'd expect Takuma to find it, sense he reads manga so much?" I murmured. Kaien looked up" you know a lot about us, don't you?" he asked softly. I nodded" I even know the little things, like how Zero loves ramen. And you want more kids." I smiled at him from the corner of my eye. Kaien chuckled nervously. I sighed and walked over to the desk and leaned on it" I know Yuki's a pure-blood." Kaien lost his blush and looked down" indeed, she is." he said softly. I crossed my legs" I have no intention of telling anyone." I said softly. Kaien nodded" thank you, Victoria." he said calmly. He looked up and rested his head on his hands" I would like to put you on the disciplinary committee. For safety." he said softly and looked out the window" you seem to know a lot, and Yuki and Zero are having trouble with there work, so I would like to add one extra person." he said calmly. I jumped up and shot my hand up and saluted the air" I except headmaster Cross, I shall not fail you." I smiled and he shot up" thank you, Victoria-san, you are another person who truly understands my pacifism." I smiled" and sniffled" that's so nice." Kaien broke into tears. Like a water fall" thank you, you have been like a daughter to me the past few weeks." he cried happily. I smiled" and you have been a father to me." I cried happily back. We both happily cried, and glomped each other in a big hug.

Yep, I was going to like it here, headmaster Cross was just as weird as me!

Me and Yuki sat together during class. My head in my hands as I worked. We were in ethics, o I jumped when Toga called out my name. I looked up from my work, and he said" please answer this question, Ms. Williams." he said calmly. I looked towards the board, and my heart froze. There, standing by the chalk board, was the little girl with white hair again. Obviously, no one saw her besides me. I tried to ignore her as I answered the question correctly. The teacher nodded and turned back to work. I watched as the small demonic girl slowly made her way up the stairs towards my desk. I dug my fingers into my palm as she got closer. Her white colorless eyes taunting me. I found myself standing up and running out of the class room with Toga calling after me. I ran down the hall with tears clouding my eyes. Running down my cheeks. My hair sticking to them as I made my way through the twist's and turns of the hallway. I found myself slamming into someones firm chest and falling backwards. Falling on my ass I stood up and turned and started to run again, until someone caught my sleeve and pull me over. I burst into tears and fell against the person. Burying my face in there chest. The person seemed taken aback, but stoked my hair. I sniffled and looked up at the person through my tears. Saw silver locks of hair and stilled" Zero?" I whisper/sniffled. Zero nodded" what's wrong?" Zero softly spoke. I sniffled and looked away" nothing." I whispered. Zero snorted" this doesn't look like nothing?" he calmly spoke. I snorted" if I told you, you'd think I was a crazy person." I whispered. Zero sighed" you've old me some pretty crazy things, and I believed you." he whispered. I couldn't believe Zero was helping me? I looked up at him" I... I keep seeing things.. this little girl, with white eyes, white hair, pale skin.. and sharp shark like teeth." I shuddered" there's this thing about her. Demonic like, and I keep seeing her." I shuddered" and I just want it to stop. I don't want to feel crazy." I whispered. My eyes shut and I placed my hands over my face. Tears slipping from my eyes again. Zero was still for a second, but pulled me closer and wrapped his arms around me. I wrapped my arms around him and cried into his shoulder. This was the first time I had touched Zero. He was warm, and comforting. His soft hair rushing against my cheek. It smelt like L'oreal and Axe. Mostly because headmaster Cross puts that stuff in the bathroom, and Zero doesn't really care what he's using as long as he's clean. I sniffled and looked up at him" i'm.. so sorry, Zero." I whispered. He looked at me" why are you sorry?" he asked. I rubbed my eyes with my small fist. Not noticing I was sitting in his lap. One leg on either side of him" I stained your jacket with my tears." I muttered. He snorted" you really think I care about my jacket?" I thought about it for a moment, and sighed" no." I muttered. He took my head in his hands and looked at me" I don't think your crazy. Maybe a little odd, but not crazy." he said softly. My eyes watered" no wonder people like your character better then Kaname's." I muttered and smiled. I whipped my eyes and looked at him" is my makeup smeared?" I asked. Zero nodded and whipped the eye liner and mascara from under my eye's. He looked deep into my eyes and spoke as if without knowing" your's eyes are beautiful." he murmured. He obviously didn't know he said it. But I blushed. This wasn't like Zero? Not at all? Zero was bitter, hateful, full of malice? But right now, he had his arms around me, whipping away my tears, and was saying my eyes were beautiful? I looked into his eyes and spoke" your eyes are pretty to." his eyes widened as he realized what he had said"i, uh." I shook my head and stood up" it's okay Zero." I said softly and turned. I walked down the hallway leaving a dazed Zero sitting on the ground.

Me, Yuki, and Zero walked to the crowd of girls that screamed out the nightclasses names, confessing there love. Yuki sighed" and it's not even time to give out chocolates yet?" she muttered. I laughed bitterly, which surprised Yuki and Zero" desperate." I muttered, referring to the crazy girls." I ran my fingers through my hair. I always kept it down, and it was always naturally messy. All I really had to do was brush my hair, and do a hair flip. It tumbled down my shoulders, and touched my lower back. My bangs would cover my eyes, so I would have to run my fingers through my hair a lot to get my hair out of my eyes. I closed my eyes at the memory of Zero's scent. The feel of his hair against my cheek. His hands on my lower back, and his chest pressed to mine. Heart to heart, soul to soul. I opened my eyes when we got into the crowd. Some people gasped" Victoria-san is a perfect?" some of them said. That annoying boy that had a crush on Ruka frowned" but i'm responsible! How come I didn't get an offer to become a perfect." the boy pouted. As I passed by him, I tapped him on the shoulder" because your not man enough pretty boy." I cooed softly. He looked at me, and I smiled deviously. I was letting my playful side out, and it felt good. Alright, now time to put it away. I was back to my regular shy self in about a second, and was on the wall helping Yuki keep people from climbing it. After a couple of minutes, I felt like I was going to explode with anger. Yuki told a girl to stop climbing the wall, and I turned my head. This was the part were Zero saved the girl. I watched silently as the girl fell backwards, and watched as Zero caught her. My breath hitched in my lungs. I hadn't realized how truly masculine and hot he was. He yelled at the girls, and looked up at me. I stared at him with a longing gaze, and turned my head with a blush. Lucky for me, I didn't miss the look he gave me. Let's say it was a mix between hunger, and interest. Yuki jumped from the wall, and I swallowed. I wasn't at all used to jumping from this height. I swallowed, and was about to take my jump off the wall, when I saw Zero's hand. He obviously knew I was kinda afraid, and I saw it in his eyes. I blushed and took his hand, sliding off the wall and landing in his arms. I found myself pressed to his chest, and looking up at the boy in front of me. He looked down at me as well. My hands placed on his firm chest. I swallowed, and turned my head when I heard the dayclass girls started saying, aww, and, how cute." they stared at us, and I bit my lip, stepping away from Zero, I bowed my head" thank you, Zero-kun." I said quickly, and turned the other way, leading the girls towards there designated gates. Zero yelled at the girls who were staring at us, to get into there gates. I walked over to were Yuki and Zero were, and watched as the night class emerged from the dormitory gates. I sighed. I watched as Aidou announced he was going to get all the chocolates, and watched as Kaname gave Aidou a warning to behave. Aidou looked up when he sensed me. Looking deep into my eyes with surprise, and then stared at my armband. Zero growled and stepped closer to me, giving Aidou a warning look. Aidou smirked and went back to receiving his chocolates. I looked up at Zero" thank you." I said softly. Zero looked at me with mild surprise, and nodded" your welcome." he said softly. I nodded and looked back towards the students. A boy with black hair, and green eyes walked up to me. He smiled sheepishly and held out a box of chocolates" please except this, Victoria-san." he said softly. A huge blush painting his face. I looked at him and gave him a soft smile, gently taking the box" thank you, that was very kind of you, I except." I bowed my head, and he stared at me dreamily" thank you, Victoria-san." he bowed two times and ran off. I scrunched my face up" this is weird, back were I lived, people wouldn't give me a second look." i said softly. I sighed sadly and opened the chocolates, offering Zero one" I usually like dark chocolate, I don't know about you, but go ahead and have some." I said sweetly. Zero looked at me and gave a tiny smile that was hard to see" thank you, Victoria." he said softly taking one, and popping it into his mouth. I ate one and smiled at the dark chocolate. My toes curled and I sighed, looking up at all the students. Zero didn't know it, but by offering him some of my chocolate, I basically just gave him chocolate on valentines day! That means, I confessed my love for the hunter. The baka just didn't know it yet. I mean, it was painfully obvious! I watched the scene were Yuki dropped her chocolate's for Kaname, and Zero picking them up and throwing them to the pure-blood play out in front of me. I chuckled when Yuki turned tomato red, and yell at Zero. I shook my head, and blushed when Kaname walked over to me" I see your a perfect, Victoria." he said softly. I nodded, and he ave a small smile" I guess that means you know about our secret?" I nodded" yes, that is true Kaname-sama." I said bowing my head slightly. He nodded" I hope you can keep it a secret, it would be bad for a secret like ours to spread." he said. I nodded" I can keep it a secret, cross my heart, hope to die, stick a needle in my eye." I held a hand to my chest and let a small innocent smile play on my shell pink lips. Kaname nodded" alright then, I will see you again, Ms. Williams." he said softly. I watched as he walked away and frowned, shuddering I hugged myself. He scares me. I thought to myself. I watched as Zero stalked off away from Yuki, and I grimaced. I giggled. Yuki thought she was still talking to him. She thought he was still there. I snickered and walked off.

I stood by the sink and brushed my hair. It was stringy from the shower I took, and soft from the pantene shampoo and conditioner I used. I stared at myself through the mirror. Why did people find me attractive? I thought to myself. I poked my cheek and sighed" i'm so normal? And boring. My eyes scanned over the mirror to the glowing white eyes in the back of me. The little girl stood behind me, her hair wet, and skin slick. I turned around to look at her, but she wasn't there? I turned back to the mirror to see she was back. I clutched my hands and stared at the mirror. I swallowed, and allowed tears to start falling from my eyes. I felt something in my chest explode, and felt myself getting mad. I clung to the sink, and grit my teeth" leave." I growled. The little girl just smiled evilly at me. I shuddered" leave." I screamed, lifting up my fist and smashing the mirror with it, without knowing. I gasped at the blood pooling in my palm and dripping from my hand. I looked up and noticed the girl was gone. I dropped to the ground and started to cry, gripping my bloodied hand. My towel wrapped tightly around my body. I looked up when the bathroom door flew open, and Zero stood in the doorway with a shocked expression. I stared up at him and closed my eyes. I heard Zero walk over to the shower, and opened my eyes. He grabbed a hand towel, and walked over to me. He kneel'd in front of me, and wrapped my hand in the towel. He looked at me" why did you punch the mirror?" he asked softly. I noticed the slight red tint to his eyes, and looked down" I saw that girl again. It was like she was only in the mirror. I didn't even realize I had punched it until my hand started bleeding." I whispered. Zero looked at me and nodded" maybe.. maybe we should tell the headmaster." Zero whispered. I shook my head" no, I can't." I said a little quickly. I shuddered and looked at my hand. Blood still dripped from it, but not as much. I looked up and saw Zero's eyes. There was a dangerous glint in them, and I let out a shudder. I pulled my hand from his and took off the towel from my hand. I scooted closer to him and held my hand up" lick, it's better if it doesn't go to waste." I said softly. Zero looked at me as if I was crazy" no, I can't." he whispered. I scooted closer and gently took his chin with my good hand" Zero, i'm not afraid of you. I've never been afraid of you. Because there's much more serious things to be afraid of." I whispered. Zero shook his head" I don't want you to see... the monster I truly am." he whispered. I kneel'd in front of him and watched the blood pooling in my hand" Zero, i've been seeing a demonic little girl with shark teeth for the past couple of days, I don't think seeing you in vampire form is going to scare me." I looked at him" I know everything about you, it may have been cheating, since it was from a book. But I trust you." I whispered. Zero shook his head" how could you trust me?" I lifted up my hand" I trust you enough, that i'm sitting in front of you, with blood all over my hand, and offering you it. If I didn't trust you, I would be screaming for you to get out." I said softly. Zero looked at me with red eyes, he let out a breath, and looked at my hand, gently taking it, he lapped at the blood, and after awhile, let his fangs pierce my skin. I bit my lip and closed my eyes. Zero looked up, and gently pulled my closer, lifting his head towards my neck. I leaned my head back, and gripped his shirt when he bit down. Blood ran down my neck, and his chin. I placed my hands on his head, and intertwined my fingers through his hair. He placed his hand on my lower back and pulled me closer. I closed my eyes and gently stroked his hair. _The beast within him is coming. Be careful or the monster will devour you._ A voice in my head said evilly. I mentally laughed at it. _You have no idea what your saying._ I mentally spoke to the voice. I clung to Zero. All kinds of emotions spilling out of me. Interest, happiness, kindness. And a deep love that I was starting to feel for the silver haired boy. No, this wasn't a fangirl feeling anymore. This was a fluttering feeling in my heart. A bone raking feeling that I couldn't go with out. I felt hat if I was away from him for to long, i'd break. No, this boy wasn't a beast in human form. He wasn't a horrible monster I wanted to stay away from. He wasn't a blood sucking vampire. He was an angel, a broken angel that can't seem to find his way through the fog.

After Zero had bitten me, and I got cleaned off, we both sat in the large bathroom. Zero leaned on the sink cabinets, and I leaned against the bathtub. We were both silent, and I could tell Zero was upset with himself, and me for not pushing him away. I looked up at him. My wet hair sticking to my slim shoulders. I sighed" Zero, it's not you fau-" Zero stopped me" don't say it's not my fault." he practically hissed. I scowled at the ground. I had gotten dressed in my pajama's, so I wasn't wearing my towel anymore. I rubbed the back of my neck" it isn't your fault." I said quickly. Zero made an annoyed sound and looked at me with narrowed eyes" yes, it is." he hissed. I jumped up and found myself pinning him against the sink. He looked taken aback, I just looked pissed" it's not your fault Zero. It's mine, I offered you my blood, so don't beat yourself up for it, or I'll punch you." I growled. Zero lifted an eye brow" I haven't seen you get mad before? I didn't think it was possible." he said hoarsely. Probably because we were so close together. But at the moment, I didn't care. I sighed" your not getting to the point Kiryu." I said soberly. I sighed" I. am. Not. Afraid. of. You!" I practically hissed. He looked at me" why not?" he asked. I rolled my eyes" I don't find myself afraid of the supernatural. Unless it's a demonic little girl." I shuddered and shook my head, looking at him" i'm not afraid of demons, i'm not afraid of witches, i'm not afraid of werewolves, and i'm pretty sure i'm not afraid of vampires." I said boredly. I sighed" what I am afraid of is short people, creepy creatures that swim in murky water, strangers, children, and myself." I said softly. I let go of him and turned around, crossing my arms. My long brunette hair tumbling down my back. Zero was silent for a second, then spoke" your a very strange girl?" he muttered. I looked at him" and your a very strange boy Zero." I leaned against the wall" I don't have a problem with all vampires." I said softly. I looked away" but Kaname Kuran... worries me. I know the kind of person he is... and what he does in the future." I whispered. Zero's eyes widened" what does he do?" he asked. I looked up at him" something... very, bad." Zero's eyes narrowed" like what?" he asked cautiously. I shook my head" i'm not allowed to say." I stood up and turned towards the door" and don't ask me to tell you, because if I did, your future might... turn out different." I said softly, then walked out of the bathroom. He fallowed me and grabbed my shoulders, spinning me around" tell me." he growled. I glared up at him" let me go Zero." I said blandly. He shook his head and pushed me against the wall" tell me what happens." he growled. I glared at him and started to wiggle around in his grip" I said let go Zero." I said a little louder. He didn't let go. I was going to have to hit him were it counts. I lifted my leg, but Zero anticipated my move. He got his legs in between mine and looked at me, glaring down with full force. Then an idea hit me. Oh please lord, don't let him hate me forever. I thought to myself. I lifted my head up and kissed him. His eyes widened, and I pushed forward, landing on the bed on top of him. Each hand on either side of his head. My mouth still connected to his. I waited for him to push me off, but found his hands on either of my legs as I straddled his hips. My fangirl side caught up to me, and I deepened the kiss. He lifted his head, getting closer to me. I intertwined my fingers in his hair, letting out a small gasp of breath. My whole resolve was shattered. My plan to get away slipping away from my outstretched hands. In stead, I was having a make out contest with the most amazing guy in the world! Oh how the tables have turned? My eyes widened. If I was doing this, I was altering the future? Damn it! I pulled myself off of him and walked over to the balcony. Damn it! I heard his gasping breaths, and then heard him slowly get up. I felt his eyes on the back of my head, and squinted mine to try and get the good image of him out of my scrambled thought's" i'm sorry." I whispered softly. He was silent for a second. And I began to think he had left the room, when he said" why did you?" he whispered. I leaned against the railing" I, was trying to get you off of me, and I kinda.. got carried away." I muttered. Playing with my fingers. I stood up strait and turned around to find myself face to face with Zero. He kept walking forward until I was pressed against the railing. Both of his hands on either side of the railing, trapping me" well, it would have worked if you hadn't stopped." he said softly. I bit my lip and looked away" I couldn't do that, it would be deceiving." I said softly. He tilted his head" in what way would it be deceiving if you felt the same way to?" I spun around and looked at him" wah-" he kissed me before I could speak. I was astounded? But I clung to him. I opened my eyes and found myself looking at the little girl as she stood behind him. A knife raised to his back, getting ready to stab him!? I gasped, and screamed.

I woke up in a cold sweat and looked around, my eyes falling to the boy who stood on the balcony. I sighed, it was only a dream. I lifted an eye brow" why did I fall asleep?" I asked. Zero looked at me" you didn't fall asleep. You fainted because I... I took to much blood from you." he whispered, looking away. My eyes widened. So we hadn't kissed? We hadn't shared the passion filled moment together? I rubbed my eyes and sat up, my head spun and I held myself up" told you." Zero said, almost regretfully. He turned and walked for the door. No, I couldn't let him leave! I jumped from my bed, ignoring my dizziness and ran to him, collapsing in his arms" don't... don't leave me." I whispered. Tears slowly making there way down my cheeks. I looked up at him" i'm not strong enough... to see the little girl again... without going insane. Please, stay here with me?" I whispered painfully." he looked down at me, baffled. Then looked away" al... alright." he stuttered. He helped me up, and made our way to the bed. He gently set me down. And just sat on the side of the bed as I got under the covers. My eye brow furrowed. Oh lord. I tugged on his arm, gently pulled him down next to me. I curled up next to him awkwardly, but let out a sigh of content" what are you doing?" he asked a little confused. I smiled" this will give you a chance to sleep. You usually don't get to during the night." I said softly. He looked down at me as I closed my eyes. I sighed" if you want, you can pretend i'm someone else if you really don't like me that much." I said calmly, then fell into a dreamless sleep before I could hear his response. But I swore, I heard him say something like, how couldn't I like you? I shrugged it off and slept.

I found myself leaning against something warm. It was firm? It was soft, but at the same time hard. Almost muscular? My eyes flashed open, and I realized I was laying on someone's chest? I had never, ever, ever, ever. Woken up like this? I then remembered the past events of the other night and swallowed. Zero. I slowly looked up to see the peacefully sleeping face of the male hunter. It was an odd feeling. Waking up to something so beautiful. And not being able to do the things you want with it? His breathing was soft, and his hair was messy. His lips were wet as if he had just licked them. The sun from the balcony doors shone on his angelic face. It was so smooth, so perfect. Not a single flaw on this boys face. Then again, I don't think vampires get acne? I frowned to myself. Lucky son of a-" Victoria?" Zero murmured. I shut my eyes, making no move to act as if I was awake. Zero shifted a bit, then looked down at me" your still asleep." he murmured. I silently responded by cuddling up closer to the silver haired perfect. He held in a breath for a second, then softly let it out" your a strange one." he whispered softly. I wanted to give him a cheeky grin, but at the same time, I wanted to stay like this. Laying in a warm bed, with a warm person. With the gentle sun shining gently on our sleeping forms. Zero sighed" I don't want to wake you up." he muttered. Then don't! I thought to myself. He sighed and tried to do the thingy were you try and sneak your arm out from under somebody. I inwardly smirked to myself and ruined his plans by stretching my arms out, and wrapping them around his neck. Laying my head on his chest. Listening to his heart rate pick up" your even sneaky when your asleep?" he murmured. Damn right I am. I thought to myself.

I creaked my eyes open a tiny bit. But found myself looking at that little girl standing across the room. _She was the demon_. I jumped up and screamed, backing up against the wall and holding my knee's to my chest. Zero looked at me as if I was crazy" what's wrong Victoria?" he asked worriedly. I stared at the little girl, and my breathing started to pick up. I pointed across the room" the little girl.. she's standing over there." I whispered, horrified. Zero looked over at the wall, and his eyes widened. Did he see her? He took my hand" that... that's what you've been... seeing?" he gasped at the girl who stood motionless across the room. I nodded. The girl slowly started to smile and open her eyes. Sharp teeth, covered in blood. Eyes white as snow. Zero grabbed his gun from his jacket and pointed it at her. She just continued to smile. Then all of a sudden, she was gone. I shook and closed my eyes. Tears making there way down my cheeks. He could see her? He could see the demonic girl? He wasn't there during all of the times she was. And during class that one day, he hadn't been on class. So, does that mean only me and him can see her? I felt her arms wrap around me, and pull me closer. I started to sob at the human contact, and buried my head in his warm chest. He didn't speak, didn't even make a noise. Then he said" all this time... I thought you werr hallucinating?" he whispered. I looked up at him and smiled sadly" I wish I were." I whispered.

I wish I were

it was dark out. I was patrolling, my mind in every direction but one. I wasn't paying attention to were I was going. As I walked I couldn't help but look up. I found myself accidently bump into someone. I looked up to see silver hair. But it was longer then Zero's? And this person wore a mask? My eyes widened. Ichiru? I thought to myself. Zero's twin brother. I bowed my head" i'm so sorry I bumped into you, I wasn't looking were I was going." I said softly. He smiled" it's alright, I didn't take offense to it." he said kindly. I smirked softly and bowed my head again" thank you." I said warmly, then was about to turn when I felt his hand on my shoulder" i've seen you before. Walking around with Zero-kun." he said calmly, but I could hear the note of disdain in his voice when he said his brothers name. I felt sick.

I nodded" you probably have. I'm one of the new perfect's." I said softly. He nodded, and tilted his head" I honestly didn't know he'd give someone the job?" he said calmly. I nodded" me either." I muttered. I shook my head" but, you should be in your dorms, it's not safe for human's to be out at this time." I heard a girly giggle from the side of me, and looked up. Maria, or should I say, Shizuka Hio, was standing in the tree's, on my far left. She smiled" but dear girl, you are human. Aren't you?" she said softly. I glared at the ground and nodded" but of course." I said calmly. I looked up at her" what do you want, Shizuka Hio." I said calmly. She looked a bit surprised" you know who I am, human girl?" she said softly. I nodded and smirked" I know everything about you, and Ichiru here." I said softly. She lifted an eye brow" do you now?" she said soberly. I nodded at her and gave her sad eyes" yes, I know everything." I said softly. She glared at me" you-" click" I looked over at the sound of a gun being cocked. Zero stood only inches away from me, with his silver gun pointed in Maria's direction. He looked over at Ichiru, then at me. With in a second, he had me behind him" I swear, if you do anything to hurt her, i'll bring both of you to hell, one body part at a time." he hissed. My eyes widened, and I looked up at Zero. Why? Why did the silver haired hunter want to protect me? Why did he use such a valid threat towards them. Then again, he has a past with both of them. I don't think he know's that Maria is Shizuka though? I pulled out the sword that was in my sheath and held it steadily. I honestly wasn't a sword person. I was more of a gun wielder. Shooting was in my blood. I learned how to blow a bottle cap off of a can on my first day of shooting. I was an awesome shooter the first time I tried. And with in an hour, I was blowing bottle caps off of things, and blowing can's into oblivion. Of course, Kaien gave me a sword. He said swords looked more lady like. But sadly, I truly itched to have Yagari's shot gun in my hand right now. Maria smiled and waved her fingers in the air, then disappeared, along with Ichiru. Zero spun around and looked at me" are you alright?" he said worriedly. Looking around me for bruises, or... bite marks. I smiled softly" it's okay Zero, i'm alright." my brow furrowed" but I have to talk to the chairman about getting me a gun.. preferably, a shot gun." I said calmly. Zero tilted his head" can you shoot?" he asked. I nodded and grabbed his hand: lets go down to the gun range, i'll show you." I dragged the silver haired perfect along until we made it to our destination. I picked up a shotgun and cocked it, pointing it at the target, I got it in my sight's in under a second, and fired. Sending a bullet in the center of the target. Zero stood dumb founded" how long ago did you learn?" he asked confused. I smiled up at him" probably a month or two ago." I said softly. He lifted an eye brow" but, you barely had to aim?" he stuttered. I shrug" shooting is in my blood." I said calmly. He nodded" I can see?" he muttered. He walked over. He towered above me. His lilac eyes pierced my very soul, and I found myself shuddering" uh, Zero?" I murmured. He nodded" yes, Victoria?" he said softly. I looked up at the silver haired perfect. The gun in my hands pointed towards the ground. I found myself looking up at him. When I read the manga, I would imagine Zero was real. And that he and I were together. But in the real world, he liked Yuki.. at least, that's what I thought? I shook my head" never mind." I whispered. He shook his head and took my chin in his hands" what is it Victoria?" he whispered. I lifted my hand and paced it on his. I blushed and looked away" do you... do you.. like Yuki?" I murmured. He looked tacken aback for a second, but then his eyes softened, and my heart clenched. He nodded" yes." he whispered. I found myself holding back tears. I held them in for the love of god, and I smiled" that's nice. I think she likes you to Zero." I said softly, patting his hand and turning away, leaning the gun on the wall, I walked off. Letting fresh tears slip down my face. He wouldn't have even noticed.


	6. Chapter 6 friends unite!

I ran through the tree's with tears dripping from my eyes. Damn it! I was to emotional! I clenched my hands and leaned against a tree, breathing rapidly. My chest hurt as I saw the to good image of Zero in my thoughts. I had only been here for a couple of days, and I had already fallen for the silver haired perfect!" I closed my eyes. Feeling my knee's weaken I slip down the tree. But why! Why was I acting so strongly towards this! Why did I have to be so full of emotion? I didn't wan this, this pain. This feeling that felt so lonely. I heard leaves crunching, and whipped my head around to look at Hanabusa. I sniffled and looked away" are you alright?" he asked. I laughed bitterly" just peachy." I said sadly. He walked closer and looked at me" you must be Victoria-san?" he said calmly. I nodded" yes, that's me." I said softly. I looked at him" and you must be the famous Aidou Hanabusa." I said calmly. He smirked and nodded" indeed I am." he said, taking my hand and gently kissing it. I felt myself blush, and I slowly nodded" your a bold one Hanabusa." I said tiredly. He chuckled" you can say that." he said with a flirtatious smirk. I sighed and slowly removed my hand from his" shouldn't you be in class?" I asked, changing the subject. He shrugged" I smelt tears, and blood, so I thought I would come check out everything." he looked at me with dark blue eyes" now I see it's indeed you, who has cut yourself?" he murmured. My whole body tensed" is that so." I said carefully. He nodded, then tilted his head" i've seen you many times. And I don't know why, but I have taken an interest in you. I find it odd though, because you, are only human?" he said calmly. I swallowed" why?" I murmured. He kneel'd down next to me and gently took my chin in his hands, looking into my eyes" I don't know why? I was actually starting to believe you were a witch, and you put a spell on me?" he whispered. I chuckled and removed his hand from my chin, standing up" Hanabusa, i'm afraid I have done no such thing." I smirked" you just have to figure out what the problem is." I said softly. I ruffled his soft blonde hair and turned around" nice hair." I said as I walked off.

EXXXXXXXXXX3

I stood in the chairmans office, leaning lazily on Yuki's shoulder. My eyes half closed as I listened to the chairman drabble on, and on, and on, and on. About a bunch of stupid things. Then he said there was a new student who was arriving today. My ears perked up and I looked at him questioningly" I don't remember any new students coming?" I said calmly. The chairman looked at me, and then seemed to remember I knew what was going to happen in the future and nodded" that's a bit odd then?" he said softly. I nodded, then he perked up" oh well, she will be coming in a few minutes." he said happily. I rolled my eyes, and squeaked when someone knocked on the door. Yuki giggled and patted me on the head. I glared at the ground and looked towards the door" come in." the chairman called. My head spun, and my eyes widened when I saw the girl walk into the room. She had short brown hair, and dark chocolate eyes, with tan skin. I squealed" Helen!" I said running over to my long time friend. She was shocked, and a bit taken aback, then regained her composer and squealed with me as I glomped her in a huge bear hug. She laughed and poked my arm" V, can't, breath." she said hoarsely. V was her nickname for me, since my name was already to long. She felt the need to call me by the first letter in my name.

**{thanks for that Helen XD lol}**

I smiled at her" I can't believe your here?" I lifted an eye brow" are you stalking me?" Helen laughed" please, me, stalk you? I have better things to do with my time." she said mockingly. It was this thing with me and her, we insulted each other, but it was always out of play. Like how she called me cheezilla, and I called her jellybelly. Even though she wasn't fat, I still called her jellybelly. Mostly because her original nickname was jellybean. So I just called her jellybelly for fun. This was how we hung out, making fun of each other. I laughed" oh, shut up, you know you can't resist meh." I said flipping my hair dramaticly, and flapping my eye lashes. She chuckled" a lot of people can resist you." she said in a mocking tone. I scrunched up my face and gasped dramaticly" how mean!" I said dramaticly, I flipped my hair and turned around, crossing my arms and sticking my nose in the air, a smirk playing across my face. Helen laughed and poked my head, then looked at the chairman" oops, sorry headmaster, i'm the new student, Helen Jean Gates." she said happily. She wore a pair of dark blue jean jeggings, and a white breaking dawn T-shirt. With a pair of converse sneakers. I smiled. Breaking dawn shirt, what a great thing to wear in front of Zero Kiryu, the vampire/vampire hunter! I shook my head and looked towards Zero, who was looking out the window boredly. As Helen talked to chairman Cross, I walked over to Zero. He looked at me for a second, then back out the window" have you been seeing the little girl lately?" he spoke quietly so I was the only other person who heard him. I shook my head" no." I said calmly. He nodded" that's good." he muttered, paying attention to nothing in particular outside. I smirked and looked at him" I feel as though your surprised? Seeing my playful side?" he looked at me for a second, then nodded" you always seemed a bit quiet." he said calmly. I shrugged" well... i'm trying to be." I sighed and sat on the window sill" ever since I was a little girl, i've always been.. different?" I looked down and played with my fingers" I don't want to be the weird girl everyone stays away from. I'd rather be the quiet girl people are fine with being around." I chuckled and looked up" I hope you never have to see the real me.. because it's kinda... awkward?" I turned and walked over to Helen, who was just getting finished with talking to chairman Cross" i'll show her to her room, headmaster." I said with a soft smile. He nodded ad smiled back" alrighty Victoria, remember, you have perfect duties later, so don't be late." I nodded" alright." I said, grabbing a couple of Helen's bag's, and walking her to her room. Once we were far enough away from the door, Helen stopped me, and looked me dead in the eyes" why are the vampire knight characters here?" she asked calmly. I was taken aback. Then again, she was just as obsessed with vampire knight as I was. So it wasn't a surprise that she knew. But how come nobody else could tell besides her and me? I sighed" I have no idea, but you have to be quiet about it. It looks like only you an me can see them for who they truly are." I said a little worriedly. Helen nodded" alright." she said calmly, then remembered something, and took my arm, pointing at the disciplinary bag" your a perfect!?" she said a little excited, and a little confused. I laughed and lifted up my head proudly" yes I am." she glared at the badge" god damn it, I better get to be a perfect." she mumbled to herself. I smiled happily at her" I just found out, you and me share the same room!" I squealed. Helens eyes widened, and she fell to her knee's, lifting her hands over her head she started yelling" noooooooooooo!" rather dramaticly. I laughed, and laughed, and laughed" oh god, Helen, I missed you." I said nudging her arm. She smirked and stood up" I missed you to, but since were sharing a room, turn your butt to the wall so you don't fart near me." I scrunched up my face" I, uh. Don't fart in my sleep, your sister does." she smiled" oh right! I confused you for my sister." I had a face of mock outrage" your so mean!" I cried dramaticly, and turned around, making stupid sad crying noises. She laughed and grabbed my arm, walking into the room, she smiled" wow, this is better then I thought, good job on decorating the place." she said walking over to the balcony. I nodded and set her bags on her bed" yeah, I like it to. I enjoy it in here." I said plopping onto the bed, and laying down, with my hands behind my head. Helen gasped and ran over to me" the girls are gathering around the moon dormitory gates, can I come and watch, I enjoy watching desperate people." she said with a silly grin plastered on her face. I smiled and got up" of course, come with me." I said skipping from the room, Helen fallowing close behind. I smirked and looked at her" is this about seeing your precious Idol-sempai." Helen's cheeks turned a rosey pink, and she glared at me" no." he said in a high pitched voice. Then her face lit up" I bet all your going to do is stand next to Zero and undress him with your eyes." she taunted. I laughed" i've done that before, and I must say, it is a pleasant mental sight." I said with a wide grin on my face. Helen laughed, and stopped and gasped when we made it outside. There were the girls, in there usual place, screaming out the night classes names. There was a bunch of them. I had Helen watch over by a tree, like I had the first day of school. I helped Yuki fight off the girls. I looked over at one of the girls, only to see a fist, as it connected, my my face.

**[oh no! My already messed up face! Tehe XD ;)]**

I let out a surprised gasp as I tumbled backwards and held my nose. The gates started to open, and my eyes widened. My nose was bleeding.


	7. Chapter 7 a bloody mess

XXXXXXXXXX

I found myself looking up as Helen ran over. Zero had his hand to his nose, and the night class looked a bit uncomfortable. Aidou looked at me, lust in his ice blue eyes. Helen grabbed my arm and started dragging me away, but not before she stopped in front of the girl who punched me, and punched her in the arm really hard. The girl cried out and held her arm, and Helen walked off with me in tow. I looked at her" why in the arm?" she answered with a simple" if I had punched her in the face, she would have started to bleed." I nodded" oh, right." I said quietly, holding my hand to my bleeding nose. Helen brought me into the chairman's office, and the chairman jumped up" oh dear, what happened?" he said, grabbing a couple of tissues, and walking over to me. I held the tissue to my nose, and glared out the window" some chick decided it was alright to punch me in the face, because she wanted to see her dear night class." I growled. Helen looked at me" I was lucky enough to get her out of there before the night class went crazy." Helen said calmly. Chairman looked at Helen" you know about the-" yes, I know about the night class." Helen finished for him. I looked at him and shrugged" somehow, me and her seem to be the only one's who notice." I said calmly. He nods" lets hope nobody else does." he said worriedly. I nodded and let the chairman lead me to the couch" did anything else happen?" he asked. I looked at Helen, and shook my head" no." I said calmly. I was actually really jittery inside. My insides felt like they were twisting, making me feel bad. I sighed and lifted my hand in front of my face. my fingers trembled in front of my dark eyes, and I let out a shaky sigh" oh poor dear, your so shaken up." the chairman said, dabbing at my nose. Helen was just standing there, with her arms crossed, a pissed off look on her face. I looked at her" what's wrong?" I asked. She looked at me" now that I think of it, I should have punched her in the face." Helen said calmly. I smiled" or hung her upside down from a tree and hit her like a pinata." I said with a devious smirk. Helen let out a laugh" like we planed to do with Brandon, your ex-boyfriend?" she asked. I smirked" yep." I said, nodding my head. The headmaster just looked at us for a second, sweat dropping and laughing nervously" my, my my. Aren't you to something." he said a bit uncomfortably. I chuckled, feeling a bit better. I looked up when Yuki walked in" oh your okay!" she said happily, running over to me and throwing her arms around my shoulders. I laughed and patted her arm" yeah." I said calmly. She smiled and sat next to me" i'm so sorry about that, I gave the girl detention, and sent her to her dorms. She'll be coming to the chairmans office later." she said softly. I smiled, and Helen plopped down next to me" shouldn't she be punished a bit differently? She hurt a school perfect, and threatened the lives of the day class as well." Helen said soberly. Yuki looked a bit dumb founded, until I said" she already knows about vampires, Yuki." I said calmly. Yuki sighed, feeling a bit better" alright." she said calmly. I chuckled and shook my head. Yuki was so nice. It was so sad though, that she would have to go through so much. I sighed.

XXXXXXXXXX

I found myself walking through the woods, thinking to myself, I was lost. I sighed and looked around" haven't I already been here?" I thought sadly to myself. I sighed"yep, i'm lost?" I muttered. The chairman still hadn't gotten me a gun, but he got me a different sword. It had a black blade, with a white handle. It had the symbol of good and evil coming together on it. I heard the bushes rustling, and spun around, unsheathing my sword, surprisingly fast, and held it up to who ever was there. I found myself staring at Zero's soft violet eyes and sighed" thank god, it's only you." I blushed" I got lost." I said looking down. Zero sighed and shook his head" I figured as much. You know, I was starting to think one of those beast's ate you." he said a little unnerved. I looked up and sheathed my sword" thank's for worrying, Zero." I said softly, smiling up at him. Zero looks a bit confused, then nods" sure thing, come on, let's get you out of here." he said softly. I nodded and walked in front of him, my head lowered as I walked. I stopped and turned around, getting ready to ask him how he'd found me. But he bumped into me, and I found myself on the ground, with him hovering over me. He sighed" you really had to stop walking?" he asked, looking down at me. He was, so close. Just inches from my face. Oh god! I found myself lifting up my head, and kissing him. His eyes widened, but I found myself pushing him, so I was on top of him, in stead of him on top of me. I lifted my head, allowing my hair to fall like a curtain around us. My eyes closed" I, I..." I jumped up, and turned, running off. Damn my teenage hormones!

XXXXXXXXXX

I found myself running into my dorm room, after an hour of finding my way out of the forest. Helen slept soundlessly on her bed. Well, she snored a bit, but I did to, so it wasn't a big deal. I jumped onto her bed and jumped up and down"Helen! I'm such an idio-" bam!

I lay'd on the floor, looking up at a bewildered Helen" why did you hit me!" i cried, rubbing the side of my head. She looked at me" I, uh, wasn't expecting to get woken up like that!" she said, still bewildered. I sighed and sat up" Helen! I'm such an idiot!" I cried. Helen looked at me boredly" good, now that you've realized this, can I go back to bed?" I sighed" I kissed Zero!" Helen was already sitting next to me, acting like she was eating from a bowl of popcorn" do tell?" she said, in an interested tone. I sighed" I got lost during patrol's an-" Helen laughed" you got lost!" she laughed. I grumbled and flicked her arm" anyway, I got lost during patrols, and I heard something rustling in the bushes. It turns out it was Zero. He was looking for me. We were walking back, when I stopped to ask him something, and he bumped into me, knocking me down. He was on top of me. I was happy, so I kissed him. And then ran away before he could say anything." I said with a huge blush on my cheeks. Helen looked at me, then hit my upside the head" you idiot! That was the perfect time to go in for the kill!" she said, looking bewildered again. I groaned, rubbing the side of my head" i'm gonna have a bruise on my head now" I muttered. Helen sighed, and lay'd on the ground" well, what are you going to do? I'm pretty sure Zero is going to remember everything, and you work with him, so it's gonna be hard to stay away from him?" I sighed" I think he know's I like him anyways. He saw the picture I had of him in the shower I had on my computer." I said boredly. Helen stared at me blankly" you, are an idiot." she said shortly. I scrunched up my face" hey! It was the anime him! And you only saw his top half!" I said, blushing furiously. Helen sighed dramaticly" oh, well, then it's fine." she said sarcasticly. I scrunched up my face, and turned around, crossing my arms" you know, you could try to be nice." I said, in mock sadness. Helen started making fake snoring noises" Helen!" I said, turning around and looked at her. She started laughing. I growled and punched her in the rm, standing up I said" I have to get back to patrols." Helen jumped up and looked at me" watch out for Mr. vampire hunter." Helen sang.i glared at her" oh, shut up." I huffed, walking out of the room, smiling slightly.


	8. Chapter 8 kiss and tell

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

it was later that week. I had been staying away from Zero as best I could. Yuki was wondering what was going on between us, but I said nothing.

I walked through the halls, looking for the chairman's office, which I found impossible to find!? I looked at a door and heard voices from inside. I walked over and creaked open the door just a bit to see Zero sitting on the couch with Yuki's face in his hands. She had a towel over her head, and she wore a night gown. This was the scene were he almost kissed her? I bit my lip. I hated the contact they shared. But knew I shouldn't be jealous. But I couldn't help myself from feeling sad. Tears seeped from my eyes, and I realized I was crying. Damn it! I turned away and ran off. But noticed the door opening, and Zero's head poking from it" hello?" he called" Victoria? Was that you?" I didn't answer and turned down one of the hallways, noticing the chairmans office door, I sighed happily, and wiped the tears from my eyes, and when I felt like I could talk, I knocked on the door" come in." the chairmans happy voice rang out. I sighed and walked in, looking up to see Kaname sitting in one of the chairs. And Kaien sitting at his desk, with his hands clasped together" ah, Victoria, I was hoping you;d stop by." the chairman beamed. I felt a cold chill slip up my spine at the feeling of Kaname's eyes on me. I nodded" what did you need chairman?" I asked sweetly, a smile on my face. Kaien's smile faltered for a second, but then was up in full force again" I, uh. Was reading about a couple of things, about your past. Because of you ability to see us as we are." he said calmly. I nodded. He sighed" you, didn't tell us your mother was related to Crowley?" he said calmly. I tilted my head" I didn't find it of importance?" I said calmly. Kaien sighed" do you know what he was?" he said calmly. I crossed my arm" he was a magician of dark magic. A.K.A the beast, 666." I said calmly. The chairman nodded" i'm surprised you didn't tell us?" he said calmly. I shrugged" eh, I didn't fine it important." I said again. The chairman sighs" we believe that this is part of the reason you know." he said calmly. I nodded" why do you think Helen knows?" I asked. He sighed" I... still don't know of this yet?" he murmured. My brow furrowed, and I looked at Kaname" goodmorning Kaname-sama. I'm sorry for not acknowledging you before." I said bowing respectfully. He nodded" it's quite alright Victoria-san." he said calmly. I nodded. I really hated him, but I loved him, but I hated him, but I loved him! Damn it!

XXXXXXXXXXX

I woke up in a cold sweat, my breath hitching, and my heart pounding. Helen slept soundly in her bed, her dark hair strung all over her face. I let out a shuddering breath and slowly get up. It was dark, the moon shone on my bed sheets like a pool of liquid. It seemed warm, but I couldn't stay there, not after the dream I had. I walked out of the room and down the hallway. My fingers brushing up against the walls. Silver moon light shone through the windows, painting the hallway in silver. My body casting shadows along the walls as I walked. My small bare feet brushing up against the ground. I looked around, my dark eyes sending glances all around me. I heard floor boards creak from the corner of the hallway. I stopped, and listened to the calm sound of feet walking the the hallway. I looked down at myself, I was only wearing my small pajama shorts, and a black tank top. I shook my head. These were the girls dorms, only girls were allowed in here at night. I thought to myself. I rounded the corner and walked down the hallway, but only made it so far, before I looked up at Zero. His silver hair a tousled mess, his violet eyes looked tired, and he was shirtless!? His baggy pajama bottoms hung to his well muscled, and thin waist. Zero looked at me" I was looking for you." he said calmly. I looked at him and smirked" you couldn't put some clothes on first?" I joked. He rolled his eyes" the chairman called me when I was asleep, he told me to get you, he said it was urgent." Zero said, a bit worried. I sighed" the chairman should do this more often." I muttered under my breath, referring to the fact that Zero was shirtless! Zero shook his head and started walking off. I ran after him, wanting to see him, I will say it again, shirtless! I crossed my arms, wondering why the chairman wanted to see me? My thought's were broken when Zero turned around and pinned me to the wall. His soft, naked chest brushing against mine" you've been avoiding me all week." Zero said a little irritated. I looked up at him innocently" I, uh..." I looked away. Zero sighed" and then you ran away when I called for you." he said, referring to the other night. I blushed and closed my eyes" what do you expect me to say!" I said loudly. Zero looked at me for a couple of seconds, then said" tell me, why your acting so strange... tell me.. why you kissed me?" I opened my eyes and looked at him" you kiss a person when you like them." I said, matter, O factly. Zero's brow furrowed" why.. why do you like me? I hurt you. You passed out. Why would you like a monst-" I stopped him by leaning in and kissing the baka. Zero was sooooooooooooo taken by surprise by this. But I had already lost myself to the helpless romantic I was. I reached up my hand and ran it through his silky hair. He relaxed a bit, and placed a hand on my hip, pushing me up against the wall. Moon light shinning through his silver strands of hair. I placed my hands on his soft chest, running my finger tips along his muscles. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled myself up a bit, wrapping my legs around his waist as he pressed me against the firm wall.i let out a small breath of air as he kissed me, my red painted nails digging into his shoulders. For the first time... in a long time. I felt wanted... I felt safe. Even though he was turning into a beast, I still felt protected. I haven't felt this in so long. Haven't felt like I was "wanted" in a long time. I always felt like I was a nuisance. But here, and now, with him. I felt happy. I felt better.

XXXXXXXXXXX

after that, me and Zero walked to the chairmans office. Of course, Zero grabbed a shirt first, but I still wore my night clothes. As we walked to the chairman's office, we didn't really talk to one another. I couldn't get that blush off my cheeks, and my lips were a little red and swollen. Of course, his were to. I smirked and looked up at him. His hair was a tousled mess. I couldn't help but reach up and smooth it out. Zero looked over at me calmly, allowing me to fix his hair" thanks." he murmured. I smiled" your welcome." I said in a soft tone. When we made it to the chairman's office, Zero knocked" come in!" the overly cheery voice sang. Zero groaned, and opened the door. The chairman beamed" i'm sorry for having Zero wake you up so late, but I needed to speak with you Victoria-san." I smirked" I was already awake." I muttered. He tilted his head" why can't you sleep?" he asked. I look down" um, home sickness." I lied. The chairman nodded, obviously knowing it was a lie" Victoria... I found something.. about your family." he said calmly. I lift an eye brow" what did you find?" I asked. He looked down and threaded his fingers together" your great great great grandfather was a pure-blood." he said softly, worry laced his voice. My eyes widened" your... your kidding?" I murmured. Kaien shook his head. I looked down and laced my fingers together. That couldn't be? I didn't have vampire in me!? I didn't crave blood?! I shake my head" that can't be." I whimpered" it is." said a calm voice from the doorway. I whip my head around to look at Kaname. My eyes were wide" that can't be!? I don't drink blood!? In fact, when I see it, I get all woozy, and scared." I stuttered. Kaname shook his head" it's obvious your vampire side hasn't woken up then." he murmured. I shook my head" and I don't want it to wake up." I said franticly. Kaname was about to object, but I was already running from the room. No? No, I was human!? At least... I think I was? I heard someone fallowing behind me, but ignored it, and kept running. My feet were getting muddy as I trudged through the forest. I found myself falling over a root that stuck from the ground, and landed on my elbows. I didn't want to be a vampire! I thought to myself. The sound of feet got closer as I sobbed into my arms. I finally heard the feet stop" Victoria." whispered someone from behind me. I whimpered, not caring who it was I cried" I don't want to be a vampire." I heard gentle foot steps come closer to me, and then the warm hands of a man gently pull me up, and wrap around me. **Zero.** It was raining, and we were both soaked. Zero's warm wet chest pressed against mine. I lay'd my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes" I wont let that happen." he whispered. i whimpered" please, don't let me wake up." I whispered into Zero's silver locks of hair. He stroked my hair and whispered" I promise." the smell of rain was everywhere. We were both soaked to the bone, and I loved it. I loved the rain. And I loved Zero. I pulled away a little bit and looked Zero in the eyes. there was comfort in his eyes, sadness, and fury at the fact that Kaname and Kaien would even think about awakening me, and making me into such a creature" now I know why I love you." I whispered. Something flashed in Zero's eyes. I couldn't tell what it was, because he leaned in and caught my lips with his. The rain seemed to poor down harder. Our eye lashes collecting the rain drops. I wrapped my arms around Zero's neck, and kissed him back. _Once foot, after the other. Left, right, left right. Don't fail me now!_ I clung to Zero at the horrid memory of the dream. Zero gently pulled away and looked down at me with dark violet eyes. So many emotions, wafting through his eyes. And yet, I could only see one emotion in those amazing violet orbs. And that emotion was determination.


	9. Chapter 9 she was sin

_**XXXXXXXXXXX**_

it had been awhile since the kiss, and me finding out I'm related to a freaking vampire! I told Helen about this, and she flipped. But said she still excepted me for who I was. In fact, I almost felt she would be jealous when I told her? Then I thought to myself again. Helen's not the type to get jealous easily. So knew she'd either be excepting, or freaked out. She was both.

I walked down the school hall with the other kids as they skipped to class. My brother trailing behind me" you've been awfully quiet all weekend." Brent commented. I looked over at him" yeah, um. I guess." I muttered. Holding my books in my arms. Brent groaned and stopped me in the hall" what's going on with you Victoria? Your always so tired, and working as a guardian? You look at the night class as if they'd kill you if you looked away. And your not yourself. Not as weird as you usually are. What's going on Victoria?" Brent begged me to tell him. I closed my eyes" I can't tell you." I murmured. Brent looked down at me, and I saw Zero from the corner of my eyes. I perked up and smiled, running over to Zero, who smiled warmly at me. I wrapped my arms around him, and he wrapped his arms around me" help me, my brother's asking questions." I whispered in his ear. He sighed, and smiled, looking up at me glaring brother. Zero glared right back at the hostile air surrounded Brent. Oh, so now my brother decides to be protective? I thought amusingly to myself. I smiled" welp, you have to get to class, by Brent." I said waving at him, dragging Zero with me. I sighed.

XXXXXXXXXXX

I sat in class to the sound of girls talking about the school prom, and who they were going with. A girl ran over to me and smiled" hello Victoria-san. Who are you going with?" she said happily. I bit my lip. I honestly didn't know? I didn't know if Zero wanted to go to the prom? But my thought's were shattered when Zero spoke up" she's going with me." he said calmly, looking around in his chemistry book. The girl flushed a great deal" that's swe-et." she stuttered. Zero just made a"hn" sound. She blushed and smiled at me" i'll see you later Victoria-san." she said quickly, and ran to her desk. I smiled and looked over at Zero" you scared her." I stated with a soft smile on my face. Zero looked over at me, then over at the girl" I guess I did." he said calmly. I was honestly very happy I was going with him. I flushed and looked down at my chemistry book. Oh lord.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Helens POV:

I sat in my room with a book in ,my hands. My eyes half closed, barely even paying attention to the book. The sound of Victoria typing was driving me insane! I mean, how could a person type that loud! "type, type, type, type" I groaned and slammed my book down" could you type that any louder? I asked her, a bit annoyed. She looked at me for a couple of seconds with those big hazel eyes that reminded me of one of those dumb cows? Then smiled, and started typing louder. I groaned and hit my face with the book, lying down" your going to be the death of me." I muttered into the pages of the book. Victoria laughed" that's my plan." she said happily. I grumbled something and set my book down, slipping my shoes on" i'm going to the library." I said calmly. Victoria looked up at me" alright, be careful." she warned. I knew she was perfectly serious. I sighed" it's okay cheezilla, i'll be fine." I said, walking out of the room, and closing the door behind me. It was a Saturday. The sun was high in the sky, and people walked around campus happily. The moon dormitory brick fence visible from the side of me. Vines creeping up the walls of the school, and the iron fence that stood in front of the Academy. As I walked over to the library, I couldn't help but feel eyes on me? I let out a soft shaky breath. There was people around. I was fine. I thought to myself. As I made my way into the library, I saw the old librarian. She had curly golden locks of hair that tumbled down her back, and bright green eyes. She looked boredly at a book that sat in front of her, then looked up and gently smiled at me. I smiled back at her nervously, and walked into the isles of book shelves, which towered over me. Now that I knew humans weren't the only things on this Earth. I felt more fearful, and nervous. Victoria seemed to change a great deal as well? After finding out she has a vampire familiar, I was a bit shaken. I didn't know what to think, she was my friend, and still is. But I didn't know.. what to expect from her? I was also very worried about her dating Zero. Not just for her safety, but for her heart. I didn't want him to hurt her because he loves Yuki. I knew Victoria was to fragile for that kind of stuff. I shook my head and looked around at the books. Obviously, I was excited about the fact that Hanabusa was here as well. I have to admit, I have a crush on the blonde, blue eye'd noble. Well, a fangirl crush, but it was still a crush. I kept walking until I heard someone humming. I walked and turned the corner, only to see Aidou looking at books! What was he doing out of the moon dormitories! Oh god. I blushed furiously when he turned his head and looked at me, smiling flirtatiously" hello." he said in his usual, Hanabusa voice. I bit my lip" Hello." I stuttered. He may be cute, and charming, but he was a freaking vampire that asked what blood type you were!? He smiled" i've seen you hanging out with Victoria-chan. And saw you saving her from the wrath of the nightclass." he said calmly. I slowly nodded, looking at him carefully" so what?" I asked him a bit harshly. I didn't mean for it to come out like that?! Hanabusa chuckled" nothing, nothing. It's just that, I'm surprised such ordinary humans like you know about us." he said boredly. Okay, that pissed me off. What the fuck does he mean by," ordinary humans? I scowled" and what's so bad about being an ordinary human, Mr. vampire?" I asked him coldly. He shrugged" human's can't do things vampire's can." he said simply. I glared at him" at least humans don't have to bite people to survive." I bit back harshly. He looked at me and smirked" and what's so wrong with biting people, Ms. Gates?" he asked. I scowled. How did he know my last name? I shook my head" it's sick, and wrong." I stated back, as if he should have known this. Of course, he just smiled" your quite cute when your mad." he said calmly, grabbing a book from the shelf and flipping though it. I blushed, and scowled again" shouldn't you be in your dorms?" I asked him. he sighed" it's boring in there." he said sadly. I shook my head" that doesn't mean you can go walking around in the day time Hanabusa." I said. I lifted an eye brow. Was I lecturing him? I thought to myself. He pouted" awww, why not?" he asked. His lower lip trembled, and I felt my heart melt. Damn it! He was adorable! I grumbled something under my breath, which Aidou heard, and he started to chuckle. I turned and walked off. Annoying little brat. Then again, he was very cute.

Victoria's POV:

_one foot, after the other. Left, right, left, right. Don't fail me now! I couldn't move. The beast was nearing, and I couldn't take one step to save my own life! It's as if it had frozen me in place! I heard him chuckling from inside the tree's. I knew what he planed to do with me. But why? Why did he want me!?_

_My head spun around at the sound of running feet. No, running paws? As if someone was running on all fours? I looked over at a bush that was covered in roses. But the roses dripped a crimson red liquid that shimmered in the moonlight. Blood. I stared dumb founded at the bush, until a head popped out of __it. The head of a wolf, with silver fur, and violet eyes. Blood lined it's upper and lower jaw, and there was a shimmer of black in the wolf's eyes. Like a black flame, dancing along with the laughing man that stood above the tree's. The beautiful wolf slowly stepped from the bushes. It was a very large wolf. It would probably stand up to about my forearm. It looked at me with glowing eyes as it approached me. Pushing me with it's nose, and standing protectively in front of me. This wasn't an ordinary wolf._ _This was Zero, the wolf._

I woke up in a cold sweat again. Moon light pooling around me, pressing against my chest. I could almost feel the weight of it on me. My hair stuck to my forehead, and my shoulders. I looked around the room to see Helen sleeping soundlessly on her bed. A pillow laid over her face, and she breathed softly. Her blankets were half kicked off, and hanging to her foot, which hung off the side of the bed. I let out a calm sigh. I was safe. It didn't happen. I thought to myself. I slowly got off the bed and walked over to the balcony. My small feet gently padding across the white carpet. I slowly opened the white french doors, and stepped onto the balcony. The wind gently blowing through my long brunette hair. That dream. I had it so long ago? So long ago indeed. I closed my eyes. Tomorrow I would be 16. closer to Zero's age. For an odd reason, I felt as if when I turned that age, everything would change. Of course, that was just me, being me. I was a very superstitious person. I closed my eyes and lifted my head. Letting the scent of the night air float into my lungs. My eyes fluttered opened, and I found myself staring at the moon. It was large, spreading across a small section of the sly, and glowing a deathly pale. My fingers brushed against the railing. Which seemed slightly warm from the bright moon beating down on it. If I had to, I would spend a hundred years with the moon, instead of a hundred days of the sun. night was my place, to roam. Even if I wasn't a vampire.. well, fully vampire.. I would spend my days in the night, with the moon as my sun. I let out a small breath, which let out a puff of airy smoke drift over the railing. Was it really that cold? I looked at my arm, to discover goose bumps all along my forearms, and shoulders. I sighed and turned around, looking deep into my room, I saw a pair of bright white eyes. That girl, was back. I let out a shaky breath, now knowing that she wasn't my imagination, I felt myself even more afraid of her, but less afraid of myself. I wondered, what was her name? I couldn't possibly call her"that girl" all the time? Could I? I sighed and took a shaky step into the room" leave." I whispered quietly. The girl tilted her head, still smiling at me with those teeth of hers. I bit my lip" what's your name?" I asked, ever so quietly. Her eyes shone, and she stepped forward" my name, is nothing." she said in such a voice, which filled the room with smoke, and sin. It was a voice that you would only hear in hell, or in your darkest nightmares. It was so childlike, and yet, it wasn't at all. It was filled with innocence, but at the same time, filled with sin, and death. Evil, that was the only thing to describe this girl. Evil. She was sinful, deadly. And I knew, right away what I would call her. I would call her sin. She seemed to know this, and smiled widely, her teeth almost getting bigger in size. She cackled quietly" it's perfect." she purred. She looked to the side, and smirked, disappearing with the wind that blew in through the french doors. Leaving behind the scent of roses, and sin.

My hands violently shook, my mind spinning rapidly as if it were in a washing machine. Never, would I be able to think of rose's the same again. Never, will I be able to sleep, to afraid to hear that voice in my dreams. Tears spilled from my golden hazel eyes. I shook my head and ran to the door, opening it and gently closing it. I shook my head and slid down it. I sat in the hallway, with my head in my hands. Sobbing quietly. I heard a door open, and then the sound of small feet padding down the hallway. I looked up, expecting to see that sinful smile, and eyes. Instead, I saw a pair of dark crimson like eyes, and short brown hair. Yuki. She kneel'd beside me" Victoria-san, what's wrong?" she asked quietly. My bottom lip trembled, and I looked down at my hands" I don't know?" I admitted. She looked at me for a second with those big adorable eyes of hers, then leaned in and wrapped her arms around me" you can tell me." she whispered. I shook my head" I can't." I whispered. Closed my eyes. I couldn't, I wouldn't, I can't. I shake my head and lean into her" I need to see Zero." I murmured. Yuki looked at me for a second, then nodded. I sniffled and hugged her. Getting up slowly, I nodded towards her, and ran down the hall. I wondered? If he could see her, would she be bothering him to? Something in me sparked. I swear to god, if sin does anything to him. I shook my head and smirked. I know what i'd do. I ran out of the girls dorms, and looked around, then up at the boys dorms. Looking towards Zero's window, I almost fell to my knee's. His light was on, it reminded me, of when he was about to kill himself. I almost scream. He was about to kill himself! I ran towards the boys dorms, my adrenaline pumping in my constricting veins. Don't die on me you big baka! I thought to myself. Opening the boys dorms door, I ran up the stairs quickly, making my way down the hall. Zero's room stood at the end of the hall. Light shone from under his door. My ears picking up the sound of a gun cocking. No! I made it to his door, opening it quickly to see him, sitting on his bed, with his gun pointed towards his face. I didn't think, just acted. I jumped over to him, grabbing him by the wrist and pinning him to the bed, holding his gun over his head. The gun went off right when I pulled it away from his head. I looked down at him with dark eyes" you big baka!" I said, looking at him in bewilderment. He countered my act, by spinning out from under me, and pinning me to the bed, I grabbed his gun, and he grabbed it, forcing it under his chin. He looked at me with dark violet eyes. Those eyes I had come to know so well. Why would he do this! Tears started forming in my eyes, and I felt as if I was no longer wanted, no longer needed. I wasn't enough for him. I wasn't enough to make him want to stay alive" kill me." he whispered. Those words, those deadly words, which I never wanted to hear, coming from his lips. I wanted to kick, I wanted to scream. I wanted to throw a tantrum. But I kept cool, and spoke softly" you know I can't do that." I whispered to him. My body wanted to melt. Wanted to break. I wanted to breal. Knowing I wasn't enough for him, knowing he wanted to end his life. It made me miserable. It made me want to break. He shook his head and got up, leaving his gun next to me, he grabbed his bags and walked from the room" then I have to leave." he whispered. He walked down the hall. His body becoming nothing but a shadow, then nothing. I stared at the ceiling. no. I thought to myself. I shut my eyes. No! I jumped up from the bed and ran down the hall. I could catch him! I would find him. I ran out from the building, and looked around. I spotted his retreating body, and didn't waste any time. I ran after him as he walked away. I couldn't let him go! I wouldn't! Lucky for me, I wasn't wearing any shoes. I found I was faster barefoot, so I reached him in a matter of seconds. I slammed my small body into his back, wrapping my arms around his middle. Clinging to him" don't leave Zero." I cried. Tears streaming down my small face. He didn't say anything, so I went on" you can't leave Zero. We need you, we all need you. I need you.. don't leave us. I promise, everything will be fine. I've seen what happens. You'll be fine!" I cried. I clung to him" many unpleasant things will happen, but you wont fall! I'll be right beside you the whole time. For every hurtful thing. For every part of your life were you just want to put a bullet through your head. I promise, that I will never allow that to happen. I'll be by your side. And when you don't want me anymore, i'll leave. I promise!" I cried into his back. He shuddered, seeming to realize something, and gently turn around, wrapping his arms around me" I promised you something. I promised you I wouldn't let you wake up." he whispered. I sniffled against his chest, listening to his heart beat. I closed my eyes" then why were you going to leave?" I whispered. He sucked in a breath" because... because I thought, you and Yuki, and everyone else would be safer without me." he whispered. I shook my head: you baka, if it weren't for you in the future, many innocent people would be dead." I whispered. I looked up at him" never leave. Please Zero." I whispered. He looked at me with calm violet eyes" I promise." he whispered. I sniffled and stood on my toes, placing my hands on his face, I gently kissed him. This was how I wanted things to be. I wanted things to be right. I wanted to stand beside Zero forever. Even if it means leaving my family, which I loved dearly. Was that wrong? no. does it mean I don't love my family? no. it means that i'm a helpless romantic.


	10. sorry for the wait

_**Hello all of my readers. I'm so sorry i've been taking so long in making the next chapter. But i've had terrible writers block for awhile. But that's fixed. And I have started writing the next chapter. XD it will be up shortly. But for the time being. Thank you, all of my readers. Please. Review, and favorite this story. It would mean the world to me. And i'll feel motivated to write more. Thank you, and have a wonderful day! XD**_


	11. chapter 10 witch verses pureblood

XXXXXXXXXXXOCC:

There's a clock on the wall and it's measuring down, the time you have left till you're dust on the ground. The people you love with the time that you've got, determine if you are remembered or not.

_my breath came out in pants. I couldn't stop the feeling of falling from going through my body. My fingers twitched. And my limbs shook. Where was I? Who was I!? No, wait? I was Victoria? At least, I think I was? But that only left the question on, where was I? By the look of it, I felt like I was in another realm? Possibly the realm of death? Maybe... no? I wasn't dead? Everything was black. I couldn't see anything. Not even myself? I sat up in the darkness" hello?" _

_I called out. No answer? I slightly shook at that, and shivered" where am I?" _

_I thought to myself out-loud. I looked around. No echo? I thought to myself. I felt cold breath on me. Everywhere on me, it felt like I was being surrounded with gasping breaths, If that makes sense? I shuttered" help me." _

_I whispered to no one in particular?i couldn't stop myself from the shiver that ran down my body. It was hot. The air clung to my skin like a blanket. Mist started to form around my feet, and travel up my shivering form. Clinging to my limbs, and twisting and turning into different shapes. I looked out into the darkness for help. Instead I saw Zero standing about ten feet away. His violet eyes staring strait at me. His silver locks of hair clinging to his head and forehead from the heat. His hands limp at his sides" Victoria."_

_he whispered. I reached out my hand" Zero." _

_I murmured. There was a flash of red and I saw Zero's eyes widen. He dropped to his knee's. A sword sticking from his chest" Zero!" _

_I screamed. He looked at me. His lips dripping with blood. He reached out for me, and I reached out to him. But the shadows wouldn't let me run to him! I struggled against the mist" Zero!"_

_I screamed. He smiled softly. His eyes slowly shutting as he dropped to the ground. It seemed as if everything was going in slow motion" Zero!" _

_I screamed. Tears running down my face. no._

I woke up with a pair of warm hands shaking my shoulders. I looked around. I wasn't in my room? Then I remembered, I was in Zero's room. I looked at Zero. He looked worried" Victoria. What's wrong? You were screaming my name in your sleep?"

my bottom lip trembled, and tears started sliding down my cheeks" I thought you died."

I cried as I wrapped my arms around him. Crying into his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around me and rubbed my back" shh, shhh. It's okay Victoria. It's okay."

he whispered. I shook in his arms. My tears staining his baggy shirt. Dreams like that usually didn't bother me like that? But it seemed so real? Zero dying... I never wanted it to happen.

" don't you ever leave me."

I whispered into his shoulder. He stroked my hair gently.

" I promise, I wont."

he whispered. I sniffled and looked up at him with soft eyes. He looked down at me and gently stroked my back. I placed my hands on his shoulders and kissed him. His lips moving along with mine. This boy. Who's been neglected of this kind of loving contact all his life. How did someone stay together after that long? Without being cared for like this? I promise to him, and myself. That I wont leave him. No matter what. I couldn't, and I wouldn't. I let out a soft breath. Running my fingers over his arms. I moved over to him, sitting in his lap and intertwining my fingers in his soft hair. He ran his tongue along my bottom lip. He moved, and flipped in a way. He hovered over me. Each hand on either side of my head. He lowered his head and kissed me again. I smiled, wrapping my arms around him. He chuckled, the sound rumbling through his chest. My cheeks heated up, and I shuddered under him. My wonderful moment was ended by a knock at the door. I sighed at the same time Zero did. He rolled off off of the bed a little reluctantly, and went to the door, slightly opening it. He was talking to someone, but I didn't really pay attention to there conversation. I rolled over in bed and snuggled up to Zero's pillow. It was still warm. And smelt so good. I closed my eyes and smiled" Victoria."

Zero said from the door. I looked up at him. The door was opened a bit to show chairman cross at the door. He had a huge smile on his face as he looked at me. Probably because I was in his "sons" bed? I rub my eyes" yeah?"

I asked, still clinging to his pillow. He looked at Kaien" the chairman and... Kuran. Want to speak to you."

he said calmly, but glared daggers at the chairman. I sat up and hugged Zero's pillow to my chest" why does Kuran want to talk to me?"

I practically hissed. The chairmans smiled faltered a bit" Victoria. May I ask why you dislike Kaname so much?"

the headmaster asked calmly. I chuckled" I "_dislike_" him so much, because he's a lying, deceiving vampire. Who is waited on hand and foot. By a bunch of stuck up blood suckers. I _"dislike"_ him, because he treats people lower then him like crap. And I _"dislike" _him, because he taunt's and treats Zero terribly. And uses him for his own selfish reasons."

I hissed. The chairman gently nodded" I see?"

he murmured. I crossed my arms" what is it that the two of you wish to speak with me about?"

I said tiredly. The chairman sighed" I can't tell you that just yet."

he murmured. I sighed and got up from the bed" fine."

I muttered. Zero huffed" you don't have to go if you don't want to?"

he said calmly. I sighed" i'd rather just get it over with then stress over it."

I mumbled. Zero mumbled something under his breath then sighed" i'm coming."

he said as he went over to his closet and grabbed his jacket. I sighed and nodded. Kaien left, and Zero closed the door and glared at it" why does the old man have to side with the blood sucker."

Zero growled. I sighed and got up from the bed. I walked over to the sulking hunter and wrapped my arms around his middle. Placing my head against his chest. He gently sighed and wrapped his arms around me" what do you think they want to talk to me about?"

I whispered. Zero sighed" I don't know?"

he muttered. _I don't know?_

EXXXXXXXXXX3

I stood in the chairmans office with a look of horror on my face. Zero stood next to my with fist's clenched" you want to put her in the night class!"

he yelled at Kaname and the chairman. Kaname crossed his arms with a calm expression. While the chairman was looking terrified" you see Zero. If she were to wake up, we wouldn't know what to expect. And she could accidentlly attack a day class student."

the chairman said as he tried to sound calm. My eye's were downcast. And my heart was shaking. I couldn't figure out why it bothered me so much to go to the night class? But it did. In fact, I was contemplating on running the fuck away!

I looked up with calm eye's" if you hadn't noticed, at the moment, i'm very much human. And putting me in the night class will result in my possibly being attacked by one of your... less careful vampires. I cannot protect myself like you think I can."

I said calmly. Zero nodded" Victoria's going through enough as it is! And you want to put more stress in her life!"

he growled. The chairman lifted an eye brow, then looked at me" what's going on with you dear? I didn't know about that?"

the chairman said with a hint of worry in his voice. Zero stopped talking and looked down" fuck."

he muttered under his breath. I sighed and patted Zero's shoulder" I think I should tell them."

I said calmly. Zero looked at me" are you sure?"

he asked. I nodded then looked at the chairman and Kaname. I began to tell them of the many incidents. Like how i've been having the same re-occuring dreams. And other things. And then, when it was time to tell them about the little girl, everything got silent. The only thing you could hear was my voice, and the small intakes of breath the chairman would take. To back up my claim, Zero confirmed the little girl was not a hallucination, because he could see her to. The chairman seemed even more shocked about this. Kaname listened. A hint of interest in his dark eyes. When I was done I looked down and closed my eyes." my." the headmaster muttered. He looked towards Kaname, who seemed to be lost in thought. Then he spoke" it seems that your vamiric side, and your witch side are fighting for claim over you."

he said calmly. I lifted an eye brow" what does that mean?"

I asked. He looked up" it means, if your witches side wins. You'll be a witch with great power like you great great great grandfather. But if your vampiric side wins. It means you'll be a powerful pure-blood. And you'd have to go into the night class." he said in the forever calm voice of his. I felt faint" pure-blood?"

I whispered with wide eye's. Kaname nodded, and I wanted to fall. To curl up into the darkness of the room and cry" well... lets just hope my witches side wins."

I whispered. I looked over at Zero. Who seemed a little baffled. The chairman sighs" what should we do about Victoria going into the night class."

he said calmly. Zero looked up when Kaname cleared his throat" what Victoria says is right. We can't put her in the night class, because it would indanger her life. I believe we should have her room with Kiryu until one of her sides wins."

he said calmly.

The chairman nodded" it seems like a good idea." he said calmly. He smirked" besides, there already together anyway, so it wouldn't be awkward!"

he said happily. Zero glared at the headmaster, then became serious again" I agree, it would help if she roomed with me." he said calmly. While they were talking, I was standing there, looking as red as a tomato. My fangirl mind started turning, and a bunch of images were cast into my brain._ Me, and Zero, sharing a room? _I wanted to smile, and jump around in victory. But it didn't really matter. I was already dating him, and sleeping in the same bed as him at times, so being excited was just because I could sleep in his room without being caught and punished. The word punished put a bunch more images in my head, and I blushed. _Damn it._ I looked up when headmaster said my name" huh, I didn't hear you." I said calmly. He sighed" what do you think about sharing a room with Zero?"

he asked calmly. I rubbed the back of my neck" i'm fine with it."

I said calmly. The chairman clapped his hands together and smiled" so it's settled, you and Victoria will be sharing a room."

he turned clapped and seemed to remember something"oh, and don't forget, use protection."

he chirped. My eyes widened, and Zero through the nearest thing he could find at the chairman. Kaname seemed slightly amused by this. And I felt like my face would forever be stained red" you perverted old man!"

Zero yelled. I looked down and folded my hands together" well, since were done talking, we should all get going to bed." I said quickly. The chairman nodded in agreement as he rubbed his head" I agree, I woke Zero up to late, he needs his sleep."

Zero scoffed" I was already awake."

he muttered. The chairman instantly smirked, and my face turned even redder. Zero's eye' widened, and I grabbed his wrist" well, best be off, good night chairman, night Kaname."

I called as I dragged Zero down the hall. Zero was blushing, and I looked down. _It makes it even more awkward is because at the time, we actually were doing something!_ I sighed. This was going to be a crazy week.

EXXXXXXXXXX3

I stood at the school ground gates with Yuki and Zero as we waited for the new student. My hair was down as usual. I smoothed down my black pleated skirt as I stared at my shoes. I was leaning against Zero's chest, his head resting on my head. We weren't really paying attention to anything, so we didn't notice the huge smile that was plastered on Yuki's face as she looked at us knowingly. When I did look up, I blushed" um."

I muttered. Yuki finally squealed" you two look so cute together!"

she announced. Zero stared at her for a second, then went back to leaning his head on mine. And I just looked at her with a huge blush on my cheeks. Which were beginning to tan. You see, I never really went out often were I used to live. But since i'm now a guardian, I kinda have to be out in the sun. I sighed, a bit relieved when a car pulled up. _The new student._ I thought calmly to myself. I watched as people got out of the car, carrying bags, and a couple of other stuff. My eye brows drew together when I thought I saw a familiar face? _Haven't I seen that woman before?_ I thought to myself. She had blonde hair, with dark roots. Then I saw a man that was a great deal taller then the women. He had blackish gray hair, and wore a pair of glasses. Then a girl came out of the back seat. She had shortish black hair, which seemed like it was dyed that color. I couldn't see the color of her eye's? But they seemed either brown, or a dark gray? She wasn't very tall, but wasn't short either. She had a normal build. Not to skinny, but not over weight. In fact, I say she's about Yuki's weight. She was very pretty. Then it hit me. _I know that face!?_ I thought to myself. Yes, I knew that face. I just haven't seen it in so long? We used to be the best of friends. In fact, I still considered us very good friends. Her name was Destinee. She looked up from her bags with calm eye's, but they widened a bit when she saw me" Victoria!"

she yelled out to me as she ran over. Of course she knew it was me. I was very recognizable. I smiled and ran over to her. She dropped her bags and pulled me into a hug. I laughed and hugged her back" I can't believe your here?"

she said happily as she released me and smiled gently. I smiled" yeah, i'm one of the guardians of the school." I said happily. She smiled and looked in the back of me towards Yuki and Zero. Then the thought hit me. _Can she see them for who they really are to? Like me and Helen can?_ My thought's were confirmed when she whispered" oh my god."

I stood in front of her and held my finger to my lips, indicating her to not say anything in front of her parents. You see, it was all because of Destinee that I started watching vampire knight. I should thank her for that?

She nodded, understanding that I didn't want her to say anything. Destinee was just smart like that. She knew when to not say anything. But when it came down to it, and she had to say something. People listened, and agree'd with her. Of course, she doesn't now this. She thinks the opposite of herself. I smiled and picked up her bags" follow us, we'll show you to the headmaster's office, and then i'll show you to your room."

I said happily. She nodded and followed, and so did her parents. Which were oddly quiet by the way? I looked over to them and smiled" how are you two, I haven't seen you in awhile." I said. Her mother smiled and shrugged" we've been good. Can't say it's the best at the moment, with things going up and all."

her mother said softly. I nodded" yeah."

I said calmly. I bit my lip. In fact, things were getting bad for everyone. My father was having trouble with finding work. Helen's dad was having trouble to. It seems like everybody was struggling financially. Destinee followed me. She kept eyeing Yuki and Zero. Obviously curious. And probably excited? I wonder how she'd react when I told her I was dating Zero? I blushed. It didn't help that Zero was walking right next to me. In fact, that made me blush even more! I sighed, a bit relieved when we got the the headmasters office. He sat behind his desk with his golden rimmed glasses on the bridge of his nose as he looked at some paper work. He always had a way of making you think he was a strict chairman when you first met him, because he looked so engrossed in his work? But the he started talking, and then you realized he was just weird.

He looked up and smiled" ah, your all here."

he said with a happy smile. He jumped up and twirled around his desk towards us. He clapped his hands together" welcome to cross academy Ms. Getes **(errrrrr, I know her last name is Getes, but I forgot how to spell it! ahhh :( I feel like such a terrible friend now :( wahhhhh ) **

he said happily. He looked up" ahh, and Ms.s and Mr. Getes, it's a pleasure."

he said happily as he shook there hands. They seemed a bit weirded out, and reluctantly shook his hand. Destinee held in a small giggle, which made me do the same thing. The only who who seemed to notice was Zero. He looked over at me with an amused smirk on his face. I blushed. He really should smile more often. He's beautiful when he does. No, guys don't like to be called beautiful? Okay, he's very _**SEXY!**_ When he smiled. I smiled back at him, then looked back at the headmaster as he spoke to Destinee's parent's. Things felt like they were getting better, and getting worse. The good parts being that Destinee and Helen were here. And I was with someone as great as Zero. The bad parts being I wouldn't know how Zero would react if my vampiric side were to win. And the fact I had two sides of me fighting for my body. It wouldn't change me, I promised myself that. I wouldn't let either side pf me change me for the worse. I would try my best to be the same, fun loving person I am now. I promise to my family, my friends, and Zero.

I promise.


	12. Chapter 11 was it the fact

Helen's POV

I felt myself drifting off to sleep as I sat in my room with my sketch book in my hands. Honestly, I never fell asleep while drawing! I took it seriously you know (**here's a fun fact to know about the character, and my best friend Helen. She loves to draw, and she's pretty damn good at it to XD she also likes to write, and I believe she's also pretty damn good at it **.), but ever since Victoria and me stopped sharing a room, i found my restful night's turned into restless night's. i had grown attached to her as a roommate. I found it funny when she talked in her sleep, and I didn't feel so alone? But now that she was rooming with Zero. I found it hard to sleep. It was like, a huge chunk of the room had been taken away, and it felt empty. I knew i'd get over it, but to be honest, I missed her snoring? There was a knock on the door, and I looked up

" who is it?"

I called" it's me!" Victoria said happily from behind the door. I sighed

"coming you big weirdo." I called back.

I got up from the bed I was in, putting down my drawing pad, and shuffling over to the door. I opened it, and the first people I saw was Victoria and Zero. He leaned against the door frame with his arms crossed. You know, I know this sounds terrible. But Victoria's boyfriend was hot. But she knew I knew that already, so it was all good.

" yeah?" I said calmly as I eye'd my long time friend.

She smirked" do you remember Destinee?"

she asked calmly. I nodded" yerp." I said as I dragged the unnecessary R a bit.

She smiled and stepped to the side, dragging Zero along. The first thing I saw was a girl about my age, maybe younger? She had black hair, and brown eyes. She wasn't tall, but wasn't short either? She was at least an inch shorter then Victoria. And trust me, that was good, because Victoria was really, tall. She was about Yuki's weight, and she was very pretty. I found myself smiling brightly.

" Destinee!" I said happily an hugged her. She laughed and hugged me back" Helen!"

she cheered back. All the while, Victoria had a huge grin on her face, and Zero was... smirking? Never thought i'd see the day when the infamous Zero Kiryu would smirk at something like this?

I shook the thought off and smiled at Destinee.

" I can't believe your here!" I said happily. She giggled" I can't either! I had to practically beg my parents to let me go here."

she said with a dramatic sigh. I chuckled and looked at Victoria, who was still smiling childishly. That's one of the weird quirks with Victoria. She always smiled, and when she did, it was either creepy, childish, or excited. It was usually only creepy when she was hyper, or she was forcing on a fake smile when all she really wanted to do was frown, cuss you out, and flip you off. Which was another thing I loved about Victoria. She was to sweet to actually do anything like that, unless you really pissed her off. Then you might be in trouble. I only say "might" because she wasn't the strongest person in the world. But if she had a gun, it would be a different story.

" Hello, Earth to Helen, you there?" Victoria Sang as she waved a hand in front of my face. I stared at it for a couple pf seconds, when I noticed marks on her wrist? Bite marks... I instantly knew what they were, and I frowned. I reached out and took her hand, flipping it over so I could see the to small teeth marks. Victoria gasped and tried to take her hand back, while Zero stiffened and looked down guiltily. Destinee looked at Victoria's wrist, and let her eye brows draw together.

" what the?" she muttered under my breath. I knew I shouldn't have been so angry. It wasn't Zero's fault he was a vampire. But I was still very, very pissed off.

" Zero." I practically growled. But Victoria stopped me.

" it wasn't his idea, I told him to." she said quickly.

That made sense. Victoria was giving like that. And painfully stupid like that. She wasn't stupid though, but in these kind of situation's, she thought with her heart, and not her brain. I sighed and let go of her hand.

" I have to go get some coffee." I said calmly as I walked down the hall.

I couldn't blame her for what she did. Because I probably would have done the same. But to risk her life like that just to quench Zero's thirst... maybe it was true? Maybe it wasn't just a fangirl crush anymore? Maybe... maybe she actually did love him? Nobody knew this, but over the course of a couple of weeks, o had ran into Hanabusa. We had started talking, and getting to know each other. We were pretty good friends at the moment. But it was kinda hard to look at him, because I always found myself blushing, and looking at his painfully attractive body. Damn him and his painfully attractive body! My thought's were shattered when the voice of the boy I was just thinking about called my name. I looked behind me and stared at Hanabusa with wide eye's. It was the middle of the friggin day! What is he doing out!

He smiled childishly and waved furiously" Helen!" he called as he ran over to me. The day class girls glared at me. I swear, if looks could kill, i'd be dead.

"Ha-hana-hanabusa? What are you doing out in the middle of the day?" I whispered to him furiously. He sighed and pouted" your not happy to see me." he muttered with his adorable puppy dog eye's. Damn him and his adorable puppy dog eye's!

I sighed" i'm happy to see you, it's just you could get in trouble if your caught out here."

I said calmly. He smirked" eh, me and Takuma are chasing after Maria." he said with a shrug. My eye's widened, and I looked in the back of him to were Takuma was chasing Maria.

"oh lord." I muttered. He nodded" yep, she decided to take a stroll. And Kaname sent us after the little she devil." he muttered.

I smirked" I take it you don't like Maria?"

I said calmly. He looked at me with serious eye's.

"something's off about her." he said seriously. I swallowed, and acted normal. I smirked and patted his head" alright, whatever you say detective gadget." I said calmly. He frowned, but then looked at my hand and smirked.

"you know, you smell awfully nice today." he said flirtatiously. I frowned and flicked his nose.

"no, bad vampire." I whispered. He pouted and nodded his head. And I couldn't help but smile.

Weiro.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X

Victoria's POV

"stay back!" I ordered the day class student's as I stood at the gates. Zero was leaning against the gates as usual. His infamous glare keeping people back. He seemed a bit distant ever since Helen had found my bite marks. I would have to talk to him about that later. I wasn't mad at Helen for acting like that. I probably would have done the same if Hanabusa bit her or something.

"no fare! You get the night class student's all to yourselves!" a girl whined in a really annoying tone. I shot her a look.

"trust me, I don't want one of your stuck up, rich, groomed for success boy's." I hissed at her. She glared" so you want a messy, mean guy who tells you what to do, and has no manners?" she smirked" no wonder your dating Kiryu." she hissed.

"SMACK"

the sound rang out though the crowd as the little bitch held her red throbbing cheek. I glared at her.

"shut up." I said calmly. She looked up at me with cold eye's, and jumped at me right s the dormitory gates opened. I jumped back as she swung at me, and Aidou yelled out.

"cat fight!" and then Kain smacked him in the head. The girl glared at me with sharp eye's, and smung at me against. But before I could block her hand, and before she could swing it into my face, a pale hand shot out and caught her wrist. I looked at the hand, and trailed my eye's up to the silver haired perfect I had fallen for. He glared.

"go back to your dorms, everybody!" he shouted. They all complied, and ran off. And we watched as the night class walked down the stone path. When they were all gone, including Yuki, I looked up at Zero. He looked down at me and sighed.

"you shouldn't have slapped her." he said calmly" but she said-" Zero shook his head"i know what she said." he said softly.

"but still, you shouldn't have slapped her." I looked down, feeling like I was a child being scolded.

"i won't take back what I did, and I wont feel sorry for it either." I said calmly, and walked off.

Why would I take it back. She insulted the one thing that makes me actually happy to be alive.

She deserved it. Oh god, I sound like a child?

XXXXXXXXXX

I stood in the shooting rang with my double barrel shot gun, blowing holes into the center of the required targets. My eye brows drew together as I focused on nothing but the targets. I didn't even notice the little girl sitting in the corner of the room with an interested look on her face. She cleared her throat, and I gasped, turning my gun and shooting at her. It went right through her, and she rolled her eye's.

"ow." she said in mock pain. I frowned"what do you want Sin." I growled.

She smirked"i just wanted to watch you shoot." she said on a fake little girls voice. Then chuckled darkly. I set down my gun and crossed my arms" liar." I hissed.

She laughed" your right. The real reason i'm here is because your angry." she smirked" angry at that annoying girl who insulted you dear Zero, and angry at Zero for scolding you for hitting that disgusting human." she said softly. I frowned and turned around.

"i'm not angry at Zero." I said calmly as I picked up the gun again and began to shoot. I watched from the corner of my eye's as she stood up and walked over to me, watching as I blew holes into the targets with scary accuracy.

"you know, if I could be killed by a gun, i'd be scared of you." she said calmly with a wide smirk on her pale face. I scoffed.

"your so smug, aren't you." I hissed at her. She nodded" do you want to know something?" she sang. I looked at her" what?" I asked. She smirked" both of your sides are winning at the moment." she said calmly.

My gun fell to the ground, firing one last shot, and making a hole through the bottom of the shooting range.

"what's that supposed to mean?" I asked with shock and fear in my voice and eye's. She laughed" it means, if your vampire and witches side wins, you'll be stronger then those stupid vampires." she said happily. I looked at her, and my eye's widened at the smirk on her face.

"and if both of your sides win, you'll be a half vampire, half witch. Which means you'll have the powers of a witch, and a vampire. And you'll be able to hide your vampiric nature from everybody." Sin said calmly. I blinked at her.

"this is bad." I muttered. Sin nodded" yep! I know." she frowned" if I were human, i'd feel bad for you." she sang. I glared at her.

"do you know what I want to know?" I said calmly. She looked at me"what's that?" she asked softly.

I crossed my arms" what are you? Are you a ghost, are you a demon?"

she smirked and looked up at me with her white eye's, which seemed to go on forever" I am the dark side of you. All of your sinful dreams, and actions. I am the feeling you get when you just want to rip someone's throat out. I'm the sinful feeling you get when Zero touches you. I am Sin. Your Sin." she said in that dark sinful voice of hers. I shook my head.

"then, if your here, and your my dark side. Where is my light side?" I asked curiously. Sin sighed" I don't know, and I don't want to. She makes everything so boring." Sin whined. She smirked. I rolled my eye's and waved her off as I picked up the gun. She looked at my hands, and smirked.

"i am also the peaceful feeling you get when you fire that deadly weapon of yours. The feeling that takes control of you, and makes you into the most deadly sniper in that sinful moment. I'm the dark feeling that takes you over when your about to lift up your gun, and blow a hole in the center of something, or someones head." she smirked, and I looked at her.

"i take it you know about my families ability at shooting." I muttered. Sin laughed" yep!" she said in her slow happy voice. If that makes sense? I looked up.

"if your the dark part of me, why are you in all white?" she frowned and put a hand on her hip" what, just because i'm your dark side means I have to wear black? Nuh uh honey, I like the color white." she said as she snapped her fingers. I couldn't help but laugh. She sighed.

"i better go, your boyfriend is walking up to the shooting range." she sang as she disappeared.

"what!?" I said, but she was already gone. Damn it! I honestly wasn't in the mood to talk to him. After what happened today, I was kinda on edge, and seeing him would just make me remember how angry I was with that girl for insulting my Zero. I frowned when the door opened, and I got back to blowing holes into the targets. Zero was silent as he watched me. My shots got the targets in the center everytime. Zero sighed and walked up next to me" your quite good." he said calmly. I nodded and kept shooting until I ran out of bullets to use. I sighed and set my gun down, and watched as Zero pulled out his gun, and set it in my hands.

"i want to see how you are with hand guns." he said calmly. I nodded, and cocked the gun, aiming it easily at the target, and shooting. The bullet hit the center of the target, leaving a decent sized hole in the middle. Zero smirked.

"it looks like you should have a gun instead of a sword." he said calmly. I smiled and held his gun in my hands, looking at the silver coating of the beautiful weapon that belonged to a beautiful man. I smiled and handed him his gun back, and put my hands in my pockets. There had been a thought running through my mind ever since I started dating Zero? I knew he still loved Yuki. so... what would happen if she decided she loved him to? I mean, me, Helen, and Destinee were changing the story so dramaticly. Maybe it would lead to her realizing she loves him? I knew, if that were to happen... i'd let him go, with a smile on my face, and wave him goodbye, and only cry when he was out of sight. I loved him to much to hold him back. I know, I didn't sound like a love sick obsessed fangirl anymore. I sounded like someone who was in love. Actually inlove. So in love in fact, I was willing to be miserable for ever, just so he could have his happiness. Yep, love would do that to you. I looked up at

Zero, and decided it was time to go to the dorms.

"we should get going to bed." I said calmly. Zero nodded and started walking to the door, me following close behind him. Yep, if he were to choose Yuki, i'd let him go. Simple as that.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X

It was dark, the air was suffocating me. I couldn't breath. It was cold, like I was drowning in the arctic ocean. My body shook violently as I tried to penetrate the surface of the water. Help me. I wanted to scream. But I couldn't find my voice. It seemed lost in the black water. There was a crash of metal to metal, and I looked up. Nothing? My sight began to blur, and I felt myself lose consciousness in unconsciousness. Weird?

XXXXXXXXXXWWWWW

I sat up in the bed that was across the room from Zero's. He slept soundlessly on his bed. The blankets half off of him, and half on. His messy hair covering his forehead. I tried to catch my breath. It was almost as if I had actually been suffocating? A little bit of moonlight shone in through the curtain. Staining my bed in beautiful white light. I swallowed the lump that had been forming in my throat, and stood up, shuffling over to Zero's bathroom, I opened the door and slipped in. I gently shut the door and leaned against the sink, my hands out in front of me, holding onto the edge of the counter as I tried to catch my breath. My heart was pounding in my chest, and I felt lonely. So, so lonely. I closed my eye's for a second, then opened them. I turned on the sink, and washed my face with the cold water. My eye's were tired, but I couldn't fall back asleep, to afraid i'd have the same dream.

I grabbed the hand towel next to the sink and wiped off my wet face. My eye's were red, and fresh tears dripped from them.

There had to be something mentally wrong with me if I was having those kind of dreams. But no, there was a reason behind it. A terrifying reason behind it. I almost wished I was mental. Then maybe I wouldn't have to worry about what Zero would think, or what anyone else would think? I'd be all cozy in my padded cell, with four square meals a day. But noooo, karma hated me to much. So she decided. Hey, since Victoria's life is already so sucky, lets ruin it even more! I sighed and opened the bathroom door, turning off the light and standing in the door way, looking from my bed, to Zero's. I decided I needed a teddy bear, so I shuffled over to Zero's side of the room, and quietly crawled into bed with him. He muttered in his sleep, and I smirked as I pulled the blankets back on him, and curled up against his warm body. "sigh" his body was so warm. He unconsciously wrapped an arm around my waist, and pulled my body closer to his. I closed my eye's, and fell asleep against Zero's warm body.

XXXXXXXXXXWWWWW

Zero's POV:

_I sat in my room with my blood tablets in my hands. God how I hated these things. They didn't do anything for me. I heard the door open, and looked up to see Victoria walk into the room. I smiled at the girl before me. With her tall, curvy figure. And her long brunette hair. Peach colored skin, with light freckles strung across her cheeks. Her copper like hazel eye's. Her full, dark pink lips in that beautiful smile of hers. I couldn't deny it. I loved her so much._

"_hey." I said calmly to her. She smiled and closed the door, running over to the bed and getting onto it. I chuckled when she snuggled up into my side. I wrapped my arm around her waist and looked down at her. Her eye's were warm, and her smile was bright. _

_I knew, if her vampire side were to win, i'd except her. She'd be the only exception. _

_I watched as Victoria's eye's slowly fluttered closed. Her dark lashes sending shadows across her pink cheeks. Then, she opened her eye's, and all I saw was red. Blood red. Her eye's were the color of a vampires. Her lips trembled, and she looked up at me with sad eye's. Then she let her hair fall infront of her face, and she reached up, clamping her hand on the back of my neck, and raising her head, biting into the my skin. My eye's widened, but I didn't move. She could do what ever she wanted with me. I was hers. She could kill me, and i'd still love her to death._

My eye's opened and I looked around the darkly lit room. Oh, thank god, it was only a dream. I felt terrible for having such a dream honestly. I then realized the small, warm pressure on my side, and looked. I then saw Victoria's calm sleeping face. Her eye's fluttering under her lids, and her lips in a soft pout. Her long messy hair cascading down her shoulders. I then saw the tear marks running down her warm pink cheeks. I frowned and let my hand rest on her cheek. She had been crying? Is that why she crawled into bed with me? I let a soft smile grace my face. It made me feel good that I was a source of comfort for her. She murmured in her sleep, and snuggled closer to me. It was hard to ignore the heat that was radiating off her body. Her body pressed against mine. I felt the bloodlust start to ignite in my veins. What made it even worse, was when she moved in a certain way, and her soft, pale neck was exposed. I bit my lip hard, drawing blood. I licked the blood off my lip and tried to sit up without waking her, but my attempts failed when she muttered in her sleep, and turned over, wrapping her arms around my waist. I had to admit, it was adorable when she did that. Her eye's started to flutter, and they gently opened.

" Zero?" she whispered softly as she rubbed her eye's.

I looked at her, and she looked up at me, her eye's slightly widening. I could see my eye's in hers, red.. my eye's were glowing red. Damn it!

She slowly sat up and moved closer, taking my shoulders in her small hands, she moved the hair from her neck, and exposed her soft neck even more by pulling at the baggy shirt she was wearing. I remembered the taste of her blood from before we were dating. It was truly sinful, and I couldn't help but lean forward. My vampiric side was fihting with my hunters side. I couldn't hurt her again. She was so fragile.

" _are you stupid hunter? This women is strong hearted. She can handle it."_

my vampiric side told me.

Of course I knew Victoria was strong hearted. If she wasn't, she would have ran away from me by now. She was a brave soul. She could blow a bullet clean through the center of your eye's, and smile afterwards. She was strong, but I still didn't want to bite her. I didn't want to lose her trust. But it's been so, so long since I last drank.

Before I could decide, Victoria sighed and pulled my head forward. I let my lips press against her skin. I couldn't help myself. I bit down gently, and she let out a small... moan!? It sounded so, beautiful. I decided I loved the sound right then and there, and kept drinking. Her hands found there way to my hair, and she gently pulled her fingers through my messy hair. Her head facing the ceiling as she let out little moans, and gasps. I removed my teeth from her neck, and gently kissed it, licking off the access blood from the bite wound. She looked down at me with calm eye's and placed her hands of my cheeks.

"i love you." she whispered gently.

I looked at her with soft eye's. I don't ever remember saying I loved her? I did, in fact, you could say I would die for this girl. I would.

"i love you to." I whispered, and lifted my head up to catch her lips in a gently kiss. She kissed me back gently. I did love her. A lot. Yes, I also loved Yuki. But there was something about Victoria that made me love her more. Was it the fact she loved me back, and she didn't love a pure-blood. Was that the reason I loved her more? Was it the way she handled herself. That day, when she was told she might have to go into the night class, she acted calmer then I would have. She was still scared, but you could just see it. She was brave, and she'd endure it if she had to. What ever it was, it made me love her more. Because I knew, for some odd reason, when she said she'd be with me forever, she meant it, one hundred percent. I knew, when she said she wasn't scared of me, she wasn't lying. And I knew, that when she said she loved me, she was telling the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth.

Maybe, that was why I loved her?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X


	13. come on people! it's contest time!

(Please, like and review! XD or else I wont have any inspiration to write! :( pwetty pwetty pwease with a cherry on top XD

oh, and I need some idea's. Could you give me any, if you want a certain thing to happen? By the way, I was going to add another character. So if you want to be a character in this, please, give me a review saying things about you. Your name, and your favorite things to do, and who you'd like to fall in love with or something if you want to. Remember, Aidou, Shiki, and Zero are out of the question. But you can have anybody else. Or! You can add two characters. The person you want to date, and you XD hope you enjoy XD love all you angel faces!)


	14. Chapter 12 damn birthday!

Victoria's POV

tomorrow was my birthday. I had kept it a secret from everybody, but the chairman had my files.

So, he just had to do this.

We walked into the chairmans office, and the headmaster jumped up from behind his desk.

"happy birthday Victoria!" he said happily, running over to me, and lifting me off the floor in a huge bear hug. I groaned, and I heard Yuki gasp.

"it's your birthday?" she asked. The chairman chuckled.

"actually, tomorrow is her birthday." he said happily.

Yuki crossed her arms, and Zero lifted an eye brow.

I laughed nervously and slowly stepped behind the chairman.

"why didn't you tell us!" you cried out, throwing her hands in the air. I chuckled nervously again.

"uh, well... I, uh, didn't want to tell anyone." I said quietly.

Yuki frowned.

"why?" she asked, huffing and putting her hands on her hips.

I played with my hands.

"i didn't think it was important?" I muttered. Memories of birthdays not getting anything went through my mind. I found it odd my younger brother Ethan, and everyone else would get present's for there birthday. But it seemed when my birthday came around, my parents never had the money to get me anything. When I was younger, I had thought it was because they loved the others more then me, but I just realized that it was because it was the lack of money. I had gotten over it, and never expected anything for my birthday. I didn't mind. My mother always made up for this by making me home made birthday cake, or just being with me. One year, she had made a home made cake, it hadn't turned out very well? It was crunchy, and chewy at the same time. That night we had laughed and joked about how awful the cake was. My mother and me laughed so hard, we were crying.

Yuki frowned.

"why wouldn't your birthday be important?" she asked. I lowered my head and let my hair cover my eye's.

"no reason." I said calmly. The chairman started squealing.

"oh, how wonderful! We can celebrate your birthday tomorrow! I need to get you something. Ooohhh!" he ran over to the desk and shooed us.

"i must get things ready." he announced happily. As we walked out of the office, I walked in the front of them. My eyes downcast. Yuki finally broke the silence.

"you should have told us it was your birthday, I would have been able to search for the perfect gift with the time I had." she whined. I sighed.

"it's okay Yuki, you don't have to get me anything, i'm used to it." I had just realized what I had said, and cringed. Damn it!

"what do you mean your used to it?" Yuki said in a softer tone.

I shut my eye's and clenched my fists.

"nothing, forget I said anything." I said softly.

"but Victor-"

" leave it." I said sharply. Looking her in the eyes I sighed.

"just pretend I didn't say anything." I said softly, then walked down the hall.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X

Yuki's POV.

Had she just said what I thought she did? Is she really used to not getting anything for her birthday?

I looked up towards Zero to see a disgruntled look on his face. Then he looked at me.

"well, it looks like we have some work to do." he said calmly, then walked away.

I smiled softly. I was happy. Happy that Zero was with someone that cared so much for him. He deserved everything Victoria gave him. And I was also happy that Victoria was able to be with Zero. It had been obvious to me that she was in love with him ever since valentines day. I smiled remembering the blush Victoria had when Zero helped her down the wall. It was all to obvious. I just found it weird that Zero hadn't noticed this? How could he not see how Victoria acted around him? She acted nervous at times, then love struck in others. I chuckled and walked down the hall.

It was all to obvious.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X

Destinee's POV

I sat in class with my head resting against my hand. I stared at the chalk board with a bored expression. My black hair covering my eye's from view. Helen sat next to me as she took notes. Her brown hair was in a ponytail at the nape of her neck. She had a calm look on her face as she worked. I sighed and twirled my hair around in my finger. I looked down the isles of chairs to see Victoria in her seat. Zero sitting beside her, except he was asleep. She had her fingers in his hair as she gently stroked his hair. I imagined it must have been utterly soft. I sighed. Damn Zero and his sexiness!

I chuckled under my breath. My thought's switched to a certain night class student. Shiki. God, he was hot. I sighed contently as I thought of the emotionless night class student. Wild reddish brown hair, with piercing blue eye's. Tall lean build. I had to admit, he was devastatingly sexy. I still couldn't believe the characters from vampire Knight were real! It wasn't to long ago that Victoria had told me about her two sides fighting against each other. I had promised her I would help her, no matter what. And stay by her side, even if her bad side won. Helen had said the same thing as well. We were by her side in this. What I wanted to know was, which one was her bad side?

I looked up when I heard the class room door open, and two night class students standing in the door way. Shiki, and Aidou. I looked at Shiki with big eye's. Having finally seen him in person, I was totally fangirling. My heart was pounding rapidly in my chest. My palms sweaty, and my lips in a "O" shape.

My heart felt like it would break out of my chest, then, Shiki spoke.

"the headmaster need's Victoria, Helen, and Destinee in his office." he said in a monotone voice.

His voice, that voice. It was clouding up my mind, making me even more jittery, and confused. The teacher sighed and nodded, then looked towards us.

"you heard em." the teacher said almost reluctantly. The three of us nodded and stood up. Me and Helen walking down the steps nervously, whilst Victoria walked down the steps almost boredly. She had been here longer then us, so she was used to this. I knew, after a bit more time, both me and Helen would act like her. I couldn't wait. I didn't like this jittery feeling I kept getting. I looked over at Zero as he stood up and followed. The teacher didn't object, he just sighed.

That was sweet. Zero was probably worried about Victoria?

I could tell why. After all of the time I had known her, she had been emotionally fragile. But the older she got, the stronger she became. When we were younger, she would be made fun of for how she acted. Me as well. I knew how she felt. Insecure, worried. Afraid.

All of this led to Victoria not liking to be around people, same as me. Afraid of being judged. We didn't like being social, because it seemed like people didn't care about what we had to say. But as we grew up, we became a bit stronger. This went for Helen to. I'd say she was the more social one out of the three of us. As we walked out of the class room, I looked up. I bit my lip when my eye's caught Shiki's gray blue one's.

He seemed to be studying me.

I instantly blushed and looked away. Why did every one of the guys in the night class have to be so hot! Especially Aidou. I could see the connection him and Helen had. I always saw the blush on her face when he was close to her. She liked him, it was obvious. I gently smiled, then looked at Victoria and Zero. It was obvious they were madly in love. Zero was more open with Victoria, and Victoria more open with him. It was cute. It seemed both Victoria and Helen were either in love, or falling in love. But what did that say about me? Would I fall in love like they did? I looked up at Shiki once more.

I barely knew the guy, and only knew him from the anime. I'd just have to wait and see.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X

Helen's POV

as we walked to the chairman's office, Aidou walked beside me calmly. I looked towards him.

"it's so quiet, I feel like were being sent to death row." I said with a small chuckle.

Aidou looked at me and smiled, chuckling to.

"sorry, I was thinking about something... and I wanted to ask you about it?" he said softly. I looked at him with a soft smile.

"shoot." I said to him, indicating him to talk. He nodded and rubbed the back of his neck.

"um, maybe I should ask you later, when nobodies around?" he said calmly. I heard Victoria stifle a laugh. I looked back at her with a glare, which was poorly made, and she looked up at me innocently.

"what?" she said in fake innocence. I sighed and shook my head, turning my head back to Aidou.

"yeah sure, no problem." I said calmly. He smiled and nodded.

As we walked into the chairman's, headmaster cross looked up, jumped up, and smile widely.

"ah, Victoria, Helen, and Destinee. I needed to talk to you." he said happily. Me and destinee nodded. But Victoria seemed stiff. I looked around, wondering why, then I understood. Kaname leaned against the desk with his arms crossed, a calm expression on his unfortunately perfect face.

I glared at him. If he made Victoria uncomfortable, then i'd keep him away from her. I had heard that he wanted to put her in the night class. I didn't like the idea, and if I had to, i'd stop it from happening. He wouldn't make Victoria do anything without going through me first. Aidou seemed to notice me anger, and put a hand on my shoulder, which made me slightly relax. I looked at him with dark eye's, but they softened at the kind smile on his face.

He may have been a flirt, but he was also kind. My face flushed, and I looked down, slightly embarrassed. He was to attractive for his own good.

"i wanted to talk to you about putting both Helen, and Destinee on the disciplinary committee."

I looked up with wide eye's as he spoke. Destinee looked excited, whilst Victoria looked slightly angry.

"don't you think that's a little to dangerous Chairman? I'm not judging your opinion, or the fact that they can protect themselves. But I can't help but feel this isn't the best idea."

Victoria said in a calm voice.

The chairman shook his head.

"nonsense, I believe Helen and Destinee will be a perfect addition to the disciplinary committee." he chirped. I watched as Victoria's eye twitched.

"and what will you do if they are attacked? They've never handled fighting a vampire before? Don't you think they should go through training to ensure there safety?"

the chairman sighed.

"i believe that's a good idea, but at the moment, we need the extra help. Maybe, you, Zero, Shiki, and Aidou can teach them?"

he said calmly. Victoria looked over at me, as if asking for permission. I had never fought, or used a weapon in my life, and i'm sure neither Destinee has either. I didn't even know if I could shoot a gun properly without falling on my ass? But the look in Victoria's eye's was completely different. It was like she knew I could do something. Like she knew I was more dangerous with a weapon then I thought I was? I nodded, and she looked up.

"very well, then it's settled." she said calmly.

The chairman clapped his hands together.

"perfect." he said happily. I looked over at Victoria. She seemed a bit more protective then usual? It made me think that one of her sides was affection her actions? I sighed.

As we walked from the office, I looked up at Aidou with calm eyes, then took his hand, and ran down the hall. He looked at me with slight confusion.

"where are we going?" he asked. I smiled at him.

"were going to talk, remember?" I said with a gentle smile. He looked at me for a second, then smiled back.

"yeah." he said calmly. I chuckled and ran down the hall.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X

Destinee's POV

I watched as Helen and Aidou ran down the hall. I let a small smile grace my lips as I leaned against Victoria's shoulder as we walked down the hall.

Shiki walked with us with a bored expression plastered on his model friendly face. God he was so good looking. Victoria was silent for a couple of seconds, then smirked.

"hey Shiki, do you mind showing Destinee around campus? I don't want her getting lost if she's going to be a guardian to." Victoria said calmly. I looked at her with wide eyes.

There was a devious glint in her eyes. And I knew what she was thinking. She was trying to get me and Shiki together!?

Shiki looked at her for a second, then nodded.

"yea, I guess." he said in a monotone voice.

I smiled. I was going to have to thank Victoria for this later.

As Shiki began to walk off, I followed, then looked behind me and towards Victoria, and gave her a peace sign.

She smiled and winked.

I walked away with Shiki, his hands in his pockets as we walked out of the building.

"so, you know about the night-class." he said in a calm voice.

I nodded" uh, yeah." I said with a slow nod.

He nodded.

"be careful then, the night-class is dangerous. Especially Aidou." he said calmly.

I slowly nodded.

"thanks for the warning." I said calmly. He gave a curt nod, and we kept walking.

He was so damn hot!

XXXXXXXXXXXOCC

VICTORIA'S POV

me and Zero walked through campus. His hands in his pockets, and his hair in his face. He oddly resembled L from deathnote? All he needed was messy black hair, and paler. And he needed to walk with a hunch. He already had the bags under his eyes? Had he gotten any sleep?

"Zero..?" I said slowly. His head shot up as if he was woken from a dream, and he looked at me with wide eye's, but they slowly went back to there normal size.

"yeah?" he asked. I rubbed the back of my neck.

"are you, okay?" I asked softly. People were walking around at the time. Student's gossiping about the night class, and the day class.

"yeah, i'm fine." he said softly. He reached over and ran his fingers through my hair gently. A small smile on his face. I looked at him for a second.

"are you sure?" I said softly. I looked down and rubbed my hands together.

Zero sighed and stopped us, turning to me and looking down at me intently.

"I promise, i'm fine." he murmured gently. His soft lips curving around the words seductively. He obviously had no idea about this, and had no idea how sexy he was. I looked up at him with dazed eyes. My cheeks burning up from the close proximity of our faces.

"Al-alright." I stuttered. Still wringing my hands together so they wouldn't wander in public. I looked down at me hands and sighed. Zero chuckled and leaned down, pressing a kiss against my forehead.

"i gotta go, but i'll see you later." he said in a calm voice.

I nodded, and watched him walk off. I let out a sigh, and turned around to see a smug face.

It was that girl from the other day. The one who I had smacked. I hadn't noticed before, from the blinding rage I had earlier but the girl was blonde. She had strawberry blonde hair, and moss green eye's. Her eye's were lined with heavy makeup. Eye liner coating the bottom of her eye's. And mascara heavily applied to her lashes. Dark eye shadow coating her eye lids. And sparkly glitter on the bottoms.

Her lips were a glittering peach color. And her skin was darkly tanned.

"so, it seems your sleeping with Mr. I have no emotion." she taunted. I clenched my fist's and glared dangerously at her.

"says the girl who's body is gonna be worn out by the age of 19." I growled at her.

She let a hiss between her teeth as she glared murderously at me.

"you bitch!" she growled. I crossed my arms.

"you started it." I said in an emotionless voice.

She growled and lifted her fist and swung, but like before, a hand shot out and caught her wrist. Long fingers curled dangerously around the blondes wrist. I looked up and my eye's widened when I saw angry chocolate brown eye's.

"Helen?" I muttered. There was a dark feeling that was creeping up my spine. Somebody was pissed.

"get the fuck away." Helen growled towards the blonde. The blonde was taken aback, but then quickly nodded and ran off.

Helen let out a huff of breath and looked at me, amusement evident in her eye's.

"you get yourself into a lot of dangerous situations." she said with a chuckle.

I laughed and nodded.

XXXXXXXXXXWWWWW

Helen's POV

I walked into the library with Aidou. My hands were clasped together as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"i wanted to ask you something.. about the upcoming dance." he said calmly.

I wasn't stupid, I knew exactly what was coming next. My heart leaped, and my fingers shook with happiness. I needed to calm down.

"ye-yes." I stuttered, looking down at me feet with a soft blush on my cheeks.

"um.. since were both going to the dance, I thought that maybe, we could, uh, go together?"

he said nervously. I looked up at him and gently smiled.

"yeah, i'd like that." I said softly.

He nervously smiled, his blue eye's sparkled, and his blonde hair gently brushing against his forehead. His hair was so unruly and messy. I loved it!

"great." he said in a happy voice. I laughed when he pretended to shoot me with a fake gun.

"bang bang, bang bang bang." I chuckled and did the same.

"bang bang bang." he laughed, and I smiled.

XXXXXXXXXXWWWWW

after talking to Aidou, I walked out of the building and down campus. After walking for a minute or two, I looked up and saw something that infuriated me.

Some blonde chick was up in Victoria's face with an evil sneer. Victoria looked vividly pissed, and I didn't know exactly why, but it must be something big. Victoria never really showed anybody when she was very angry. I walked over, just as the blonde chick was lifting her fist up to strike Victoria in the face. My hand instantly shot out, and I grabbed the blonde's wrist. Fury boiling in my blood. I let my fingers curl dangerously around the blonde's wrist. I was vivid.

"Helen?" Victoria said quietly. She sounded surprised. I looked at the blonde chick and sneered

"get the fuck away." I growled under my breath. Letting the worlds slip dangerously from my lips.

The blonde was instantly shocked, looking up at me as if I was the death of her. And I probably would be if she didn't back the fuck off.

I let go of her wrist and she ran off. I looked over at Victoria. Her eye's were wide as she looked at me in surprise. I sighed and smirked.

"you get yourself into a lot of dangerous situations." I said with a slight chuckle.

Victoria laughed with a bright smile and nodded.

XXXXXXXXXXWWWWW

Victoria's POV

I sighed. Destinee is the only one who didn't know I was skilled at using a gun, so she kept asking what it was I could do to teach her something. Helen leaned against the wall with a smirk on her lips. Aidou leaning next to her.

We where in the shooting range. Getting ready to train Destinee and Helen. Waiting for Zero to get here!

Shiki sat in a chair opposite of us, with a piece of pocky between his lips.

I sighed.

"when will Zero get here." I moaned in annoyence.

Helen chuckled.

"i'm sure he'll get here soon." she said calmly.

Destinee nodded.

"yeah, and until then, you can show me what it is you can teach us." she said with a devious smirk. I laughed at her antics, and shook my head.

"i'll show you when Zero gets here." I said calmly. And as if on cue, Zero walked in. he wore a white V-neck, and his uniform bottoms. Well, he wasn't very dressed for the occasion? But it didn't really matter. It was obvious he wanted to get this over with and go back to bed. I chuckled and smiled.

"glad your here hun." I said calmly.

He looked at me with calm eye's and smirked.

"no problem."

I chuckled and stood up.

"alright, lets get this started!" I announced. Zero nodded and yawned. And Destinee jumped up.

"so, now you can show us!" she said. I nodded, and she smiled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X

LATER

I blew holes into the targets with accuracy. Each of them swinging back and forth after I blew a couple rounds into them. I turned around and looked at everybody.

"any questions?" I asked. They all had there jaws slightly agape. Except for Zero and Shiki of course.

"you have to show me how to do that!" Helen and Destinee said at once. Destinee nodded.

"i'd be able to put a round through a flea's ass at 200 meters!"

Helen smiled.

"and i'd be able to blow holes into the snobby student's arses!" she said and she shot her hands out in victory. I laughed, and Aidou fidgeted nervously.

"remind me not to piss you off when you have a gun in your hands." he muttered.

I smirked.

"i don't know Aidou, i've been needing some more practice. And I need a moving target."

I said as I evilly smirked at him. His eye's widened, and he laughed nervously.

Helen chuckled and shook her head.

_**Thank's for reading! I am sooooooo sorry I haven't updated as much as I wanted to. You see, I have school, and i'm kinda behind. It's this online school called K12. And I have soo much home work. Y, so I work from 7 AM, to usually 9 or 8 PM. Weird? Huh. Lol**_

_**and I usually have to go to bed at 10 or 9 PM **_

_**any way, I don't own vampire Knight. But I wish I did. I don't really say this because I didn't think I had to at first. But I decided I'd do it to be safe.**_

_**Zero: "you take so long in writing these thing's Victoria."**_

_**me:"keep talking and i'll make sure your character gets trapped in the basement by me."**_

_**Zero:" I wont mind."~smirks~**_

_**me:"ugh, damn you and your sexiness!"**_

_**sin:" getting antsy aren't we Victoria." ;)**_

_**me:"shut up!"**_

_**again, I don't own vampire knight. Only the characters Sin, Victoria, Helen, and Destinee. I'llbe adding a couple more soon XD like and review!**_


	15. Chapter 13 Tonight, at midnight

after two hours on training, me and Zero walked tiredly to our room. When we got in I groaned and stared at the bathroom door.

Zero walked over to the dresser, then looked at me.

"do you want to take a shower first?" he asked.

I ran my fingers through my hair and yawned.

"i'm to tired to wash myself without help." I mumbled as I leaned against the doorframe.

Zero chuckled, and I looked up.

"what?" I asked. I soon realized how that sounded, and I blushed.

"uh, um." Zero smirked.

"i'll take the shower first." I said quickly as I grabbed my towel and looked away with a blush. He chuckled and I walked into the bathroom.

XXXXXXXXXXWWWWW

after taking a shower, I wrapped a towel around my body and looked around for my clothes.

Oh, right. I didn't take them in with me? I sighed and walked into the room. Zero laid on his bed asleep. His shirt was off, and his pant's were unbuttoned. Poor guy, he must have been really tired. I walked across the room and hovered over him slightly as he slept. My long wet brunette hair like a curtain around my face. I smiled and leaned down, pressing a gentle kiss against his forehead. As I was pulling up, he stirred and reached out. Wrapping his arms around me and pulling me close, pressing me against his body. He was still very asleep. My towel still wrapped securely around me, I sweatdropped and wiggled a bit, trying to get out of his grasp.  
I didn't want to wake the poor guy up? He had been working all day. As I was wiggling, part of my towel began to get undone, so I stopped wiggling around and sighed. I lifted my head a bit and looked up at the silver haired hunter. His breathing was soft as he slept. His mouth slightly ajar.

I sighed. I couldn't just fall asleep here? My towel would probably end up falling off as I slept!

I leaned my head against his chest and sighed. But soon found myself drifting off to sleep. I was so tired. Two minutes, wouldn't, hurt.

XXXXXXXXXX

Zero's POV

I sighed and yawned, slightly opening my eye's, I looked around the room. It was morning. Light flooded through the window in a calming way. I felt a warm presence on my chest, and smiled. _Victoria._

I looked down at her, and my eye's slightly widened. Her hair was wild as it spread over my bare chest.

A towel hung to her as if for it's life. It only covered her back side, but the front of her was pressed against me. Here soft warm, milky skin shimmering in the sun. I couldn't see any of her.. parts. But I could certainly feel them. Her eye's were closed, and she was slightly pouting in her sleep. Her legs were slightly hanging off the bed, and her head rest against my chest.

"V-Victoria." I said softly. She stirred a bit, and looked up at me tiredly.

"huh?" she muttered tiredly. I rubbed the back of my neck.

"your, uh.." her eye brows furrowed and she looked down at herself. Her eye's widened, and she jumped off of me, wrapping the towel securely around herself.

"oh my god, Zero, i'm so sorry, I swear I didn't do this on purpose. I was leaning down to kiss your forehead, but you started stirring, and then pulled me down against your chest. And I couldn't get away, and I was so tired. I didn't mean to fall asleep though, I just, uh."

I sat up and took her hands.

"Victoria, it's fine." I said softly.

She had a vibrant blush painting her cheeks as she looked away.

"i'm sorry." she muttered. I sighed and stood up.

"it's fine Victoria." I said softly, gently caressing her cheek.

She looked up at me with big eye's, and gently smiled.

So innocent... yet so willing, and strong.

I loved her so much.

XXXXXXXXXXXOCC

Victoria's POV

I shooed the fangirls away from the gates.

"back up, back up!" I called. I heard someone clear there throat.

"do you need any help?" a feminine voice asked me silkily.

I looked behind me to see a girl. She was at least 5"5, with dark purple eye's. Long silver hair that ended at about mid thigh. She had ivory colored skin, and shell pink lips. A delicate smile graced her lips as she smiled at me with sparkling eye's.

She looked about either 16 or 17.

she wore a light blue tank top, with a pair of white daisy dukes, and a pair of white sandals.

_**( this is what the outfit looked like. /untitled_258/set?id=60190425)**_

"uh, h-hi." I stuttered slightly.

She smiled.

"hi." she said, a bit giggly.

I smiled and rubbed the back of my neck. She brought out her hand and introduced herself.

"hi, i'm Haruki Inuzuka."

she introduced. I smiled.

"hi Haruki-san, i'm Victoria Williams." I said shaking her hand.

She gently giggled and covered her mouth with her small delicate hand.

"how cute, your name. It mean's Victory, am I correct?" she asked.

I slowly nodded.

"yeah." I said shyly. There was something about this girl? She seemed almost.. child like in a way? Then again, so was I? She was also very beautiful. I was slightly jealous at how pretty she was. But envy was a sin that I was not about to commit.

She smiled.

"it's nice to meet you Victoria-chan." she said in a friendly tone.

Victoria-chan? Wow, she worked fast. She was already calling me Victoria-chan. And I didn't mind. I felt myself wanting to become friends with the girl.

I smiled.

"you to Haruki-san." I said kindly. I looked over as the gates started to open, and the night-class started to disperse.

"good evening Victoria-san." said a reserved voice that sent chills down my back.

Haruki still stood next to me as I looked over at Kaname.

"hello, Kaname." I said calmly. He gave me a calm smile, then looked over at Haruki.

"you must be the new student, if I am correct?" he asked.

Haruki looked as if she wasn't the slightest bit affected by Kaname's good looks and charm.

"yeah, i'm Haruki." she stated as she played with the ends of her hair. Not even bothering to give him a last name. The night class was obviously not happy that we hadn't treated Kaname with the up-most respect. Ruka was the first to speak.

"how dare you speak like that to lord Kaname." she hissed.

Kaname lifted a hand.

"it is quite alright." he said calmly. He looked at me and smiled.

"it was nice to see you again Victoria-san." he said as he slightly bowed his head. Then he looked at Haruki.

"it was nice to meet you, Ms. Inuzuka." he said calmly.

How did he know her last name!?

Haruki looked at him with sharp eye's.

"like-wise." she replied.

Kaname slightly chuckled and turned, walking off. The night-class glared at us, all but Rima, Shiki, Takuma, and surprisingly, Aidou? What's going on with him?

Haruki sighed, and looked at me with a bright smile.

"anyway, I was kinda hoping if you'd help me find the chairman's office." she said in a bright voice.

I smiled and nodded.

"yeah, i'll show you." I said kindly. She smiled brightly and looked at me happily.

"thanks." she said as she followed me.

I smiled. She was different?

XXXXXXXXXXxOCC

Haruki's POV

I walked down campus with Victoria. She was adorable. Long dark brunette hair that went to about her lower back, and dark hazel eye's. Peach colored skin, with freckles strung across her cheeks.

She was about an inch taller then me, but I didn't really mind. She walked, and I skipped. My long silver hair framing my face. Whistling along with the singing birds which were settling in for the night. The night of the vampires.

Beast's in human form which stalk the night. And I am one of those beast's. With a bit of cat in me, but don't mind that. I hide this fact from everyone, shielding my identity with my hunters charm brooch. Blue sapphire, held together by silver, and small crystal's. **(this is what it looks like /untitled_259/set?id=60216591)**

as we walked into the chairman's building, I instantly smelt vampire. Somewhere close to level E, maybe it was falling? I looked up to see the cause of the vampiric aura. He was a tall boy. About 6"3. wavy silver hair, like mine, and sharp violet eye's, with pale skin. He wore a uniform, much like Victoria's, except it was the male version of it. It was slightly messy. His tie half done, and his uniform jacket slightly ajar. _Vampire._ He was in the chairman's office, yelling at, said person. The chairman had a shawl wrapped around his shoulders, as he cringed, trying to get away from the silver haired boy's wrath.

Victoria sighed.

"Zero, don't scare the headmaster." she said gently.

The chairman looked up and smiled widely.

"good morning Victoria-chan! Happy birthday!" he said as he jumped up happily.

I looked towards Victoria. So, today was her birthday? She didn't seem much older then sixteen. Maybe fifteen?

The silver haired boy looked up at Victoria. His face softening a great deal. He smiled.

"happy birthday Victoria." he said calmly.

Victoria beamed.

"thanks Zero." the young girl said with bright eye's. A blush painting her peach colored cheeks.

How odd?

The chairman looked at me and gave me an even bigger smile.

"and you must be the new student. Ms. Haruki!" he said happily.

I smiled at him and nodded.

"yea, that's me, nice to meet you headmaster." I said as I offered him a handshake.

He shook my hand and then skipped over to his desk.

"anyway, Victoria, Zero, meet Haruki Inuzuka. She is one of the new perfect's." he chimed.

She did an intake of breath. But Victoria just looked at the ground with a confused look on her face.

"you mean, she knows?" Zero asked.

The chairman nodded.

"yes Zero, she knows. She is highly skilled in fighting, and will be a big help." the chairman sang.

"i don't remember this happening?" Victoria muttered under her breath.

The chairman gave her a weird look.

"what do you mean Victoria-chan?" he asked. Victoria quickly looked up and smiled.

"it's nothing." she said in a sweet voice, then turned.

"i should get back to work, of course, unless you'd like me to take Haruki to her room?" Victoria asked.

The chairman shook his head.

"no no, it's fine, Zero will do it." the chairman said politely.

Victoria nodded and walked off. I called after her.

"it was nice to meet you Victoria-chan! I can't wait to work with you." I said happily.

Victoria turned around and gave me a genuine smile.

"you to Haruki." she said sweetly. I didn't miss the flash in her eye's as her eyes darted to the side, as if something had called her name, or said something to her. She slightly shuddered, then turned around, walking off.

That flash in her eyes? It almost seemed like a white color? The reflection of something white? White hair, white eye's, pale skin.. sin? I looked at her with wide eye's.

If that was sin I had saw in the reflection of her eye's... did that mean, no... it couldn't be... but... that girl, was not normal. No, she had a war raging inside of her. Light verses darkness, blood verses water, obsidian verses diamond. Good verses evil. If that was sin.. then where was saint?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X

Victoria's POV

my blood boiled, anger flashed inside of me as Sin skipped next to me. How dare she!

Your probably wondering why i'm acting like this? Well, it turns out, she's been spying on Zero. I wanted to throttle her!

She was humming a tune, her eye's were innocent as she skipped. I wanted to choke her! I let out an annoyed sound and threw myself at her. She let out a startled cry before we tumbled to the ground.

I could.. touch her? I smirked. This would be fun.

I lifted up my fist to punch her, but she punched me first, kicking me off of her. I rolled off and let out a pained moan.

"look kid, I know your pissed, but attacking me ain't gonna do you any good."

Sin taunted.

I glared at her.

"you know, I wouldn't say that. I think a black eye on your pretty little face would do me wonders." I growled as I jumped at her again. we rolled against the ground, and I threw a punch into her jaw.

She hissed and clawed at me. I kicked her in the gut, and she tumbled off with an "oof" sound. She winced and growled.

"your just sooo smug, aren't you girl." she growled at me.

I smirked.

"just a tad bit." I said innocently. She growled and jumped at me, but before she could claw out my eye's, she froze. Like, literally froze.

Ice formed around her ankles, then went up her legs. Trapping her in mid air.

"you know Sin, you shouldn't attack her, it could lead to your death." a silky voice said calmly. The ice started to break around Sin's ankles as she grew. Her legs became longer, and thinner. And her arms as well. She plopped to the ground and groaned. She looked like a grown women. About the age of 20. her small white dress was now a pair of white jeans, and a white tank top. With white lace up combat boots.

"Sin?" I muttered.

She looked up at me with those white eye's of hers and smirked.

"you look better." said the silky voice again.

I turned around to see a tall women, with long midnight black hair, and black eye's. Pale skin, and red lips. She wore a pair of black skinny jeans, and black lace up combat boots, with a white T-shirt.

She looked kinda like Sin. Except she wore a lot of black.

"hey kid. I'm Saint." she said in a calm voice. I blinked and looked at her, then at Sin.

"that's odd?" I muttered. Saint chuckled and walked over, grabbing Sin's arm she pulled her up swiftly.

"sitting on your ass again Sin?" she purred.

Sin scoffed and shrugged Saint's hand off.

"no, someone decided to freeze me, and I fell." she growled accusingly.

Saint smirked and gave Sin an innocent look.

"well, who would do such a thing?" she purred. Sin growled and flicked Saint in the nose.

Saint gave Sin an irritated look and punched Sin in the face.

Sin fell backwards, and landed with an "oof" sound.

I couldn't help it, I burst out laughing.

They both looked at me with weird expression's.

"what's so funny?" Sin asked.

I wiped the tears from my face after laughing hard, and looked up.

"you two, are pretty funny, when, you argue." I said as I tried to catch my breath. Still laughing slightly.

Sin looked at Saint, and saint gave a shrug.

Saint then looked at me, and smiled.

"well, now that both of us are here. We should tell you the big news." she said brightly.

I looked at her and smiled.

"what?" I asked.

Sin chuckled.

"tonight, at midnight, someone's going to die." Sin said calmly. I looked at her and blinked.

"what?" I asked.

She giggled.

"at Midnight, someone is going to die. You see Victoria. There are other dimension's of vampire knight. In your dimension, things are slightly different. But only slightly. There are a couple of more characters, which change the story line quite greatly. In this world, there's a bit of a change, but not by much. Zero still has to kill his brother. Yuki still turns into a vampire. Rido Kuran still tries to get Yuki.

But the other things, I am not allowed to say. There is an enemy on the school grounds. In the day class. This enemy knows your secret, and wishes to kill you dead." Sin said calmly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X

I sat in the kitchen with Destinee, Helen, Yuki, and Zero. The chairman was bustling around in the kitchen trying to make cake. Zero obviously got fed up with this, got up, and made the cake himself, because he said the headmaster would likely poison us if he made it.

Headmaster cross was bouncing around, singing happily.

Whilst I hid behind Helen, Destinee, and Yuki.

"he's going to get me stuff. Fluffy, punk, fuzzy stuff." I said in horror.

Helen Chuckled, Destinee shared my horror. And Yuki looked slightly confused.

I jumped up and ran into the kitchen where Zero was. Maybe if I was near him, the chairman wouldn't come to close.

I grumbled something under my breath and walked over to Zero as he mixed ingredients.

"he's going nuts out there, isn't he?"

Zero said, slightly amused.

I looked at him.

"yes." I said, making a sad little pout.

Zero sighed when he looked at me, then leaned down and pressed a kiss against my forehead.

"i now understand why you wanted to keep your birthday a secret." he said calmly.

I nodded and leaned against the counter. My thought's were scrambled.

_Tonight, at midnight, someone's going to die._

I internally shuddered and looked at the cake mix Zero was making. Strawberry pink, and chocolate cake mix swirling around together inside of the bowl.

How did Zero know what kind of cake I liked?

As if he read my thought's, he said.

"Destinee told me you liked strawberry chocolate cake."

he said calmly. I gently smiled.

"yeah, I do." I said calmly.

I looked at the ground and frowned.

_Tonight, at midnight, someone's going to die._

I mentally slapped myself. _Stop thinking about it!_

Zero looked at me for a second.

"are you okay?" he asked calmly.

I quickly looked up at him and nodded.

"uh, yeah, i'm fine." I gently smiled.

He looked at me for a second, then slowly nodded.

"alright." he said calmly.

I smiled gently and walked into the dining room, only to find Kuran talking to chairman Cross.

Yuki was looking up at him and smiling widely, whilst Helen was drinking her Dr. Pepper with a scowl on her face.

And Destinee was, well, being Destinee. She was gazing dreamily at him, and giving him the death glare at the same time.

I loved that girl, she was to awesome. She was the kind of person who could love you, and want to rip your throat out at the same time.

I sighed and walked into the room.

Kaname looked up with calm eyes as I entered the room, and gave me a small smile.

"happy birthday, Victoria-san." he said in a reserved tone.

Damn him and his politeness! And hotness! Damn me for liking it when he says my name!

Damn me for wanting him to say it again!

I smiled gently.

"thank you, Kaname." I said calmly. He gave me a curt nod, then looked at the chairman.

"anyway, I just came by to tell you about the problem, and to give me best wishes to Victoria-san." he said calmly. The chairman smiled widely.

"that's great Kaname, oh wont you stay for dinner?" he said, switching to his puppy dog face.

I wanted to object, but I was to nice to do that.

"i'm afraid I cannot stay." Kaname said in fake regret. Obviously, Yuki didn't see this. But Helen and Destinee did. Helen scoffed and sipped her drink, and Destinee looked at me, as if pleading for permission to punch him.

Kaname turned to me and took out a small wrapped gift from his pocket.

"i thought it would be horrible of me if I didn't give you a gift for your fifteenth birthday." Kaname said calmly. I smiled at him as he handed me the box.

"thank you, Kaname." I said sweetly as I gently opened the box.

Inside, there lay a necklace with a thin, silver chain, it looked as if there was gold woven into te delicate chains. And what hung on the chain was a black, crystal like rose. I looked at it for a second, then up at Kaname.

"wow." I muttered.

Kaname chuckled.

"i'm glad you like it, I should really get going though." he bowed and exited the room.

I looked at the necklace and slightly frowned.

Weird?

I was about to place it into the box, but the chairman took it into his hands and spun me around.

"oh, this is so pretty, you'll look lovely in it!" he said happily as he clasped it onto my neck. I mentally groaned.

"thanks chairman." I said calmly. He clapped and nodded.

"sure thing!" he said happily. He danced into the kitchen, probably to help Zero.

"get out you old man!" Zero yelled. The chairman squeaked and ran out of the kitchen.

I couldn't help it, I broke out in laughter.

I fell to the ground and laughed.

The chairman frowned innocently.

"someone broke Victoria-chan." he announced.

That just made me laugh even harder.

The chairman started to freak out.

"Victoria-chan's broken! I've never seen her laugh this hard!" he cried.

Helen and Destinee just looked bored.

"she does that a lot. It's hard to control for her. Sometimes, she laughs so hard, she start's crying, and snorting." Helen said calmly.

I couldn't stop laughing!

Destinee nodded.

"you have to say something sad that will make her not laugh." Destinee commented.

The chairman nodded.

"uhhh, dancing with the stars is being canceled!" he cried.

I kept laughing.

Helen snorted.

"she doesn't watch that."

the chairman looked up.

"how can she not watch it?" he asked.

Destinee sighed and walked over to me, kneeling down she said.

"Victoria, while Zero was making the cake, the oven exploded, and he died." Destinee said in a monotone voice.

I stopped laughing, my bottom lip trembled, and I looked up at Destinee with puppy dog eye's.

"re-re-really?" I said as I began to sniffle.

"no, i'm not dead." Zero said from the kitchen doorway.

I sit up and look at him, instantly blushing.

"i, uh, I. Did I just really freak out?"

I asked Destinee and Helen. They both nodded, and I frowned.

"okay, I thought I was over with that?" I mumbled bitterly.

The chairman blinked as if he had whiplash.

"are you bipolar, Victoria-chan?"

he asked me, still stunned.

I chuckled.

"no, i'm just not normal." I looked down at my feet. And Zero chuckled.

"that was cute." he said calmly, then went back into the kitchen. I looked up at the kitchen door and blushed.

Damn it, Zero and his sexy voice!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X

after dinner.

"here!" the chairman said happily as he gave me the wrapped box. It was pink, with a blue ribbon.

I sweat dropped and slowly opened it. Inside was a fluffy, pink, blanket. With hello kitty on the front.

I blinked at it and smiled happily.

"oh, thank you chairman, I love it." I said happily.

I was a good liar, this would be to easy.

The chairman clapped and hugged me.

"oooohh, i'm so glad!" he chimed.

I laughed and hugged him back.

It wasn't really that bad though? It was big, and fuzzy. Probably really comfortable. I wasn't the kind of person to be picky about stuff, so I was grateful.

Yuki was next. She handed me a red box, with a black ribbon. I opened it, and my jaw dropped.

Inside was a light pink nightgown, with gentle frills over the bust. It went to about mid thigh. Yuki smiled, and I smiled.

"thank you Yuki, I love it." I said happily as I hugged her.

I smirked evilly at Zero as I caught him staring at the night gown in anticipation.

He blushed.

Destinee jumped up.

" your going to love me!" she announced.

I looked at her and lifted an eye brow.

She placed a heavy box on my lap.

I sighed and opened it, to find a beautiful sight. Inside, was the whole collection of death note manga's!

I looked up and jumped on Destinee, wrapping my arms around her and hugging her.

"i love you, I love you, I love you!" I cried happily.

Yes, L, I would get more L!

Yes, I was obsessed with L. but Zero, nothing could compare to Zero.

Destinee laughed happily and hugged me back.

"i'm glad you liked it." she said happily.

Helen chuckled.

"alright, it's my turn Chika." she said calmly as she took out a small box. It was blue, with a white ribbon. She set it into my hands, and I opened it.

Inside, was a little silver charm bracelet. It had a heart on it, a singing banana, a small fake cupcake, and a little L key chain. Yes, I was just that obsessed with L.

I laughed and hugged Helen.

"thank you!" I said happily as I hugged her. She smiled and nodded.

"sure thing." she said happily.

That's when we heard it, the loud, blood curtling scream you'd only hear in horror movies, or nightmares.

_Tonight, at midnight, someone's going to die._

_**Like and review! I wonder who it is? Lets hope it isn't someone important? **_

_**Haruki: darling, of course it's someone important, it wouldn't be good if it wasn't. XD**_

_**me: Haruki! There not supposed to know that. :(**_

_**Haruki:*sighs* i'm sorry, but you have to admit, they kinda already had a feeling that would happen.**_

_**Me:... that, made no sense.**_

_**Haruki: really? It did to me! XD**_

_**Zero: damn it! I'm trying to get some shut eye!**_

_**Me: still tired from being locked up in the basement Zero? ;)**_

_**Zero: uh, uh, um, n-no!" **_

_**me:mwahahahaha!**_

_**Kaname:*gives Victoria weird look***_

_**Helen: Victoria, are you freaking out again? Do we need to tell you a puppy died?**_

_**Me: noooooo! poor puppy :(**_

_**Destinee: you weirdo, a puppy didn't die!**_

_**Haruki: *sits cross legged on the coffee table* I knew this would be fun.**_

_**Me:*sigh* I do not own vampire knight! Or death note for that matter. But I wish I did! :(**_

_**Authors note: yes, I added the knew character I was telling you all about. Haruki is one of the people who signed up to be in my fanfiction! Yay for Haruki! **_

_**Love all you angel faces!**_


	16. chap 15: a deadly lie, burnt into magma

"alright, it's my turn Chika." she said calmly as she took out a small box. It was blue, with a white ribbon. She set it into my hands, and I opened it.

Inside, was a little silver charm bracelet. It had a heart on it, a singing banana, a small fake cupcake, and a little L key chain. Yes, I was just that obsessed with L.

I laughed and hugged Helen.

"thank you!" I said happily as I hugged her. She smiled and nodded.

"sure thing." she said happily.

That's when we heard it, the loud, blood curdling scream you'd only hear in horror movies, or nightmares.

_Tonight, at midnight, someone's going to die._

…_..._

it had been at least two hours since we found the body. It had been a 15 year old girl, with blond hair, and blue eyes. They said she was innocent, and hadn't done anything to deserve the cruel fate that had been thrown upon her. I had been the one to find her first, handing from a tree by her own insides. It was a brutal sight, and I swore I went blind momentarily.

The image was still burnt into the back of my brain, flashing every time I closed my eyes.

She didn't deserve any of it.

I stood by my bed, my hands messing with the small necklace that hung around my neck.

Why did Kaname give this to me? I sighed and unhooked it, feeling like I was betraying Zero when I wore it, I opened my drawer and placed it inside.

"does Kaname bother you that much?" someone said from behind me. I quickly looked to see the chairman standing in the doorway, a sad look on his face.

I looked down.

"he hurts Zero, I can never like someone who would do such a thing. I have nothing against vampires. But what Kaname does.. how horrible he makes Zero feel... I can never get along with someone who would do that to someone I love so much." I whispered. Kaien smiles gently.

"you have no idea how great-full I am, that Zero found someone as good as you. For so many years, he's been beating himself up, because he was a vampire, and because he loved Yuki, but she loved Kaname." he said calmly. He sighed.

"And then you came along. He started to lighten up a bit. Smiling a bit more, laughing a bit more, sleeping a bit more." Kaien chuckled, then looked up at me.

"thank you, for trying to show him that he isn't bad for what he is." Kaien spoke softly.

He looked down.

"maybe someday he'll finally except himself." he muttered.

I was on the brink of tears. My eye's watered, and I put a hand to my mouth.

I let out a sob and ran to Kaien, wrapping my arms around him and hugging him. He hugged me back and stroked my head.

"thank you Kaien, for everything you've been doing for me. You have no idea how thankful I am." I murmured into his shawl, which smelt like tea, and candles.

He sighed and chuckled.

"your welcome dear." he said kindly.

Never, had my father embraced me with such tender, love and care. Never, had my mother gone out of her way, like the people here have, to make me feel better. I love my father, and I love my mother. But they are strong people, who would take pity on you if you ran to them crying. I never wanted to feel weak. If I busted out crying in front of my father, I would lose respect, and be looked upon as fragile, and easy to break. So I tried my hardest, to be strong, and not shed tears when I was around them. Because if I did, they would go back to saying I should just look down the carer path or a writer, or something like that.

But i've always, truly wanted to be in criminal justice. Yeah, writing was fun, and it helped time go by, but I wanted to be something that would help people.

So when Kaien hugged me, when these people here smiled at me, or laughed with me. I felt like I could do anything. I didn't feel weak. I felt brave, happy, strong, willing. That's all I wanted.

I wanted to feel wanted. I wanted to feel important.

I wanted, to feel loved.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X

the night class, Zero, Yuki, Kaien, Helen, Haruki, Destinee, and me sat in the lounge.

Me snugged up against Zero, Haruki sitting criss cross apple sauce on the table, Yuki sitting on the couch across from us, Helen sitting on the arm of the couch, Destinee leaning against the couch, and Kaien sitting cross legged on the chair, and the night class sitting where ever.

"who do you think did it?" Aidou muttered.

"it had to be someone that was on campus?" Helen said tiredly.

Haruki sighed, a cup of rose tea in her small, perfect ivory hands. Her eye lids half closed, half opened.

"of course it was someone on campus, but how would we know who did it." Haruki said a little boredly.

Aidou shot her a glare, and she gave him an icy look. He backed away.

"from what the injuries look like, it wasn't done by a vampire." Kaien said calmly.

I shuddered, and Zero held me closer to his warm body. _Thank god for Zero and his warm body!_

"then what do you think it was?" Ruka said.

Haruki sighed.

"possibly a demon, maybe an incubus, or a succubus." Haruki said as she sipped her tea.

She seemed tired. Well, everybody seemed tired.

There were murmurs spreading across the room. Did Haruki really think it was a demon?

It was possible. It had to be something either really messed up in the head, or a demon which enjoys inflicting pain on others. I frowned and touched the necklace that laid in the hallow of my throat.

~flashback~

I sat in my room. Well, laid in my room. My head and torso under the bed, and the rest of my body out of under the bed.

I just stared at the other end of the bed. My thought's clouded, and my eyes glassy.

"i couldn't stop it." I whispered.

I heard a door slowly creek open, and looked over towards the end of the bed. There was a pair of feet by the door, in a pair of sneakers, and jeans.

"what are you doing?" Zero asked.

I blinked at the feet of Zero, and turned my head, still under the bed.

"thinking." I muttered.

I heard a soft sigh, and the feet moved forward. It was quiet for a couple of seconds, until I heard something move beside me. I looked over, and noticed Zero crawled under the bed to. It was kinda awkward, because his shoulders were bigger then mine, and brushed against the bottom of the bed. He also had an awkward look on his face.

I couldn't help the soft smile forming on my face.

"whatcha doing?" I asked calmly.

He looked at me.

"laying under the bed." he said blankly.

I nodded.

"you know, I expected the under part of your bed to be dusty... are you secretly a neat freak?" I asked softly.

He smirked and shook his head.

"no, the chairman comes in here every week without asking and dusts it himself." Zero muttered a bit irritated.

I blinked a couple of times, then burst out laughing. Holding my hand to my mouth, and my face turning red. Tears coming from my eyes as I tried to control my laughter. I placed my head in my arms and tried to muffle the laughter.

"he, he dust's under your bed?" I said, my voice slightly muffled.

Zero sighed.

"... yes, he... dust's under my bed." Zero muttered.

I giggled and wiped my eyes.

"oh lord, it's a good thing you don't keep porn under here then." I said as I caught my breath.

A thought struck me, and I looked at him.

"you don't, right?" I asked.

Zero snorted.

"of course not."

I rested my head on my hand.

"can I ask you something?" I asked.

He looked at me cautiously and then nodded.

I smiled.

"have you ever looked at porn?" I asked him simply.

His eyes widened.

"wha-."

I chuckled.

"it's a simple question really." I said calmly.

Zero blinked.

"no, i've never looked at porn." he said calmly.

I lifted my eye brow.

"was that denial I heard in your voice just now Zero?" I sang.

Zero blushed.

"n-no." he stuttered.

I smirked.

"come on, tell me." I said softly.

He blushed and looked down.

"when I was fourteen." he muttered.

I smirked. And image of a 14 year old Zero looking at porn with wide eyes flashed into my mind, and I couldn't stop the soft chuckle from escaping my lips.

Zero looked at me.

"oh, and like you haven't." he stated.

A huge blush cascaded across my cheeks, and I looked away.

"well... something... close to that." I muttered.

Zero smirked.

" and what is something close to that." he said. Did I just hear a purr in his voice? Oh god.

I let my face press against the floor.

"it's nothing, I swear." I said as the floor muffled my voice.

Zero chuckled.

"hm, come on, tell me." he said playfully.

I blushed.

"you." I muttered.

He was silent.

"huh?" he asked.

I blushed and looked at him.

"your like porn to me, alright, you happy now?" I asked as I slid from under the bed and walked over to my bed, sitting down.

Zero was under the bed for a couple of seconds. Probably thinking about what I had just said.

He slowly crawled from under the bed, and stood up. A huge blush evident on my face as he walked over.

He lifted my head with his fingers, and his lips caught mine.

Surprise was on my face, but as always, I melted into the kiss.

Lips molded together like playdoe. His tongue tasted sinful, as did his lips. His fingers tracing my jawline, then my throat, and my shoulders. My body felt hot, like magma. I reached out with shaking fingers and intertwined my fingers in his silver hair.

We shared hot breaths, and passionate kisses.

His fingers wrapping around my left hip, and pulling me forward. His fingers gently pulling on my hair playfully.

The first time I had kissed him, it was evident that he was new to it, but yet, he was like a pro?

How had such an angelic creature been created. From a lonely hunter destined to fall, to a strong man, who was having less attacks then usual.

_Less attacks?_

It had just dawned on me that he was having less attacks?

How was that possible though?

Zero gently pulled away and looked at me.

His lips slightly swollen, and red.

"that was sudden." I whispered softly. Suddenly realizing I was directly under him.

He slightly chuckled.

"i guess it was." he whispered. His perfect lips slightly wet. He licked his bottom lip, as if to prove just how sexy he was.

"i forgot to give you something." he whispered as he reached into his back pocket and pulled out a small box that could fit into the palm of your hand.

"open it." he murmured.

I slowly nodded as he handed me the small box.

I undid the ribbon, which was a scarlet red, and slowly opened it.

My eyes watered up as I saw the beautiful thing before me.

It was a gentle looking necklace, with a silver chain. A topaz blue heart shaped crystal the size of of my inner palm lay delicately inside of it, attached to the silver chain.

(this is what it looks like /untitled_264/set?id=60347223 )

"oh my god." I whispered gently, tears gently brimming behind my eye lids.

"it's so beautiful." I whispered.

I set the box down and reached up to my neck, undoing the necklace Kaname gave me, I set it on the side of the table, and ws about to reach for the other necklace when Zero stopped me.

"let me." he said softly as he took the necklace and got behind me.

I lifted my hair enough so he could put the necklace on. It settled gently in the hallow of my throat.

"thank you Zero, so much." I whispered as I turned around and hugged him. Settling my head in the crook of his neck I closed my eyes.

"i'm glad you liked it." he murmured into my hair.

I smiled and looked up.

"kiss me." I murmured.

I didn't need to ask twice. He leaned in and pressed his lips into mine.

~end of flashback~

I gently smiled at the memory. One that I will caress forever.

"Victoria?" a voice said calmly.

I looked up at Haruki.

"yeah?" I asked.

She blinked at me.

"i asked if you know anything about what happened? Or at least heard about anything?" she asked.

I blinked at her.

"no?" I said calmly, lying better then I had in forever.

She looked at me for a second, and a frightening thought burst into my head.

_She new!_

She slowly nodded.

"alright." she said calmly.

I looked away.

I could have stopped it. I could have stopped her from getting killed. And yet, I didn't.

Fury burned in my veins and I stood up.

"i'll be right back."

I said calmly, completely natural.

They nodded, seeming not to notice, but Zero looked at me questioningly.

I just gave him a reassuring smile and left.

I needed to talk to Sin and Saint. I needed to know what was going on.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X

_**Sin:" well, it seems your a guilty guilty girl darling!"*purrs***_

_**Saint:" shut up Sin, your voice annoys me."**_

_**Sin:"huh, how dare you! Just because your the oldest doesn't mean you can speak to me like that! I am darkness, I am the princess of darkness!"**_

_**Saint:"ya ya ya. We all know this baka.**_

_**Sin:"shut up, or i'll cuss you out in German!"**_

_**Saint:"go ahead."**_

_**Sin:"Sie verdammte Hure!"**_

_**Saint: Sin ist faul, Sin ist dick, sin ist d**_ä**mlich."**__

_**Sin:"damn you! I am not lazy, I am not fat, and I am not stupid!"**_

_**Saint:"says you."**_

_**me:"shut up, both of you before I have Destinee and Haruki kick your asses!"**_

_**Sin:"pssshhh, Destinee is human, and Haruki is to small to hurt me."**_

_**Haruki:*twirls knife*"you wanna bet."*purrs almost cat like***_

_**Sin:"i, uh.. okay, then Destinee can't hurt me!"**_

_**Destinee:*scowls and takes out switch blade*"don't test my patience women."**_

_**Sin:*scowls*"damn you both and your sharp weapons!"**_

_**me:"shut up or i'll kill you off in the next chapter."**_

_**Sin:*shuts up***_

_**Saint:"thank the lord, I was afraid she'd keep talking."**_

_**Sin:*trying not to talk***_

_**me:"anyway, thank you all for your wonderful reviews, and likes! If you do more of that, I just might make another saga to this XD mwahahaha, more humiliating Sin and Zero!"**_

_**Zero:"i heard that. Listen, it was only once! And besides, it wasn't even good porn... I mean... uh.."**_

_**me:"kyahkyahkyahlyah. Don't worry Zero, we all know you like porn!" XD**_

_**Zero:"no I don't! I only looked at it once. And besides, it wasn't even good. Those covers are always so misleading."**_

_**me:"waaaaaaa. What do you mean? Are you saying you've read more porn then just that!?"**_

_**Zero:"no, no, it's, uh, no, just... shut up and i'll make you ramen."**_

_**me:"oooo, I like ramen. Can it be chicken?"**_

_**Zero*sighs*"yes, it can be chicken."**_

_**me:"with strawberries that are bluuuuuuuuuueee!?"**_

_**Zero:"wah, you don't put blue strawberries in ramen?"**_

_**me:"i was kidding, take a chill pill."**_

_**Zero:*mumbles something that sounds like"don't joke about ramen"**_

_**me:"okayyy, thank you all for the reviews, and I am so sorry I haven't written in awhile! I feel so terrible. :( pout.**_

_**Anywho, I will be making a chapter where you get to dare the vampire knight stars! And me! Ask them questions, or have us do something completely stupid! Ask personal questions, and even dare Kaname to kiss Zero!"**_

_**Kaname:"if any of you do, I will kill you."**_

_**Zero:"for once, I agree with the blood sucker."**_

_**me:"kyahkyahkyahkyah,also, don't forget to ask Helen, me, Sin, Saint, Destinee, and Haruki questions as well! Remember, don't make us feel left behind! I'm serious... so serious... so, so serious." XD"bye!"**_


	17. truth or dare with vampire knight!

XXXXXXXXXXWWWWW

"Alright! Hello everybody, this is that truth or dare part of the fanfiction! Truth or dare with vampire knight!"

Sin chuckled.

"yes, where the vampires and the humans either have to kick each other in the crotch, or make out in the closet." she purred.

"Sin!" I scolded. She only shrugged.

"hey, don't blame me, that's basically what it is." she mumbled.

I blinked at her, then sighed.

"your right." I mumbled.

I smirked as I stared at all of the characters.

"alrighty, onto the dares and questions!" I announced.

They all groaned.

"alright, this question and dare is from blackstar86. Her question is for Ichiru."

Ichiru looked around a bit nervously.

"her question is.. why is it that you wear that bell in your hair?" weird question?

He sighed.

"i have my reasons." he mumbled. I looked at him with a lifted eye brow, and he moaned.

"because, I like the sound of it when I walk!"

I smirk.

"like your own background music?" I asked.

He just glared at me, and I sighed.

"alright, and blackstar86's dare is for Takuma."

Takuma blinked a bit, then smiled widely.

"her dare is, Takuma, take off your shirt...?"

another, weird request?

He blushed a bit, then looked down.

"uh, um, do I have to?" he asked.

I smiled.

"yes, you do." I purred.

He sighed then nodded, standing up, he placed his fingers on the hem of his shirt and pulled it off.

All the Takuma fangirls squealed, and I blinked.

Damn, he had a nice body.

"there." he muttered as he sat back down.

I had a huge blush on my face as I slowly nodded and looked away.

Only Zero, only Zero. I thought to myself.

"okay, the next question and dare is from ZeroKiryulover..."

my eye twitched. Uh oh.

"the question is for, oh looky here, it's for Zero." I half purred half growled. Zero looked at me, slightly amused.

"what's the question?" he asked.

I sighed.

"the question is, if you had to be stuck on an island, with either Kaname or Aidou, who would it be?"

I asked.

This time, it was Zero's turn to twitch his eye.

"impossible to answer." he stated.

I looked at him and chuckled.

"answer it." I said calmly.

He glared at me from the corner of his eye, then sighed.

"Aidou, if he annoys me i'll have a better time killing him."

he said simply. I laughed, and Aidou looked around nervously.

"alright, and the dare is for... Zero." I muttered.

I sighed.

"ZeroKiryulover dares you to, do the cupid shuffle, in a banana suit."

Zero's eyes widened.

"hell no!" he yelled.

I laughed.

"if it makes you feel better, i'll do it with you." I said simply.

He looked at me for a second.

"alright." he said.

I smiled widely and we both went into the back room and got into huge banana costumes. I jumped out in a banana costume and smiled.

"come on Zero, you don't look _that_ stupid."

I said calmly.

"i, look, like, a, giant, yellow, banana." he said.

I smiled.

"come on, hurry up." I said.

He sighed and slowly walked out from behind the curtains in a giant yellow banana suit.

The first to burst into laughter was the Kaname fans, and Kaname softly chuckled.

"kyahkyahkyahkyah." Sin laughed, and Saint hit her over the head.

"shut up." Saint said calmly.

I sighed.

"alright Ralphy, turn on the music!" I announced.

Zero simply glared.

The music came on.

"_down down do your dance do your dance, down down do your dance do your dance, down down do your dance do your dance, down down do your dance do your dance._

_They say i'm a rapper, and I say no, they say what you doing tryna do some zydeco."_

we danced along, and Zero's face was red, with both anger, and awkwardness.

"_i just let the music come from my soul, so all of my people can stay on the floor."_

I laughed as we danced.

"_they got a brand new dance, you gotta move your muscle. brand new dance, it's called the cupid shuffle. It don't matter if your young or your old, we gone show you how it go._

_To the right, to the right, to the right, to the right._

_To the left, to the left, to the left, to the left._

_Now kick, now kick, now kick, now kick._

_Now walk it by yourself, now walk it by yourself."_

my laughter was loud, and Zero just looked like a confused banana.

We kept dancing, and Zero looked dizzy.

When the song stopped, he grumbled something that sounded like"thank god" and went backstage to get out of the giant banana constume.

"alright! Onto the next dare and question. This one is from smoshy666actress." I said happily.

I laughed.

"nice name, Smoshy666actress." I said calmly.

"okay, the question is for Kaname."

he looked up.

"yes, what is it?" he asked in a polite tone.

"she asks... Kaname... why you so stuuuuppppiiiiddddd." I said.

He blinked.

"actually, I never really thought I was stupid, and if I am, I don't know why." he said calmly.

I sighed.

"that was a boring answer, but okay." he blinked.

"okay, the dare is for, Destinee." I said happily.

Destinee looked up.

"i better not have to run around naked." she warned, all to seriously.

I looked down at the cards and laughed.

"no, smoshy666actress dares you to... kiss Shiki because she knows you like him!" I said happily.

Destinee's eyes widened, and a huge blushed appeared on her cheeks. Shiki just stood up and walked over to her. She looked up, and he looked down at her for a couple of seconds, then bent down and kissed her.

All the Shiki fangirls yelled in outrage, whilst the rest cheered and whistled.

They stayed like that for awhile, and I swore, they were going to swallow each others tongues.

"aaalllllrrriiiiggghhhttt." I said. Destinee looked up, and Shiki slightly smirked, and went back to his seat.

"well, it looks like you owe Smoshy666actress and biiiigggg thank you Destinee." I purred.

She only blushed and looked down, but I could still see the smile on her face.

I laughed.

"alright, next dare and question is from blackandyellow12." I smiled.

"nice name." I laughed.

"his question is for both Sin and Saint." they both looked up at this, and I smirked.

"the question is. Sin, Saint, if both of you were to fall in love with the same guy, how would you settle it. P.S this guy is me." I laughed.

"oh boy, blackandyellow12, I feel bad for you, you chose the wrong girls to crush over." I laughed, and they glared.

Saint sighed.

"well, if we were to fall in love with the same guy, which is completely impossible for Sin, because she's incapable of love. But, anyway. If we were to fall in love with the same guy, I think we'd settle it, with guns, and swords, and lots, lots of bombs." Saint purred.

I chuckled.

"what about you Sin?" I asked.

Sin played with a piece of her hair.

"what Saint says is true, I am incapable of love, and only usually date to get things I want, or get close to the person, and kill them." she yawned.

"but if I fell in love with the same guy that Saint fell in love with, i'd let her have him, because if she fell in love with him, it's obvious he isn't going to be as amazing I thought he'd be." Sin said with an evil smirk, and Saint looked at her with flaming eyes.

"how dare you say that about me!" she screamed angrily and attacked Sin.

Sin squealed as Saint jumped at her, pulling her hair furiously, and tugging at each other's shirts as they tried to get better aim for there faces. Almost all of the guys in the crowd where hooting and hollering, and whistling. And Aidou was watching the cat fight with sudden interest, whilst Helen glared at the back of his head.

"alright, enough!" I yelled. They looked up as I glared at them.

"Sin, Saint, I think you both know where you should go." I warned.

They slowly nodded.

"yes Victoria." they said quietly as they went across the room, and into the corner, sulking.

I chuckled.

"idiots."

I looked away.

"anyway, the dare from blackandyellow12 is for... me.."

I sighed as I read the dare.

"it reads, I dare you to kiss Kaname for 2 minutes."

Zero shot up out of his seat.

"hell no! I'm not letting that blood sucker get his lips on you!" he yelled.

I sighed.

"well, it would probably be better for her, considering she's been having to put up with kissing a Level E all the time." Kaname said calmly.

My jaw dropped, and Zero fumed.

"you son of a bitch!" Zero yelled.

Kaname only looked at him boredly.

And the crowd started erupting with.

"kiss him" or "kiss her"

I blinked. They must have really wanted to see this.

"well, I kinda.. promised the viewers we'd do anything they asked, even if it was completely stupid." I said slowly, and hated my very words.

Zero's eye twitched, and so did mine. Yep, the perfect couple.

Kaname sighed and stood up, and I slowly walked over with a huge knot in my stomach.

Damn you cruel fate!

I clenched my fist's and looked up at Kaname. Damn pure-blood! I hate you, but I love you, but I hate you, but I love you, damnit!

I groaned and stood on my tippy toes, and kissed Kaname.

Kaname leaned in purposely to anger Zero, and I hated the fact that I liked the taste of his lips. Damn it! I hate him, I hate him, I hate him, I hate him, oh, but I love him! But I really really hate him.

After the two minutes was up, I fulled away and slowly walked back over to my seat. A furiously blush on my face, and fury in my eyes.

"i, will, kill, you, blackandyellow12." I growled.

I heard Kaname chuckle as he sat down, and my eye twitched.

I sighed.

"okay, this one is different from the others. Because there is three questions, and three dares." I said calmly.

"it's from nightwolf843, and his first question is for Helen."

Helen looked up.

"he asks, how come your so nice one minute, and then you get all demonic, and awesome the next?" I said.

Helen blinked, then she slowly smirked.

"because i'm bipolar bitches!" she announced, then laughed.

"actually, I'm like that because I just am. Oh, I almost forgot, Victoria?" she said calmly. I looked at her and nodded.

"yeah?"

she smirked.

"were's my sammich wench!"

I laughed.

"i toooollllldddd you, it takes 45 years to make bitch!" I announced.

She laughed.

"you, are my bitch, therefore, you should make da sammich faster, and give me da money!"

I smiled.

"i don't have da money bitch, remember, your my bitch, therefore, you owe _me _a sammich, and 2$ and 46 cents!" I laughed.

She laughed, and a couple people chuckled.

"anyway, this next question is for Haruki. He asks, Haruki, are you single, and if you are, will you marry me?"

the crowd erupted in aww's, and Haruki smiled brightly.

"no." she said simply.

I laughed.

"great answer. Okay, the next question is for Zero. He says, dude, how come you no do your girlfriend yet? If you don't, I will..." I blinked, then laughed.

"who the hell is nightwolf843?" I laughed.

Zero blinked, then scowled.

"because, we've barely even started dating. And even if we did, it wouldn't be your business." Zero said blandly.

I chuckled, and someone in the crowd yelled.

"but you guys are already sleeping in the same room, and the same bed?"

Zero blushed.

"that's because if she doesn't, she'd have to move into the moon dormitories." Zero said.

The person sighed.

"why sleep in the same bed though if your not going to do anything?"

obviously a male watcher.

I laughed.

"because girlfriend and boyfriend can sleep in the same bed without_ doing _anything." I said calmly.

That shut them up.

I smirked.

"alright, and the dare is also for Zero. He dares Zero to bend over, and kiss Kaname's hand."

I chuckled.

"poor Zero." I muttered.

Zero's eye twitched.

"never." he hissed.

Kaname tsked.

"now Zero, you don't want to break the dare rules, now do you."

he was enjoying this, wasn't he?

Zero bared his teeth at Kaname.

"your a filthy blood sucker who violated my girlfriend, shut the fuck up."

Kaname smirked.

"just do it!" someone yelled from the stands.

"yeah do it!"

"yeah come on Zero!"

they cheered, and Zero fumed.

He stood up.

"alright, just shut up!" he yelled and walked over to Kaname, roughly taking his hand, he kneel'd down and kissed it, then dropped it and walked away.

I patted the cushion next to me, and he sat down on it and leaned against me.

"now you know how I feel." I mumbled. The taste of Kaname still on my lips as I shuddered.

I sighed.

"alright, the last dare is for... me?"

I sighed.

"it reads, I dare you, Victoria, to take off your shirt, and run up and down the stage screaming I am a talking taco..."

I glared at the dare.

"erm."

someone laughed.

"come on Victoria, do it!" Helen called. I glared at her.

I sigh and stand up.

"everybody who is either male, or not my boyfriend, look away." I warned.

The guys sighed, then looked away, but I knew they were peeking.

I sighed and stood up, taking off my shirt I started running around.

"i'm a talking taco! I'm a talking taco! I'm a talking taco!"

the crowd erupted in laughter, and I finally stopped, going over to my shirt, and pulling it on.

"alrighty! Thanks for viewing everybody!" we're going to do a truth or dare every once and awhile, so give me your request's when you review! Thanks!" I yelled out to the crowd.

Everyone waved and cheered.

"Buh bye!"


	18. Chapter 16 my only love

_one two, the darkness is coming towards you._

_three four, she said close the door!_

_Five six, she wears a black crucifix._

_seven eight, your soul she'll take._

_Nine ten, oops, you fell asleep again. _

_KYAHKYAHKYAH!_

I walked into the bathroom and closed the door.

"Sin, Saint, I need to talk to you, now." I growled darkly.

The first to appear was Sin. Always such an eager girl, wasn't she?

Then came Saint. Her black hair in a long braid down her back, and a tooth brush in her hand.

"yes dear?" she said in the syrupy sweet voice. A bit of tooth paste on her bottom lip.

"tell me why that girl had to die." I growled.

Sin smiled sadistically.

"there are reasons we can't expla- wha!"

I slammed Sin against the wall.

"you will tell me, and in return, I wont rip out your throat." I half growled, half purred.

Saint put a gentle hand on my shoulder, and I dropped Sin.

"darling, I know it's not good. It's never good when people die.

Bit this had to happen. If it hadn't Zero would have been the one taken.

We switched out there lives so we could keep him alive."

Saint murmured gently.

My eyes widened.

"you mean... that was supposed to be.. Zero." I whispered almost painfully.

Saint nodded, and Sin started laughing.

"Kyahkyahkyahkyah! Yep, we saved your boyfriend, and the expense of an innocent life. And yet, that boy is not innocent. Oh no, he didn't taste innocent when you were kissing him."

Sin purred.

I swung out my arm and let it collide with Sin's cheek.

"never talk about him like that again." I growled.

Sin blinked and placed a delicate hand on her now throbbing red cheek and glared at me.

I ignored her and looked at Saint with serious eyes.

"if.. if it was.. to keep Zero living. I think I can live with it." I whispered.

Saint blinked, then slowly nodded.

"so it is true. You'd do anything for him?" she murmured.

I nodded.

"my body and soul, my blood and my sanity, my love, and my heart." I whispered.

"it's all already his." I whispered.

Yes, it was his. And he treated it all with such care. He cared enough to treat me gently. To speak gently, and never yell. It seemed like he new from the start that I was an easily broken person. Yes, I was easily broken. But Zero always ended up fixing me. And he seems to be healing the cracks and tears I have developed over the years as well.

_You healed me Zero._

I went back into the main room to find only Haruki there.

She sat cross legged on the coffee table. A bright blue English dress adorned her figure, going up to about mid-thigh, and a white china cup filled with sweetened Rose tea in her hands. She looked at me with calm lila eyes.

(Lila in German means purple XD)

"why did you lie to me earlier, Victoria-chan?" she asked silkily.

My eye twitched.

"i don't know what your talking about." I murmured.

She looked at me a couple more seconds, then looking into her tea.

"i am more intelligent then you take me for, Victoria-chan. And so are you." she said calmly.

I sat on the couch in front of her.

"who are you?" I asked.

She looked at me.

"the real question is darling.. who are you?" she purred. It almost seemed... catlike, in a way?

I looked down.

"would you believe it if I said I don't know?" I whispered.

Haruki took a moment to think about this, then reached out a delicate hand and moved the hair from my face.

"yes. It's very easy to get confused, and lost in who you are, who you believe you are, who you want to be, and who other people want you, or see you to be."

Haruki said in a delicate, yet graceful voice.

I looked up at her.

"but.. what if I was something... I wasn't sure I wanted to be?

What if I wasn't.. something yet? Only, a lie.. yes, that's what I see myself as.. i'm a lie." I whispered.

Haruki tilted her head.

"to be a lie, you must lie about everything. Your personality, your eye color, your hair color, your origin, your feelings. To be a lie, you must first tell them. And when I say tell them, I mean lie every second, of every day.. you are not a lie Victoria-chan. You are a lost truth." she said calmly.

I blinked.

_A lost truth?_

I gently smiled.

"you know Haruki, sometimes you remind me of a poet." I murmured.

She smiled and sighed.

"ah poetry. Shakespeare, Robert Frost, Edger Allan Poe." she practically purred the words.

Sighing, she ran a hand through her long silver hair.

"i am not a poet, but I do love poetry." she purred.

I smiled.

"you seem like you'd be a great poet Haruki." I commented.

She smiled.

"thank you." she said softly.

I smiled, and she gently stood.

"now, when you are ready to tell me what happened, I am all ears. No judgment on my part. I promise." she said gently, then walked off.

She couldn't be human? No, the only thing that popped into my mind when I thought about her was vampire teeth, and a silver panther?

Odd?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X

we were out in town. Zero walking in front of me, and Yuki leaning against my side, whilst Helen and Destinee skipped on either side of me. Well, Destinee skipped, Helen sulked.

"this is so boring." she muttered.

Yuki blinked then smiled.

"hey, why don't we go to the ice cream shop?" she announced.

I looked at her. The thought of a strawberry blueberry parfait with walnuts. Mmmmmm.

I held a couple of bags in my hands and held them close. Shaking my head, and sighed.

I needed to work and get done shopping. I didn't have time to get a parfait. And even if I did... oh god.. parfait.

Destinee poked the side of my head with a long finger.

"yeah, why don't we get something. I'm in the mood for a blueberry parfait." sh purred.

I laughed.

"yeah, lets go!" Helen said with a huge smile.

Yuki nodded and looked up at Zero.

"what do you think Zero." she said happily.

Zero only sighed and shrugged.

"i guess." he grumbled as he adjusted the rug that was resting on his right shoulder.

_Red rug?_

Could it be that scene?

No, that already passed... didn't it?

My eye twitched.

I walked up so I was walking next to Zero.

_we switched out there lives do we could keep him alive._

The memory itched in my brain, and I slowly shuddered.

Zero looked at me.

"are you cold?" he asked softly.

I looked up at him and shook my head.

"n-no.. I was just.. recalling a few things." I muttered as I stared at the ground.

I heard Zero's gentle sigh as he reached out with a calm hand.

"i know, i'm still creeped out about it as well." he muttered.

I looked down.

That girl.. never deserved such a cruel fate.

But I found myself not caring much anymore. It was to save Zero.

I closed my eyes. Was I a monster? I didn't care that a life was lost to save Zero's. An innocent life at that.

But how? Who was it?

My eye's shot opened.

Shizuka hio.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X

we sat in the ice cream store. Helen had a banana split, Destinee had a blueberry parfait, Yuki had banana parfait, and I had a blueberry strawberry parfait.

Zero just had a cup of coffee, black.

Yuki ate her parfait with a bit of gusto, and Zero just had to comment.

"you know, for such a small girl, I can't believe you eat so much." he said calmly.

Yuki looked up with a huge blush on her cheeks, and I soon blocked out her banter.

_So, if it was Shizuka.. or maybe Ichiru?_

_But if I remember right, that never happened in the manga?_

_Oh yeah, right. This isn't exactly the manga. It's there life in this world?_

I looked up when a waitress came over.

"uh, excuse me, are you apart of the night-class at cross academy?" she asked Zero, sounding a bit excited.

"no, he's not." I commented.

I always wondered why Zero or Yuki never said that?

"oh." she said slowly.

She tilted her head.

"you kinda look like your from the night-class though? You kinda have that aura?" she commented.

Both Helen and Destinee jumped up before the waitress could start talking to me some more.

They both said, at the exact same time.

"i need coffee, now, go get me some." they said in perfect unison.

The waitress quickly nodded and ran off.

They both sighed and sat down, whilst I sat there with an open mouth.

"do, do I already smell like them?" I whispered, almost painfully.

"it's okay Victoria." Zero murmured as he stroked my hair.

I blinked and quickly stood up.

"i'll wait outside."

I muttered as I ran out the door. A ding following behind me as I carried my bags.

My aura, felt somewhat like there's? When Sin and Saint said both sides were winning.. does that mean.. i'll be a half?

I shuddered and looked up, but not before I caught a glimpse of something black.

My instincts kicked in, and I dropped everything, running after it, and into the ally-way.

What on Earth was I doing!?

I took out my sword and looked around.

What was I doing?

My thought's were shattered when I felt a presence behind me.

I swung out my sword and slammed it into the body of the level E.

it flew back a couple of feet. Blood dripping from it's side.

It snarled.

"you smell so, good." it said in a detached voice.

I kept my eye's on the target, and smirked.

"why don't you take a bite." I purred.

What the hell! I never talked like that? It was like.. like my body... was moving on it's own?

My thought's were scrambled.

Sin!

She took over my body damn it!

"_well, your a smart little girl, aren't ya?"_ she purred from inside my head as she attacked the level E.

"what are you doing?" I breathed as I swung at the creature. It was like it was half her fighting, and half me.

My deadly aim, with her quick strikes. We were like a killing machine put together.

Sin laughed inside my head.

"_i'm glad you noticed, I was starting to feel left out in your praise for my sister."_ she said in my head as she shot out a quick foot and tripped the beast.

I snorted.

"praise? I do not praise Saint. Anyway, why are you doing this?"

I asked.

She sighed.

"_because, I can't have you die on me, can I?" _she purred.

I swung out an arm towards the beast, and off came it's head.

Blood dripped from the neck as it fell to it's knee's.

"_nice one."_ Sin commented.

My eyes widened.

I heard a scream, and I turned my head.

_I almost forgot, Yuki!_

I ran towards the sound as I heard the cackling of Sin in my head.

I thought about something for a second, and thought to her.

"_Sin, what side are you? My vampire side, or my witch side?"_

I asked.

She seemed pleased with this.

"_i'm your witches side."_ she purred.

My eyes widened.

no. I expected my witches side to be good, and my vampire side to be evil?

So, Saint is my vampire side...

I couldn't think of this right now, I needed to do something.

I stopped when I saw them in the ally-way. Zero was holding onto Artemis, and Yuki stood there with a shocked expression. But before Zero could finish it off, a sword sliced through the level E.

and there stood the famous Takuma.

Oh lord, this would be a long day.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X

we walked up the path towards the night-class dorms.

Zero had decided to come with us, and Haruki came along as well. Along with Yuki, Destinee, Helen, and me.

As we walked towards the so called party Takuma secretly invited us to, we heard some rustling.

I already knew it was Kain and Aidou, so I didn't bother in drawing my weapon.

Neither did Helen, or Destinee. Surprisingly, Haruki was also calm.

They jumped down from the tree's, and Yuki and Zero drew there weapons.

Helen just smiled.

"Aidou." she said happily.

Aidou smiled and slightly blushed, even though he had Artemis a couple inches away from his throat.

"hi Helen." he said softly. Hid blue eyes sparkled happily, and I swear he always looked like a puppy dog when he was either around the fangirls, or around Helen. More so when he was around Helen.

You can lower your weapons, were only here to escort you." Kain said boredly.

I patted Zero's shoulder.

"don't worry, he's right. Nothing will happen." I said calmly.

He looked at me, seeming to remember I knew everything about there world, he lowered his gun and scowled at Aidou and Kain.

"lead the way." he said stiffly as he took my hand and pulled me protectively towards him.

I sighed, but let him.

As we walked, Yuki seemed like she needed to say something.

She started talking to Kain and Aidou, but I already new this scene, so I turned my head and looked around boredly. My eyes landed on Haruki, who was walking in a normal pace, long silver hair swaying back and forth along with her hips.

I had no idea who, or what she was?

Odd?

As we made it closer, we started seeing the vampires. Beautiful vampire.

They had perfect skin, and silky hair. Some of there eyes glowed red, when others seemed black.

The air seemed to tense as they stared us down.

I hadn't noticed I was holding my breath until Zero leaned down and whispered into my ear.

"relax and breathe, I wont let anything happen to you."

I slowly nodded and looked around nervously at the vampires.

Why was I so freaked out? I never usually got scared of vampires?

Being here must have taken a tole on me?

As we walked up I saw the rest of the vampires, and the desert table. Takuma stood there in all his glory, a huge smile on his innocent face.

"welcome to my sixteenth birthday party!" he announced happily.

Destinee sighed.

"alright, i'm leaving." she turned to leave, but I grabbed her sleeve.

"if I have to be here, so do you." I hissed.

She looked at me for a second, then sighed and nodded.

As we walked over, Takuma smiled brightly at us.

"Yuki, Zero, Victoria, Helen, Destinee, Hakuri, i'm so happy you made it!" he announced with out gasping for air.

Wow, he gets right to the point, doesn't he?

"hi Takuma, happy birthday!" I said happily.

Zero and Yuki blinked at me.

"you knew, didn't you?" Zero asked.

I smiled and nodded.

"yep." I said, then walked over and hugged Takuma and grabbed a wrapped present from my bag and handed it to him with a soft smile.

his smile brightened and he took the wrapped gift.

"thank you Victoria-chan!" he said happily as the others walked over.

Everybody began talking again, and I blocked out the noise. Kaname ended up being here. As I had expected, and we walked over to where he was. As we stood there, I couldn't help but here Kaname say those words that I hated so much.

"maybe, Kiryu, you sympathized with that level E."

my arm moved my it's self as I whipped out my sword as Seiren was by Zero's side. Zero's gun out as he pointed it at Kaname, Seirens hand dangerously close to Zero's neck, drawing a small bead of blood, and my sword stretched out, pressing against her soft pale neck.

"Zero." I said calmly as I stared at him.

The vampires were a bit edgy as they watched.

"it's alright Seiren, I said something I shouldn't have said, you can back away." Kaname said calmly.

She hesitated, then lowered her hand, and I lowered my sword.

"Zero, lower your gun." I said gently.

Zero seemed hesitant as he glared at Kaname, then slowly lowered his weapon.

And Aidou just had to comment.

"how dare you point that thing at Kaname-Sama." and blah blah blah was all I heard after that.

I hissed when he mentioned death.

"touch Zero, and you'll be the dead one, Hanabusa." I practically growled.

Hanabusa was silent, and Kaname looked at me for a second, then looked at everyone else and started talking again.

All I heard was blah blah blah.

My thought's were clouded with dark images.

If Sin was my witches side, and Saint was my vampire side. Then i'd have to become a vampire to stay good... right?

But that wasn't up to me, sadly.

I would have to talk to Zero about this?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X

and here's the part where Zero runs off.

I sighed dramatically to myself and ran after him.

I didn't want Toga to go on and shoot him.

I grumbled something.

All of this seems backwards. Shouldn't have this already happened?

"it's happening differently because this is not the same dimension. This is your dimension." I heard Saint say.

I looked to my side to see her running with me.

I chuckled.

"oh yeah, right." I muttered.

As we ran, I caught sight of Zero and sighed.

I was walking over to him when he spoke.

"go away." he said is a hoarse voice.

I sighed.

"you really think i'm going to walk away from you when you need me most. What kind of girlfriend do you take me for anyway?" I said as I walked over, and he kept protesting.

"look, just relax, we need to get you out of here." I muttered.

He looked up with me, a twinge of red in his violet eyes.

"and why's that." he said, his voice still hoarse.

I sighed.

"because if we don't Toga will come, and shoot you, and then i'll go crazy and shoot him. Now lets go love." I said tiredly. I took his arm, to lift him up, and he grabbed my shoulder, his fingers digging in slightly.

I leaned in and gently kissed his cheek.

He let out a ragged breath, trying to hold himself in.

I took his face in my hands and looked him in the eyes.

"relax, we'll get you into the room and out of sight." I murmured.

I helped him up and started walking off in the other direction.

I had to hurry, I honestly didn't want to be caught by Toga, and I would be extremely pissed if Zero got shot.

As we got into the boys dorms, and up to his room, I closed the door gently and turned to him.

He was holding his throat, and his eyes were a blazing red.

I walked towards him.

My love, my only love. I wish I could stop the pain your going through. I thought silently to myself.

I reached over and moved the hair from his face.

"my only love."

he wrapped his arms around me, and buried his face into my neck.

"i love you, and i'm sorry." he whispered.

"my only love." I smiled at his words as he bit into my neck.

My only love.

_**Me:" ahhhh! I did well in this one!"**_

_**Sin:"my only love? Isn't that really cheesy?" **_

_**me:" oh shut up! It's not cheesy, it's romantic."**_

_**Yuki:"i think it's sweet!"**_

_**Kaname:"as long as Victoria's keeping Zero away from Yuki, i'm fine."**_

_**Zero:*scowls*" Yuki's still my family, i'll kill you if you hurt her."**_

_**me:" nods in agreement***_

_**Yuki:*sweatdrops***_

_**me:*sighs*" I do not own vampire Knight, but I wish I did!"**_


	19. Chapter 17 uber smexy

I see your dirty face_  
_High behind your collar_  
_What is done in vain_  
_Truth is hard to swallow_  
_So you pray to God_  
_To justify the way you live a lie

by Kevin Rudolf : let it rock_  
_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X

I woke up that day with a terrible headache, and a sore throat.

My nose was stuffed, and my throat felt like it had been chipped with a chisel.

My eyes felt like they were being pushed from my head, and I was so cold.

I placed a hand on my throat and groaned.

It hurt to move.

I was sick.

I slowly sat up and looked around. The room seemed empty at first, but then I noticed the light coming from under the bathroom door.

I shuddered at the biting cold and wrapped a blanket around myself.

The thought of a burning hot shower made me shiver in anticipation. I looked around.

Well, it was obvious I wouldn't be able to work today, which sent me on edge.

I had a bad feeling that something would happen.

The bathroom door opened to show a wet Zero. A towel wrapped around his hips, and his hair dripped.

My eyes scanned his chest, and my already rosy cheeks turned even rosier.

"Zero." I croaked.

He looked at me, then his eyes widened, slightly alarmed.

I must have looked terrible.

"you look terrible." he said.

'Jeez, thanks honey.' I thought sarcastically.

"i don't feel any better then I look." I murmured.

Zero walked over and placed a cool hand on my forehead.

I sighed at the coldness of his hand.

"your burning up." he murmured worriedly.

I blinked and rubbed my eyes.

"no dip Sherlock." I mumbled.  
He looked at me and tilted his head, and I sighed.

"i'm sorry, I just feel like crap, I always get pissy when i'm sick." I mumbled.

He sighed.

"it's alright, you should stay in bed, i'll have the chairman get a nurse." he said as he went over to his drawer and got some clothes, then went into the bathroom to change real fast. I smiled.

"oh, come on, i'm sick, can't you get dressed in here, it would make me feel better?" I teased.

I heard him laugh.

I sniffled then laid back down, curling up in the blankets and humming.

I didn't notice I had fallen asleep until I felt a pair of warm lips caress my hot cheek. Slightly wet hair gently brushing my cheek and neck.

I smiled and slightly opened my eyes to look into Zero's.

He had a soft smile of his lips, and his eyes held a certain light in them that I never see very often.

It was one of those moments where everything seems to stop, except the only people moving are you and that one special person that makes your heart want to explode, and you just can't stop smiling like an idiot.

Zero was my one special person.

I gently reached out and cupped his cheek.

_I have to tell him._

My eyes closed, and I sighed.

"Zero... I, have to tell you something." I whispered.

He nodded.

"hhm, yes?" he said.

I looked down.

"i... I have two sides, as you remember. My witches side, and my.. vampires side.. I just recently found out that... my vampires side is my good side, and my evil side is my witches... so.. if I were to become a witch.. I don't know what would happen." I looked up at Zero's shocked eyes.

"i'm scared." I admitted.

He didn't hesitate to pull me into a hug, burying his face in my shoulder, I heard him murmur.

"if... if that does happen, if you do turn into a vampire... i'll.. i'll stay by your side no matter what." he said, his voice stronger then i've ever heard it.

He meant what he said.

"i love you." I whispered.

I felt him gently smile.

"i love you to." he murmured.

_I will never stop loving you._

…_**...**_

_**new OC's POV Johanna**_

"Johanna!" a girl hollered.

I looked up from my text book and calmly removed the hair from my face.

I stared with calm blue eyes as my friend Krissy ran over.

I smirked.

"your jumpy?" I noted.

She chuckled and nodded quickly, her messy pink hair flopping along.

I tilted my head.

"what's up with you?" I asked.

She twirled.

"i might have kinda enlisted into this really cool academy, and I might have kinda enlisted you to." he sang.

My eyes widened.

"you did what?" I said, my jaw half way to China by now.

She laughed, her green eyes sparkled, amused.

I groaned.

"and why, may I ask, would you do that you crazy women?" I said.

She twirled again, flawless pale skin glimmering slightly from the overdose of sparkly powder she applied earlier.

"because, this place is awesome, so I heard. And guess what... it's called Cross academy!" she announced.

I looked at her.

"okay, that's strange."

I looked down and rubbed my neck.

"alright, then... it couldn't possibly be..."

Krissy gave me a skeptical look, that grin still plastered on her face.

I blinked.

"fine." I groaned.

She squealed and started clapping.

I chuckled and shook my head, then she looked up.

"do you think if this is the real deal... that we'll meet Condomway!?" she said happily.

I blinked.

"who's Condomway?" I asked.

She smirked.

"Kaname."

she said simply.

I blinked, then laughed.

"oooohhh, or old man Zero!" she said, referring to the fact his hair was white.

I rolled my eyes.

"this can't possibly be real, it's highly unlikely." I said, matter-of-factly.

She rolled her eyes.

"you need to have some faith chika." she said.

I chuckled.

Weirdo.

…_**.**_

Helen's POV

well, it looks like things are getting even more comlicated.

I was in the ballroom, getting the place ready for the prom, or dance, or whatever the hell they call it.

Ball? Get together, fancy night? Okay, now I was just rambling.

Anyway, I was putting up a banner when I felt arms wrap around my waist and pulled me over.

I laughed, then sweatdropped as I saw the fangirls glaring at me.

I blinked, then smiled sheepishly. I looked towards Aidou and was prepared to scowl, but he just looked to cute to be mad at.

I smiled.

"hey." he said.

"ello Governor." I said in a fake British accent.

He chuckled, his arms still wrapped around my waist.

I blushed.

"lets talk somewhere else, I don't want to be killed before prom." I muttered.

Hanabusa laughed and nodded, taking my hand as we walked out of the ballroom.

Me and Hanabusa's relationship has sky rocketed ever since he asked me to the prom. But, we had yet to kiss, and I was a bit disappointed at that.

I smiled at him.

"so, what's up?" I asked.

He chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck, it was then that I realized he was out in the day.

My gaze hardened.

"shouldn't you be in the dorms?" I asked.

He chuckled nervously.

"i know, but I wanted to see you." he said sheepishly.

My scowl faltered, and I gently smiled.

"that's sweet, but as a perfect, I must take you back to your dorms." I said.

He pouted, and I smirked.

"your so cruel." he said in mock hurt.

I chuckled.

"mmmh, indeed, now, come on, I don't want to get scolded by Zero... or Victoria... or Yuki." I rubbed my head and chuckled.

"mostly Zero though." I said as I took Hanabusa's hand and began walking to the moon dorms.

I had a bunch of murderous fan girls glaring at me as I walked, and i9 shot them back a glare of my own.

I was very tempted to stick my tongue out at them and mock them that I had Hanabusa and they didn't.

That would have been fun.

When we made it into the moon dorm gates, Hanabusa stopped me and looked around, before looking down at me.

"can I... can I try something real quick?" he asked.

I blinked.

"if your asking If you can drink some of my blood, I must warn you that either Victoria, or Zero will get really pissed, no matter what I tell them." I said.

He shook his head.

"no, it's not... it's not that." he murmured.

I blinked a couple of times, wondering what he was talking about, then it hit me, and as fast as the speed of light, my cheeks turned a deep shade of crimson.

"you, you want to, ki-kiss me?" I stuttered.

He slowly nodded, and I softly swallowed, but nodded.

He bit his bottom lip, and leaned down.

His lips slightly hovering over mine.

My breath caught in my throat, and my eyes shut.

He slowly moved closer, and pressed his lips against mine.

My mind and my intelligence evaporated and disappeared.

My better reasoning exploding and leaving me blind.

My self control, and my thought's were jumbled and confused.

I brought my hands up to his shoulders and leaned into the kiss. His lips were soft and gentle, not like I thought they'd be. I mean, this is the flirtatious Hanabusa? You'd think he'd be full on making out on me? But he was gentle, and caring, not daring to go any further then that gentle kiss, unless it was convenient for me.

He lifted his head up slightly and looked at me, his lips were slightly wet, and parted.

His bright blue eyes cloudy, and far away.

Then he gently smiled.

"thank you, Helen." he murmured, then leaned down and pressed a kiss to my forehead, and let go, walking back to the moon dorms.

I stood there in a slight haze.

My heart pounding quickly in my chest.

I blinked.

This was every Hanabusa fangirls dream. All of them wondered how good a kisser he was, all of them wondered how he smelt, all of them wondered what he tasted like...

well, first of all, he was a damn good kisser, second, he smelt like mint, lilac, and ice, if that's possible?

And lastly, he tasted like... like Hanabusa. Basically, he tasted really good.

Yep, he tasted just like Hanabusa.

…_**..**_

Destinee's POV

I stood outside, it was late night, and my mind was clouded.

I ran a hand through my black hair and stared at the stars.

This, was all to strange?

How could something so impossible actually happen?

I heard a thud behind me, and gripped my Katana, whipping it out, and spinning around, pointing it at whoever was behind me.

When I was met with a pair of ice blue eyes, and reddish hair, I fumbled with my weapon.

"uh, hi, Shiki." I said.

He looked at me boredly, then took a step forward.

"can I ask you something?" he asked.

I blinked, then nodded. He looked to my waist, and pointed.

"can I have a piece of pocky?" he asked in a monotone voice.

I blinked, then looked down.

There was a box of pocky poking out of my pocket.

I took the box and nodded, opened it and motioning for him to take one.

He took one and stuck it in his mouth. Pale lips curling around the chocolate goody.

"your Destinee, if i'm correct?" he asked calmly.

I nodded.

"yeah, your helping me and Helen train, along with Victoria and Zero." I said.

He nodded.

"i know." he spoke calmly.

I blinked, then shook my head and took a piece of pocky and stuck it in my mouth.

Shiki may have been uber sexy, and uber tempting. But he was complicated.

_**Disclaimer: I do not own vampire knight! XD and if anyone says anything different, then they can suck my-!"**_

_**headmaster:"Victoria!?"**_

_**me:"what? I was just going to say they can suck my left toe?"**_

_**headmaster:"oh... well then, please continue."**_

_**me:*smirks*"you can all suck my dick."**_

_**headmaster:"Victoria!"**_

_**again, I do not own vampire knight, but I wish I did! XD**_


	20. Chapter 18 i could never hurt you

I jumbled around the bedroom like a butterfly.

It had been a week since I had gotten sick, and I found myself feeling a hell of a lot better.

Good enough to start singing softly, which I rarely did.

"She loves her mama's lemonade,  
Hates the sound that goodbyes make.  
She prays one day she'll find someone to need her.  
She swears that there's no difference,  
Between the lies and compliments.  
It's all the same if everybody leaves her.

And every magazine tells her she's not good enough,  
The pictures that she's seen make her cry.

And she would change everything, everything just ask her.  
Caught in the in-between, a beautiful disaster,  
And she just needs someone to take her home.

She's giving boys what they want, tries to act so nonchalant,  
Afraid they'll see that she's lost her direction.  
She never stays the same for long,  
Assuming that she'll get it wrong.  
Perfect only in her imperfections.

She's not a drama queen,  
She doesn't want to feel this way, only seventeen, but tired

She would change everything for happy ever after.  
Caught in the in between, a beautiful disaster,  
But she just needs someone to take her home.

'Cause she's just the way she is, but no ones told her that's OK.

And she would change everything, everything just ask her.  
Caught in the in-between, a beautiful disaster,

And she would change everything for happy ever after.  
Caught in the in-between, a beautiful disaster,

But she just needs someone to take her home  
And she just needs someone to take her home."

I softly sang the lyrics freely, knowing no one was nearby to hear any of it.

I got very embarrassed when people caught me shamelessly singing.

Of course, that's why I was so caught by surprise when a pair of strong arms wrapped around my middle and pulled me towards a firm chest.

Zero buried his face in my neck, and I could feel him smile.

"you have a beautiful voice." he murmured into the fabric of my shirt.

My face heated up, and I stuttered, but quickly forgot my discomfort when Zero began trailing kisses across my neck, and under my ear.

"mmmmhh." I moaned gently and leaned into his touch.

(_**A/N, This is about to get pretty heated, so I suggest if you don't like that stuff, skip forward)**_

his fingers were gently traveling down my sides, sending bolts of electricity shooting up my spine, and into my over used head.

"Zero." I whispered, slowly turning towards him.

He was close, and his hands were still on me. He towered over me, and it made me feel... safe.

"mmh?" he murmured.

I reached up and gently trailed a line across his jaw.

"how far do you think this relationship has gone? To an extent, what would you say would be right, and what would be wrong to do at this point in time?" I murmured.

He blinked slowly, as if registering the suggestive comment, and seductive tone in my voice.

"I, I don't know exactly? I was going along with what you were comfortable with." he murmured.

I bit my lip, then reached out towards his blazer, and gently tugged forward, until his face was only inches apart from mine.

"what do you think is most comfortable for me, Zero?" I whispered gently.

He still towered over me, and his body language suggested he was physically fighting with himself to keep control.

"i have no clue." he whispered a breathy sigh.

I gently smiled, then reached up and kissed him.

Lips locking, hearts melting, breath hitching, bodies aching.

I hadn't been so needy in my life.

I began trailing my fingers down his chest, unbuttoning his shirt as I went.

His hands on my hips, and his lips on my lips, and my neck, and shoulder, then back to my lips.

I ran my fingers over the smooth skin of Zero's well muscled chest.

Damn, puberty had done a damn good job on him.

His blazer and shirt fell off as I pushed him towards the bed, the back of his knee's hitting the bed as I pushed him forward.

My blazer had already come off, and my white button up shirt was hanging opened to reveal a red bra.

I pushed Zero onto the bed and hovered over him, bodies pressed against one another, his chest fully exposed as I ran my fingers over his pale muscled chest.

Mmmh.

I leaned down and pressed my lips against his, his hands moving to my thighs and pulling them closer.

His fingers trailed down my thigh, and began moving towards my inner thigh.

I let out a breathy moan, and my mind was going insane with need.

I took off the pesky shirt that was hanging onto me, and leaned down to kiss his neck.

_**(A/N no more steamy moment, that passed, you are now safe to read, possibly under aged readers! XD)**_

But my heart leaped in my throat when I saw the pulsing veins in his neck.

The hot, inviting liquid calling my name seductively.

All I had to do was lean in a bit more, and- no!

I jumped off of Zero in half a second, and pressed against the corner of the wall.

My breath hitching in my suddenly dry throat.

_Damn it, damn it, damn it, damn it!_

"Victoria, what's wrong?!" Zero said worriedly.

I blinked, and slid down the wall, a sob coming out of me as I wrapped my arms around myself.

"i'm, I, why, I-"

Zero seemed worried.

"Victoria, if it was something I did, I'm sor-"

"no! No Zero I promise, it wasn't your fault... it's just."

another sob racked through me, and I buried my head in my hands.

"my vampire side is winning, I almost..." I began sobbing into my hands, hiccuping a couple of times.

I felt warm hands on my shoulders, and felt Zero pull me into a soft hug.

I snuggled into him as I cried, but found myself being able to just _smell_ the blood that pumped through Zero's veins.

I tried to back away, but Zero held tight.

"if you were to bite me right now, I wouldn't mind. If you have to, you can." he whispered, pure love in his voice.

I blinked a couple of the tears from my eyes.

"you could kill me right here, drink every last drop of what I am, and I wouldn't care." he whispered softly, that unbreakable love still strong in his husky voice.

I place a hand on his face, and looked at him.

"i could never hurt you." I whispered almost painfully.

Zero gently smiled.

"i know." he whispered.

"i love you."

"i love you to, my only love."

I smiled.

…_**..**_

prom night (or the ball, which ever works) was tomorrow, and everybody was, well, excited.

Except, for Destinee, and Zero.

And half of the night class.

For one, the night class just wanted to be left alone(well, some of them, not counting Hanabusa) second, Destinee didn't have a date, therefore, she didn't see the point in going, and Zero, well, was just being Zero. He'd probably just much rather lay down and sleep.

(Which I would most likely join in on)

I was only excited because I had a plain for Ms. Shizuka Hio. Oh yes, me and my two devious best friends had formulated a plan to help Zero from going all level E on us.

It was almost to perfect.

I sat in class as I thought of my oh so brilliant plan,(which in retrospect, wasn't all that brilliant now that I think back on it?) my mind was tumbling with how genius it was. And I wasn't a very genius person, so this was BIG for me. Oh yes, I was laughing in my mind like Light did in deathnote(mostly because I found it amusing)

Zero had been looking at me, obviously seeing my pleased face. He blinked a couple of times.

"are you okay Victoria?" he asked.

I blinked, then looked at him.

"oh, uh, yeah, i'm great!" I said.

Oh yes, I was perfect.

I swear, I was turning into Sin? I should hang out with Saint more... or normal human beings?

He nodded and looked back at his desk, resting his head on his hands, he closed his eyes.

I sighed.

My sleepy, sleepy boy.

I looked down the isles of students, and looked at a head of brown hair.

I sighed.

I hadn't talked to Brent in awhile. It seemed I was hiding everything from my own brother. Hell, I was!

I groaned and laid my head in my arms.

I made a mental note to talk to him after class.

Yes, I had to. I wanted to tell him everything, but I settled for a calm talk.

…_**...**_

"uh, Brent." I called to my older brother.

He looked at me.

"yeah?" he asked.

I smiled, and walked over to him, wrapping my arms around him and hugging him.

"i'm sorry I haven't been talking to you lately. I've just been busy with classes, and perfect duties, and getting prom ready." I said.

He sighed and patted my head.

"eh, it's fine." he said calmly.

I chuckled and let go of him, looking up at him, I smiled.

He crossed his arms.

"are you still going out with Kiryu." he asked as we walked.

I lifted an eye brow.

"of course, he's the love of my life." I said in a monotone voice, giving him a deadpanned look.

He sighed and shook his head.

"i'm sorry for asking, it's just that... i'm not a very big fan of him. He seems, dangerous, and inconsiderate." he said.

I huffed.

"first of all, he's not dangerous... well, of no danger to me at least. And secondly, he is to considerate. He never goes as far as kissing, unless I wa-"

"ah, ah, okay, okay I get it." Brent said, covering his ears.

I laughed.

"look, maybe if you guys got to know each other, then you'd like him. He's just had a hard life, and it's hard for him to let people in. I was lucky enough to be able to get it his comfortable space." I said.

He looked at me.

"what happened to him?" he asked.

I looked around, then up at him.

"his parents were... killed in front of him, and his twin brother was taken." I said quietly.

Brent blinked.

"oh." he murmured considerately.

I nodded, then looked pointedly at him.

"tell anyone I told you, and I will rip off what makes you a man, got it?" I said.

He chuckled, then nodded.

"yeah yeah, alright." he said.

I sighed and nodded.

"oh, I know exactly what we could do! You should come over for dinner tonight!" I said.

He blinked.

"you have dinner with them?" he asked.

I nodded.

"yeah, family time." I crooned, then skipped off.

"don't be late, or I will initiate that threat I gave you a couple of seconds ago!" I called.

I heard him laugh.

"of course." he called back.

I knew he regretted agreeing.

Who cares!

…_**..**_

as the chairman bustled around the kitchen, preparing dinner for us, and the new guest I had told him was coming(which he was ecstatic about, no sarcasm, he was really happy, he looked like a happy little puppy dog, minus the tail and black nose, and fur)

we sat in the living room as we waited. Zero was in the kitchen making sure Kaien didn't accidentally poison us.

Yuki sat on the floor watching TV while Brent sat on the couch next to me watching as well.

We, were, of course, watching the secret circle.

Damn Yuki and her persuasive demeanor.

I looked up when Zero came out of the kitchen.

"dinner's ready, and I can gladly say I was able to make sure Kaien didn't accidentally poison us all." he said in his calm voice.

Yuki giggled and scampered off to the dining room, while Brent nodded and walked into the other room.

I got up and kissed Zero on the cheek.

"that's for putting up with Kaien, I wouldn't have been able to last five minutes without exploding in mad fury and kicking him out of the kitchen." I said.

He chuckled.

"i think I deserve a little more reward then that? I mean, it was Kaien." I smirked evily.

"mmhh, your right." I purred as I gently kissed his lips, and smiled. Then I pulled back and took his hand, leading him into the dining room.

They sat in a circle around the dining room table.

Chairman was asking Brent a bunch of questions, and Yuki was smiling back and forth between both of them.

Zero sat next to me as we ate. He was quite, but listened.

He didn't like to talk much, as all of you fangirls already know.

I don't get it though, I love to talk!?*sigh*

it was calm, and dinner went great.

I think this would work.

…_**...**_

I walked through the woods. I had finally got the chairman to give me a gun.

It was a black handgun named Click.

Yes, click, it was named click, laugh at me and i'll rip off what either makes you a man or a women.

But I still had the black blade sword as well.

The chairman had decided I would need two weapons.

I sighed.

I heard a low rustle, then a dark growl from behind me.

I whipped out my gun and pointed it at the bush.

Bloody red eyes staring at me hungrily.

Vampire.

More specifically, a level E vampire.

Sigh.

I looked up a bit, and was met by another pair of blood red eyes.

Two level E's.

Then I was met by another pair of eyes.

Three, level E's.

Fuck.

I felt part of me being taken over by Sin, and another part being taken over by Saint.

I sighed, almost contently.

I'd be fine.

I had my aim, Sin's strength, and Saint's battle wisdom.

Yep, i'll be fine.

Little did I know, I was being watched.

Two of the vampires charged, and I aimed, and blew a hole through his shoulder.

He roared and leaped.

I pulled out my sword, and swung In such a way that it sliced through the center of the beast, and he burst into dust in mid air.

I swung at the other vampire attacking, cutting off it's arm, and while it struggled with the now lost arm, is swung again, and sliced it's head off.

Blood splattered against the tree's, and I cringed at the scent.

The other vampire attacked, and I spun around quickly, holding my sword back, I was dragged to the ground.

I flipped, and kicked the beast in the head, sending it stumbling back.

It gathered it's wits, and attacked again.

We rolled against the grass, until I did a semi flip, and landed in front of him, placing my booted foot on his shoulder, I placed my gun on his temple, and pulled the trigger.

I was very, trigger happy.

Blood splattered once again, and then it turned to dust.

I let out a sigh and placed my gun in my holster. Picking up my sword, I stuck it into it's sheath, then turned around.

I hadn't expected to see this.

The chairman, Yuki, Zero, Helen, Destinee, Hakuri, Toga, and half of the night-class stood there, with shocked expressions.

Except for Shiki, and Kaname.

There was blood splattered on my stone washed blue jean skinny jeans, and my black tank-top. And slightly on my boots as well.

Yep, I was a sight to see.

"uh, hi." I said as I ran a hand through my messy brown hair.

A scratch ran down my left arm, letting blood drip from my fingers, and my tank top slightly revealing my slim waist, and a cut on my hip.

I placed a hand on my hip, and my hand still running through my hair, I smiled nervously.

Aidou was the first to speak.

"how...?"

I chuckled.

"i've been training. I grew up in a house with three boys. And I'm related to weird people.

I shrugged.

"but besides that, I don't know." I said.

Zero was the first to walk over. He took my hand and lifted up my arm, looking at the cut that ran down my arm.

"lets get you cleaned up." he murmured as he wrapped an arm around my waist and began walking off.

Luckily, saving me from the many questions they'd ask.

But of course, that's because he has questions of his own.

I smirked.

I'd just have to distract him.

Being a women, I had so much power.

Mwahahaha!

And no, that was not supposed to be evil.

Nope, that was just me being a weirdo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X

_**disclaimer: I do not own vampire knight. **_

_**Me:"yay, I made another one quicker this time! I win, mwahahahaha! But don't get used to it.**_

_**I had to do this on my weekend off of school.**_

_**You guys have no idea what I do for you." XD**_

_**Haruki:"what if they did."**_

_**me:*blinks*"touche."**_

_**Helen:"tell me, do you normally laugh like a mad women in your head Victoria?"**_

_**me:"kinda, but that's not the point!"**_

_**Destinee:"tell them!"**_

_**me:"oh right! When I am done with this story, I will be making a sequel! Yes, yes, I know.**_

_**Crap, she's making more! But listen, this is going to be great. If you haven't read deathnote, then I suggest you do, because the seguel is going to be a deathnote, vampire knight crossover.**_

_**I just wanted to tell yooou! yay, you get the sexy Zero, and da sexy L and Light! mwahahaha!"**_

_**Zero:*blinks*"sexy who?"**_

_**me:"uh, nobody love, you know your the only one for me XD."**_

_**Zero:*rolls eyes*"sure."**_

_**me:*blushes*"it's not what you think! Your the only one for me. L is just my idol is all... and Light has awesome hair. Then again, his hair is still, not as great as yours."*smirks***_

_**Zero:*huffs*"damn right."**_

_**me:"like and review, or else I will NOT make a sequel. Mwahahahaha, I got cha there!"**_

_**Helen:"you know your going to make a sequel even if they don't comment."**_

_**me:"oh... yeah well... damn you Helen."**_

_**Helen:*smirks***_


	21. Chapter 19 are you giving me a hicky?

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXX**_

_**okay my wonderful readers! I should warn you that this scene right here is kinda, heated. So, just a warning for the younger readers! XD mwahahaha**_

…_**...**_

I didn't know how it ended up like this.

But I was entangled with Zero. My hair spread out all around me, and my arms wrapped around his waist

Last night we had come in after that little incident, and Zero kept asking me questions.

I dodged them by kissing him, and he momentarily forgot about the whole ordeal.

After an hour or so of arguing, and black mailing with lips, we had finally decided we needed sleep. And I quite enjoyed the position I was in.

I smirked, and removed my arms from around Zero, and slightly hovered over him.

I leaned down and began trailing kisses down his chin, and to his neck.

He moaned, still half asleep, and moved his head a bit to expose his throat a bit more.

I smirked and gently nipped at the sensitive skin, then latched on with my lips, sucking gently.

A low seductive growl erupted from his throat, and he wrapped his arms around me.

"are you giving me a hicky?" he purred.

I let a low chuckle resound in the back of my throat and gently nodded my head.

I didn't know just when me and Zero's relationship had become so heated, but I loved it.

I lifted my head, then resumed in kissing up his throat, and to the corner of his lips.

"je t'aime." I purred in French against his soft lips._**(that means "I love you in" French)**_

Zero chuckled.

"je t'aime trop." Zero replied back in French._**(that means "i love you too" in French)**_

I smiled, then kissed him, letting my lips just lay there, barely touching Zero's own soft ones. Slowly I moved them, causing the kiss to become firmer as well as wetter as I opened my mouth to invite Zero inside, my lips moved and slid on Zero's in a harsh manner, which caused us both to release soft moans as heat began to build up between us once more.

I smirked and pulled back, and Zero frowned.

"we have to get ready for school Zero." I reminded him. And he sighed, exasperated.

"why? Can't we just stay in here, and-"

he rolled over and pinned me to the bed."-forget about school, and those annoying blood suckers." Zero whispered, finishing his sentence. He leaned down and kissed my collar bone, and I smiled.

"it's not just about the blood suckers, it's our job to _protect _the humans from those _blood-suckers._" I murmured, my fingers intertwined in his hair as he nipped at the skin around my shoulder and neck.

"mmmmh, you smell like strawberries." he said, completely ignoring my protest.

I gently laughed and lifted his head up, pressing my lips against his again.

"and you smell like roses and gun powder." I whispered against his lips.

I felt him smirk.

"hhhmm, I wonder why." he said, his voice laced with mock sarcasm.

I chuckled.

His warm hands began to travel up my thighs, sending tiny bolts of electricity to my toes and fingers.

I was wearing one of Zero's shirts. It was slightly oversized, obviously, because Zero's figure was a lot for muscular, and taller then mine.

It was baggy, and long sleeved.

"you smell like me." he murmured.

I smirked.

"possessive much?" I purred.

He chuckled.

"very." he said in a breathy whisper that sent hot flashes up my spine and had me curling my toes.

My god.

Zero's hands began to travel under the shirt I was wearing, and going upward.

I arched my back slightly as he continued to kiss me passionately.

He was between my legs, and both my thighs were pressed against his waist.

The suns rays sent a slight glow against the pale skin, and lightly shimmered in Zero's hair.

His tongue ran along each of my teeth, then intertwined with my own tongue.

I let out a wanting moan, and the hand that was on my thigh tightened.

Then the door opened.

"Zero, Victoria, we have to go-"

Zero lifted his head and looked over towards the door. I was under him as I stared over at the person at the door as well.

"hi Yuki." I said nervously.

Her jaw was slack, and her eyes were wide. A huge blood red blush cascading up her neck, and towards her cheeks.

"uh-uh-I-um-well shit." she muttered.

I blinked, and she slowly moved backwards, taking the door handle and backing up, slowly and quietly closing the door.

I was completely beat red, and really, really hot.

I couldn't help it, I broke out in hysterical laughter.

I laid my head on the pillow and laughed, and laughed. Zero's just was slightly shaking, and rumbling against me. He finally let out his own laughter.

Tears were slightly in his eyes as he laughed, and he collapsed on top of me in a laughing fit.

We both laughed for who knows how long, until I finally regained composer and let out one last breathy laugh before sighing. Zero doing the same.

"she'll be scarred for life." I mumbled.

Zero nodded.

"yeah..."

we were quiet for a couple of seconds, then burst out laughing again.

It was one weird morning.

…_**...**_

"i can't wait for the ball!"

"i'm going to dance with Shiki-kun!"

"well i'm going to dance with wild!"

"i'm going to dance with Aidou!"

"your gonna have a hard time, I heard he has a girlfriend."

"waaaahhh!"

"well i'm going to dance with Kaname!"

"i'm going to dance with Zero-kun."

_aww, hell no!_

I jerked my head up towards the girl who said that last thing.

We were it Physics, and everybody was talking about the damn dance.

I stared at the blond chick who had said she said she was going to dance with Zero.

She had dyed blond hair, and obnoxious brown eyes that were heavily lined with makeup.

I instantly hated her.

She was skinny, and short, easy to break. If she even tried to touch Zero, I could easily snap her in half.

I shook my head.

I was getting jealous over nothing. Surely Zero wouldn't dance with a fake slut like her.

I looked back towards her. She then proceeded to flip her hair and bat her eye lashes.

Yep, slut.

It almost looked like her skirt was pulled _up _to reveal more of her pale skin.

I rolled my eyes.

If she bent over you'd probably be able to see her shiny metal ass!

I chuckled.

She looked at me, and caught me staring at her.

"what, don't think I can get Kiryu to submit to me?" she purred.

She was an idiot, Zero was right beside me.

He hit his head with his book.

I blinked.

"is your brain the size of a peanut?" I asked politely.

She blinked, then scowled.

"no!"

I tilted my head.

"you sure about this, skinny whore?" I asked.

She gaped.

"why you! I'm only skinny because I don't eat like a pig like some people!" she yelled.

I smirked.

"actually, I find that you don't gain weight as long as you use your brain." I said. Thank you L Lawliet and your genius words! I thought to myself. I loved deathnote.

"what, so now your calling me stupid!?" she yelled.

Hook, line, and sinker.

"well, I wasn't exactly saying it, but yes, it was implied." I said.

The class erupted in laughter, and the blond chick fumed.

"you, you, i'll kick your pretty little ass!" she yelled.

I clicked my nails against the desk.

Oh yes, I knew exactly what was happening.

Sin was taking the fuck over.

I slowly stood up and smirked, my eyes flashing dangerously.

"wanna try?" I asked.

Her eyes widened, then narrowed.

The teacher had yet to come in, so we were free to do whatever we wanted.

Zero just sat there staring at me.

The blond chick stood up as well and slammed her hands on her desk.

"you bet you pretty little ass I do." she growled.

I pulled myself up and subtly jumped my desk, standing in front of her, she did the same.

We were standing nose to nose.

"Victoria." came Zero's calm voice.

I didn't listen.

"i'm giving you a warning, I will, rearrange your face, and you will, lose." I said, my voice was dark, and my eyes flashed dangerously.

Sin's eyes.

I could hear everything in the room, all at once.

The quiet murmurs, the worried gasps, and the quiet, but scared swallow the girl took as she stood there.

I could see the doubt flash across her eyes, and I almost felt pity for her, but that quickly washed away as Sin swiped the empathy feeling away.

A hard gaze settled over the girls eye's, and she swung.

I caught her hand spun her around, bending it behind her back, she let out a yell of outrage and pain.

My hands tightened, and I could hear the cracking in her knuckles.

"naahhhh." she cried.

I leaned over and smirked.

"i will break off your fingers if you even think about touching him with your dirty hands. Sluts like you don't deserve angels." I murmured.

She flailed, and kicked, and finally slammed her head back into my stomach.

For an odd reason, it do anything except for pushing me back. She jumped, turned around, and swung.

I bent backwards, pressed my hands against the ground, and kicked up. Slamming my foot into her jaw, I flipped and landed on my feet.

She backed up in shock, then felt her jaw.

She glared.

For some odd reason, Sin seemed... angry. She seemed protective.

I internally asked her why, and she answered.

My blood went cold, and my eyes widened.

This girl, on front of me.. she was one of the girls who killed that innocent girl.

She was the enemy.

The girl seemed to smirk as the realization dawned on my face.

"smart girl." she purred, then swung at me.

People backed up, and Zero was standing strait, being held back by Yuki and a couple of other people.

I kicked up, connecting with her jaw, she flew back a couple of feet.

She smiled widely, and laughed.

That sadistic son of a bitch.

She flew at me, and I backed up, she flew a punch at me, and it connected with my face.

"Victoria!" Destinee yelled as she came into the room.

Hakuri and Helen behind her.

The girl looked at them, and I used this chance.

I lunged at her.

We fell to the floor, rolling around.

She lifted her foot and kicked me in the stomach.

I flew back and hit the desk.

"aaaahhhh!" someone screamed.

I slowly got up, then scowled at her.

"it was you." I hissed.

She smirked.

"bout time you found out. Not just me, but others." she said.

I growled.

"you sick mother fucker." I growled.

She laughed, and I charged.

Lifting my foot, it slammed into her cheek.

I swung again and it connected with her chin.

Swinging again I got her in the throat.

She spit blood in my face, and I heard Sin's sadistic chuckle in my mind.

I needed Saint.

As if on cue, a comforting feeling wrapped around me, and I was met with a soft voice.

"_relax and watch out, she has a knife on her."_

Saint whispered in my head.

I mentally nodded, then swung up my leg. Slamming it into her stomach.

She coughed, then looked at me.

"you know what I want to know? How did you know I was apart of it?" she said, her voice hoarse.

I swung again and let my foot connect with her head.

"intuition." I grunted.

I heard some of the students hoot in approval.

The blond chick fall over and groaned.

"it was still worth it." she almost purred.

I clenched my fist.

She jumped up all of a sudden, pulling out a knife, and swinging.

I wasn't expecting that, and I knew I was going to be seriously injure.

But before the knife got to me, I saw a blur of silver, and heard the room gasp.

I looked up.

Haruki was standing in front of me, her hand wrapped around the hilt of the knife, and her head slightly tilted.

I couldn't see her expression, but I knew it deeply scared the blond girl.

"i suggest you leave." was all Haruki said.

The girl seemed to have gotten her drift. She let go of the knife, and ran.

I looked at Haruki.

For some reason, I saw a blackish, whitish glow around her.

It was probably because I had Sin and Saint in me, so that's why I could see weird things.

The aura surrounding Haruki seemed like it was staining red.

Both me and the blond chick had blood on us, and for some odd reason, this seemed to be affecting Haruki's aura.

She turned to look at me, and only me. Nobody else could see her face except for me.

Her eyes were twinged with red.

Haruki was a vampire.

I blinked, then swallowed.

"Haruki, please take me to the nurses office."

I murmured.

She seemed to notice I was giving her a way out, so she quickly nodded, dropped the knife and took my arm, swiftly walking off. As we left the class room, she spoke.

"you know." she whispered.

I nodded.

"yes..." I looked down.

"why didn't you tell anyone?" I asked.

She looked down.

"because I didn't want to go to the night class.. I didn't want to be treated like any other normal blood sucker. I wanted to be treated human." she murmured.

I sighed and leaned my head on her shoulder.

"i know exactly what you mean." I murmured.

She smiled.

"good."

she sighed.

"are you going to tell anyone?" she asked.

I looked at her.

"no... but first we need to get you blood."

she looked at me sharply, and I smiled.

"it's obvious you can't go hunting with the night-class roaming around." I said.

Her eyes narrowed as she seemed to realize what I was saying.

"i'm not going to drink you blood, your hurt enough." she said, her voice strong.

I sighed.

"you just saved my life. Let just say.. an eye for an eye." I said.

She looked at me, still unsure.

I sighed.

"or, I could blackmail you. I mean, I do know that your a vampire." I said calmly.

Her eyes widened, then she slowly smirked.

"you sneaky bitch." she said jokingly.

I laughed.

She sighed.

"fine, but only a little." she said.

I nodded.

We went into the abandoned part of the school, and I sat down. She sat in front of me, and I looked at my wrist.

It's weird, the only other person I had ever let drink my blood was Zero? I sighed.

I looked up at Haruki, then lifted up my wrist.

…_**...**_

Haruki's POV

I stared at the pale flash for a second. I didn't understand why she trusted me enough.

I sighed and reached out, wrapping my fingers around her wrist, I lifted her hand and stared at the skin, before bending down a bit.

I opened my mouth, and slowly bit down on her wrist.

Victoria was surprisingly quiet as she stared at the dripping blood.

The first thing I tasted was something spicy, and almost addictive. The second thing I tasted was sweet, and also, quite addictive.

The second thing I tasted, was different.

I had known what was going on with Victoria. Both of her sides had possessed her to give her strength. The spice was Sin, and the mouth watering sweetness was Saint.

But that third taste? It was the genuine taste of Victoria's true blood. Her actual.. flavor? That sounded wrong?

It seemed to explode on my taste buds, and make my pupils widen and expand, making my eyes completely black.

It seemed so innocent, and untouched. It flooded my senses, and made my back arch.

There was authority in it to, weird, I never thought that was a taste? But it was there?

It was a twisted taste. Between spice and sweetness, sour and cold, hot and bitter.

In ways it reminded me of cinnamon sticks and sugar. Then it reminded me of red peppers and salt. Then it reminded me of blueberries and whip cream. Then sour skittles and ripe strawberries.

Then coffee and dark chocolate.

It reminded me of electricity in some ways. It sent a buzz through my mind.

I removed my fangs, but not before I had caught that one last taste. It was power.

I looked up at her, wide eyed. She had an impassive look on her face, and her lips were set in a gentle line.

Her hair shrouding her pale face, and her golden hazel eyes glimmering in the setting sun, making a golden ring around one of her pupils.

She stared at me, unblinking. Then slowly, ever so slowly, let the most genuine, and sweetest smiles grace her face.

I smiled back.

In a way, I felt comforted by the look.

And in a way, we were almost alike. We both had two things inside of us, that we weren't really happy with. We both new we had so much power in us, yes we were afraid what would happen if we used it at it's full force. And we, somehow, both found a way to smile, even though, our lives were tough. We smiled even though we had never had a thing to smile for.

We looked nothing alike, except we were alike in so many ways.

I looked at Victoria in a knew light, and somehow, she was looking at me in a knew light as well.

Weird?

…_**...**_

_**Destinee's POV**_

"tell me again why I have to go?" I said as Victoria curled my hair, and Helen did my makeup.

"because, if you don't, you wont get any day-class or night-class ass tonight." Victoria said.

I couldn't help it, I laughed.

"what makes you think I want that?" I asked.

She smiled.

"okay, some Shiki ass then?" she asked.

A huge blush spread across my cheeks.

"not funny." I said.

She laughed as she put some light sprays of hair spray into my curly black hair, which had slightly grown out. I let it grow out, and dyed it black again because the roots were becoming brown.

"well, are you going to get some Zero ass tonight?" I teased.

She turned redder then a Tomato.

Haruki, who had been sitting on the bed doing her own makeup, burst out laughing.

"yeah Victoria, why don't you get some of dat!" she said.

I laughed, and Victoria shot Haruki a hot glare, then smirked deviously.

"i can get it whenever I want, thank you very much.

Helen, who had been quiet, burst out laughing.

"we sound like a bunch of men, talking about how were gonna get it tonight." she said, laughing.

I realized this, and began laughing.

"oh god, I wonder if the rolls are switched tonight, and the guys are talking about how there going to dance with the perfect girl, and how they hope that we don't think there tuxes make them look fat." I said.

Victoria laughed, and Haruki joined in. Helen just chuckled. She was deep in thought, I could tell that much.

I sighed.

Victoria and Helen both stepped back at the same time, and smiled.

"done." they both said in unison.

I chuckled.

I sat up, and looked into the mirror. My jaw dropped at the image in front of me.

Long, curly black hair nestled delicately across my shoulders, and my skin seemed to glow a bright pale color. My hazel eyes had the perfect amount of eye liner, and mascara, and had a smoky black brown eye shadow that seemed to make my hazel eyes glow. My lips were ruby red, and my black hair was glossy.

I smiled.

"who am I looking at?" I joked.

Victoria laughed, and went towards the closet, grabbing a dress, she pulled it out, and faced me, smiling.

"this is the dress you will wear, no buts." she said.

My jaw dropped at the sight of the dress.

It was a black dress that spread out slightly at the bottom. The top had had black ribbons slightly surrounding it, and there was gold on the top, mixed with black.

It went up to about mid thigh, and it was strapless.

"oh my god." I muttered.

Victoria smiled brightly, seeming she had won, she grabbed a pair of shoes from the closet and held it up to the dress.

The shoes were a pair of black pumps, with a bunch of subtle fake diamonds on the heel.

My eyes brightened.

_**(this is what the outfit will look like /prom/set?id=63784951 )**_

I blinked.

"i'm in love." I announced. Victoria smiled brightly.

…_**...**_

Helen's POV

my short brown hair was straitened, and I had my bangs swept across my forehead.

My lips had a gentle peach colored lip stick, and my eyes were smoky.

I wore a whitish pink dress that slightly flared out at the bottom. It had ribbons wrapped tightly under my bosom, and straps that crisscrossed on my back. The ribbons had little small jewels on them.

And I had a pair of whitish pink pumps on. A normal heart shaped necklace, and a pair of black studded earings.

I looked up when Victoria went to the door and opened it.

Someone had knocked.

She was handed a small box, and then the person left.

Her eye brows drew together, then she looked at the box, and smiled.

"there's something her for you Helen." she said, handing me the small box, I looked at it.

It had.

To Helen.

Written on the top.

I smiled and opened it.

My eyes widened.

There was a ring, rested in black velvet.

It was silver, but the jewel in the center was black. It looks like it had a bunch of little jewels inside of it. It was an oval shape, and looked to be about my size.

Hanabusa.

I smiled and set down the box, taking the ring, I placed it on my finger, and smiled.

_**(this is what the outfit looks like /art/set?id=63785215 )**_

I sighed.

Darn you Hanabusa and your cute self.

…_**...**_

Hakuri's POV

my hair was up, but still fell gentle.

It was curled, and was up in a bunch of bobby pins, and it almost looked like a waterfall of silver.

My violet eyes had on a silvery eye shadow, and dark eye liner, and mascara.

And my lips were a gentle shell pink.

I wore a light baby blue water fall dress with no straps. And a pair of black high heels.

A golden chained necklace, with a golden ball at the end, that was supposed to resemble the world. And a pair of gold loop earings.

I twirled in my dress slightly, and smiled brightly.

The only one that wasn't ready yet, was Victoria.

She had been helping us get ready, so she had only gotten her hair done, and her makeup.

It was messy, as always, but slightly tamer.

It was long, and fell down to her lower back, and spread across her shoulders. The girls gave off a luminous shine, and framed her face in such a way, that she almost looked mysterious.

Her bright golden brown eyes had a shady, but subtle black around them. The eye liner, and the mascara had done that, making her eyes look more dominant, and powerful. Her eye shadow was black, and brown, making her eyes stand out even more.

I had to admit, she had amazing eyes.

Her lips were in a calm, peach lip-gloss.

Her lips were very full, and a lot prettier then a lot of the girls at this school.

There was this, fierceness in her eyes? She seemed so powerful at the moment. Or at least, looked it.

It made her look mysterious, and dangerous.

I knew all of us would have guys asking us to dance.

She glided towards the closet, and pulled out a dress.

My jaw dropped.

It was beautiful.

It was a black lace dress, with light blue under it. There were ribbons wrapped under the bosom, and there were to thin black straps. It would probably go down to about mid thigh.

She went into the bathroom and put it on, then came back out.

It fit her perfectly.

She then got a pair of high heel shoes. They had black lace surrounding them as well. And she slipped them on.

Her nails were painted black, so they looks sinister against her pale ivory skin.

She then went to her jewelry box, and grabbed what looked like a necklace. She hooked it onto her neck, and got to blue sapphire studded earings.

When she turned around, I gasped at the her necklace. It was a bright blue sapphire heart, hanging on a silver chain. The heart was about the size of my palm, but it fit perfectly against her throat.

She smiled.

"how do I look?" she asked.

I smiled.

"you look awesome!"

I announced. She chuckled, then smiled.

I looked at her necklace again.

"where did you get that?" I asked, pointing towards the captivating necklace.

She smiled proudly.

"Zero got it for me for my birthday." she murmured, pressing her hand against the beautiful blue crystal.

I smiled.

"it's amazing." I said.

She gently laughed.

"yeah, it is." she murmured, almost fondly.

She sighed and looked into the mirror.

Something was on her mind? I could tell that much.

She seemed distraught, and slightly anxious. I decided to let it be. She didn't push me about me being a vampire, I wont bother her about her problems. I noticed people liked to be left alone, and it seemed Victoria was one of those people. I sighed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X

_**me:"ah, i'm sorry, I know, the dance scene should have been this chapter, but i've been busy, please don't kill meh!"**_

_**Zero:"relax."**_

_**me"how can I relax when i've been putting the dance scene off for so damn long!"\**_

_**Zero:*shrugs***_

_**me: *frowns*"do I have to put you in the basement again Zero?"**_

_**Zero:*smirks***_

_**me:*sweatdrops*"pretend I didn't say anything."**_

_**Zero*chuckles*"awww, come on."**_

_**me:'must, resist, temptation, must, resist, Zero'**_

_**Zero:*sighs***_

_**Haruki:"Victoria does not own Vampire Knight, and she does not own L's words from deathnote. You know the one where he says "I find that you don't gain weight as long as you use your brain."**_

_**I loved that part.**_

_**Me:"mwahahahaha! Thank you Hakuri."**_

_**Hakuri:*blinks***_

_**me:*sweatdrops***_


	22. another, truth or dare with the cast

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X

"okay! were doing another truth or dare session! yay!"

the crowd cheers, and the cast groans.

I chuckle darkly.

"if these are a bunch of stupid questions again, i'm leaving." Sin muttered.

Shoots Sin a glare.

"watch it albino." I said.

"hahahaha! Finally, someone finally notices she's as white as a sheep!" Saint cries happily.

Sin sits up.

"well, well, shut up goth girl, all you wear is black!"

Saint smiles.

"i wear black because it makes me look even hotter, what's your excuse for wearing white?" Saint purred.

I rolled my eyes.

"alright, alright! Lets get to the questions, shall we!" I announced.

The cast groans again, and I chuckle darkly.

"alright! the first questions and dares is from Deathfairy78!"

"by the way, she's also going to create a new OC for the story, so cheers for Deathfairy!"

"alright, the first question from her is for me.

It reads, Victoria why are Sin and Saint so strange and are they twins?"

I look at sin and Saint.

"i, uh, actually, don't really know..."

Sin sighs.

"well, were strange because of our origin. And both of our powers have weird affects on us. Saint is just naturally weird. But for my i- owwwww!"

Saint lowers the bat from Sins head and scowls.

"i'm not naturally weird!" she yells.

Sin smirks evily.

"fine, were both weird because our magic is basically building up inside of us, and making us a bit jumpy, and compulsive. And when we were children we used to have to shave our aunt Klima's back." Sin and Saint both shudder.

"and for us being Twins, yes, we are twins. We both look the same, except for the color of our eyes, and hair." Saint said.

I nod.

"hhmmm, welp deathfairy78, there answers that question, why don't you and me torture some more vampire knight characters." I purred.

I look at the cards.

"alright, the next question from her is for Takuma." I said calmly.

Takuma looks up slowly.

"it asks, Takuma I am in love with you even though your a vampire, will you marry me?" I said calmly.

I look up at Takuma and smirk.

Takuma rubs his neck.

"i, um, i'm sorry, I don't really know you. I'm flattered, but, I have no idea who you are." he said nervously.

I chuckled.

"alright, that answers that question!" I said happily.

Looks at cards.

"this question is for Ichiru." I said calmly.

Looks up.

"it says, Ichiru if you could would you save Hio from Kaname (and kill Kaname instead)?"

I said.

Ichiru didn't even hesitate.

"of course." he said calmly.

Zero leans back in his chair, the look on his face makes it seems he's mentally fighting himself. He doesn't know if he agree's with Ichiru or not.

I sigh.

"alright, on to the dares!" I announced.

The crowd erupted in cheers, and the cast groaned again.

I smile and look at the cards.

"alrighty! The first dare is for Yuki." I said.

Yuki looks up with wide eyes.

I looked at the question, and burst into laughter.

"oh god! I love you deathfairy78!" I said as my face turned red from the laughter.

Yuki's eyes widened even more.

"is it that bad?" she asked.

I chuckled darkly and looked up.

"yep!" I said.

Yuki sighed.

"alright, the dare is, Yuki I dare you to sit on Kaname's lap and act like a ** for five minutes

doing everything in your power to make him... well you get it (if you fail then you must go join Sin and Saint in the corner or snuggle Aido 'crying')" I chuckle darkly, and Yuki swallows. Kaname seems like he's in-between uncomfortable, and slightly pleased. Zero just falls off the couch. "what!" he says. "do I have to?" Yuki asks, a huge blush painting her cheeks as she looks at Kaname wistfully from the corner of her eyes. I nod."yes, deathfairy78 asked it, so we must comply!" I announced. Yuki sighs, and gets up shakily. _**(this is blocked for your own good)**_ after Yuki got off of Kaname, everybody's jaws were on the ground, and Kaname's hair was messy. He was blinking slowly. My eyes were wide, and my jaw had made it half way to the center of the Earth by now. "Yuki won." I said calmly, and Kaname, somehow, blushed. "o-kay, the next dare, is for Destinee..." I blinked as Yuki sat down, her face was flushed, and her shirt was hanging off her shoulder as she fixed it. "it says, Destinee please sit in Shiki's lap for the remainder of the session..." Destinee's face turned fire red as her eyes widened. Well, she was nervous. Shiki looked up calmly with impassive eyes, and looked towards Destinee. "well, are you going to come over here?" he asked in a monotone voice. Destinee looked at him, and made a squeaking sound as she looked at him. He was leaning back, his long limbs resting by him, and his slim torso sloping a bit, to make an inviting look to it. It made _me _want to snuggle up with him. Destinee slowly got up, and shuffled over, and gently sat in Shiki's lap, leaning back a bit. He sighed, rolled his ice blue eyes, and pulled her over, resting his chin on her shoulder. His pale skin looked odd with her now blushing red skin. She was really embarrassed. I chuckled, and Destinee scowled. "and you wouldn't blush if Zero did the same." she countered. I thought for a moment, and felt strong arms encircle me, pulling my to a cozy chest. I slightly blushed as Zero buried his head in my neck and smiled. "touche." I said. I looked at the cards. "oh, and deathfairy78 asked you to please not kill her." I said calmly. Destinee looked at the camera, with now sharp eyes, and surprised everyone when she smirked evily. "now why would I do that?" she asked. I chuckled. "deathfairy78, I suggest you sleep with the lights on for a couple of weeks." I said calmly. I smiled. "alright! And the last one, is for Aidou!" I announced. Aidou looked up from his snuggled position on the couch with Helen, and smirked. "ahh, my fans!" he announced, and Helen rolled her eyes. I smirked. "the dare is, Aido senpai i was wondering if you would propose to Helen- chan OwO pwease?" I looked up and smirked at Aidou's sticken face. "i, uh, I, I don't have a ring though..." he said. The crowd erupted in squeals, and he looked around. Helen was busy laughing her ass off. I chuckled. "what about that ring you got her for the ball?" I asked. He blinked. "i, uh, I wasn't expecting to get married after only a couple of months of knowing each other." he mumbled. I smiled viciously. "and when were you planing on getting married Aidou?" I asked. His face turned bright red. "shut up Victoria-chan." he said. I laughed, and Zero chuckled into my hair. Haruki had a soft smirk on her face as she looked at me and Zero. "i don't really see Zero laughing evily like that? Victoria, I think you've tainted the good boy he used to be." she said calmly. "yes, Haruki, I am now a crazy, sadistic mass murderer." Zero said sarcastically. Helen jumped up. "you mean your Light Yagami from deathnote!?" she said jokingly. I looked at Zero. "maybe, he does kinda have the hair like him." I said. Zero rolled his eyes. "yes, I kill people with notebooks all the time." he said. All of a sudden, L from deathnote jumped from backstage. "confession!" he yelled. The crowd erupted in huge fangirl screams for the panda detective. I stood up. "you were supposed to be in your cage with the rest of the deathnote characters!" I said worriedly. He looked at me blankly. "what do you think, I am L. of course I got out of the cage. He said nonchalantly. Zero blinked and looked up. "you put them in a cage?" he asked. I blinked at him. "i had to put them _somewhere_ for the next sequel. Do you know how hard it was to even get them." I asked. He tilted his head. "you kidnapped them?" he asked. I nodded. Zero sighed and shook his head, and Kaname looked up. "so, thousands of girls, are in love with him?" he asked. I nodded, and Kaname sighed. "what has happened to society." he mumbled. The crowd erupted in screams of rage, and L scratched his leg with his foot. I blinked. "wait, if you got out, then wouldn't Light have gotten out to? He is your rival, he has to be smart?" I asked. L put his finger on his bottom lip, then nodded. "yes, it would seem so." he mumbled. Just then, Light strolled out of the curtains. "that was easy." he said. I blinked. "wa, wah?" I shook my head. "how the hell did you guys even get out?" I asked. Light smirked. "i charmed the women backstage to let me out." he said. L looked up. "and I used my super mind powers to make the key come to me." he said. I nodded. "makes sense." I mumbled. Light looked at L. "you have super mind powers?" he asked. L looked at him with calm black eyes. "of course, how else do you think I've become the greatest detective in the world? I don't just pull evidence out of my ass you know?" he said in a cold monotone. Zero stood up. "this is crazy?" he said. Destinee decided to stand up. "Light, look, Zero kinda has your haircut!" she said. Light looked over, and his eye twitched. "you name please?" he asked. I twirled around. "aww, hell no!" I yelled, along with the Zero fangirls. We all screamed at once. "dieeeeeeee!" his eyes widened. "shit." he mumbled, and ran. L stood there looking at Light with an interested look. "57%." he mumbled. I smiled. "well, thank you all for watching!" …_**...**_ _**disclaimer: I do not own vampire knight, or deathnote.**_


	23. Chapter 20 just as planed

_**hello my readers! i'm glad your still reading this, even though I don't understand why you do? By the way, sorry for the spelling errors lately, and I just realized that the links to the prom dresses was messed up, so here's the links, just get rid of the spaces.**_

poly vore prom/set?id=637 84951

poly vore art/set?id=637 85215__

_**oh, and this is the link to Victoria's dress and Hakuri's.**_

_**Poly vore blue_green/set?id=6378 5542**_

_**this ones Hakuri's ^**_

_**poly vore all/set?id=6378 6096**_

_**this ones, Victoria's ^ **_

_**remember to remove the spaces.**_

_**okay, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**_

_**oh, and I want to tell you all! I have a co-writer now! Her net name is deathfairy78**_

_**she will be helping me write the story from now on. XD give her a round of applause! XD yay**_

_**by the way, this is a really long chapter XD**_

…_**...**_

I had to admit, I was nervous. I never really went to dances, so I had no idea if I my outfit was worthy. Weird?

Yuki had come earlier, and I had helped her with her makeup.

She wore that long light pink dress Kaname had given her. I must say, it was pretty, but not my style.

She smiled.

"come on, lets go now." she said happily, her eyes glimmering with the idea of dancing with Kaname.

I wanted to vomit.

I smiled.

"yeah!" Hakuri said happily as she grabbed something from her purse and popped it into her mouth.

I wondered what it was at first, but it turns out it was just a piece of gum.

Helen straitened her dress a bit, then smiled brightly.

"how do I look?" she asked.

Destinee clapped.

"like a goddess!" Destinee announced.

Helen laughed.

I walked over to the door and opened it.

"lets go." I said.

They all nodded, and I sweatdropped.

…_..._

we walked towards the building that the ball was being held in.

I stared at the ground as I walked, the sound of our heels clicking against the pavement resounding in my ears.

The gun and knife I had secretly strapped to my legs brushing against my skin.

Sin was walking next to me, she wore a white T-shirt, and white skinny jeans, with white combat boots.

Weird outfit if you ask me. She also wore a huge white trench coat, with a hood over it. If the hood was up, it would obscure her face, and you'd only be able to see her two white eyes.

Saint was walking in the back of me.

She wore a black tank top, with a pair of black skinny jeans, and black lace up combat boots. She also wore a huge trench coat, except it was black. It had a huge hood like Sins, and if you looked it, you'd only see two shiny black orbs.

They both seemed a bit, on edge?

Of course they were on edge, we were about to go head to head with a pure-blood. I saw a rose bush close by, and smiled. I ran over to it, and plucked one, then went back over to the others as we walked.

I took off the thorns calmly, and smiled.

As we walked up, I heard the chairman talking to Zero. Then, the chairman turned his head, and he gasped.

"oh my goodness, you all look so beautiful!" he cried happily.

He ran over and pulled me, Yuki, Helen, Destinee, and Hakuri into a huge fatherly hug.

I laughed, but winced as I felt pressure put onto my leg, and my knife pressed against my skin.

Kaien pulled back and looked at us.

You all look wonderful!" he cried. Happy tears streaming down his face.

I chuckled nervously.

I looked up when I felt a pair of eyes on me.

Zero stood there, with his eyes slightly widened in awe. I blushed and smiled nervously. Slowly, I walked over to him, and climbed up the steps.

He reached out a hand, and I placed my hand in his.

"you, look beautiful." he whispered.

I smiled and looked at my feet.

"thank you Zero, you look amazing to." I murmured. I looked back up, and brought out the little rose I had, and placed it in Zero's breast pocket.

I smiled.

"that's better." I said.

Zero chuckled, and twirled me around.

I smiled.

Zero gently leaned in, and kissed my cheek.

"lets go in, we have work to do, and I want to be able to dance with you as well." he murmured.

I smiled brightly.

What I was about to do, could cost me my life. But it was to save Zero, all the pain and trauma. It was to save Zero. My life didn't matter as much as his. His life meant everything to me. Especially his happiness.

I was about to do one of the darkest act's in the vampire world.

I was going to take the blood of a pure-blood.

…_**...**_

we walked into the ball room, and I mentally gasped at all of the huge dresses, and makeup.

I felt kinda plain now that I thought of it.

Everybody wore huge ballgowns.

I mentally shook my head.

I didn't care.

Zero smiled down at me.

"i'm glad you wore something nice, instead of the huge dresses everyone else is wearing." he said.

I smiled.

"me to." I said happily.

Zero smiled and took my hand, taking me to the middle of the room, he placed his hands on my hips, and I placed my hands on his shoulders as we danced.

"your planing something." Zero said into the crown of my head.

I blinked, then sighed.

"why would you say that?" I asked as he twirled me around.

He pulled me closer.

"because, you have Sin and Saint trailing you like a bunch of body guards, and they seem on high alert."

my eyes widened.

_Damn it, I forgot he could see Sin. But I didn't know he could see Saint? And how did he know there names?_

Many questions tumbled around in my head, and I just had to ask.

"how do you know there names?" I asked.

Zero sighed.

"i'll tell you." he said calmly.

…...

_**Zero's flash back.**_

I sat out in the barn brushing white lily. She seemed kinda jittery for some reason?

"shhh, it's okay girl." I said calmly.

She huffed and leaned down, pressing her nose into my collar.

I sighed.

"if only you could talk, then you'd tell me what's wrong." I said calmly.

"it seems your very attached to that hoarse."

someone said.

The voice sent cold prickled up my spine.

I spun around, and stared wide eyed.

I knew who it was right when I looked at the girl.

It was the little girl that was haunting Victoria. Except she was a lot older now.

She had long white hair that went down to her lower back, and it seemed to flow in the wind.

Her pure white eyes held no emotion in them whatsoever. And her skin was paler them her eyes. If that's possible?

She had an impassive look on her face, and her lips were drawn back in disgust.

"i don't know how you can care for such a dumb animal?" she said in a calm, but dark voice.

I scowled at her.

"what the hell do you want demon?" I growled.

She smirked, and looked at me.

"you." she purred.

I swallowed, and white lily bristled.

"Sin, leave him alone." a voice warned.

The voice was strong, but calming. Innocent, yes deadly.

It made me feel safe, but at the same time, wary.

I looked over towards the barn door.

A women stood there. Long, glossy black hair laying across her shoulders. Pale skin adorned her beautiful face. But the most noticeable feature was her eyes.

They were a piercing black. No color in them except for a deadly, soul sucking black.

She was beautiful.

The white haired girl, now known as Sin, sneered at the black haired girl.

"oh, shut up Saint, I was just having fun." Sin looks at me.

"i mean, he is our little Victoria's boyfriend. Were apart of her, that means he's ours to." she purred.

Saint bristled.

"would you stop it, he is not ours. Leave him alone before I kick you." Saint warned.

Sin groaned.

"come on, I barely get to see cute guys where we live. And he's smoking hot! And he has a sexy temper!" she cried.

Saint groaned and walked over, hitting Sin over the head, she looked at me.

"i'm sorry, Sin's an idiot." I said.

I slowly nodded.

_She sure was._

Sin looked at me.

"i can hear you you know?" she said.

I blinked.

_Did she just read my mind?_

She huffed.

"duh, how else did I know what you were saying.

I shook my head.

"that's weird." I Muttered.

Saint nodded.

"it only happens with you because your Victoria's lover." Saint said.

I slightly blushed.

"oh." I said slowly, then scowled.

"anyway, what do you want?" I asked.

Saint and Sin sighed in unison.

"we came here because we need to warn you." Saint said.

I stood up.

"warn me about what?" I asked, all ears.

Sin smirked.

"you getting all serious is hot." Sin said, and Saint his her in the head again.

"Victoria is planing something. Were not allowed to say, but she is. It has to do with saving you. And it's very dangerous." Saint warned, and my eyes widened.

"what!?" I said.

Saint sighed.

"she'll be starting the plan the night of the dance with the help of Destinee, Hakuri, and Helen." Saint said.

I swallowed.

"why can't you tell me?" I asked.

Sin looked down, all to serious now.

"because she made us swear. And we have to listen to her, because she's basically our owner." Sin said calmly.

I sighed, and looked down.

"thank you, for telling me." I murmured.

They nodded, and all at once, disappeared.

I sighed.

_**End of Zero's flashback.**_

I bit my lip and looked down at my shoes.

_Damn it Sin and Saint!_

Zero took my chin, and made me look up. His eyes were soft as he spoke.

"Victoria, I know that your doing this for me, but if it risk's your life, I don't want it. I'd rather fall to a level E in peace with you buy my side, then be saved but be without you." he whispered.

My eyes began to water, and I shook my head.

"you don't get it Zero. I have to. I want to. I don't want you to go through all that pain. I want to save you, even if it destroys me. Because Zero, I know this may sound bad, but you are the only person in the world i'd give my life for. Everybody else can disappear except for you and me, and I wouldn't even care, because I still have you by my side." I whispered.

Zero took an intake of breath, and my heart clenched.

"why?" he whispered.

I looked up, a tear streaking down the side of me cheek.

"because, you are the only person, who makes me feel, wanted. You care about me, and you show me that i'm not as useless. You make me forget my horrible past, and make me forget about the horrible people in it.

I will be honest, I haven't told you all about my past, because i'm afraid of what you'll think.

I'm afraid you'll look at me differently. But Zero, with you, I forget. Because i'm so blinded by love, that I can't even remember the horrible things that's happened to me. It's like i'm only blind in one eye. And the eye that isn't blind is facing all of the happy things in my life, but my blind eye is facing all of the things I want to forget. With you, I only remember the happy things.

Zero, you make me feel needed." I whispered.

Zero stared down at me with wide eyes.

"Victoria... I want to know, everything about you. The good, and the bad." Zero whispered.

He placed a gentle hand on my face, and leaned down, kissing my forehead.

"everything." he murmured.

I hadn't realized I was crying until he took my hand and led me outside, then proceeded in wiping away my tears.

I closed my eyes.

I had so many memories. So of them not the best.

Heck, I never even told him I had been molested over 11 times by the same person. Then again, not a lot of people knew that.

I didn't want him to know that. I didn't want him to know about how my parents used to argue, and fight all the time. Screaming at each other. I didn't want to tell him about the times my father would drink so much that he would need help walking up the stairs.

He was always drunk. He usually only got into violent fights with my mother when he was drunk.

I didn't want to tell him about all of the times I cried in my bedroom, listening to the angry screams, and the breaking of furniture.

I didn't want him to know. I didn't want pity. But, I knew everything about him. I knew about his horrible past, so he deserved it.

He deserved to know about the person he thought he was in love with.

But most of all, I didn't want to tell him, that for a large portion of my life, I wanted my father to leave. To disappear and never come back.

I loved my father, and I hated that I did! I hated him, but he was still my dad. He had done so much for me, and yet, made my life hell because of how much he drank. He was narcissistic, sadistic at times, sexist, he had a god complex, and he was full of himself.

But that didn't get rid of what he did for me as I grew up. I love him, because when i'd be sick, i'd crawl into bed with him and fall asleep with him. I always found my dad warm.

And when I was sad, he'd try to cheer me up making jokes, or tickling me until i'd smile. And me, my brother Brent, Ethan, and my dad would get into this huge wrestling match. It was funny, and so much fun.

Ethan would jump on top of my dad, and my dad would say.

"ahh, he got me, i'm going down." and I would laugh, and tackle him.

This usually happened when he wasn't drunk. He was the greatest dad when he wasn't drunk.

Then there was the thing about me being molested.

It had started happening when I was only 5. it was my grandmothers second husband.

His name, was Frank.

I will forever hate that name with all my heart. Not only did that sadistic fucking bastard hurt me, he hurt my sister to.

I hate him with every fiber of my being, and wish he'd just disappear, and die in the deepest, darkest hole, screaming for mercy as I laugh at the top, and proceed to throw gasoline tank, after gasoline tank into the hole, and burst the bloody bastard into flames with his own lighter.

I closed my eyes, and leaned against Zero, and told him, I told him everything. I told him every dark secret, and every horrible thing. I cried, and I clung to him as he held me tight.

I let it all pour out. It was like opening a dam, and letting every drop of water, and every fish, and stick, and leaf pour through that huge opening. After I was done, and had relaxed, Zero spoke.

"i... I never thought." he closed his eyes and buried his head into my shoulder.

"how do you smile?" he whispered.

I closed my eyes.

"i don't know... it's always perplexed me honestly." I murmured.

Zero stroked my hair.

"you said you didn't win the case in Illinois, but you could start a case in Missouri about it?" he said.

I nodded.

"yeah, it was because there wasn't enough evidence... and I guess they wrote it off as either lying, or dreaming." I mumbled.

I sighed.

"at least, that's what my grandmother said."

I shook my head.

Zero growled.

"that's stupid, how do yo people have the same dream, of the same man, over and over again." he said through gritted teeth.

I wiped my eyes.

"exactly what I thought." I murmured.

I looked up.

"i don't... know if I want to take the case in Missouri... it was hard enough the first time." I whispered.

He wiped away the tears on my face, and took my face in his hands.

"whatever you choose, I will stand by your side." he murmured.

I sniffled, then smiled.

I looked up at the clock, and stood up.

"Zero, we ave to go. Something is about to happen with Yuki." I said worriedly.

He was already up, and fallowing me as we ran.

Past event's forgotten, we ran to where I knew Yuki would be.

_Please don't be to late._

…_..._

we burst through the door, and I pulled out my gun, blowing at the pure-blood's hand before she could touch Yuki. I had known exactly where Shizuka would be, so I knew where to aim when I opened the door

the bullet blew through Shizuka's hand, and she yelled out in surprise as blood splattered against the couch.

I growled darkly, Sin and Saint possessing my body, giving me more strength.

Shizuka looked up with calm eyes.

"ah, I see, it's you. I could sense the power in you." she murmured.

I scowled.

"it wasn't power you sensed, it was pure hatred." I growled.

She smirked, and stood up, and I pointed my gun a her. Yuki jumped in the way.

"no! She can save Zero!" Yuki cried.

I rolled my eyes.

"Yuki, i've seen this part a million times. She's tricking you, get out of the way." I said.

Yuki's eyes widened, and Shizuka brimmed with anger. She lunged for Yuki, but Sin gave me the speed to make it across the room, push Yuki before she got bit.

My head flew back as her hands wrapped around me, and she bit.

Zero ran across the room and shot at Shizuka, but she dodged the bullets.

My breath left me, and I couldn't move. I let out a fierce growl, and grabbed the knife on my leg, slamming it into Shizuka's ribs.

She yelled out, and yanked her fangs from my neck, ripping the skin.

The venom in me pumped in my veins, and Saint became stronger, as did Sin.

I looked up, and the glass in the window blew into millions of pieces. Shizuka stepped back, but then charged.

I spun out of the way, and slammed my foot into her neck.

She roared, and disappeared, reappearing behind me, she grabbed my arms, and bent them, making na loud cracking sound snap into the room.

Zero tackled Shizuka to the ground, and I fell to my knee's.

As the blood from my neck made a pool of blood around me, I stared in the crimson liquid.

One of my eyes, were black, but the pupil was red.

And the other eye was red, but with a white pupil.

I turned my head, and slowly stood up. The bones in my arms snapping back into place.

Zero was thrown into the wall, baking a huge dent in the wall. He slumped to the ground, and my eyes widened. I attached.

Me and Shizuka rolled, and ripped at each other's throat's.

She spun, got under me, and kicked up, sending a hard, bone cracking kick to my ribs. I flew to the wall, and my head slammed into the now chipped surface.

My head spun, and I looked up as she slowly walked to me. Eyes ablaze.

I felt like I was about to die, like she'd kill me then and there.

Then, when all hope was lost, and I couldn't move, there was a blur of silver, and Shizuka slammed into the wall.

I thought it had been Zero, considering Zero's hair was silver, but when I slowly looked up, I was surprised to see long silver hair, and bright, angry red eyes.

Haruki.

Shizuka slammed her fist into Haruki's jaw, and Haruki backed up, but then attacked again.

Haruki flipped and landed behind Shizuka, swinging her leg up, and kicking Shizuka in the back of the head, sending Shizuka stumbling.

Shizuka jumped up to attack, but there there was a blur of black, and Destinee was there, standing in Shizuka's path, a calm smirk on her lips. She hand a bright red sword in her hand, and swung, slicing into Shizuka's arm. Shizuka roared, and swung her clawed hand at Destinee, who backflipped, and swung out the sword, stabbing it through Shizuka's shoulder.

Shizuka swung at Destinee, getting her in the ribs, Destinee flew back. Shizuka jumped at Destinee, but right there, right before my eyes, Hakuri shape shifted into a huge, silver panther, with violet eyes, and jumped at Shizuka, tearing int her thigh.

Shizuka cried out in pain, and kicked at Hakuri, who didn't budge as she ripped into Shizuka's thigh. Blood dripping down her jaw.

My mind turned to Zero as I saw the blood.

I have to move.

I slowly, ever so slowly got up, and lunged at Shizuka, who's back was turned to me.

I lifted my head, grabbed her shoulders, and lowered my head quickly, biting into her shoulder.

Shizuka yelled, and struggled as I let the blood fill my mouth.

I could tell my vampire side was just begging me to swallow, but I couldn't.

I lifted my head when my mouth was full enough, and stumbled to Zero.

Dropping to my knee's, I took his face in my hands, and pressed my lips to his, letting the blood rush into his mouth. he slightly stirred, and I opened his mouth with my own, letting the blood pour into his.

He slowly started drinking, and lifting his head as he came to. Letting his tongue slide into my mouth, and wipe at the parts that were still covered in the delicious liquid. He gripped my arm, and drank.

When there was nothing left, he fell back and breathed heavily, looking up at me, and let his eyes widen at the blood that covered my arms, and neck, and the blood dripping from my forehead.

I gently smiled, then closed my eyes, falling over, and blacking out.

The last thing I saw was Haruki, Destinee, and now Helen fighting with Shizuka.

…...

_**before Victoria fought Shizuka.**_

_**Destinee's POV**_

I sat in a chair with a glass of water in my hand, my legs crossed as I stared at the prom goers boredly.

I didn't even notice the cute ice blue eyed boy walking up behind me.

I felt a tap on my shoulder, and slightly jumped, spinning my head around and looked up at Shiki.

He was wearing the suit he wore in the anime, and he had a bored look on his face.

"do you want to dance?" he asked in a monotone voice. I swear, his eyes just flashed with amusement?

I rubbed the back up my neck, but nodded.

He offered his hand, and I slowly took it.

Damn it, I wasn't expecting to dance with anyone? I would have learned to dance if I was expecting to!

He brought me to the center of the ball room, and placed his hands on my hips, me placing my hands on his shoulders.

He looked down at me.

"i honestly don't know why, but i've suddenly gotten... a strange interest with you?" he said in his always emotionless voice.

A blush went up my neck, and into my cheeks, and I smiled nervously.

"are you embarrassed? Because you've just turned a delicious shade of crimson." he noted.

That just made me turn even redder.

"uh, um, so what?" I asked.

Shiki's eyes flashed, and a small quirk was noted at the corner up his lips.

"i find it amusing." he said in his monotone voice.

He then smirked.

"and kinda hot."

my eyes widened, and I felt my face would forever be the shade of blood.

Damn it!

…...

Haruki's POV

after I had danced with at least six guys who had been begging me to dance with them, and five guys asking if I could ask Destinee to dance with them, and four guys asking the same thing with Helen, and five guys, and one girl asking the same for Victoria.(still find that kinda weird) I was kinda bored.

I stretched, and walked calmly out the door.

The winds blew at my hair, and my skin as I found myself dancing between the dark shadows, and the bright patches of moonlight.

My light blue dress flowing around me as I danced with the sound of the night, and the fading ball music.

"beautiful." I heard a male voice say, and spun around.

I saw Violet eyes, and silver hair, and thought it was Zero at first. I scowled.

But then I noticed the differences. This boys hair was slightly loner, and he seemed paler, and a little skinnier.

He also wore a mask, and a suit, instead of Zero's day-class uniform.

"who are you?" I asked calmly, but he slightly erked me.

It was Zero's twin brother, that much I knew.

He smirked.

"i think you already know." he said calmly, and I couldn't help the shudder at the meaning behind his words.

He looked towards the night-class dorms, and smirked.

"you better go help your friends." was all he said, before he walked in the same direction, and into the tree's.

My eye's widened, and some how, I knew what was happening. There was a chilling stab, and I ran for the building.

Don't be to late.

…...

_**after the fight, Victoria's POV**_

my body was numb, and my mind was in a dark, black space.

I couldn't feel myself, but I could feel cold, metal against my pale wrists.

My chest rose and fell, and I knew, I was chained to something.

In this world, it was dark, and I felt afraid, sick, and in pain.

My breath shook as I felt myself crying out, I cried out, and nobody answered.

"_Victoria." _a worried voice said through the darkness.

I felt warm hands on my shoulders, and it seemed to jolt me into reality.

My eyes flashed opened, and I stared. I was no longer chained up in the darkness, no longer nowhere, and afraid.

I was now in a king sized bed in one of the chairman's guest room, with the lively eyes of my lover staring back at me.

"Zero?" I whispered.

He smiled, and wrapped his arms around me.

"your awake." he murmured into my shoulder.

I slowly nodded, and noted the light tinge of color that now adorned Zero's skin.

And right then, I knew, that it had worked. I had saved Zero.

I moved, then regretted it, knowing that there'd be a jolt of pain. But then when It didn't come, I was perplexed.

I looked around, and noticed there was no longer huge gashes in my arms, and no longer blood covering my body?

I looked up, and there was slight sadness in Zero's eyes.

"wha-?" I shook my head.

Zero sighed.

"Haruki healed you." he murmured.

My eye brows knitted together.

"huh?"

Zero sighed, and leaned his head on me.

"She healed you after you passed out... also, she, Helen, and Destinee... killed Shizuka." he whispered.

I blinked, then let a blank look cross my features, but inside my head was different.

_Just as planed._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX_

_**me:"yay, another one done early!"**_

_**Zero:"your actually making them on time!" **_

_**me:*scowls*"don't mock me."**_

_**Zero:*chuckles***_

_**disclaimer: I do not own vampire knight.**_


	24. Chapter 21 We're cousins

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X

**I'm Deathfairy78: Hello people I am helping Ms. Victoria write this story we shall be introducing someone that is of my own sick and twisted mind!**

**Deathfairy78: Let us get started XDDDDD (we do not own Vampire Knight but we sooo wish we did)**

**Victoria POV:**

I was in the middle of ethics drowning out whatever it was something Yagari sensei was talking about. My head was still reeling with excitement from the battle with Shizuka, but one thing stood out in my mind. I had saved Zero. All the pain he was going to feel in the future was completely erased; I mean sure I couldn't stop Yuki from becoming a pure-blood, or when she is forced to leave because of her uncle. That was all still to come but I had saved my beloved Zero, he wasn't going to go through the transformation, we could be together in peace.

Then a spark went off, I was bitten by Shizuka… was I going to become a level E? Would my vampire blood and witches blood counteract it?

"Calm down Victoria, the venom from Shizuka won't make you a monster, it only strengthened Saint and I." Sin said boredly, popping out of nowhere. Zero looked at them uninterestedly as his head went back onto the desk. Both girls sitting on either side of me rather bored.

"What are you two doing here?" I asked in a hushed whisper as Saint looked at her nails and Sin sat on my desk kicking her legs off.

"We came here to tell you that because of the battle and the venom both of us have become stronger than we had anticipated. If we both take equal control of your body you will become one of the most single powerful creatures on the planet." Saint said not looking up from her nails while Sin sat there nodding her head.

"And it looks like it's still undecided." Sin said before they both disappeared. Zero looked at me a little wide eyed before going back to sleep. Probably mulling everything he over heard.

Last night after I woke up in the guest room Haruki, Helen, Destinee, and Yuki came in. All their battle wounds were gone thanks to Haruki's healing. Thankfully no one was bitten other than me, but I had the strangest feeling that something worse was to come now that we stopped a major arc in the anime before it began. I let the feeling go but was now trying to remember something that I felt like I had forgotten.

"Yuki, Zero, and Victoria please head down to the head masters office please." Sensei said as a man left the room. Zero looked up as I stood from my seat, along with Yuki.

"Come on Zero, we have to head to the headmasters office." I said as I grabbed his arm, pulling him along with me. 'I wonder what head master want's?'

We walked the winding corridors coming to the head masters office; inside we heard yelling and smashing. I looked at Zero and Yuki wide eyed. 'I thought Zero was the only one that yelled like that.' Opening the door I saw a girl standing over the Head master, the room in utter chaos. Yuki gasped as she saw the Head master being pinned.

The girl had long black hair slickly going to her knees, she was a little shorter than me but still taller than Yuki. Her pale skin and her… gray/ white eyes glared dangerously at the head master. In her hands were two small scythes connected by a chain. Both were silver and red bladed with black and red twisted handles, she wore black lace up pumps and black skinny jeans, a black and red lace up corset. On either side of her were two girls, both the same height as her. One had blood red hair wearing a black and red kimono, she was pale and almost ghost like yet the most frightening part about her were her eyes – blood red with an onyx glint that looked like they would eat your soul. The other girl looked almost exactly like the first but with silver hair almost like Sin's but more sleek like metal, she wore a black and silver kimono and her eyes were the black like Saints, but they had silver gleaming in them. A man stood further into the room leaning against the wall arms crossed (like Zero) brown shaggy hair in a brown trench coat, with black pants. The girl looked so familiar to me, but I couldn't place it.

Zero tensed and grabbed for Bloody Rose, glaring at the girl. She turned around completely and then I remembered who I was looking at.

"Kai…?" I asked slowly walking into the room as the girls gaze softened.

"Victoria get away from her and let me kill her right now." Zero growled, gun pointed directly at her. The trigger was pulled back and a gunshot sounded.

**Kai POV: (and before the gun shot)**

Kaito and I walked onto the school grounds, my bags in both of our hands as we made our way to the Headmasters office. The day class students were already in class or heading to as I observed the surroundings. Girls cooing over the night class students as if they were some glorious idol that needed to be polished and displayed. 'God I hate this school, all the preppy girls and the Headmaster.' My thoughts were interrupted by Kaito.

"Kai we need to get to the headmasters quickly." He said in a monotone voice but his mischievous smile surfacing as I pouted. Kaito is a hunter like I am though he is a few years older we are both on the same level and were assigned to be partners by the association. We've known each other for years, even before Z was bitten and I found out… well that's not important.

"Kaito why is it that you get to have all the fun killing vampires while I am stuck here 'furthering my education'?" I said sarcastically, as he just smiled and put an arm around my shoulder.

"Look Kai I get that you don't want to leave my side-" He said as he ruffled my hair. "- but you are a teenager still and being home schooled by sensei is not the best way to learn. Besides I don't need you to get any more stupid when we can go on missions again." He said as he dragged me to Headmaster Cross. Upon arrival at his office he tackle hugged me much to my displeasure before I was yet again dragged, this time into his office/ living area.

"Kai oh it's so good to see you again~!" He sang as he sat behind his desk, his stupid grin on his stupid face.

"Hello again Cross may I ask why you want me in your school?" I said standing over his desk both hands clutching the sides as he just smiled.

"Well I thought it would be a good chance for you to see Zero again, and train more." He stated simply as he fixed his shawl. 'Did he say see Zero again?' I asked in my head. Anger filling me as I replayed the last time I saw that monster! Not because he possessed the poison to turn into a vampire, but he threatened to kill me when he found out that I -

'You know he should really know you two don't get along.' Taint said as she appeared next to me, Taint was one of my two sides fighting for control. She was also known (to me anyway) as the red twin her sister who isn't here is the silver twin, her name is Noi. My vampire and hunter sides taking control fighting for dominance. I could feel her taking over, as I flipped the desk blocking me from the headmaster. Smashing things around the room, as Noi finally took partial control making things less deadly, for the headmaster. I stood over that man with my chain scythes in hand when I heard the door open.

Turning it revealed Zero, Yuki Cross, and my cousin Victoria?

"Kai…?" She asked as I looked at her feeling myself being drawn to her.

"Victoria get away from her and let me kill her right now." Zero growled, gun pointed directly at me. Pulling the trigger as I stood there waiting to deflect. The gun was fired, but the bullet never came. Victoria had pushed Zero's hand up last second to save me.

"Zero? Why the hell would you even attempt to kill her?!" She asked rage clearly evident in her voice. He looked confused and wide eyed as Victoria berated him before Kaito came up and hit him in the

back of the head. 'Loser.' Noi thought as she and her sister disappeared.

**Victoria POV:**

I was furious as confused as to how Zero knew my cousin and why he wanted to kill her? I was yelling at him before a man with brown shaggy hair came and hit him in the back the head. Who was this guy hitting my Zero?! I thought as Zero smirked , then glared at the guy.

"Kaito what are you doing here with that?" He said pointing at Kai.

"Zero you know never to call her a that right?" The man whose name was apparently Kaito asked as I felt flames behind me.

"ZERO WAIT TILL I GET MY HANDS ON YOU! I WILL WRING YOUR LITTLE NECK UNTIL YOU'LL HAVE TO BECOME A LEVEL E!" She advanced towards him but Kaito held her back in an embrace whispering things into her ear. She stopped but still glared daggers at my boyfriend.

"Kai what are you doing here and how do you know Zero? AND WHEN DID YOU GET A BOYFRIEND?!" I asked as she was released by Kaito who I think is her boyfriend. Her eyes widened as she turned beat red.

"Nii-chan Kaito is not my boyfriend!" She said flustered, but quickly regaining her composure.

"As for what I'm doing her and how I know, what did you call me? Oh right 'that thing'? We trained together till he tried to kill me!" She said glaring at Zero Kaito resting a hand on her shoulder.

"That still doesn't answer the question on why you're here, but opens up a bunch of new ones like you trained together?! As in hunter training trained together?!" I asked my eyes going wide as she nodded her head.

"You knew the sexiest man on the planet and never told me?!" I screamed as she looked at me like I was on crack or grew a second head.

"He isn't that good looking and yes. It never came up so I didn't think it was important. You knew I was training with Yagari sensei I thought you would have made the connection." She said crossing her arms as the headmaster tried to get our attention back.

"Girls how do you know each other?" Cross asked really interested by the conversation.

"We're cousins." We both answered in a monotone deadpan looking at each other and smiling.

"Oh well then Kai will be attending cross academy and will be in your classes even though she is a year younger that you." Cross said.

"Victoria please lead her and Kaito to her room, I believe it is right next to the one Destinee and Helen share." He said as he showed us out of the room.

_**(deathfairy78: Please take it from here it isn't 2000 words exactly but it is I think a good beginning XD)**_

_**(Victoria: alrighty, i'll take it from here! XD give a round of applause to my new co-writer by the way! XD)**_

…...

I sighed as the chairman shut the door in me, Kai, and Kaito's faces, and Zero then proceeded in yelling in outrage at the chairman.

Yuki trying to get him to Relax.

I sighed, then looked at Kai.

"i can't believe your actually here?" I said, half excited, and half perplexed.

She smiled, then sighed.

"Cross want's me to attend this school, and Kaito here is supporting it." she growled in frustration as she pointed her thumb at said person.

Kaito smirked, and turned to walk off.

"so, where's the dorm room." he said as he walked.

Me and Kai walked with him.

"i'll show you." I said calmly as we walked forward.

It was silent for a bit, until Kai broke the silence.

"i can't believe you here, I haven't seen you in forever." she said, finally wrapping her arms around me.

I laughed and smiled, hugging her back.

"you to Kai." I said happily.

…...

it was after we had gotten into the room, Kaito had left to go to something, and I sat on Kai's bed with my legs crossed.

"so, how'v you been?" I asked calmly, looking at her with huge hazel eyes.

Kai shrugged.

"i've been alright, been training, and other things." she said calmly.

Sin chuckled behind me, and Kai's head snapped up for a second and the new voice.

Four words were all I could hear in my head.

_She can see her!_

But then Kai slowly looked back down, as if she hadn't heard anything, but there was still a troubled look in her gray/white eyes.

Sin made an interested sound.

"it seems she can hear me? If that's so, then she can also see me, if i'm not mistaken?" Sin said with interest evident in her voice.

I bristled.

"Sin, don't be an idiot." Saint growled from the other side of me.

I looked up, and noticed those girls were back again, the ones who stood on either side of Kai.

I had deducted that they must have been like Sin and Saint, except slightly different?

Yet the possibility was low, but still very high at the same time.

So I asked.

"who are they?" I asked in a calm voice. I wouldn't judge her with whatever she told me. Weather it be truth, or a lie.

Her whole being seemed to freeze into place, and her back seemed to straiten.

"the same things that are possessing you, except one of them is my hunters side, and the other is my vampires side."

she said in a monotone voice.

My eyes widened.

"so you can see them?" I whispered.

She straitened up, and even though she was shorter them me, she seemed taller.

Her black hair framed her face, and her silver eyes flashed.

"yes, I can V." she said calmly.

I looked down.

I heard foot steps, and then a gentle hand on my cheek.

I looked up to a pair of soft silver eyes.

"what sides are they?" she asked softly.

I sighed.

"well... there, my vampire and witches side." I mumbled.

Her eyes widened, but then softened again, and she brought out her arms, and wrapped them around me.

"i'll stand by you." was all she said.

I wrapped my arms around her, and buried my head in her shoulder, closing my eyes.

It reminded me of the many times when we were children, and she, or I would spend the night at one anothers houses. I would get night terrors, and Kai, (acting totally non like herself)

would comfort me, and wrap her arms around me, telling me everything would be alright.

We'd spend summers with each other, and always pulled pranks on Grandpa Leroy.

Or Aunt Andrea, or Aunt Paula.

Sometimes aunt Margret.

We pulled a lot of pranks when we were younger. And never got caught.

I smiled.

It was nice to see her again.

…...

"i can't believe that thing is your Cousin." Zero grumbled.

I sighed.

"that _thing _is Kai, and I suggest you get over any dispute you guys have had, or at least not try and SHOOT HER!" I cried.

He looked at me.

"she's a vampire!"

"well so am I!" I cried.

He blinked for a couple of seconds, then his gaze softened.

"listen, Victoria, I didn't mean it like that."

he murmured softly, guilt evident in his eyes.

I sat down.

"i know, I know. It's fine... I know you hate vampires, and I know you except me... but Kai is one of the most important people in my life.

Your my first, and she's my second." I stated.

He sighed.

"she means that much to you?" he said slowly.

I nodded viciously.

He sighed and fell onto the bed.

"fine, I wont kill her. But I will not, and I mean, will not, become her friend." he said into the blankets.

He looked up.

"but if she attacks you, I will not hesitate in shooting her in the head." he said bluntly.

I threw a pillow at him.

"Kai would never attack me, we've been together for years, and she has yet to ever hurt me." I announced.

He turned on his back.

"alright, alright, but can we talk about something else now?" he asked calmly, then smirked.

"like how you think i'm the sexiest man on the planet?" he said.

I flushed.

"so, first your arguing with me, saying how you can't believe how i'm related to her, and now you want sex?" I asked, then smirked.

He chuckled.

"well, all I did was remind you about what you said earlier about me being sexy, but anything works really." he joked.

I laughed.

"oh god, what have I done to you." I said as I jumped onto the bed and Kissed Zero.

He made a "mmmm" sound, and flipped me over, catching my bottom lips between his teeth, and sucking.

I grabbed fistfulls of his hair, and gently tugged, making him growl, and catch my mouth in a full on kiss, slipping his tongue into my mouth, and searching the moist cavern.

(_**it's not rated M for nothing people! don't like it, stop reading XD)**_

his hands roamed up my sides, tracing my ribs, and under my bra.

My mouth detached from his, and I let out a soft yelp, leaning my head back, and arching my back like a cat, basking in all the suns glory.

I heard Zero chuckle, and the soft rumbling in his chest vibrating against me.

I leaned back up and kissed him, pushing forward until I was pinning him to the bed. I reached down and started to unbutton his shirt with nimble fingers.

Leaning down, I took his ear lob in between my teeth, and smirked and he moaned.

"say when." I whispered into his ear.

He reached up, a hand and gripped my hip.

"well, your going to be waiting a long time then." he growled seductively before pushing me back and letting his hands travel up my shirt, pulling it over my head with some of my help, he growled and began to kiss my neck.

I gripped his shoulder, and wrapped my legs around his waist, pressing my chest against his as we rocked back and forth.

He pushed me against the wall, and caught my lips with his again.

My face was flushed, and as he reached up to unclasp my bra, I lost it.

I reached down and unbuttoned his pants, and he pulled off the to tight skinny jeans which seemed to cling to me angrily.

Soon, we were both fully unclothed, and I found myself gasping for breath at the mere sight of him.

I had never done this, and was slightly nervous, but was in awe as Zero guided me, staring lovingly into my eyes the whole time.

I knew, he was the one I wanted, the one I wanted to spend forever with.

I would kill for him, kill myself for him.

All he had to do was ask.

And it scared me how vulnerable I was to him.

So as we rocked against the bed, flushed bodies pressed against each other, and soft, wanting cries resounding in our ears, I realized I didn't care how vulnerable I was anymore, I didn't care that every-time he asked me to do something, i'd say yes, or every-time he asked me for blood(which was very, very rare) I would say of course.

And every time he told me he loved me.

I said it right back.

Because I knew he'd never hurt me. I knew, and that made everything okay.

Because I needed him.

Because I wanted him.

Because I lusted for him.

Because I liked him.

And because I loved him.

And as our bodies lay there, sweaty, and limbs entangled, hushed breaths clear in the hot room.

I knew, no matter what happened next, everything would end up alright.

Zero's finger made circles against my shoulder blade, and my naked body laid pressed against his own naked body.

"do you regret it?" he finally asked.

My heart clenched, and I scowled, looking up at him, I shook my head.

"of course not." I whispered.

I reached out and pressed my hand against Zero's cheek.

"did you?" I asked.

He chuckled and shook his head.

"of course not."

I smiled.

"then everything turned out perfectly." I murmured, then leaned down and kissed his chest.

"i love you." I murmured.

He smiled.

"i love you to." he whispered.

_I love you._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X\

_**me:" well, finally! I made a sex scene! I was worried about making it, because I was afraid people might not agree, but I rated it M, so I don't give a fuck anymore! mwahaha!"**_

_**Zero:*sighs*"why did I sleep with you again?"**_

_**me:*frowns***_

_**Zero:*laughs*"i'm kidding, I'm kidding!"**_

_**me:"you better."**_

_**deathfairy78: "Zero WTF?! You slept with my cousin!"**_

_**Zero: "get over it shorty, you have no say!"**_

_**Deathfairy78:" i'm going to kill you!**_

_**Zero:"bring it on short stack!"**_

_**me:"guys, relax the frick out, or else no ramen or cookies for either of you!"**_

_**Zero:*scowls*"but I like ramen."**_

_**me:*smirks***_

_**deathfairy78: "but Nii-chan! Q~Q what about L? We have cookies with him regularly! And really Zero short stack? D. gray man? Kanda my husband psh. Humph!"**_

_**Zero:"well, it was a good insult when I thought of it you chibby!"**_

_**Victoria:*sighs***_

_**deathfairy78: " i'm not a chibby ass hole, just wait till your not looking then your fucking head is coming off!"**_

_**me:*sighs*"alright, me and Deathfairy78 do not own vampire knight, or L for that matter. Now, let me try and break these two apart before they rip off each others heads? Bye!"**_


	25. Chapter 22 Dimension skip?

**Deathfairy here! Hey people so it seems I will be starting some (most) chapters off from now on so deal with it. -_- Anyhow this is a new chapter and it is after the sex scene and yeah this will be fun the awkward after sex chapter woooooo~! **** Ghost noises XD lol here you go!**

**Victoria POV: **

Again my head was reeling from recent events, my night with Zero and then Kai coming here all of a sudden. When Destinee and Helen found out they flipped and pretty much glomped the poor girl on sight, yet being the abnormal child she is she just rubbed her temples while they talked to her with her eyes closed. Then after they found out that me and Zero…well let's just look at what happened.

**~Flashback mode~**

A few hours after me and Zero were together I showed Kai around the school, she was pretty much pissed at all the preppy kids that go here and talk of the night class didn't help. 'I am so glad I will never tell her Zero and I had sex.' I thought as I sweat dropped while fire was in her eyes as Aido was again mention by a crowd of screaming girls.

"V I don't understand why you like it here so much I mean I like the anime better at least… oh shit. I wasn't supposed to let anyone know I knew of future events!" She said as she hit herself in the face with a book *face booking herself*.

"OMG! KAI!" I heard a loud pitched scream as Kai was tackled to the ground by Destinee and Helen. She looked utterly bored in their arms on the floor.

"Yo guys long time no see." She said as she got up pulling the girls along with her. I stifled a laugh as she was glomped over and over, and asked questions no human could possibly comprehend.

"OH~! It's been so long since we've seen our cute little K!" Helen said not letting my poor cousin go as Destinee nodded vigorously.

"It's Kai Helen not K." Kai said in a monotone as she pushed my hyperactive friends away. She then looked at Haruki muscles tensing as she reached for her weapon holstered on her hip.

"Kai its fine Haruki is on the disciplinary committee with us, she is also half cat~." I teased as she relaxed. Kai's favorite animals are cats and she has a natural beacon in her that cats love, but apparently not Haruki.

"Hey let's all head back to Helen and Destinee's room so we can talk?" I suggested as they all nodded (except Kai she gave a small noise in approval, more like Zero than she would like), as we made our way back to the girls dorms. On the way there we saw Kaito coming towards us.

"Oi Victoria, who is that?" Helen asked in a hushed whisper as he made his way over.

"That's Kaito, vampire hunter and I'm not sure if he likes Kai or not just watch the way those two act." I said back as Destinee, Haruki, and Helen all nodded.

"Oi Kai! I see you already made some obnoxious friends." He said a small smile on his lips.

"Not as annoying as you when you don't want to get up in the morning." She teased back as she turned her back to him in mock anger. She squealed as he picked her up over his shoulder and started walking away with her.

"Kaito put me down!" I said as she tried to get away from him struggling was not helping her. We all busted out laughing at the two.

"Go ahaha get ha room you two!" Helen said inbetween labored breaths. As we all burst into another laughing fit at the fight of their beat red faces.

After that we all went into Helen and Destinee's room Kai was back to her usual stoic uninterested self as we still laughed at her expense.

"Shut up, it wasn't that funny." She grumbles and plops down into the bed her spirit side girls come out both next to her leaning on her like they've been friends for years. As everyone else comes in and sits down, Haruki notices the girls around Kai but ignores then, glancing at them from time to time, as the three sit there peacefully.

"So Kai-chan what brings you here all of a sudden?" Helen asks tilting her head to the side.

"I am going to be studying here with you and most likely be put on the disciplinary committee." She says as she and her twins all check their nails at the same time.

"YAY KAI-CHAN WILL GO TO SCHOOL WITH HER NII-CHAN HELEN!" Helen cried as she had sparkles surround her.

"Kai how do you like it here so far?" Haruki asked looking from Kai to her twins.

"Other than Z being here its fine, but I still don't understand why he wasn't paler. He wasn't supposed to turn back till chapter…" She said the rest and the last parts quietly but we all heard. The other girls looked at her in surprise. She looked at us with an indifferent face eyebrow raised in question as the room became silent.

"May I ask why you people are staring at me like that?" They all nodded their heads and I laughed at them.

"They didn't know you knew about the anime and manga." I said as she looked at me like I killed a kitten then laid back on the bed and tried to suffocate herself with a pillow.

"You weren't supposed to know I knew! I am such a moron." She said in a cold stoic voice.

"Oh hey Victoria how are things with Zero?" Helen asked as Kai got up on her elbows hair surrounding her like a plume eyebrow raised.

"Oh things are fine…" I said my cheeks flushing at the memories of the few hours ago.

"Why are you blushing like that V?" Destinee asked as her eyes grew wider and her cheeks flushing as well.

"No way you guys?!" She asked face becoming crimson as well as Helens and Haruki's. Kai's was adorned with a displeased face and a murderous look in her eyes, whilst Taint and Noi were in the background laughing at her evil thoughts .

"No Kai you will not kill him!" I yelled after her as she stormed out of the room. Looking out I saw Kaito grab her and walk away again… Was he just standing there the entire time? Creepy.

**~End Flashback~**

It was an interesting night to say the least. I didn't see Kai again but happened upon Kaito before he left saying he was going on a mission, and Kai was asleep. It was a day off and I had several hours before perfect duties started so I went to the barn to relax, and see Lilly. When I got there I saw legs sticking out of the stall that Lilly was in. Getting closer I saw it was Zero sleeping peacefully at her feet.

I got closer and leaned down so my hair was cascading down like a waterfall covering my face, as Zero opened on eye groggily and smiled up at me.

"Hey beautiful." He said as he grabbed my waist and pulled down to him so I was lying on top of him.

"What are you doing out here?" I asked as I got off of him, lying next to him as I looked into his lilac eyes.

"Nothing, just sleeping." He said.

"You're cute when you sleep." I said as I pushed him down a bit.

"Victoria we aren't going to taint Lilly, we can do it later back in the dorm room." He said smirking at me, I slowly leaned in and kissed him. Our lips molding perfectly together. Tongues in a wonderful dance.

Everything in that moment was perfect, we heard the barn doors open and chose to ignore them as we stayed locked in our passionate world. Suddenly Zero pulls away, I open my eyes stunned only to see Kai standing over him rage in her eyes as she glowered down at Zero. 'Oh crap.' Was all the ran through my mind.

**Helen POV:**

It was my day off from school and the weather was wonderful so I decided I would take a stroll to the library. Walking down the nice stone path, I marveled at the beauty of nature at this time of year, as the trees and flowers are in full bloom. The animals are in the mood of love, and the people are happy and more joyful. I thought to myself as I skipped down the path, suddenly two hands cover my eyes.

"Guess who?" Hanabusa asks as I giggle at his childish behavior.

"Hello Hanabusa." I say as I turn in his arms and face him smiling coyly as a blush dusts his cheeks.

"I thought that you're supposed to be in the moon dormitories during the day?" I asked as he grabbed my hand and looked away.

"Well I wanted to see you." He said as he looked at me out of the corner of his eye, a small smile playing on his lips.

"Here come with me real quick." He said as he pulled me with him to the fountain near the woods.

"What are we doing here?" I asked as he sat me down onto the ledge.

"Look I wanted to try something again." He said his face now a dark shade of red. I nod my head slowly as he leans forward, lips touching mine as he deepens the kiss. I never want this moment to end I thought to myself as my mind was lost.

**Destinee POV: **

I yawned tiredly as I made my way through campus. It was dark, and my hair glowed a glossy black. I had changed outfits, tired of wearing the uniform, I decided to wear a simple black v-neck, a pair of skinny blue jeans, and a pair of sneaker.

I felt the hairs on the back of my neck prickle, and I spun around, finding myself face to face with Shiki.

"did I scare you or something?" he asked boredly, and I frowned.

"obviously not, just a bit startled, I wasn't expecting to have a vampire standing in the back of me..." I thought for a moment.

"actually, I guess I kinda did suspect it." I said boredly.

Shiki tilted his head calmly, and his eyes held hidden amusement which was masked by his monotone face, and his auburn hair.

"tell me." he murmured, then walked a step forward.

"have you ever done something that you, yourself are proud of, but if anybody ese found out, you'd probably be... well, killed." he asked.

My eyes widened.

_Did he know?_

He looked down.

"i see, so I was right. I had smelt Shizuka's blood on you and the others."

he looked up.

"it was you who killed her?" he said, his voice interested.

I crossed my arms.

"of course not." I said calmly.

He smirked, and my breath seemed to leave my body in one gasp.

"sure." was all he said before he disappeared with a blur of white and auburn.

**Haruki POV:**

I stood with my back to the wind, and my eyes fixated on my pray.

A 29 year old criminal by the name of Henry Blake.

His crime, was the rape, and murder of 8 teenage girls, and 2 children. One male, one female.

_Sick bastard._

Was all I thought as I stared at him, smoking outside of the bar with a beer in his hands.

He was drunk, and his blood was probably as foul as his breath was, but at the moment, I was slightly desperate.

He kicked off the wall lazily with his booted foot, and stumbled over to his white pickup truck.

The paint on the side was chipped, and the sides were covered in splatters of mud from years of

not getting washed.

I smirked.

He would find, that half a mile from his home, that he was running out of gas, and would have to pull over in the middle of no where.

Yes, I did stab a hole into his gas tank, but did it expertly, so it wouldn't start draining until he was out on the road.

Wasn't I just amazing.

As he clumsily got into his car, I started to think that it wouldn't be me who killed him, but his wreckless driving.

I sighed.

As he drove, I followed him from roof top, to roof top, until there were no more buildings.

Then I just followed him from behind the many tree's which cloaked my very existence from him.

To bad for him.

Finally, after about 15 minutes of driving, he ran out of gas, and stopped in the middle of nowhere to look at his engine.

Beer still in hand, he stumbled over to the front of his car, and pulled up the top.

Just as planed.

It took him awhile to figure out that his gas tank had been fiddled with.

This made him look around warily with blurry eyes, glazed over with intoxication.

I smirked.

He was dumb, it was a wonder to me that the police hadn't caught him yet.

He sighed, and fumbled with his jean pocket, finally pulling out a phone.

But before he could put in a number, I grabbed one of the daggers that were strapped to my hip, lifted my arm, and threw it.

Getting it directly in the center of his phone.

He let out a surprised cry, and dropped his phone, like it had suddenly turned into a poisonous cobra, and backed away from it.

"wh-who's there!" he yelled, words slurred, and hands shaking.

I smiled darkly, teeth exposed, and eyes flashing crimson.

He slowly looked up, staring at me strait in the eyes.

Silver hair hanging like a curtain around my pale face.

And soft violet eyes now a bloody red, I smiled a ruthless smile, arching my back, and threw myself at him.

As I made contact, I rolled, and pinned him to the ground, raising my head, I forced it down, and bit.

He screamed, and I smiled.

No one would hear the bloody bastard.

He deserved this bloody end.

**Ichijo POV:**

I was walking in the moon dormitories looking out into the day when long black hair caught my eye. I stared out the window seeing a girl with long black hair and white eyes looking at me from her place on the ground outside. 'Kai?' I think to myself as she starts to drift away her long black hair drifting behind her as she walks back down the road to the campus grounds. A jolt of adrenalin and I find myself racing outside, seeing her increasing the gap between us.

"Kai!" I say as I grab her wrist pulling her closer to me as I stop before pulling her to the ground with me.

"Ichijo?" She asks her eyes becoming wide she looks at me, her tiny hands gripping my chest as she presses against me like I would disappear.

"It's been a while." She says in strained voice as we were in our embrace for what seems like eternity.

"Yes it has Kai… I have wanted to see you, but with Kaname's orders—" I said looking down at the girl.

"And with dumb Kaito always around." She said as she giggled.

"I want to take you somewhere." I said as I took her hand and started walking to the barn. Looking behind me I saw her bangs were covering her face, trying to conceal a blush as we made our way to the barn.

Once we arrived I pulled her in front of me gently and covered her eyes with one hand as I opened the barn with the other. I didn't suspect however to find Zero and Victoria-chan in here, being so intimate… I let my hand drop, eyes wide at the site of them forcefully locking their lips to together. Kai laid her eyes upon the site, only to have her anger boil as she made her way over to them, grabbing Zero away from Victoria a large scythe in her other hand , and an evil glint in her eye. _'Hot.'_ That was the only thought only mind as she threatened to rip his throat out, I stood blankly in a daze.

**Kai POV:**

Ichijo led me into the barn for who knows what purpose, I felt his jaw go slack and his hand fall as we stood in the warmth of the animals beauty. I opened my eyes to see something absolutely horrifying. NOT ONLY HAD KIRYU TAKE MY COUSIND VIRGINITY (or so I thought) HE WAS MAKING OUT WITH HER! What I don't get I why she is doing it willingly. I felt rage take over as I grabbed my chain scythe, and on command it turned into its scythe form, as I grabbed that basterds neck and pulled him away from Victoria.

"You fucking asshole! Don't you ever touch my cousin like that again! How bout I just give you a warning?" I said with a sadistic smile as he regained his composure and looked at me with a smug smile.

"Like you could hurt me chibby." He said mockingly as he took Victoria's hand protectively in his.

"Really so cutting of your dick and shoving it down your throat isn't hurting? Well alright Z if that's what you want." I said as he twitched at his old nick name that Ichiru and I used to used.

"No Kai don't do that I need that!" V joked, trying to lighten the mood, (which she was doing horribly at) as she watched us glare each other down. I faltered a tad bit at her remark, 'nice try.' I thought as I kept my glare going.

"Don't EVER use that name again! Got that? And how bout I shoot your brains out like I wanted too yesterday?" He asked as he reached for Bloody Rose bringing it to my head as I had my scythe at his throat.

"Stop it both of you!" V tried to say calmly as we both looked at her no emotion on our faces.

"Kai Zero and I are together now, and yes we did have sex so please don't think he took advantage of me, and Zero what did I say about trying to KILL HER?!" She asked as I advanced once again to kill him, this time I was held back by two strong arms.

"Kai please don't, I don't want you to leave again." Ichijo said only loud enough for me to hear, or so I thought V seems to have heard it as well.

"Alright, I won't kill him, but if my cousin gets a scratch on her and you were there I WILL cut your dick off and feed it to you piece by piece." I said from Ichijo's grasp.

"Again don't I need that?" V said as she and Zero left leaving Ichijo and I together.

"That was interesting." He said as it was muffled by my hair as he snuggled further into the crook of my neck.

"I'll say, so why did you bring me here?" I asked as he loosened his grip on me and I turned to face his emerald eyes.

"I wanted to be alone with you, without the entire day or night class students judging." He said to me as he moved a strand of hair out of my face, as he leaned closer. Lips gently caressing mine as my eyes closed, feeling absolute bliss

…...

Victoria's POV

_damn it, damn it, damn it, damn it!_

I walked back and forth, Sin and Saint had just given me the worst news ever!

"the dimensions have a crack in them, and there going to pull together." Sin said.

I rubbed my temples.

"what dimension is connected to this one?" I asked.

Saint rubbed the back of her neck.

"the original vampire knight, the one where you don't exist, and neither does Haruki, or Helen, or Destinee, nor Kai. If that world was to pull our world into it, it would only take a couple of people with it.

Originally the people that are involved with this vampire knight plot.

The rest of the people in this world would be oblivious that there now connected to a different dimension." Saint said.

I nodded slowly, then ran my fingers through my hair.

"basically... they'll be meeting, themselves?" I mumbled.

Sin nodded.

I sighed.

"who else knows?" I asked.

Sin looked up.

"only we, and you know, because we are the holders of the dimensions, and you are our owner. Nobody else will know until you tell them." Sin said boredly.

I groaned and turned.

"how much time do we have?"

Saint and Sin looked at each other.

"a week, maybe two if the cosmos get in the way." Saint said.

I walked back and forth.

"are we supposed to, do anything?" I asked slowly.

Saint and Sin both shook there heads.

"it's going to happen, but when it does, it will only last for a month, and two days." Saint said softly.

I rubbed my arms, and looked up to see Sin and Saint were both looking towards the door.

I looked over to See Zero's wide, confused eyes.

I blinked, and he spoke.

"wow." was all he said as he sighed and shook his head.

"my life just keeps getting weirder and weirder." he joked.

Sin and Saint both smirked, and then vanished, but not before Sin said.

"call me Zero."

my eye twitched, and I threw the nearest thing at Sins laughing, and disappearing form.

"idiot." I grumbled at Sin, who was no loner there.

I rubbed my temples, but felt gentle arms wrap around me, and turn me around.

Zero hugged me softly, and stroked my hair.

I buried my head in the crook of his neck and closed my eyes.

"i'm tired." I murmured into the warmth that was Zero's shoulder.

I felt Zero smile as he kissed my head.

"then lets get to bed." he said softly.

I rubbed my eyes, and yawned, and caught Zero staring.

"what?" I asked.

Zero smirked.

"now I know why the chairman said you were adorable, you just started wiping your eyes like a tired child."

he murmured with a smirk.

I stared at him cross eyed, then smirked, turning around, and walking to the bed, I spoke.

"did you know you don't have a rape face?" I asked.

He tilted his head.

"huh?" was all he said, and I laughed.

"one night, I was bored, and thought i'd check out anime rape faces, don't judge me, but anyway, I looked up a bunch, and every single anime character had at least one rape face. But when I tried looking for yours, I couldn't find any!" I cried.

I fell backwards.

"even L has a rape face." I grumbled.

Zero chuckled.

"so, you want me to have a rape face or something?" he asked.

I laughed.

"no, you don't have to, I was just wondering."

he chuckled and crawled into bed with me, pulling me against his chest, he kissed my forehead.

"you should go to sleep now love." he murmured into my hair.

I smiled and snuggled into him, closing my eyes, I breathed in his scent, which gave me comfort.

"i love you Zero."

"I love you to Victoria."

he whispered softly.

I smiled gently.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X

"were getting a new student!" the headmaster announced.

I looked up.

"really?" I asked, slightly confused.

_So many new students?_

The headmaster clapped his hands and smiled.

"yes, yes. He'll be here any minute!" the headmaster said cheerfully.

My eye twitched, and Destinee groaned beside me.

"it better not be another annoying fangirl." Zero mumbled.

Kai sneered.

"for once I agree with Z."

Zero scowls at her for using the nickname.

I sigh.

"i also need you guys to show him around campus as well." the chairman said.

"is he apart of the night-class?" I asked.

The chairman shook his head.

I nodded, but looked up when there was a knock on the door.

"come in!" the chairman sang.

The door knob turned, and in walked a boy.

He had messy black hair that slightly swept over his eyes, and silver blue eyes, with pale skin.

He was 6'4, and he wore a simple red hoodie, a pair of skinny jeans, and a pair of vans.

"Alex!" I screamed in astonishment, and happiness.

_What the hell is up with all of my friends coming here?_

I thought to myself as I threw myself at the unsuspecting friend.

"wow! wa- bumble bee!" he cried, using the nickname he gave me when we were younger, and lifted me up off the ground, hugging me and twirling me around.

I laughed as he set me down and looked at me.

"what are you doing here?" he asked, his eye's alight with wonderment.

I laughed.

"i should ask you the same question!" I said, my voice bright.

He smirked.

"are you stalking me Bumble bee? Look, I know i'm good looking, but that's just creepy." he joked.

I snorted.

"me? Stalk you? Please, i'd have more fun watching grass grow." I joked.

He smirked.

"aww, bumble bee, that hurts." he said in mock hurt.

I chuckled.

"so it does Mr. A." I said, saluting him.

He chuckled, and looked up at everybody who was staring.

I looked towards Zero, who had what looked like a tad bit of jealousy in his eyes, but the rest was confusion.

Helen and Destinee just stood there, staring, until it finally clicked who he was.

"Alexander!" Helen screamed as she threw her self at him.

He caught her easily, and chuckled.

"hey Jelly bean!" he said as he ruffled her hair.

Destinee smiled calmly as she hugged him.

"what are you doing here Alex?" she asked happily.

Alex made a face like he had bitten into a sour lemon, then sighed.

"well, you see, my parent's sent me here because I.. may have, kinda wrecked the car, threw a house party without there consent, and stole my dads motorcycle." Alex said slowly.

I blinked, then smirked.

"so unoriginal." I said with a devious smile.

He laughed.

"well, I also accidentally made the carpenter fall off the roof by screaming "FIRE!" when I burnt my report card." he said charmingly.

I saw Kai smirk slightly from the corner of my eye, and smiled.

Destinee laughed.

"what, did you get all F's again?" she asked.

He looked at her and smiled.

"no, I got an A in algebra, so burnt the evidence that my failing score had been broken." he said sarcastically.

Destinee chuckled, and Helen sighed.

"i don't get how your always failing, but your a total genius?" Helen grumbled.

Alex smirked.

"because the teachers are a bunch of idiot's who don't know what there doing, and I do not listen to idiot's, now do I?" he asked simply.

all the while, the chairman had been listening, and began laughing nervously.

Alex looked over at Cross and smirked.

"it's okay, if you don't have a bunch of dumb teachers, your school will stay in tact." he said.

The chairman nodded.

"alright." was all he said, then began making phone calls.(most likely to get an actually smart teacher in everyone of alex's classes)

Alex looked at me.

"anyway bumble bee, are you here because your in trouble to? You don't seem like the kind to get into messy situation's?" he asked seriously.

I huffed, but smirked.

"i came here because my parent's thought it would further my education. And no, I did not get in any sort of trouble..." I looked around.

_Oh if he only knew._

He chuckled.

"you got in trouble." he sing songed.

I rolled my eyes.

"noooooooooo, not with my parents at least." I mumbled the last part.

He sighed, then looked over at everyone else.

A light sparked in my mind.

"ohh! Yeah, this is Kai, my cousin i've told you about." I said pointing to the bored looking Kai.

Alex looked at her and nodded.

"nice to meet you." he said.

She nodded back.

"like wise." she said calmly.

I then pointed to Haruki.

"that's Haruki, she's a friend of mine I made here." I said pointing to said girl.

Alex nodded his head to Haruki and said his greetings, as did she.

I smiled.

"and that's Zero." I said pointing to the silver haired boy leaning against the wall.

Alex nodded.

"sup, hey, can I ask you something? Is your hair dyed, or naturally like that?" he asked.

Kai snickered, and I thwacked Alex in the head.

Zero just huffed.

"be nice or I cut of your pinky." I said.

He chuckled.

"then how am I going to make pinky promises with you?" he asked.

I laughed.

"use your other pinky then!"

"but what if you cut of my pinky promise pinky by mistake?" he asked, having a serious look on his face.

He was to damn funny, he was an amazing actor, so he could be making the stupidest comment, but being utterly serious looking.

I laughed.

There was a lot of things about Alex that I liked. He was an amazing friend, and knew when to talk, and when to shut up.

He didn't like to get in other peoples personal space unless he's allowed to, or has to. And he can be the baddest mother fucker ever.

We used to go to the shooting range together, and he would take out his 9mm pistol and begin shooting the targets with deadly aim. He was also skilled in hand to hand combat, and knew how to throw knifes, and use swords.

Me and him had been friends down in Missouri, and then I had to move.

Then about two years later, he moved to the same town as me, and we ended up going to school together.

I remember when he'd go to my aunt's barn with me and we'd ride horses together.

Basically, he wasn't a normal teenage boy that played on the XBOX all the damn time, he was one of those smart, good looking, funny country boys that would much rather go hunting or horse back riding, then play video games and watch porn all day.

He also had amazing teeth.

Lucky bastard.

Alex smirked.

"so, I guess I should be unpacking, and getting my stuff in order, is that correct head,aster Cross?" Alex said, completely serious now.

Headmaster smiled and nodded.

"yes, Zero and Victoria will show you to your room." he said.

Alex nodded.

Somehow, I knew the game was about to change with him.

I smiled.

It was good to see him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

_**me:"yay! me and deathfairy78 did it! XD**_

_**Zero:*rolls eyes*"drama queen."**_


	26. Chapter 23 Kai's love square

**Deathfairy: Yo here is the next chapter we don't own Vampire Knight but wish we did! If we did though Kai and Victoria and all our friends would be in the story and **

**Victoria POV:**

I was honestly so excited Kai and Alex were coming into class today! After I dropped Alex off at his room he and Kai went around the campus while the rest of us were on perfect duties. When they came back Kai had a small smile on her lips as she and Alex talked. He even got her to laugh at one point. We all sat in our seats as Yagari sensei entered the room, setting down his lesson plan for the day.

"Alright we have two more students coming into our class this year." He said as he motioned out the door for them to come in. Alex was the first as the room erupted into whispers. 'I wonder what kind of girl he likes.' Or 'Oh he's so hot!' And he did look pretty good, his uniform was messy but still looked good, his perfect armband was hanging loosely off as he came in the girls swooned.

"Please introduce yourself to the class." Yagari sensei said as he looked at the open door where Kai was standing.

"My name is Alex Rot. I hate stupid people and snobby right girls, so none of you girls in the room come near me." He said in a bored tone as he looked at the door eyebrow raised for Kai to come. Once Yagari sensei motioned for her to come in the boys started talking about her and I could see why she filled out the uniform nicely and her hair was up today so everyone could see her face, like Alex though she had a board expression when she came in. She also had her chain scythes attached to her hip and the perfect band hanging off her arm looked good.

"My name is Kai Ashimoto." She said and then said nothing else causing sensei to sweat drop.

"Alright you two sit in the back seat behind Zero and Victoria, can you two please rai—"

"We know who they are." Kai said cutting off sensei as she and Alex walked up to the seats behind us. As she passed Kai looked at Zero and smirked as he restrained his hands from killing her on the spot.

During class Alex and Kai got a lot of glares as they talked and laughed during classes, if the sensei's did notice they didn't say anything for fear that Alex might gut them. Not that Kai wouldn't help and laugh like a psycho while doing it. As the day went on Zero fell asleep and after a while Helen, Destinee, and Haruki did as well. At the end of the day I looked behind me to see Alex and Kai taking notes or something.

"Kai what are you doing?" I asked as I looked at them from my seat. She shrugged then got her stuff and left Alex close behind. 'When did those two become best friends?' I thought as Zero and I went to our room.

"I am going to kill Yagari sensei for making her sit behind me." Zero said into his blankets as he lay in his bed. Sitting down next to him I stroked his hair as he turned to look at me pulling me down to lay next to him.

"Please just try to get along; I'm not saying to be her friend at least try not to kill her. I'm a vampire too and she is my baby cousin." I said as I snuggled next to him as his breathing slowed I fell asleep.

**Helen POV:**

This morning I saw Alex and Kai walk into class and couldn't help but squeal at how cute they looked in their uniforms and perfect badges. I waved to Kai but she stared at sensei ignoring her nii-chan! I was so upset, but then I saw Alex and Kai sat next to each other in class and perked up, those two were getting very cozy and flirted constantly. After Alex was dropped off at his dorm Destinee, Haruki, and I saw them walking around campus and Kai was giggling! How cute is that!

After the first class I fell asleep and felt Destinee and Haruki do the same next to me. I could still kinda hear sensei but I was so interested in my dream I didn't care.

I was in a dark room with what looked like a door having the only light underneath it peeking through. The door opened to reveal Hanabusa smiling at me and outstretching his hand to me.

I took it and blushed as he led me out of the room into the garden near a fountain in the warm night. We sat down together on a bench him taking my hand in a cheesy but cute way, getting down on one knee and mouthing words I couldn't hear.

I nodded and hugged him, feeling very very happy as we watched the night, the stars twinkle and then I woke up. T-T 'greeeeat' I thought as I noticed school was over and that Kai and Alex left together.

Destinee and Haruki noticed this too and looked to Victoria who just shrugged her shoulders. Stretching I said my goodbyes and walked to the library before I had perfect duties. Entering the peaceful building I walked to an isle of books on the top level. Looking around before I felt hands slide around my waist.

"Hey." Aido said as he let his chin rest on my shoulder.

"Hey yourself. What cha doin?" I aske as I turned to face him.

"I was coming here to ask a girl out but then I saw you." He said as my smile fell a bit. 'He was going to ask someone out? I guess that's to be expected.' I thought as he laughed at me a bit.

"What?" I asked feeling a bit self-conscious as my cheeks flushed.

Nothing, so do you wanna go out?" He asked _me_? I nodded my head vigorously as he leaned down and kissed me as I kissed him back before we both walked out of the library holding hands.

**Kai POV:**

Alex and I left class and started towards his room to drop off his stuff and to talk. We were actually getting along, and not that it matters but he is really attractive. As we were walking around campus I couldn't help but hear strange things like 'Oh are they dating? No? But they seem like they are.' Or, 'I can't believe that he's talking to a girl like her.' Or vise versa about me talking to him.

"I hate people." I deadpanned as we got into his room. Earning a chuckle from him as we sat down in his room, his roommate wasn't in so we had time to sit and talk.

"How boring was ethics? And how idiotic was the teacher?" I asked as he grabbed a couple sodas he stashed away.

"Yeah it was pretty bad and he looked so stressed out when you and I were asking him collage level material." He said as he lay on the bed next to my sitting form.

"God I think I might just help you burn this school down." I said as we started on the homework, yet got side tracked when I accidentally tickled him then he tackled me, it was interesting to say the least.

After we got all our homework done I went back to my dorm, closing the door I kicked off my shoes and laid down.

"You know Kai I never thought you would be unfaithful but seeing this just hurts." Takuma said as he walked into my room from my balcony. How he got there I will not question.

"What do you mean unfaithful?" I asked as I got up on my elbows looking at him as he leaned against my dresser across from my bed.

"Well that's not what I meant but I thought I made it clear you are mine." He said getting closer. With each step my smirk grew.

"Well yeah but you weren't my first I have you remember." I said as I moved back on the bed sitting up against the wall. He smiled as he got on the bed crawling towards me as I laid down, his form hovering over me.

"I don't like you talking to other guys Kai; maybe you need to be punished?" He asked, but I didn't get to answer as his lips met mine, a moan escaping as his tongue slipped into my mouth battling for dominance with my own. His sweet taste invading as my mind went blank, as we broke apart he stared down at me hungrily.

"Had enough yet?" He asked gasping for air, I nodded my head no and we went for another round as his hands started to roam unbuttoning my top as I undid his, but then someone barged in and screamed.

**Victoria POV:**

The girls and I had met up outside after classes Zero hugging me from behind and hanging off my front as we all said our hellos.

"Victoria~! I think our dearest Kai and Alex are in L-O-V-E~! Helen and Destinee sang as they danced around. I couldn't help but laugh.

"What?" They whined as they draped their arms over each other's shoulders.

"I doubt that Alex and Kai have anything for each other." I said once I calmed down.

"Speak of the devil here comes Alex!" Destinee said as she spotted our friends running towards us, once he did reach us, he bent over to catch his breath.

"Hey guys do you know were Kai is? She forgot her uniform ribbon in my room and she kinda needs it." He said holding up said ribbon.

"What was Kai doing in your room Alex? You two weren't getting nasty were you?" Helen and Haruki said together in deadpan. For some reason Haruki and Kai really got along and Haruki thinks of Kai as naïve and needing to be protected, it's kinda cute if you asked me.

"What no we were horsing around and doing homework and her ribbon came off. I'm not a pedo!" He said as his face got redder and redder.

"She's only a year younger than us though." Yuki said as she came over hearing our conversation, we all greeted her when I remembered I had to tell them all about the dimension collapse.

"Well then let's go to her room and see her I need to tell you all something anyway. They all nodded except for Zero who groaned and had to be dragged there.

"KAI! NII-CHAN IS HERE!" Helen said as she rushed into the room. I heard her scream then run out and push me in instead. That's when I saw Takuma hovering over Kai on the bed in a serious lip lock. They pulled apart after hearing the door open.

"Don't you people know how to knock?" Kai asked as Takuma looked flustered at the sudden intrusion.

"Well it seems scum has found its way together." Zero said before looking disgustedly at the two, as i smacked him in the head.

"What do you people want?!" Kai asked as we all filed into the room, Alex looked a bit ticked off, but then it faded as Kai and Takuma sat up, Kai being pulled into Takuma's lap as he glared daggers at Alex and Zero. Alex just grinned and started at Takuma, a bright smile on his face as he sat on the other bed in the room across from them.

"Alright now that you all have successfully invaded what?" Kai asked again but was cuddling Takuma while she glared at Helen and I. Noi and Taint coming out and sitting behind the newest couple smiling at Zero, Haruki, and I.

"So when did you two get together? Wait how do you know each other?!" Destinee and Helen asked as they stared at the two redressing themselves.

"Were we interrupting something?" Haruki asked as she tried not to kill Takuma.

"Yes you did, and we've known each other for years." Kai said as she grabbed her ribbon from Alex's hand retying it on her uniform.

"Were you two about to…" I asked my eyes growing wide at the realization that Takma was going to deflower Kai, my baby cousin.

"Kai you're a virgin, don't ruin your innocence yet please!" I asked as I looked at her pleadingly as she sweat dropped at my look.

"Uhm nii-chan I've already had sex." She said as the room went silent.

"WHAT?!" Everyone except Zero and Takuma yelled.

"WHAT…WHEN…WHERE?!" All of us yelled, Yuki looked extremely fluster by the way. XD

"Uhm six years ago with Kaito, then a few years later with Takuma when I came to visit town near here. I thought you would have guessed anyway, sorry I guess." She said as she looked at us with a bored look.

"What did you guys want again?" She asked as I got over my initial shock.

I sighed.

"alright, sit down I guess everyone." I grumbled.

Alex looked at me.

"this is bad, I can just feel it." he said.

I rubbed the back of my neck and laughed nervously.

"yeah, just a tad." I said.

Zero sighed, already knowing what it was. He seemed a bit nervous to. I had no idea if it was because he was in Kai's room, or because our dimension was about to collapse into another.

I sighed.

"well... you know about Sin and Saint?" I said slowly. Alex looked up with sharp eyes, and Kai nodded slowly.

I looked at Alex, and there was this intense look in his eyes, then he looked down and mumbled something I couldn't hear.

I sighed.

"well, they are the holders of the dimensions, and since I am there owner, they told me something very... disturbing." I grumbled.

Kai looked at me thoughtfully.

"go on?" she said.

I sighed.

"the dimensions have a crack in them, and there going to pull together, but it's only going to pull into one... the original vampire knight dimension." I said.

Takuma got a confused look on his face.

"huh?"

I sweat dropped.

"in our world, this is all an anime. But it seems, the universe hides it from everybody. Hiding the manga from you guys, and making the normal humans oblivious to your existing. I'm guessing it does this to keep everything in control. Only a handful of people have the ability to see your world.

If a character is _shown _the manga, or anime, they'll be able to see it. But if they find it, they wouldn't know anything."

I sighed.

"anyway, we will be pulled into the vampire knight universe for at least a month, and two days.

We will be pulled in, in about a week, maybe two if the cosmos get in the way. Only the people involved in the plot, and us will go into the universe, and there is a very high possibility that we will meet our other selves. Except for me, Kai, Helen, Haruki, Destinee, and Alex, because in that world, we do not exist." I said.

I rubbed the back of my neck.

"me and Saint have come up with a theory, that when we get sucked in, we will find ourselves on the Cross academy campus. Meaning, we may, or may not get caught." I said calmly.

Kai looked very, very disturbed.

"this is very, very bad." she mumbled.

I nodded.

"anything else?" she asked.

I nodded.

"we can't do anything about it." I said.

Kai and everyone else cringed.

Helen rubbed her neck. And Destinee leaned back with a sigh, scowling at the wall.

Haruki just had a blank face, violet eyes shimmering calmly, intelligence evident in the amethyst irises.

She sighed.

"well, then, lets get ready, shall we." Kai said.

I smirked.

"yes, we shall."

I said calmly.

We all looked knowingly at each other.

This would be one hell of a year.

…...

Alex's POV

it couldn't be?

But it was so obvious, to obvious for my liking.

How come I hadn't noticed?

This is driving me insane god damn it!

I ran my fingers through my hair as I stood on the roof, leaning my elbows against the edge.

How had I missed it? How could I not sense it on Victoria? I've known her for so long, and I never sensed it? I could sense the stuff from a mile away, and yet I couldn't sense it on her!?

I hit my head on the edge.

This was going to give me a head ache.

I grumbled something, and grabbed the ledge with one hand, hoisting myself up, and jumping off the ledge.

Landing on both feet, I straiten up and looked around.

It all looked so... flammable.

I chuckled.

"Alex!" Victoria yelled before glomping me.

I laughed.

I wasn't a fan of people touching me, but I only had a few exceptions, Victoria being one of them.

She was so sweet, and yet kinda scary when she's pissed.

Like, one moment she could be giving you the sweetest puppy dog face in the world to get you to do what she want's, and the, when you give in. it slowly turns into the most devious, and evil grin ever.

I call it her rape face.

Yes, everyone has one.

"what's up bumble bee?" I asked, ruffling the girl hair, which had grown longer since the last time I saw her.

It seems like it's only been a couple of months, but so much has changed about her?

Her hair is shinier, and longer, messier to say the least. And her eyes are brighter, and her chest is a bit more... "cough" filled out.

And she was slightly taller now as well.

She rubbed the back of her neck.

"i wanted to check if you were alright? You seemed a bit... off, when I mentioned Sin and Saint."

she said slowly.

I blinked, then sighed.

"it's fine, really, I was just a bit, surprised." I said calmly.

She gave me one of her "i-know-you-lying-but-i'll-let-it-go" looks, and shook her head.

I smiled.

"hey, you should get some sleep, you look beat. The rest of us will keep watch for the rest of the night." I said.

She crossed her eyes, then sighed.

"fine." was all she said.

She hugged me, and I hugged her back before letting her go as she walked off.

There was one thing about us that nobody knew about.

Victoria and I used to be together.

But we had broken up because we only wanted to be friends.

But that didn't stop the fact that I was still slightly in love with her.

And it made me jealous when I saw her with Zero.

But I ad decided, i'd rather Victoria be happy then me being happy.

And I realized, it just wasn't meant to be, we weren't meant to be together. It was obvious.

I sighed and turned around.

I needed a shower.

A really, really, really hot shower.

…...

I had started up the water and just got in, my room mate was out with his friends so i was alone.  
"Alex?" I heard a female voice say as the door closed.  
"Yeah I'm in the shower!" I called back, knowing the only other person who could get into a locked room was Kai. I heard the door open and opened the curtain a crack to see her.  
"Alright oh hey can you- AHHH!" She had started when she walked into the bathroom letting cold air in before she slipped in the water on the floor and fell in with me.  
"Oh my god i am so sorry!" She started to panic as she was on top of me on the floor of the tub, her face growing red as she realized i was naked. I looked into her gray eyes, and leaned forward, capturing her lips in mine as the water ran over us.

Soaking us, and weighing her hair down a bit so it was creating a beautiful jet black curtain around us.

It seemed like she was deciding between freaking out, or deepening the kiss.

Sure, I was naked, and sure, this may make me seem like a pervert, but there was something in her eyes that just drove me insane. This void in them that I wanted to fill.

She placed her small hands on my bare chest, and leaned in a bit more, then suddenly seemed to realize what she was doing.

She quickly leaned up and stared down at me with wide eyes.

"i don't know if I should slap you or say i'm sorry?" she grumbled.

I blinked up at her.

"whatever you feel you should do." was all I said.

I know what I did was bad. She belonged to someone else, but everytime she did moved it drove me to insanity!? I deserved to be punished... oh god why did that sound so wrong!?

Her hair was wet, and clung to her as if for it's life.  
She bit her lip.

"i'm confused." she admitted, and I looked at her, eye's softening.

"look Kai, it's obvious you love Takuma. Just, just forget what happened... besides... being with me would be... very, unwise." I murmured.

She blinked.

"what do you mean by that Alex?" she said slowly.

I shook my head, still lying under her, I sighed.

"nothing, I must have hit my head, and now i'm saying stupid things." I said, then reached out for the towel that was now on the floor, and pulled it onto myself.

She blushed as she seemed to remember I was naked, and got up and turned around.

"i didn't see anything important!" she said.

I chuckled and slowly stood up, wrapping the towel around my waist, I turned off the shower.

"so, what did you come here for?" I asked calmly.

…...

Kai's POV before the...*cough* shower incident.

I sat on the bench outside of the school building twirling a dagger around in my hand.

I was deciding on something unspoken in my head.

Which I didn't want to get into at the moment.

"hey, Kai, mind getting Alex and bringing him to the shooting range?"

Helen asked as she ran up to me.

I looked up and blinked.

"uh, yeah, I guess." I said boredly.

She smiled.

"thanks Nii-chan!" she said, and ran off towards said location.

I sighed and stood up.

At least this would give me something to do.

I walked over to the boys dorms and up to Alex's room. Standing in front of his locked door, I grabbed a lock opener from my boot and kneel'd down, sticking it into the lock, and working with it a bit until I heard the click of the door, and smirked with triumph.

Standing up, I opened the door and walked in.

"Alex?" I called.

"yeah, i'm in the shower!" he called.

For some reason, I found myself blushing at just the idea of his body dripping wet, and completely unclothed. Dark hair plastered against his forehead, and those haunting icy blue eyes staring at me intently.

_Stop it!_

I mentally scolded myself.

I sighed and walked over to the bathroom door, opening it wide.

Alex's figure was visible from behind the curtain, but I didn't see any skin. Only his broad shoulders, and his slim waist shadowed against the curtain, and his long legs.

I saw him move, and slightly pull the curtain back just a bit for him to peak out, to reveal what I had secretly wanted to see.

Alex soaking wet.

His hair swept across his eyes, and dripped slightly onto the floor as he poked his head out. His lips were moistened, and his skin was slick, and had beads of water sliding down it.

His exposed arm, and some of his chest was visible as well. It revealed a perfectly muscled chest, and arms.

Puberty, had done an amazing job on him.

_It should be a crime!_

I shook myself out of my trance and walked in.

"alright, oh hey can you—AHH!" I screamed as I walked into the room and slipped on what I guessed to be a puddle of water.

_Stupid leaky shower._

I found myself falling forward, and falling into Alex, who fell back and into the shower tub.

I landed ontop of him, and started to panic.

_Did I hurt him? _

_Did... did I just fall on a completely naked Alex!?_

I blushed, and looked at Alex.

Silver blue eyes stared back at me. They seemed to hold so much intensity, so much intelligence, and so much history, that when he leaned up and kissed me, I was shocked, and slightly startled.

Water ran over us, and I found myself laying on a soaking wet, naked Alex, who unluckily, I could feel on my leg.

Well, not unlucky, just embarrassing.

I was seriously torn between freaking out, and groping and kissing him.

It seemed my body felt it was the second one, because I placed my hands on his slick, warm chest, and leaned in.

oh god, his lips tasted sinful.

His heart rate seemed to pick up, and I felt like I had achieved something.

_I made that happen._

But then something hit me.

I was with Takuma? I couldn't... but it was so goooooodd.

But then i quickly leaned up and stared down at him with wide eyes.

"i don't know if I should slap you or say i'm sorry?" I grumbled.

He blinked up at me, guilt evident in his beautiful eyes.

"whatever you feel you should do." he said softly.

I bit my lip.

He seemed to know that what he had done was wrong, and it seemed he was pretty guilty about it?

My hair surrounded my face, and I stared at him intently, then spoke.

"i'm confused." I admitted softly.

His eyes softened even more.

"look Kai, it's obvious you love Takuma. Just, just forget what happened... besides... being with me would be... very, unwise." I blinked.

Unwise? He kinda made it sound like he was some dangerous wild animal or something?

But it still erked me?

I knew for a fact that Alex was a lot smarter then he let on to be. Even smarter then he let on to be when he was asking the Teacher college based questions.

So, what was it about this boy? Was he dangerous? Did he have a dangerous past?

It confused me?

"what do you mean by that Alex?" I said slowly.

He shook his head and sighed.

"nothing, I must have hit my head, and now i'm saying stupid things." he said, then reached out for the towel that was on the floor, and pulled it onto himself.

I blushed, as I remembered he was naked, and got up, turning around.

"i didn't see anything important!" I said.

Which was a big fat lie.

I saw a lot.

And god, was he good looking.

I blushed.

_Stop it!_

I thought.

"so, what did you come here for?" he asked calmly.

I blinked.

"oh, um, Helen and the others want us at the shooting range." I said.

"hmm, alright." he said as he walked past me. Fluffy towel wrapped around his waist. The V of his hips evident, and alluring.

He rolled back his shoulders, and grabbed some clothes from his drawer, and threw me a shirt, and smiled.

"your soaked, put that on." was all he said.

I blinked, but nodded and slowly pulled the shirt on.

It smelt just like him.

It was sweet, but woodsy at the same time.

It reminded me of back in Missouri, when me and Victoria used to go out and run around in the woods with her dog Leroy. They had named him after our grandfather.

It was half black lab, half miniature American Eskimo. And so adorable!

I wonder if he's still alive?

I shook my head, then looked at Alex, who pulled the shirt on over his head, and walked back into the bathroom to put on his boxers and pants.

After a couple of seconds, he walked back out wearing a black T shirt, and a pair of skinny jeans. He grabbed a pair of black lace up combat boots and pulled them on, seeming not to care what he was wearing, but looking utterly sexy in it anyway.

He stood up and ran a hair through his wet hair, making it slightly go in other direction, in a sort of way that just made him look more... yummy.

YES! I admit it, I think he's sexy!

Damn you and your sexiness!

"you want to stop by your place so you can get some new clothes?" he asked.

I shook my head, not wanting to take off his shirt anytime soon.

"no, I'm fine."

was all I said as I turned and walked out of the room, him trailing behind me.

I had already decided there was something strange about him?

But I just needed to find out what?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**me:"my god! Mr. Alex sounds so smoking!"**_

_**Alex:"i'm right here ya know?"**_

_**me:"shut up, i'm talking."**_

_**Alex:"eh, sure?"**_

_**me:"heh heh heh."**_


	27. Chapter 24 Dimensions doubles

**Deathfairy78 alright people I hope you enjoyed our shower scene in the last chapter this one is a bit less perverted (not really), but we shall be sucked into the next dimension. XDD**

**Victoria: Just get on with it chika!**

**Deathfairy78: Fine then. . **

**No one's POV:**

It was a normal day as classes went on in cross academy, students were doing what they did everyday taking notes and listening to lectures as the day went on. The disciplinary committee and night class have been training (separately) for the past week now preparing for the fight they assumed was to happen once they were brought to the other dimension. Everyone was on edge except for a certain black haired hunter who stopped caring enough to even wear the uniform anymore and opted for a black long sleeve and shorts. As everyone sat in class waiting to get out and to formulate a plan for surviving, if they could.

**Kai POV:**

It's been a week now and we have all been training for what's to come, we still attended classes as usual but we were all a bit antsy. It had also been a week since my incident with Alex and sure it wasn't per-say awkward between us but when Takuma came by to see me it would get tense. I was already so confused with my feelings, I didn't understand how my attraction to the man I thought I loved could have dwindled so quickly? I was sitting in my normal seat as ethics class was led on and sensei was still in shock from Alex and I berating him with questions on a different scale that he was on edge too. I was so in thought that I didn't notice that it was free period until a girl walked up to our desk and sit on Alex's side, efficiently covering up his assignment with her gross ass. She started talking to him as her top was undone slightly and you could see her gross cleavage, as she twirled her thin hair in between her fingers _trying_ to get him to notice her.

I felt anger boil up inside me as out of the corner of my eye I saw her run her fingers across his chest, looking at me and smirking before she went back to molesting him. He was swatting her hands away and trying to read a book before he set it down and looked at her.

"Go away." Was all he said as he picked his book back up and started reading again, she looked taken aback by this as she tried to comprehend that she was refused.

"Come on I just want to get to know you better on a more intimate level." She said in a low almost man-ish voice as she tried to lift his chin up.

"He said to get lost; he's not interested in easy girls like you." I said nonchalantly as I put my feet on the desk relaxing.

"Like you know anything you freak, just stay out of it!" She said before giggling like an idiot and twirling her hair again. But at her comment V turned around along with the rest of the class, as Haruki, Helen, and Destinee all stood up coming over to see what was going on.

"How can I possibly 'stay out of it' when I have to hear your shrill voice?" I asked as I looked at her a sweet smile on my face.

"But out, he doesn't want you either so why don't you let someone who actually has a chance have a go before you hog him with your fat ass?" She asked venom in her voice as she grabbed Alex and pushed the side of his face into her chest.

"I suggest you leave him alone." I said as got up and towered over her glaring daggers at her disgusting makeup caked face.

"Make me you disgusting blind freak, I honeslty don't understand why the guys think you and your ugly cousin attractive." She said as she flipped her hair in my face.

"Well maybe it's because girls like you are saggy implanted whore's who think they're so hot because they're easy. You're just a doll for guys to let stress out on." I said as my vision become red. There was a slapping sound that reverberated throughout the room as I felt a sting on my cheek, as the girl looked triumphant for about two seconds, before my eyes flashed a dangerous glare, the others coming up. I grabbed my chain scythes from their holders as I pulled it out threateningly, looking her dead in the eyes, feeling Taint taking over.

All was silent in the room as the girls confidence was slipping, when she realized I had the upper hand being a perfect and having a dangerous weapon helped too though.

"Kai, calm down." Alex whispered to me as I felt Taint leave my body, as Brent came up and grabbed the girl.

"Stay out of this you beast!" The girl shrieked as she tried to get out of his grasp.

"I'm sorry but this becomes personal when someone hits my cousin and insults my sister!" He said menacingly as the girl looked from me to him.

"It's alright Brent I'm sick of being around morons like her anyway." With a snap of my fingers Noi and Taint opened the window as I jumped out onto a tree and disappeared from view, only to head to the rood and kick myself for getting so jealous!

'What the hell was that?!' I yelled at myself in my mind.

'I'm supposed to be level headed and calm at all times! I'm not supposed to get riled up over a boy especially when I'm with Takuma!' I thought as I fell on my back and stared at the sky, mentally kicking myself for my behavior.

'But Takuma and I barely talk anymore, all he does is go to Kaname and serve him. I've only seen him twice this week.' I thought then kicked that thought out of my mind. We were in different classes of course we wouldn't see each other often and he was already told to stay away from me. But Aido was told to stay away from Helen and Shiki for Destinee but every day at practice they were there… what am I saying he's just following the rules. Right?

I was sitting on the roof looking at the clouds when I fell asleep in the suns glory, trying to leave everything behind.

**Victoria POV:**

To say I was pissed was an understatement; I mean no one hit Kai. After Kai jumped out the window we brought the girl to cross and she was punished not only for causing a disturbance but also hitting a perfect. After we couldn't find Kai anywhere, but what struck me as off was Kai always picked fights sure but she never calmed down until the other person was beat shitless. Then Alex just tells her to calm down and she does… Something must have happened between those two but what?!

"Victoria we can't find her anywhere on campus! Do you think she went to town?" Destinee asked, Destinee and Helen always thought of Kai as a little sister, she would always get picked on and hurt by the other kids. We would always have to bandage her up because her parents were always away. I thought it was sweet, because even though Kai never really let anyone in she would come to us. After a year or so she went to go train and we barely ever saw her again, and when we did she wasn't the same. She became more intoned with her surroundings and she seemed more distant than before, more stoic and on edge.

"Well let's keep looking then." 'Kai where are you? We don't have much time left before the collapse.

**Alex POV:**

After Kai jumped out the window we all went out to look for her (except Zero), something was definitely wrong. For the week and a half I've known her she's never been that mad and I could feel one of her sides take over, before I calmed her down. The strange thing is Kai never calms down for anyone… but then why did she for me? After we got outside we split up to go look for her, but I knew exactly where she was. Walking up to the roof I saw her lying down asleep in the sun.

"Kai." I said as I came up to her cautiously, last time I tried waking her up she grabbed me and flipped me. Sure it was onto her bed, and yes I did get slightly aroused ,but it was scary shit.

"Hmmm." She asked in a daze as she opened one eye, putting her arms behind her head (Naruto style) to make herself more comfortable.

"Alex… what? I was kinda trying to sleep." She said as her eye closed again and she settled down.

"Nope, no sleeping your coming with me." I said as I grabbed her by her waist and pulled her over my shoulder as is started off towards the others.

"What the hell Alex?!" She said not even trying to get out of my grasp; it was also a good thing that she was facing the back so she couldn't see my face was as red as a tomato. After a lot of walking and a lot of complaining from Kai we finally saw were Victoria and the rest were.

"Hey I got her!" I yelled as the others came rushing towards us but then stopped about half way looking horrified.

"Alex put her down before she kills you in cold blood." Helen said as everyone backed away slowly, except for Yuki and Haruki (well not really her eyes just showed she was curious) who looked probably about as confused as I was.

"Uhm why?" I asked as everyone else hid behind a frightened bumble bee.

"She never lets anyone carry her. EVER." Bee said as she stared at Kai in my arms as she just sighed and rolled off onto her feet somehow.

"Oh shut up, now I was kinda in the middle of my cat nap so ya' wanna explain why I'm here?" She asked hands on her hips looking kinda cute. _No Alex forget her she belongs to someone else!_ I said mentally slapping myself in the face.

"We wanted to know if you were okay." Destinee said coming into the front of the group, looking at me and Kai intently.

"I'm fine guys. Just a bit tired from all the training is all." She said but we all knew it was a lie, something was up and I'm pretty sure I'm part of the cause.

**Destinee POV:**

Something wasn't right with Kai lately she's been acting strange but that isn't the issue right now. It's all going down today. I could feel it, if we do get in how will we get out? And what will this other dimension do to us?

"Guys I think we should go to the night class and talk of strategies, we don't know who will get in and who won't, so best to be prepared ne?" I asked as the others nodded in agreement. As we walked I pulled Victoria aside.

"V what if when we get their one of us dies? I don't think I could live with not hearing Helen snoring, or Haruki just being there when we needed her, you're one of my best friends. What if some of us don't make it." I asked as she looked to the ground.

"Let's try not to think about it like that, we'll never get out if we do." She tried to sound happy about it but I could tell she was unsure, noting like this has ever happened before; we will never know what to expect.

Once we got to the moon dorms Kaname and Victoria started talking strategy while the rest of us listened. We had to prepare for an all out blood fest when we got there, seeing as how no one told the other guys that they would have visitors. But mostly their counter parts, if we get their then all the original characters will be equally matched. But a few things like Kaname not kill Shizuka and drinking her blood to make him stronger will be important. Yet they will have us so they will be okay, but will we? _Stop thinking like that already! _I told myself, all of a sudden the walls started to warp and melt. The night class didn't know what was going on but we stood out ground, some better than others. Helen, Victoria, Haruki, Kai, Alex, Zero, and I got our weapons ready as everything started to become black around us whilst some of the night class and others were freaking out (Aido, and Yuki pretty much). The ground started to move and we were propelled into wooded area that looked like familiar. Looking around I saw we had all made it, everyone in the night class I knew was here and a few extra people that probably weren't important. Every one of my friends had made it as well.

Looking at our surroundings we were in the woods a little ways from the school. The night class was surrounding Kaname asking what to do and as we became more separated I got more wary something was watching us.

"Victoria, I think we should go to the academy we don't know what will happen if we stay out here in the woods." I said as she nodded and went to talk to Kaname. After some discussion, they nodded and we were motioned to set out.

**Victoria POV:**

me, Haruki, Kai, Helen, Alex, and Destinee were the first to walk out of the woods.

"you think there anywhere nearby?" Helen whispered.

I nodded.

"highly likely." was all I said as we walked.

I saw silver, and thought it was my Zero. I looked up.

"Zero." is said.

He looked over at me, and drew his eye brows together, looking confused, and slightly on edge.

"how do you know my name?" he asked.

My heart stopped.

This was this dimensions Zero.

Crap, crap, crap, crap on toast!

"uh, I." I stuttered, and Yuki(i'm guessing this dimensions Yuki) walked up to Zero and looked at us.

"who are you?" she asked, confused as to who we are, and why we were on Cross Academy campus.

I rubbed the back of my neck, but before I spoke, my dimensions Zero walked from the woods.

He looked up, and this dimensions Zero's eyes widened as he stared at my Zero. Then his eyes narrowed, and my Zero was already in front of me protectively.

"who are you all?" This dimensions Zero asked darkly.

My Zero scowled right back.

"look, no need to fight, were not here to bother you." I said, my voice a little high.

It wasn't every day you had two Zero's in front of you.

My Zero looked a bit different though. His skin had more color in it, and his eyes were brighter.

This Zero's eyes were dark, and filled with hidden misery. His skin pale, and cold looking.

I took Zero's arm and looked from the back of him.

That's when the rest of the nightclass came out. The nightclass from our dimension.

This dimensions Zero looked over and scowled.

Then the Aidou from this dimension jumped down from a nearby tree, and after that all hell broke lose.

The nightclass came, and they had decided we must have worked for Rido, and Shizuka, and that we were somehow cloned. And that pissed my Zero off.

"i was not created by that _blood sucker_." he growled.

And that, my friends, is how the huge fight happened!

As you can tell, it was like fighting each other, so they all new each other's weaknesses.

Only me, Helen, Destinee, Alex, Kai, and this dimensions Kaname had the upper hand.

Mostly because this dimensions Kaname drank Shizuka's blood.  
I still don't regret my choice in saving Zero and having Shizuka killed.

As we fought, I found myself fighting this dimensions Zero.

I didn't enjoy it.

"you don't have to do this." I said as I kicked up and kicked him in the jaw. he stumbled back, but attacked again on full force, swinging down, he got me in the stomach.

"shut up Vampire!" he yelled.

My heart clenched.

Kai ran at this dimensions Zero at full force, and kicked up, kicking him the in the stomach and sending him into a tree.

"at least here I can get pay back." she growled, then looked at me worriedly.

"i'm fine." was all I said.

She nodded, then ran off, kicking and punching.

I felt a fist connect with my back, and I flew forward, spinning around, this dimensions Kaname stood there with a stoic face.

I smirked and attacked.

"this is for being a sadistic fuck!" I yelled and slammed my foot into his thigh.

He flipped, but limped at the impact on his leg, going at me again, I growled.

"this is for taking the happiness out of people's lives." I growled, and swung up my foot, catching him in the jaw, he flew back, but went at me again.

My eyes turned cold, and I bared my now sharp teeth, my eyes going black as I smirked.

"and this is for Zero." I whispered, jumping up, and round house kicking him in the face, he flew back a couple of feet, and slammed into the tree.

"Kaname-sama!" this dimensions Ruka yelled, and scowled at me.

Roaring, she ran at me.

Kaname was slowly getting up, but I lifted up a hand, and the roots from the tree burst out of the ground, and began wrapping themselves around the now struggling Kaname.

I was pushed into the ground by the now furious Ruka, and as she clawed at me, all of a sudden, she was off.

Alex stood over me, he had grabbed Ruka by the back of the shirt and pulled her off. His hair covered his eyes, but I saw a glint of silver. He only flung his arm just a bit, and Ruka was blown into the nearby bushes like a ragdoll.

I looked up at him with wide eyes, and he slowly turned around.

Kain was angry, and attacked.

Alex sidestepped, and Kain stumbled, then attacked again.

I saw a small, sadistic smirk on Alex's face, and he jumped. They rolled on the ground, and I watched as Alex lifted a hand, and ripped a chunk of Kains shoulder out.

As they rolled, I watched, afraid as finally, Kain got the upper hand, and threw Alex into the brick building close by.

He slammed into the bricks, which began to tumble.

One at a time, and I screamed as the whole thing collapsed on him. I could smell blood.

"Alex!" I screamed, tears streaking my face.

He was dead...

I dropped to my knee's, and looked up at the now still Kai.

Her eyes were wide with shock, and a tear was now trailing down her face.

One of her eyes slowly began to glow red, then the other began to glow a weird purple color.

Her hunter and vampire side was taking over.

"Alex.." she whispered.

She looked up at Kain with now flaming eyes. Her scythe growing larger, and sharper in her hands.

She bared her now pointed teeth, and snarled.

"wrong move ass hole." she said in such a dark and brooding voice, that it made me fear for my life.

She attacked.

…...

Kai's POV

I swung, and tore, and yanked, and pulled, and punched, and kicked.

And all of the above.

"you-" I stabbed.

"will-" I kicked.

"suffer!" I swung.

I was blinded by rage, and misery. My heart clenching.

He was dead, I new it, no human could survive that.

Blinded by tears and rage, I attacked.

Then, when I thought I was about to kill the man in front of me, I heard bricks moving.

I spun around, and watched as the bricks started to tumble off, and slide. I saw a head of raven black hair, and then pale skin.

Slowly, two black feathered appendage's slowly began to rise from the rubble.

Slowly, ever so slowly, a beaten and bruised, and bloody Alex rose from the bricks. His shirt torn open and revealing a perfectly muscled, but bloody chest, and a pair of icy eyes, that sent chills up my arms and spine.

Deadly.

Lethal.

Dangerous.

Beautiful.

He rose from the bricks, and the dust, tall. His huge black wings stretched out behind him, shadowing him, and blocking out the sun.

his wings somehow seemed darker then his hair, and blood had caked his split lip.

His eyes were no longer warm, and calm and collected.

Somehow, he seemed like... his eyes seemed animalistic.

Slowly, he bared his teeth. Sharp, pointed canines, that reminded me of a snarling wolf came into view.

He chuckled.

A low, blood curtling sound that sent all of us on edge.

Somehow, at this moment, he wasn't the kind, calm, and collected Alex I knew.

He was a living, breathing, moving weapon of mass destruction.

There was a blur of black, and he stood in front of Kain. Blood trailing down his forehead as he glared at the vampire with icy eyes

I seemed to regain my composer.

I couldn't help but feel really attracted to Alex right now.

Alex didn't speak, and I could swear he wasn't even breathing.

I stumbled over to him, and found myself wrapping my arms around him.

I thought I had lost him.

His muscles tensed as I wrapped my arms around him, tears slightly sliding down my cheeks.

His muscles slowly unclenched, and his wings slowly wrapped around me, obscuring me in black.

Everything was quiet, and nobody fought, or spoke.

_He's alive... he... he's alive!_

I closed my eyes and leaned into him.

His skin was hot, and his breath was slow and even.

He looked down at me, his icy eyes softening, and warming gently.

Wow.

…...

Alex's POV

as the fight erupted, the animalistic part of me began to emerge.

When I saw blood, or if I was in danger, I lost myself in a red haze, and I became dangerous, and murderous. Kicking holes in people's chest's, and decapitating peoples heads with my hand.

So when I saw Ruka attacking Victoria, I lost all composure, and attacked.

I was in the back of Ruka in under a half a second, gripping the back of her shirt, and flinging her like a ragdoll.

I stared down at Victoria. Her eyes were hard, and guarded, blacker then the night sky.

I could also see her fangs, pearly white and sharp as she laid sprawled out on the ground.

At the moment, she wasn't the sweet and loving Victoria.

She was stronger at the moment, and faster, even more dangerous as well.

I couldn't help myself from smiling sadistically.

Then Kain attacked, and I lost myself in the red haze.

Ripping a chunk of his shoulder out.

The blood oozing deliciously.

I was a guardian. A creature that could turn into a wolf, or sprout huge wings.

My color was black. So I would turn into a black wolf, and sprout black wings.

Guardians are usually kind, but when they see blood, or are under attack, or are in danger, they lose themselves to the animal they really are, and usually, only one person could calm them down from there haze of blood and gore.

I have yet to find that person.

I couldn't help but smile as I attacked him, and my body seemed to move on it's own accord.

All of a sudden, it seemed Kain had the upper hand, just as I was about to bash his face into the ground repeatedly, until it was to broken, and gory to recognize, he grabbed me, and threw me.

Damn vampires.

My body slammed into the nearby brick building, bones cracking, and spine snapping.

I lay there as the bricks began to tumble, breaking my bones, and making me a bloody mess.

I found myself blacking out as I lay there.

I would have been dead.

I just lay there, my bones were broken, my muscles were torn, and my spine snapped.

But slowly, ever so slowly, things began to snap back into place.

First all of the vital injuries, like the spin and the neck.

Then all of the others.

The blood snaked it's way back into my veins, and the tissue building back together.

I heard the "_snap, snap, snap" _of my bones relocating. Then the pressure on my back as the skin split.

I had two long scars on each of my shoulder blades, which held my wings.

When I needed to release my wings, the skin would split, allowing them to come out.

Yes, that must have sounded rather gross, now didn't it?

When everything was back into place, I began to slowly make my way from the bricks.

My head poking out first, then my wings.

I could hear everybody quiet down, and the burn of there gazes was intense.

I slowly stood up, glaring with intense eyes.

As everybody stared at me, in awe, shock, and fear, I couldn't help but smile sadistically.

I could feel the blood running down my arm, and everything was still in a red haze.

My main target, Kain.

He looked so fragile now that he had been beaten even more by Kai.

It just seemed to easy.

I chuckled darkly, and made my way over to the broken and bloody man standing there, nose to nose, I stared with intensity.

_Stop!_

I thought to myself, but that just made me chuckle again.

I heard someone moving on the side of me, but ignored it, until I felt two shaky arms wrap around my middle.

I slowly looked down with narrowed eyes, and bunched my muscles, ready to attack, until I saw who it was.

Kai had tears slipping down her cheeks, and my heart clenched.

It felt as if something had cracked, and the wind was knocked out of me.

A sense of serenity overtook me, and my muscles relaxed.

I looked down at her, wrapping my huge black wings around her small frame. She looked up at me. Her eyes, usually stoic and calm, were now scared, happy, sad, and so much more.

I stared down at her, and felt my eyes softening, and I felt warm.

Realizing how hot my skin was, I stared down at her.

Long, glossy black hair slightly tangled, and soft silver like eyes staring up at me.

_Beautiful._

_To bad, you'll never be mine._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**me:"amazing! give a round of applause to deathfairy78! also known as Kai. Basically, give a round of applause to Kai!" XD**

**Zero:*rolls eyes***

**me:"be nice or i'll kick you."**

**Zero:*sighs***


	28. Chapter 25 we come in peace earthling

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X

Victoria:" alright, me and Kai do not own vampire knight! But we wish we did. And if we did, Alex and Kai and the rest of us would be In it, and Kai would either be with Alex or Takuma, and i'd be with Zero ;)."

enjoy!

warning, this chapter has sex in it! This is rated M after all.

Victoria's POV

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THEY CAN STAY HERE YOU CRAZY OLD MAN!"

This dimensions Zero screamed at this dimensions headmaster Cross, who just smiled.

"They explained what happened, and I believe them. They were merely protecting themselves." Kaien noted.

I sighed and leaned into Zero, who wrapped his arms around me as we listened to Zero 2(i call this dimensions Zero Zero 2) yell angrily at the chairman.

Destinee rolled her eyes.

"Chillax, we come in peace earthling." Destinee joked.

Zero two scowled at her, and I chuckled.

He glared at me.

"If it's true that you guys are us from another dimension, then why am I dating a weird chick?" he asked.

My Zero growled, and I sighed.

"That's not nice, but I got my Zero to like me, I can befriend you if I feel like it." I said nonchalantly.

Our Kaname, who had been talking to Kaname 2, looked up with amused eyes.

Kai sighed.

I looked over at Alex, who had been in the corner of the room, away from everybody.

He still felt really guilty about what happened.

Usually, he wouldn't, but he said it was because he had let his animalistic side take control. But I had a feeling it also had to do with a certain girl in the room and ripping Kain's shoulder open.

Takuma was sitting next to Kai protectively, and a little possessively if you ask me, glaring murderously at Alex, he didn't even look at anybody.

Haruki had healed everybody's wounds, so Kain was no longer injured beyond repair.

This worlds Kaname didn't like me very much, I could tell that much from all the craziness that was happening.

Kaien looked at me and smiled.

"so, can you tell us about your world?" he asked politely.

I nodded.

"It's not much different from yours, except a lot of different stuff happens. Basically, everything changed when I arrived. It's basically what would happen if Haruki, Helen, Kai, Destinee, Alex, and I were in your world." I said softly.

I looked up.

"In our world, we kill Shizuka, but before we kill her, I take her blood, and give it to Zero to save him."

Everybody gasps.

"Actually, a lot of it has to do with me trying to save Zero?" I mumbled.

I smiled.

"Makes sense, I value him more than my own life." I bit my lip.

"There is a murder on campus, which was originally... supposed to be someone else, but I guess the killers changed their tactics." I said, cleverly covering up my mistake.

"Kai arrives, and Zero and her try to kill each other because Zero hates her, and she hates him. They used to be friends, and train together until he found out she was a vampire, and I had to stop him from killing her. First time I ever screamed at him to?"

I put my finger on my bottom lip.

"Helen's dating Aidou."

Aidou 2 looks up with wide eyes, and our Aidou smirks.

"Shiki and Destinee might have a thing?" I mumbled.

Shiki two looked bored, and our Shiki also, looked bored.

"Takuma and Kai are a thing."

"Victoria?!" Screamed a flustered Kai, as Takuma's 1 and 2 both looked triumphant for some reason?

Alex's aura darkened.

"It's obvious Takuma hates Alex." As a groan escaped from my dear cousins lips.

Alex's aura darkened even more, along with Takuma's.

"I think Alex has a thing for Kai?"

"Victoria shut up!" Kai said getting up and storming out, whilst Takuma glared Alex down on the spot.

Alex threw something at me, and I caught it, smirking calmly, and gently setting it down.

"And I have a lot of day-class enemies, because I get, in a lot of fights... because there jealous." I smirked.

Kaien chuckled, and nodded.

"Hmm, well, you are allowed to stay here until you find your way back to your dimension." the chairman said happily.

I smiled.

"Thank you headmaster Cross." I said, bowing my head.

Headmaster smiled and bowed his head back.

"You're welcome."

…...

My face was stuffed inside of my pillow, and my hair was sprawled out around me.

_One foot, after the other, left, right, left, right. Don't fail my now!_

_The beast was nearing, and I couldn't take one step to save my own life! It's as if it had frozen me in place! I heard him chuckling from inside the trees. I knew what he planned to do with me. But why? Why did he want me!?_

"_Come out, come out where ever you are Vanity."_

_Vanity? My names not Vanity?_

"_Yes, it is darling; it is your chosen name. It does not mean your vain though, it merely means you are vain for the people you love, not caring about the expense of someone else's life to protect them." hyuk hyuk hyuk"_

"_You sound like one sadistic fuck!" I screamed._

"_hyuk hyuk hyuk, you can say that." the voice purred._

_There was no tone for the voice, but it was there. No sound, but I could still hear it?_

"_You are in another world Vanity, you have the upper hand again, you can take control, and take something from this world before you leave. The blood of the pure-blood Kaname Kuran!"_

"_No, I'm not a blood sucking vampire who takes the lives of others!"_

"_You are a blood sucker though, well, at least part? Can't you feel the burning thirst! You haven't drinken anything yet Vanity, you need blood!"_

"_no! No I don't!" I tried to believe my words, but my throat told me otherwise._

_It burned, and the only thing I wanted to drink was that hot, smooth crimson liquid._

_Forbidden nectar._

"_I can feel your discomfort, I can sense the pain you are in. you want to claw your throat out, don't you?"_

_I growled._

"_Leave me be!"_

"_hyuk hyuk hyuk hyuk"_

_I stared into the blackened sky, and slowed at the now visible figure in the trees._

_I saw long, midnight black hair, and dark violet eyes. Pale skin, and blood red lips._

_She was beautiful, and she was me._

_It was me, except with different eyes, and hair color._

"_Yes Vanity, I am you. When both of your sides connect, you will look like me. But if you turn out like me all depends on how much you love your Zero, and your family. You will turn out just like me if your love is little. You will stay the same if it is not."_

_She said._

_I looked up at the wild looking girl._

_My throat, it burns._

_She smirked._

"_I know it burns." was all she said._

_I scowled._

"_Why do I keep having this dream, only different every time?"_

_I asked angrily._

_She smiled._

"_It is signs, warning if you will. The dream where Zero was a wolf was a sign that he was yours, and your protector. The first dream was a warning of what's to come. And this dream, well, I think you get the hint." she purred._

_I blinked, and I saw black around the edges of my vision. She smirked._

"_Looks like your waking up." was all I heard as I was sucked out of my dream._

…...

I sat up in bed, sweat dripping from my chin as I breathed heavily.

Zero sat up beside me and laid a hand on my back.

"Victoria?" he murmured softly.

My throat constricted, and I closed my eyes, letting out a shuddering breath.

It seemed like Zero knew everything about me by now, and knew how people react to blood lust. He pulled me into his warm arms, and rested my head on his shoulder.

"Drink." he whispered.

I shook my head.

"I can't do that Zero, I don't want to hurt you." I whispered.

He kissed my head.

"I've been drinking from you, it's the least I could do for everything you've done for me." he whispered.

I felt him smiled.

"Please, I don't want to see you hurt." he whispered.

I closed my eyes, and gripped his shirt.

He smelt so good, and he was warm.

My fangs itched at my gums, and I opened my mouth, leaning in gently, ever so gently.

I bit down softly, and blood filled my mouth.

To say it was delicious was an understatement.

It was addicting, no, not just that, it was seductive, and had me purring.

His hands rested on my back, and gently clenched the fabric.

My body felt so hot. Hotter then magma, hotter then the sun.

or, at least it felt like that.

The seductive liquid rolled across my tongue, and down my throat.

Zero leaned back, arching his neck back to give me better access.

As I drank, I let my tongue roll across his skin, licking and sucking as he let out soft moans.

His hands traveled down my thighs, and to the back of my knee's, then back up, and started to travel around on my inner thigh.

I detached my fangs from his neck, and licked at the wound, until surprisingly, it disappeared.

Zero let a soft breathy moan out as I licked his neck, and pulled me closer to his body.

"Faire l'amour avec moi Victoria." he whispered into my ear, and I shuddered.

(heh, that's French for make love with me Victoria XD)

I slowly nodded, and he pulled my head down towards his, kissing me passionately.

His fingers traced my inner thigh, and went upwards.

I let out a soft yelp and arched into the hand as it explored.

"Ah, huh, ha, ah." I loud out soft gasps as I began to slowly rock against the hand, Zero started to kiss my collar bone, and I gripped his shoulders.

"Ne- Ze-Zero!" I cried, pressing into the hand a bit more, rocking back and forth.

"Beautiful." he murmured into my shoulder as he kissed, then looked up, and caught my mouth in his.

As his fingers burrowed deeper, my hips jerked even faster.

When I felt the loss of those fingers, I mentally frowned.

I pushed Zero back onto the bed forcefully as I helped him pull off his sleeping pants.

He flipped me over, and hovered over me, catching my mouth in his, he smirked, grabbing each of my legs, he spread them apart.

"Ah, Zero!" I cried as he buried himself in me.

Arching upwards, I cried out, gripping his shoulders as he moved, in and out.

There was a crack of thunder as it rained outside, rain pelting the windows, and light flashing across us.

I could hear the howling wind from outside, and the deep breath from us.

He pinned my arms above my head, thrusting in and out repeatedly, making me cry out.

His hips pressing against me, and his breath against my body.

"Ah, nee-, Zero, I, ah! I, I love you." I said as he caressed my body.

"I love you too, you have no idea how much you mean to me." he whispered softly, so much meaning in those words. It was in his eyes, his actions, his words.

I bit my lip, and rocked against him as lightening flashed, and light bloomed across us.

He leaned down and caught my lips with his, sliding his tongue into my mouth, he searched around with; making me moan, and I forced my hips forward.

Ever since I met Zero, I had gained so much.

Self confidence, love, happiness, and Zero.

And every time I moved along to the rhythm of our love making, I would always fall even more in love with him.

I smiled against his lips, and he smiled right back.

"I love you." he whispered.

I smiled up at him.

"I love you more."

…...

Kai's POV:

I was awoken in the middle of the night, or was it morning by moaning that sounded like Victoria and Zero… great. They sadly had the last room in the hall and I was right next to their so I could hear everything. I got up groaning and rubbing the sleep from my eyes as I went and got dressed. 'No point in trying to go back to sleep' I muttered darkly before pulling on a black V-neck long sleeved shirt, black skinny jeans, and combat boots in my size. 'Kaien out did himself for our stay here' I thought as I walked out the door.

I was still pissed off at V for tell everyone that me, Alex, and Takuma needed work. But the one who needed the most work was me. I felt Takuma and I just drifted apart, it was obvious to me that while I was away or even before I was born he fell in love and I was the back up. He's been so distant lately… then there's Alex. The kid irks me with his secrecy but I can't help but feel attracted to him. When we kissed that one time my heart skipped several beats and my body moved on its own.

'_That could just mean that you're a whore.' _I heard Taint say in my mind.

'Shut up Taint, I don't need you butting in!' I thought back at her as she giggled and her presence left me.

I was so confused; I didn't know what to think anymore. Did I love Takuma still when it was obvious that he isn't interested in me anymore? Or did I love Alex… I wasn't lying when I said I was attracted to him, but have I been lying to myself this whole time?

The next thing I knew I was in front of Alex's door, I needed to make sure I wasn't making a mistake by staying with Takuma. Today when I thought Alex died something took over me and I lost control. Thinking back all I remember before my sides took over was seeing him die in front of my eyes, I couldn't bear to not see him in class, or to not talk like we always do. Knocking on the door I waited for him to respond.

After a few minutes of waiting the door finally swung open to reveal a shirtless Alex, only in his long legged pajama pants his boxers showing… I blushed at the sight of his shirtless form feeling very attracted to him as he looked at me with confusion and guilt.

"Kai what are you doing here? It's late; I think you should head back to your dorm." He said refusing to look me in the eyes.

"I can't, look I know it's late but I needed to ask you something and if I wait I'll change my mind." I said rather impulsively, he sighed and moved as a sign to let me in.

"What?" He asked, as he sat on his bed again refusing to look at me. I sighed and sat next to him my hair cascading down and my bangs covering my eyes as we sat in silence for a few moments.

"Why did you calm down when I hugged you?" I asked cautiously as he tensed a bit.

"You looked ready to kill, not like I was any different." I said a small smile on my lips, as I could feel his gaze now on me.

"I told you it was unwise to get too close to me. I lose control and can't be calmed." He said looking down head in his hands.

"When I thought you died I almost killed Kain, I was so upset that I thought I lost you. Thinking you were only human, and that I would never see you again. I couldn't live with that, I wanted to die, or at least get revenge on the person that killed you." I said as I faced him, his eyes grew wider (if that was possible) as I cupped his cheek in my hand.

"Kai this is a mistake." He said calmly as he got up and walked towards the door stopping halfway.

"You love Takuma, I can't get in the way of you two anymore. Your happiness is all that matters." He said as he was shaking, his muscles tensing.

"But I don't love Takuma, not like I love you!" I blurted out my face becoming red, but I didn't let up, he turned eyes wide as he looked at me gauging whether or not what I was telling him was true.

"I realized it after I stormed out this afternoon but I pushed it aside. Then hearing Victoria and Zero… together, I was able to think more about it. Takuma has been distant and I can feel he loves someone. But it isn't me, besides we've changed too much over the years we hadn't seen each other." I said as Alex came closer a blush dusting his cheeks as he stared into my eyes, his silver blue eyes pulling me in.

"No this is a mistake!" He said mostly to himself as he turned away from me.

"Why, because you can turn into weapon? I'm not afraid of you, and if you do lose control I proved today that I can calm you down!" I said my hands balling into fists, as I looked to the floor. I felt arms wrap around my tiny figure as I was pulled into his warm chest, my heart rate speeding up.

Alex POV:

"Why, because you can turn into weapon? I'm not afraid of you, and if you do lose control I proved today that I can calm you down!" She said looking down at the ground shaking. I stood there hearing she loved me and I couldn't help but feel happy. She loved _me_! She even saw what I am; saw what I can become and she still says she loves me. It's true she is the only person in the entire world that can control me in that state, but she's also the only one that makes me insane with lust, and hunger. The one girl that is a mystery to me, but is so open.

"Kai I love you to but I can't let you be with me, I'm too dangerous if I lost control and you couldn't get through then I could end up killing you, and I could never live that down." I said as I held her like if I let go she would float away.

"How many times do I have to tell you? No matter how far gone you may be I will always bring you back." She said as she stared up at me tears in her beautiful eyes. I made her cry by telling her that I was a lost cause. But she just keeps saying she'll love me anyway.

I stared into her eyes, seeing the void again the one that drove me crazy. The one that I wanted to fill, the one only I could. Leaning in she closed her eyes as our lips met, again sure this was probably bad on my part, and yes she was with someone else but she told me she loved me and I love her. I've loved her since the moment I saw her, and now I won't let her go.

We stayed like this until we broke apart for air, gasping as we stared into each other's eyes.

"What are you going to do about Takuma?" I asked as she nuzzled against me burying her face in my chest, her small hands wrapped around my middle.

"I'll tell him what I need to; it's obvious that he doesn't love me anymore. I don't know why I was with him, but I love you." She said as she pushed back lightly looking my in his eyes. Looking up at the clock I saw it was around three in the morning. Sighing I pulled her with me to the bed picking her up.

"Ahhh! Alex?" She said her face becoming red as I sat down pulling her with me and pulling up the covers.

"It's late and I'm tired so you owe me." I whispered into her ear as I cuddled up to her. I watched as she slowly fell asleep her breathing calming me until I slip into slumber myself.

Takuma POV:

I sat awake in my room, thinking about what happened this afternoon. Watching Kai go up to him and hold him made me infuriated. But as mad as I was I couldn't get Sara out of my mind every time I'm with Kai I picture Sara. I thought that I loved her but lately I've doubted myself, did I really love Kai like I used to? Or was I just playing her?

Thoughts of Sara filled my mind and I felt myself blush. Sara where are you? I asked in myself. I don't love Kai… I haven't for years. I'm a terrible person for leading her on, but why is it that when I see her and that Alex guy together I get so upset!

"Why? Why do I feel so confused!?" I yelled at myself as I buried my head in my pillow. When I pulled up I smelt Kai closer then, Alex's sent and her sent combined and I smelt something else…lust? As I felt them both calm.

I immediately was furious as I shot out of my room, running down the hall to where I felt Kai. Flinging the door open to see the two lying in his bed asleep. I was blinded with rage; the bastard took advantage of her? I grabbed Alex by his shoulder and threw him across the room. His eyes opened in shock as he hit the wall, Kai waking up and screaming in shock.

"Takuma?!" She asked as I looked at the boy on the floor getting up slowly.

"What did you do to her? And why where in his room?" I asked infuriated as I looked at the two as Victoria and Zero came in the room both in their pajamas. Victoria looked at Kai a bit shocked to see her in the boy's bed, then at me standing over Alex, who glared fiercely at me a dark aura around him.

"Takuma what the hell is going on?" Victoria asked as everyone was frozen with shock.

"I'm going to kill this bastard for taking what's mine." I growled as Alex go up chuckling darkly, his bangs covering his eyes.

"She isn't yours you blood sucking moron, she chose me. Now get out I don't want to hurt you." Alex said as he walked over to Kai who looked him over for wounds.

"I'm not just going to let her go! She is mine no matter what anyone says and if I have to kill you to keep her then I shall." I said but in my mind I was just so confused as to why I needed her, when I didn't love her.

"Alright then take it outside; knowing you two you'll tear the dorms down settling this." Victoria said as Alex, Kai and Zero followed. I walked behind them, eyes covered and glowing red as the rain and thunder howled. Once outside Alex's eyes became steely and cold when he looked at me, teeth extending, wings sprouting from his back as blood trickled down, his nails growing in sharp claws as he held a sadistic smirk.

I lunged at him as he avoided my own claws before kicking me in the back as I stumbled forward. Before I could retaliate I found myself being thrown into the air as he kicked my stomach scratching me as I passed his claws.

"Victoria their going to kill each other!" I heard Kai yell as Victoria held her back.

"This is their fight, if you really want to be with Alex then let him fight for you." She said in a low voice as she held her crying cousin back. I had never seen so much emotion from her before her beautiful and usually stoic face was now streaked with tears and rain looking distraught and pained. My heart clenched as I looked at her only to feel a pain in my shoulder as Alex scraped it with his claws.

I grabbed his arm throwing him but his wings caught him as he came in for another blow. As I jumped out of the way clipping him in the wing, he fell towards the floor. Eyes glowing with rage and I felt my defeat at that moment.

Kai broke free from Victoria running to Alex before he ripped my throat out. As she looked into his eyes he calmed and stopped before embracing her.

"Takuma, we both know that we just aren't like how we used to be. I realized that you love someone else. We've both moved on, and I think that we both need to let go." She said as she faced me tears streaming down, clearly visible because the rain had stopped during our fight.

"I'm sorry…" Was all I could say, I led her on and she didn't seem to be too upset all she wanted was for us to be okay, both of us.

"I hope you see her again and I hope you two are happy." She said before she led Alex back inside. While he held her close, I felt a pang of jealousy as I watched them retreat.

"Takuma lets go to Haruki and get you healed." Victoria said as she and Zero led me inside.

"I'm sorry things didn't work out with Kai Takuma but I hope you understand that you both weren't happy. This is for the best." She said before she knocked on the door to Haruki's room. Inside I was healed and went back to my room falling asleep.

Destinee's POV:

I woke up to the sound of screaming as I saw figures outside in the courtyard. Helen was sleeping in the other bed across the room because we decided to stay together. I threw a pillow at her still looking out the window as I saw Alex sprouting wings and then Takuma attacking him while Kai was crying?!

"Ow what was that for?!" Helen asked as she looked at me throwing my pillow back in my face.

"Look outside!" I said as I watched in horror as Victoria held Kai back as she watched Takuma her boyfriend and Alex fighting. Helen came up next to me and gasped as Takuma threw Alex but he… flew out of the way. After another few minutes Kai went up to Alex and hugged him, saying something then leaving the small group and a hurt but understanding Takuma behind as he was led by Victoria and Zero back inside.

"You just saw that right?" Helen asked as she just stared out the window in disbelief.

"Yup I think we need more sleep." I said as she and I both lay back down and falling asleep, trying to forget what just happened.

Kai POV:

I felt extremely stupid for crying and getting so worked up, Takuma and I both had a mutual understanding when we looked into each other's eyes after the fight. We were over and that we would and already had moved on. I was holding Alex up his wings, claw and canines retracted as we made our way back to his room.

"That was fun." He said sarcastically as I sat him down on the bed, going to grab a first aid kit. Coming back I started on his wounds, but at the sight of his blood I had to turn away, as my throat burned.

"Kai are you okay?" He asked as he reached his hand out to me. Before he could touch me I went to the bathroom to see in the mirror my eyes were glowing red and purple.

"Kai…?" Alex asked as he walked in seeing my eyes, his face grimaced before he embraced me again.

Suddenly my body moved on its own as I walked up to Alex seductively?! Placing a hand on his chest and I felt my fangs protrude. He looked at me stunned and a bit scared as I walked forward pushing him back onto his bed. I straddled him before I lightly pressed my fangs into him regaining control but not wanting to stop.

I heard him moan as his back arched his next being more exposed to me as I let his warm blood trickle down my throat. He grabbed my thighs and held me close, back against the wall moaning softly. His blood tasted and smelled so gooood~! I opened my eyes realizing I might be taking too much as I removed my fangs and licked the wound as it healed itself?

"Alex I'm sorry…" I said my voice quivering as looked at him, seeing his chest rise and fall as he panted. 'I took too much!' I thought as I looked at him my eyes closing in shame.

"Kai, I know this might sound wrong but that was really hot." He said as his lips crashed onto mine.

"I love you Alex." I said when we broke apart.

"I love you too." He said as she smirked at me, before resuming our kiss.

We laid down next to each other before falling asleep in each other's arms.

Victoria POV:

I was awoken by screaming, and a huge bang.

I sat up in bed, my eyes wide.

"can we never get a break." I grumbled as I hopped out of bed, pulling some clothes on, Zero quick, and already up and in his clothes.

I opened the door and we both ran down the hall towards Alex's room.

The door was wide opened, and I could basically feel the hostility in the air. It was so thick, you could cut it with a knife.

Me and Zero stood in the door way to see Alex on the floor, leaning on the wall, and a pissed of Takuma. Along with a surprised, and slightly annoyed Kai.

I watched as Alex slowly got up.

He looked ready to kill.

I was also, slightly pissed.

"Takuma, what the hell is going on?" I said.

"I'm going to kill that bastard for taking what's mine." Takuma growled.

God damn, our world must have been a lot different from this world. Takuma never ever would have done something like this? Takuma was a kind hearted and happy person?

What the hell?

Alex started chuckling, his hair in his eyes and a sadistic smirk on his handsome face.

"She isn't yours you blood sucking moron, she chose me. Now get out I don't want to hurt you." Alex said darkly as he walked over to Kai, who looked at him worriedly for wounds, which were healing quickly.

"i'm not just going to let her go! She is mine no matter what anyone says, and if I have to kill you to keep her then I shall!" he yelled. What the hell is going on? I feel like I just fell into one of those bad drama's on tv…

"If those two were going to fight over my cousin then I could not and would not let them destroy the dorms. One because the headmaster Cross here would be pissed, two because we would have nowhere to stay, and three we would all die before we got back to our own world.

"Alright then take it outside; knowing you two you'll tear the dorms down settling this." I said as I grabbed Kai, Zero, Alex, and Takuma following. I looked at Kai who was wide eyed and confused as she was probably mulling everything over.

"Kai what happened?" I whispered only loudly enough for us to hear.

"I woke up after hearing you and Zero together." At this I blushed like mad. "I couldn't get back to sleep so I got dressed and started thinking about Takuma and Alex, your words earlier really got to me. I went to go talk to Alex and then I told him I loved him." She said my eyes were wide but then something hit.

"Why was Takuma yelling at Alex and you then and why was Alex on the floor?" I asked as we were still walking out to the courtyard.

"After I confessed Alex and I fell asleep in his bed, then Takuma came in and threw Alex across the room… Oh god V? What have I done?!" She asked as we walked outside.

"What if Alex or Takuma gets killed? I mean I don't love Takuma as I used to but I don't want either of them to die." Her eyes watering. This was the first time in years that I've seen her so vulnerable, ever since she went to train she never let her emotions out, but now I realized out much I missed her showing how she felt.

I watched as the boys were fighting Takuma mostly being beaten by Alex, until Alex got clipped on his wing.

"Victoria their going to kill each other!" I heard Kai yell as she tried to run to them, but I held her back, holding her close to me as she let tears stream down.

"This is their fight, if you really want to be with Alex then let him fight for you." I said as I held her while she cried, but she broke free when Alex went to cut out Takuma's throat.

After she officially broke up with Takuma she and Alex went inside. 'Oh Kai, what have you gotten yourself into?' I asked as I went up to Takuma who looked jealous of the new couple.

"Takuma lets go to Haruki and get you healed." I said As Zero and I brought the stunned boy to Haruki, who by the way say the whole thing.

"I'm sorry things didn't work out with Kai Takuma but I hope you understand that you both weren't happy. This is for the best." I said before Zero and I left, watching him go into Haruki's room.

We walked back into our room and changed out of our soaked clothes.

"Well that was interesting." Zero said as he crashed on the bed, with me sitting next to him.

"Yeah but I hope all this was worth it though, I now that Alex and Kai deserve this but seriously why make such a fuss?" I asked as I lay down next to Zero.

"Well it was that things fault for being a whore." Zero scoffed as he nuzzled me.

"That thing is my cousin and she is not a whore, she just got into the wrong relationship." I said as I leaned into him. 'I hope they work out I thought before I fell asleep.

~The next morning~

Helen's POV

"it wont fit!"

"stop moving then and may be we can slide it in." Aidou said with a huff.

i frowned.

"it's to tight, and uncomfortable."

Aidou smirked.

"we could always rub it with butter."

"no, I don't like what butter feels like."

i mumbled.

Aidou smirked.

"then I guess we have to force it in." Aidou said.

"wah-!, no, it will hurt, it's to big." I said.

Aidou sighed, and I winced as he tried to position it perfectly, and force it in.

"ah!"

"relax, your not helping." Aidou grumbled.

Alright, this may sound very weird right now, but we weren't doing anything wrong!

Aidou was trying to put my foot in a shoe that was three sizes to small. Get your head out of the gutter.

Destinee's POV:

I sat up yawning looking around the room. Helen was gone, her covers a mess. Getting up I got ready and headed down to the main lobby of our dorm rooms. Because we were from a different dimension and had duplicates of all the original characters then headmaster forbid us from leaving the dorms until night fall. Our dorms were also our own building hiding in the back of the academy.

In the lobby there was a bunch of food on a table set out for breakfast for us that are not night class (who I think are sleeping right now). I walked into the lobby and grabbed some breakfast. Eggs, toast, meat, the works. Turning around I saw everyone sitting in the chairs and sofas of the main lobby. Victoria and Zero were eating together and laughing, Helen and Aido strangely enough were together laughing and making out on their own sofa. Kai and Alex were together on a sofa acting kinda strange with Kai being on Alex's lap and all, whilst he tried to feed her food. She looked kinda uncomfortable bout that but still she smiled and blushed. Haruki was sitting in her own chair just eating her food. Whilst I was alone, Shiki and I barely talked but I still really did like him.

"Are you going to stand there or are we going to sit down too?" I heard a voice behind me ask. Turning around I saw Shiki standing there with a plate of food waiting for me.

"Yeah…" Was all I could say because my mind was betraying me and I was completely shocked. We sat down together on the last open sofa which happened to be a love seat so we were close together, I could feel my blush turn at least ten shades darker as Victoria, Kai and Helen looked at me with interested eyes.

"Here." I heard Shiki say as he held his fork out to me a strawberry on the end for me to bite. I blushed again as I took the strawberry and said a small thanks, I looked at the girls and Alex who all gave me thumbs up before resuming their previous activities occasionally looking our way again as we ate in silence.

After we were all done we all separated to do our own things (and by separating I mean the couples going off then Haruki) which left Shiki and I together again.

"Destinee, can I ask you something?" Shiki asked his usual stoic and uninterested face showed no emotion but his eyes showed he was nervous.

"Yeah." I said as I looked at him is auburn hair was messed up a bit making him more attractive than usual. Wait? What am I saying? He's always super attractive and yummy.

"I was wondering if when we get back home, you would want to go get pocky?" He asked looking me straight in the eye.

"Yeah that sounds like fun Shiki!" I said as we nodded and walked off with a wave of his hand. On the inside I was freaking out. HE ASKED ME OUT! YAY!

**Yeah so this is the 28****th**** chapter!**

**Victoria: **

**Deathfairy78: We did it V we did it! O~Q**

**Victoria:**

**Alex: You guys are weird… T-T**

**Deathfairy78: Q~Q do you not love me anymore?**

**Alex: What? **

**Victoria: Well we don't own Vampire Knight and Join us next time!**


	29. Chapter 26 who's the bitch now?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Disclaimer: me and deathfairy78 do not own vampire knight! XD and as you know, if we did, it would probably go like this ;)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

me and Alex walked back and forth, wooden staffs in our hands and stances perfectly alined.

I smirked.

"can you take me wolf boy?" I asked.

He chuckled.

"i don't know vampire girl, lets see." he ran forward and swung up his leg, I caught it, and twisted, making him hit the ground. He laughed, and when I was about to hit him with the wooden poll, he rolled out of the way and jumped up, swinging his leg, and catching my wooden pull, snapping it in two.

Me and Alex were training, sweat and bruises all over us as we swung, and kicked.

This wasn't the safe cozy kind of training Helen and Destinee did. This was the stuff that did involve blood spill, and broken bones.

Of course, i'd have Haruki heal me, but Alex healed almost instantly.

So when I forced my foot up, and slammed it against his jaw, he laughed.

"come on bumble bee, you have to kick harder then that, your hesitation could get you a broken arm." he said as he zipped past me, and ended up in the back of me, picking me up and throwing me.

I flipped, kicked the wall, and flew at him, slamming into him and falling to the ground in a huge heap as we rolled.

"your forgetting who the superior one is here." I joked, winking at him.

He laughed and jumped up, swinging with his wooden staff, and catching me in the jaw.

I flew back and hit the wall, and chuckled.

"so unoriginal." I said as I got up and ran at him, using my broken staff to rocket myself at him.

I flipped and landed behind him, using the staff, I pressed it against his throat, pressed my foot into his back, and pulling.

He made a choking sound, kicked up with his left leg, and caught me in the forehead.

I flew back, and my staff flew from my hand.

Alex flipped his staff, smirked at it, and ran at me. Hitting me in the side of the head, I flew sideways and hit the banister.

"if I were human, I would have a concussion." I grumbled, rubbing the side of my head.

Alex looked at me.

"are you okay?" he asked.

I winced when he reached out to touch the side of my head. I smirked, kicked up, and caught him in the gut.

He doubled over, and laughed as I zoomed past him.

"you cheater." Alex called with a huge grin on his face, teeth exposed as amusement flashed in his eyes.

I laughed, and he gave me a devious look.

"you know if Zero was here, he'd have my head for hitting you repeatedly with a stick... and Kai would have already thrown my dick in a shredder?" he mumbled, then laughed.

I laughed and smiled.

I looked at my watch, and frowned.

"it's already six?" I mumbled.

He smirked.

"we started at three.. you mean we've been doing this for three hours?" he asked.

I laughed and nodded.

"i guess." I said, slightly amused.

He sighed and shook his head.

"i guess I could believe that, you look like crap." he said.

I rolled my eyes.

"jeeze, thanks Alex." I said.

He laughed with his eyes closed.

"no problem bumble bee!" he said, and spun his staff.

I shook my head.

"we should get going, the others are probably wondering where we are.

I don't need people thinking we were killed by the vampires." I said.

Alex chuckled.

"yeah, but it would be funny to watch them freak out." he said, smiling wistfully.

I could just imagine what was going on in his head. It probably had to do with people freaking out, and someone getting cow meat poured all over them?

I chuckled.

Okay, that was my idea, not his.

His probably consisted of fire... lots and lots of fire... I was afraid to leave him alone sometimes, especially with his flame loving self.

If you hadn't noticed, he liked fire.

"Alex, what are you thinking about?" I asked as we sat next to each other. I was wiping off the scratches with a wet towel, while Alex sat with his legs pulled to his chest.

I found it weird that Alex didn't freak out when I bled, but he said it was because I have witch blood and vampire blood, and he said when those mix, it basically makes a rare blood that his kind didn't get compelled by?

Weird?

But he said if I were to threaten his life, he'd go all demonic on me.

Alex looked up at me.

"to be honest, i'm thinking about home, it's weird, but I kinda miss my parents... even thought they were strict sticks in the mud with polls up there asses." he said boredly, then smirked.

"and I miss throwing house parties and getting caught." he admitted.

I laughed.

"and I miss helping you clean up those house parties before you got caught." I said with a smirk.

He chuckled and patted my head.

"yep, those were great times." he said calmly.

I looked up at him through my bangs and frowned.

"there's more, isn't there?" I asked.

He stared at the ground with impassive cold eyes, and looked up with a fake smile.

"no, nothing else." he said calmly.

If I hadn't been with him since forever, I might have believed him. But after years of seeing the same facade, I found out how to read him through his mask.

"no, there is." I said, matter-of-factly. He stood up and stuffed his hands in his pockets, his back slightly arched.

With his hair and skin color, he kinda reminded me of L when he stood like that? I shook my head.

He looked over at me with a calm look, but his eyes seemed to show more then he wanted to admit.

"i said I was fine." he said a little to sharply, and his eyes softened.

"sorry." he mumbled.

I blinked, then softly smiled.

"it's alright, just... you don't have to hide anything from me Alex, we've been best friends forever, you've always been there for me.. I want to show you that I can be there for you to." I whispered.

He stared at me with those ice blue eyes, his hair slightly messier from the fight, and his skin flushed ever so slightly.

"i can't." was all he said as he looked down, and stared at the floor.

I slowly walked over to him.

"you can, i'm he- ah!"

before I knew it, I was pushed, and pinned to the wall, Alex's hands on the wall by either side of my head.

His hair was in his eyes, but I could see the flash of his icy eyes from behind the messy obsidian hair.

His lips were set in a strait line, and he was close.

"no, I can't." he growled darkly, his lips slightly curling, and his teeth gleaming dangerously.

"A-Alex." I stuttered.

He ground his teeth together.

"you don't get any of it. You living your cozy life, with everybody protecting you. Everybody smiling at you, and saying, oh, isn't she a sweet girl."

he leaned in a bit more, and I could hear the growling in his voice.

"you have no idea what it's like to be looked at and thought of as a monster everyday. My aura scares people away, so does my eyes. You have no idea what it's like to love something so much but know if one thing goes wrong, you could rip that person apart limb from limb until you finally get a hold of yourself!" his eyes were watering now, and his face was paler.

"you don't get any of it! Your looked upon as a sweet person, a harmless girl. Nobody looks at you like a monster, nobody looks at you like a beast. You never black out in a red haze, and finally come to with blood on your hands and an innocent human being dead because of you!" there was tears running down his face now, and he had gone completely white.

"you don't know what it's like to love someone so much, but know that one wrong move, there gone." he whispered, his hands slipping from the walls as he slid to his knees.

I slid down with him and took his face in my hands, lifting his head up, I looked at him.

"i-i'm sorry Alex." I whispered.

He blinked, as if realizing what had just happened, and closing his eyes, leaning against me.

"no, no, i'm sorry, I didn't mean it... I just... I don't know anymore." he whispered as he gripped my shirt, he was slightly shaking, and his breathing was ragged.

"i have to live everyday with the fact that i've killed people before... innocent people, children, and women, because they got in the way, or someone got hurt... I couldn't stop myself, I couldn't think of anything else except how, beautiful the blood looked..." his body shook and a sob racked through his body.

"i held there almost lifeless bodies as they died, they looked up at me as if I was a monster!" he clenched his fists.

"they were right!"

he lifted his head and looked at me with blurry eyes, tears tracking down his cheeks.

"i ripped them apart with no feeling except for ecstasy and humor... I found murdering funny when I was in my haze... I.. I don't ever want that to be Kai, or you. Non of you." he whispered as he lowered his head.

I stroked his hair, tears in my eyes.

"i'm so sorry, but, I promise you, it will get better." I whispered.

He closed his eyes and let out another shudder, but smaller this time.

"no, it wont." he whispered.

We stayed like that for I don't know how long.

He was like my brother, and when he hurt, I hurt. So that explained why I was crying, and my heart hurt.

I wonder what he was feeling?

…...

Kai's POV

I leaned against the wall by the door of the training room. I just heard what Alex had said to Victoria, and I felt horrible for him. There was tracks of tears running down my cheeks as I placed my hands against my mouth.

I had, never known?

I didn't know he got that bad when he was in his haze?

I closed my eyes.

I'm so sorry Alex.

I opened my eyes and walked down the hall, away from the training room, blinded by tears.

It was obvious he was to ashamed of this, so I didn't want him to know I new.

As I stumbled to my room, I leaned against the door, leaning my head on the cool wood.

black hair falling into my face as I shuddered.

It explained so much. Why he was so afraid to get in a relationship. Why he was so ashamed, and so surprised when I had to stop him, and succeeded.

If I hadn't stopped him both times, Takuma and Kain would have been dead, and splattered all over the grass.

I closed my eyes and bit my lip, but then opened my eyes.

I'd do what ever it took to show him he wasn't a monster! He wasn't a beast, he was just beaten and bruised fallen angel.

I couldn't understand how anybody could look up at him like he was a monster? Even if he was the one to kill them, I found it hard to believe they looked at him like that.

I shook my head.

It was hard to believe anybody would look at him with any hatred, especially with how good a person he was?

I wondered, how old was he really? He looked 17, but the way his eyes seemed to stare off, it was like his eyes held the truth to his years...

I slowly opened the door and stepped in, my hands limp by my sides as I walked into the suspiciously cold room?

I looked up to find the window opened.

"huh?" I stepped forward, but stopped when I felt tight arms around me, and a hand with long nails wrap around my mouth.

"mmmmm!" there was a twist, and I fell to the ground, blacking out.

The bastard just broke my neck!

Fuck!

…...

Alex's POV

as me and Victoria walked down the hall after the little*cough* incident, we decided we'd go get something to eat. It was now dark, and the vampires roamed around the school.

"i have a craving for a parfait?" Victoria said calmly.

I smirked.

"sounds good, are you going to put honey on it bumble bee?" I asked, then laughed.

"sorry, that was a bad pun."

Victoria laughed.

"yeah, it was, and bumble bee's don't make honey." she said.

I smirked.

"yeah yeah, what ever." I said, waving my hand dismissively.

Victoria looked up at me with a bright wide smile, and I suddenly felt sick.

I had a terrible feeling that something was going to happen to her, and when she smiled so innocently up at me like that, it made me want to vomit with worry.

Victoria's head suddenly jerked up, and her eyes widened, her pupils expanding slightly until her eyes were all black.

"i smell Kai's blood." was all she said before I was running at full speed down the hall.

That was why I felt so sick!? Damn it, if one of those vampire got a hand on her, I will rip them apart with no remorse without the help of my other side!

As I rocketed out of the building, I skidded to a stop at the sight in front of me.

A women with long golden hair stood in the middle of the field in front of the building. Blood red eyes wide and amused, with long black painted nails that reminded me of eagle talons.

She was tall, but slightly shorter then Victoria. She wore a bright red kimono, and a bright red rose decorated her hair.

But the thing that really drew my eyes, was the fact she had Kai in her arms!

Kai was limp in the womens arms, long black hair spread out, and slightly swaying close to the womens feet.

Her neck was red, as if it had gotten an Indian burn or something, and her beautiful eyes were closed, her jaw slack.

Her hands rested on her stomach, and her feet dangled in the air.

The womens claws wrapped around her upper arm, and her thigh as she held her up.

The womens smile was sick, and I knew, she was one of those pure-bloods.

Victoria was in the back of me, and I could just feel the fury coming off of her.

I could feel the haze taking me over, and trying to blind me into a murderous rage.

I'm already in a murderous rage, leave me alone!

"who the fuck are you." Victoria hissed as she came to stand next to me, one eye white with a red pupil, and one eye black with a white pupil.

The womens smirk broadened.

"ahh, I thought you'd never ask, Vanity." she purred, and Victoria stiffened.

"i, am Pure-blood. My name... is Amaria Crowley." she purred, and her eyes flashed dangerously.

"i am your great great great grandmother." she purred.

Victoria hissed, and my fingers curled into my palms, my eyes only on Kai.

"what are you doing here?" Victoria growled.

Amaria seemed to be waiting for the question to come, because she smirked.

"when you were pulled into this world, so was I... well, with the exception of my children." she purred.

Victoria lifted an eye brow.

"children?"

she nodded, and I looked up to see many, many red eyes staring at us.

The sick fuck! By children, she meant level E's?

That's disgusting!

Amaria looked at me, and her eyes traveled up and down.

"mm, aren't you cute?" she purred.

I swear, I just saw Kai's eye twitch.

"fuck off you old hag." I growled, and she chuckled.

"oh my, I do have a thing for guardians, it's just hard to find one that can handle it when I drink from them. I have a tendency to take to much." she purred.

I scowled.

Victoria sneered.

"i feel bad for the things that have to touch you."

Amaria chuckled.

"like your cousin, dear, dear Vanity?" she asked softly.

Why was she calling V Vanity?

V growled.

"put her down, and we can settle this ourselves." she said.

Slowly, the nightclass began popping out of nowhere, and Zero finally appeared, going to Victoria.

Took you all long enough. I thought bitterly.

As Amaria's level E's began to gather, my throat constricted.

So many!?

Amaria seemed to sense my haze, and smirked.

"mm, I find it more attractive when Guardians are in there murderous state. It makes it fun to drink them dry when there tearing at your skin." she purred, and I growled, my teeth flashing.

"your one sick fuck."

she smiled.

"i know." she said.

She looked down at Kai, looked up, and threw her limp body at us.

I flew forward and caught her limp body, my wings coming out of my back, and wrapping protectively around her limp form.

I moved the hair from her face, and her eyes suddenly flashing opened.

I sighed.

"your alright." I murmured.

She looked up at me with wide eyes, then they softened, and they looked slightly teary, before she slowly got from my arms, standing up, she was still shielded by my wings, and touched one, and looked through the space at the fight scene now going on.

She smirked, and grabbed a dagger from her boot.

"i'm getting pay back, she wont get away with hitting on you like that." she said, and stepped from the protection of my wings.

I stretched out my wings wide in the back of me, and raised them so they were wide and threatening behind me.

"i'm getting payback because she touched you."

I said so darkly, and so murderously, Kai looked up at me.

I stared at Amaria, and chuckled, finally letting my haze take over, I looked at Amaria with icy eyes.

"stop me if anything happens."

was all I said before going at the horde of Level E's that were coming at us.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Destinee's POV.

I swung, and kicked, my small body flipping as I attacked the zombies. (I called Level E's zombies because, well, they basically were!)

as they attacked, I chopped off body parts, and heads.

"come at me you filthy fuckers!" I screamed as another wave of level E"s attacked.

One of them attack at my bottom half, and I stabbed them with my switch blade. It was jagged, so it tore at the skin when I pulled it out, and pieces of bloody skin hung on it.

I frowned.

"oh, fuck, this is a new knife!"

I kicked the level E as it tried to get back up, then lifted my foot, and slammed it into it's skull.

I chuckled, then looked up as a blood whip flew past me, and into a level E which was coming my way.

I looked over at Shiki, and there was amusement is his impassive eyes, before they turned stoic again.

I smirked, and turned, attacking again. Whilst we fought, I could see Victoria and Amaria fighting with each other. Victoria was kicking that bitches ass! She looked furious, and she was blowing chunks out of the still lively pure-blood with her gun.

I smirked.

Victoria, you crazy bitch.

…...

Victoria's POV.

"and if you EVER touch my cousin again, I will shove my foot so far up your bony pure-blood ass, that you'll never be able to take a shit ever again!" I screamed as I swung my blades at the pure-blood.

Even after many blows, the pure-blood still fought easily and gracefully.

I would not call her by her given name, and I would not call her my relative. She didn't deserve it.

The women laughed.

"oh Vanity, you humor me."

I gritted my teeth.

"stop fucking calling me Vanity!, my name is Victoria, as in the queen, get it through your thick skull you lowlife horrible excuse for a living organism!"

I yelled as I kicked her in the gut.

She flew back, and skidded a bit, dirt flying as she stopped and looked up.

She smirked and winked, then came at me again.

As we fought, I felt myself getting angrier, and angrier.

Why wouldn't she die!

after what seemed like hours of fighting, I finally lost all composure.

I attacked, and started ripping at the now screaming pure-blood with my teeth.

Blood spraying into my mouth as I ripped at her.

She kicked me, and I flew back. Skidding to a halt, she ran at me.

My whole body seized, and my heart beat quickened.

My vision became red, and I bared my teeth.

When she made it to me, I flipped, kicking up, un-seizing my muscles, and recoiling, slamming my foot into her chest, it broke through her ribs, her skin, and her heart, and went through her chest.

We both stood there in shock.

My leg up, and sticking through her now broken chest.

She looked down, wide eyed at her bloodied chest.

I retracted my foot, kicked up, and looked her in the face.

"you bitch." she whispered.

She fell to the ground, and slowly looked up at me.

Then, she smirked.

My heart seized, and I knew, this wasn't over.

Even though I had killed her, I knew, she knew she had won.

All the level E's were dead, and everyone stood shocked at what I had done.

Blood covering my boot, and my now sharpened nails dripping with blood.

I stood over her dissolving body, and clenched my fists.

"congrats Vanity dear, you killed me. What will you do now?" she whispered, her smirk still evident.

I felt my head pounding, and my heart racing, bones aching, and eyes drooping, I gritted my teeth.

"this." I growled.

I lifted up my foot, and her eyes widened.

I slammed it down, and watched as her skull splattered against the grass. Silver hair covered in blood and gore.

Everybody had been watching. Everybody had seen it.

I tilted my head.

"who's the bitch now."

I growled.

My head was pounding, and my whole body burned in agony.

I dropped to my knee's as I listened to the screams of worry from the others.

I looked up to see Sin standing in front of me.

Her eyes held no emotion, and her head was tilted.

"your going into a coma, Victoria." she whispered.

My eyes widened, and I fell to the ground.

I heard a screamed, and a pair of hands sit me up right.

My whole body was in pain, and I felt as if I was going to die!

My eyes were slightly opened, so I looked over, and now Saint was standing next to Sin. A sad smile on her face.

"we'll see you when you wake up."

Saint whispered.

Slowly, my eyes closed, but before I blacked out, I saw Zero's worried violet eyes.

_**I love you.**_

Kai POV:

I watched in horror as Victoria hits the body numb. I see Sin and Saint over her.

"You're going into coma, Victoria." Sin says as Saint goes into view for her before her eyes close.

"We'll see you when you wake up." Saint said as Zero cradled her, not noticing the two girls in front of him. They turn to me and walk forward both stopping in front of me.

"You aren't too far behind her… because you came into contact with this world your process is speeding up. You will become almost as powerful a being as Victoria when she fully transforms." Sin said, I looked around and no one seemed to see the two. They all only stared in shock at Victoria.

"You don't have much time left." I turned to see Taint and Noi looking sadly at Victoria. They focused on me and then Sin and Saint all nodding their heads, before my world went black.

_I was in a field surrounded my soft glowing lilies in the moonlight. I looked to see all four of the girls standing on one side of me. _

"_Kai Victoria is soon becoming the pure blood she was supposed to be when she was born." Saint said as she looked at me her eyes glowing softly_

"_You must decide to stand by her or against her, soon you will turn as well and no one will be able to save you from your fate." Sin said a wicked grin on her face._

"_I came and I fucked up the entire plot of Vampire Knight along with Victoria and the others. I think I can escape fate." I spat as I felt something stir in me._

"_Kai, I think we need to discuss what you are meant to do." Noi said as she came to me and put a hand on my shoulder._

_Suddenly in the center of the grove an orb of light appears showing Victoria in her bed sleeping while Zero looked over her, tears streaming down his face as her chest rose and fell slowly._

_Then the vision skipped to me, I was in Alex's room as he leaned over me one of my hands in his hand, brought up to his forehead._

"_I'm sorry Kai, I couldn't save you." He said as tears welled in my eyes._

"_This can be stopped, listen to us and you can save all of them." Taint said, as she came closer as well._

"_What's this destiny I have that can save them all?" I asked my head down and my body shaking._

"_You must choose between the man you love and the fate of your world when the time comes." Sin said as she looked at her 'owner' lying in her bed._

"_What's happening to her?" I asked looking at my cousin as she lay motionless._

"_She is going through the transformation to her full potential; she will become one of the most powerful being in this world and in your own. Soon you will go through the same transformation, becoming as powerful weapon in your fight." Saint said as she lightly touched the image._

"_You will know when the time comes but you must return." Taint said as she touched by head and I blacked out._

~Back in the world of non-comatose people~

Alex POV:

I sat at her bed side, her chest rising and falling as she slept. I was so scared when she fainted earlier, Kaien told us to be patient with both of them and they will wake in their own time. I held her hand, kissing it before I brought it to me forehead as tears slipped from my eyes. I felt so helpless watching her limp body in the arms of that pure blood, so much rage. I love her and I'm sitting here waiting and hoping that she wakes up.

"I'm sorry Kai, I couldn't save you." I said as more tears spilled. I went down and kissed her pulling away I rested a hand on her cheek.

"I really do love you and I would do anything for you, I wish I could tell you that." I said as I smiled lightly at her. We hadn't known each other for long, but I knew that no matter what happened I would always love her. No matter how many years went by she was the only one who was able to become my only. Cheesy as it was it was the truth.

I looked at her and saw her eyes start to slowly flutter open, a blank look in them as she starred at the ceiling. Looking at me her eyes glowed with worry.

"Alex something terrible is going to happen." She said as she sat up and took my face in her hands as he lips pressed against mine. I felt a jolt as I deepened the kiss leaning forward as she was pushed back. Breaking apart I looked into her stormy gray white eyes.

"Whatever happens I will protect you, and please never scare me like that again." I said as I captured her lips in mine once more. I licked her bottom lip asking for entrance as her tongue laced around mine as they danced for dominance.

I pushed her back on the bed making her lay down as I hovered over her, looking into her eyes before leaving kisses down her jaw and neck.

"Alex~" She moaned when I bit down on a smooth area of her neck, then sucking and licking at the wound. Looking at my handy work I was pleased that I left a nice big hickey, it was low enough though that one of her black long sleeves should cover it. I went back and captured her lips once again as I moan slightly when she brushed against the growing bulge in my pants. Yes we have Victoria to worry about but I mean I just got her back after sitting there for a few hours freaking out, pardon me if I was a little aroused at the moment from watching her sleep.

"KAI! ALEX!" Helen said as she barged into the room freezing in place eyes wide as she stared at us, whilst we stared at her.

"REALLY HELEN AGAIN?! YOU WALK IN ON ME AGAIN?!" Kai screamed as the girl ran out of the room laughing.

"God she has the worst timing." Kai said as she laid down, as I rolled next to her grabbing her close.

Helen POV:

'I HAVE THE BEST TIMING EVER! XDDDD' I thought as I ran out of Alex and Kai's make out / almost sex moment. I ran to the room Destinee and I share opening the door a bright smile on my face as Destinee looked around worried whilst Haruki sat on the bed reading, probably to get her mind off Victoria As was I. Well do I have something to tell them?

"Hey guys~! I said in a sing-song voice as the two turned to me.

"I just walked in on Alex and Kai making out and Alex had a huge bulge in his pants~!" I said as I twirled around the room laughing.

"AGAIN?!" Destinee asked as she was about to burst out laughing, while Haruki had a small smile playing at her lips.

"That's hilarious you did that to her with Takuma too like two weeks ago!" Destinee yelled laughing till her eyes were watering.

I nod my head in triumph as I sit on the bed utterly bored, well this will be extremely uneventful. I thought as my thought wondered back to Victoria. 'When will you stop making us worry?' I thought as a small smile played on my lips as I sat in the silence of the room.

_Victoria's Dream kinda~!_

_I was staring at a replay of my life, when I was younger and my parents, Brent, and I would go to the park and play. When Kai and I pulled pranks on our aunts and uncle. I saw when I first met Helen and Destinee and all the fun times we had together in school and finding Vampire Knight along with Death Note. The sleep overs we had with Kai and how Helen would try to get her to call her Onee-chan. When I met Alex and how he and I would practice shooting and then when we were dating. All the house parties Helen, Destinee, and I had to help clean up with. I looked to a scene where I read all of Kai's letters she sent _(which wasn't often)_. _

_It was late autumn and my mother was looking for a new school. I watched as she handed me a pamphlet with cross academy's picture and info as I boredly look at the thing. Brent coming in a talking to my mother as she frowned then left the room. I watched my arrival to cross academy months ago, when I realized the characters actually existed, when Zero and I first met.I looked back on when my friends started to come to the academy. Helen talking about Aido, Haruki coming into the school around the same time as Destinee. All of us becoming friends and hanging out, training late into the nights with Shiki and Aido. _

_Then I looked at Kai and Alex coming here the fuss Kai and Zero made _(those two are so alike it's scary how much they hate each other)_. I remembered me being worried over my cousin's safety. My first time with Zero, and then the non-stop training for coming into this dimension. Kai and Takuma breaking up, then her getting together with Alex, my fight with that bitch earlier today or was it yesterday?_

_I watched as the scene changed to the grove like area where I met the woman that called me Vanity. Looking I saw her, her black hair cascading down, her eyes glowing in the soft moonlight that was given off. Next to her was another woman midnight blue almost black hair weaved into an intricate side pony tail cascading down her front to her knees _(meaning it was much longer down)_. She was paler than the other woman and her eyes glowed a dark bloodied purple glow. She wore a black kimono with blood on the bottom rim and a long scythe like bladed hung from her back._

"_I see you came back Vanity." The woman who I first met purred as she looked at me._

"_Again my name isn't Vanity." I growled as I glared at her._

"_Yes well you can't escape it, the transformation is happening as we speak." She said as a __wicked smirk grew onto flawless face._

"_Who is she?" I aksed as the other woman was staring at me her head tilted to the side, I could almost feel cat ears were supposed to be on her head but quickly let that thought go._

"_This is Calamity." My 'other self' said as she motion to the girl next to her._

_She is supposed to be your cousin's full potential." She purred as I stared in horror at the girl. 'That was going to me Kai?!' I thought as I tried to look away but my eyes defied me._

"_No there has to be a way to stop this she can't become that." I said as I pointed to the girl that was Kai's 'true self'._

"_Oh but I am." She said her voice was soft and kind but also sounded a bit demonic as she kept a cool composure._

"_Tell me how to stop her from becoming that!" I demanded pointing my finger and 'Calamity'._

"_You can't it is inevitable." 'Calamity said as she looked at me, her eyes and voice did slightly remind me of my cousin, but that was impossible she couldn't become her. She's nothing like…me right?_

"_She is." The first women said as if she was in my mind._

"_She has half the blood of a hunter and half the blood of a pure blood no?" The first women said I'll just call her Vanity instead. The edges of my eyes started to blur as I felt myself falling, before rising up as if levitating._

"_We shall see you soon Vanity, please come to us soon." They both purred before I was again plunged into the darkness and sleep._

Kai POV:

I sat beside Victoria's bed as she slept it has been two days now one of which I was out for, thanks to the troublesome four that are my sides and V's. I noticed her skin grow paler and her hair slightly darkening. No one in the room seemed to notice though at the moment everyone else's eyes were on a worried Zero. He hasn't eaten or slept in two days and he's starting to look pretty bad. I watch as Yuki tries to coax him to go to bed but he shakes her off, and after a while it's just me and him.

"Look I'm sorry, I hadn't been captured then killed this never would have happened." I said as I stared at her sleeping form.

"It wasn't your fault this happened after she killed that pure blood." He said not looking at me as we both just stayed in an awkward silence. I just watched as he grabbed her hand and held it close to him as if she would disappear. Suddenly I felt anger boil up inside.

'We wouldn't have to go through this if that damned pure bloods hadn't appeared. I ever see are sense her again I will rip are apart limb from limb!' I thought as I glared at the floor.

Suddenly I felt myself being lifted looking up I see Alex with a grin on his face as he looks at Zero and nods. Wait I thought the two hated each other? I didn't even have time to think before I was out the door in Alex's arms.

"Wha- what the hell?!" I ask as he sets me down in the hall a few doors away from the room Victoria is in.

"Let Zero be with her for a while he needs this." Alex says with a smile as I nod. Grabbing my hand he drags me back to his room for the night. I settle down with him in his bed as he nuzzles me and falls asleep, as I soon do as well.

Destinee POV:

It's been two day when will she wake up?! I think to myself as I pace back and forth in my room Helen was staring at me like I was crazy.

"Destinee calm down she'll come back to us eventually." She said sounding worried as Haruki came in. She's been doing this a lot as of late. Coming in and reading then falling asleep in one our beds with us. We don't mind and it's obvious she's just as worried as we are. No one can blame her.

"Well let's try to get some sleep; I know Victoria wouldn't want us to worry too much." Helen said as she lay down Haruki next to her as I turned out the lights drifting off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Zero's POV**_

I lay there, motionless next to Victoria.

Her breathing soft, and her heart beats calm.

Her beautiful eyes closed of to the world.

I lay there, looking at her, tears tracking down my face.

She looked so helpless, and I couldn't do anything to help her!

For the past couple of days, I had begun to notice her hair was getting slightly longer, and darker, and her skin was starting to remind me of ivory.

Her lips were slightly rosier, and fuller.

Her cheek bones were more prominent from the lack of nutrition, and there was a slight shade of dark red and black under her eyes.

But you had to really look to see it.

"please wake up soon." I whispered softly.

I intertwined my hand with hers and slowly, ever so slowly, shut my eyes.

Maybe, just a couple minutes of sleep.

Victoria's mind/dreams I guess XD

_I walked down the street, lights flickering off and on, and the moon high in the sky, shinning through the tree's._

_It all seemed so familiar? _

_Wait? I remember this place!_

_I looked to the side, and looked into the tree's of the woods that stood next to me._

_Thick branches, and leaves swaying in the wind._

_This was where I used to live?_

_I smiled and looked across the street to the little white house with chipped paint, and e huge yard, with a decaying tree stump._

_I walked up the gravel drive way towards the van with my fathers logo on the side._

_He's his own boss, and created his own business._

_But anyway, I saw one leg hanging out the side of the van, and a small trail of smoke blowing out of it._

_I walked up to the car door and looked up to see my father sitting in his seat with his cigarette in his hand, his gaze of to the side as he just sat there in thought._

"_daddy." I said._

_He didn't move, didn't acknowledge me, just kept sitting there, letting his foot sway back and forth._

_His brunette hair, which was almost black, slightly in his eyes, and his eyes which always seemed to change color, from bright blue to green, looking off into nothing._

_It seemed like he couldn't even hear me?_

"_daddy!" I said a little louder this time, wondering if he'd hear me._

_He still sat there, smoking his cigarette._

_So he couldn't hear me?_

_I sighed and walked up to the house, the door was slightly opened, and I could see my mother bustling around in the kitchen. Her light brown hair pulled into a ponytail, and her glasses on the bridge of her nose._

_I walked into the kitchen, expecting the same thing would happen, and she wouldn't be able to hear me._

"_mommy?" I murmured._

_I expected she wouldn't look at me, but she did._

_Her eyes locked with mine, and a soft smile graced her face._

"_hey honey." she said as she kissed my forehead, and went back to work._

_I blinked, wondering if anyone else would see me?_

_I walked into the living room to see my younger brother sitting on the carpet in front of the TV, playing video games like he always does._

_His dark brown hair was longer, and slightly in his eyes because he refused to get a haircut, and he squinted at the TV with hazel eyes, much like mine, except brighter, and a bit greener._

_He looked to be 6 at the time, which meant I must have been 12 at the time?_

_I ran my fingers through my hair and chuckled._

_I looked over to the door on the right, it was half opened, and light was streaming through the opening._

_That had been my room?_

_I slowly walked to the door, and gently pushed it opened._

_There, sat a girl with shoulder length brunette hair, and strait cut bangs that hung slightly in her eyes._

_Her lips were set in a strait line, and her eyes were fixated on the needle and thread in her right hand, and the little stuffed bear she was fixing._

_Her legs were crossed, and she was wearing a pink T-shirt, with a pair of blue jeans._

_She slowly looked up and stared at me with wide, innocent golden hazel eyes._

_I remember this?_

_This was back when I hadn't heard of deathnote, or vampire knight._

_Back when I was obsessed with twilight. (don't judge, I may have loved twilight, but I don't anymore XD)  
and when I didn't care what people thought of me._

_I was so innocent, and jumpy._

"_who are you?" my 12 year old self asked._

_I blinked._

"_i'm you." I said softly._

_12 year old me nodded, and seemed to except this, because she went back to sewing her bear._

_I looked down at the fuzzy stuffed animal in her hands and smiled._

_I remembered that thing?_

_I had gotten it from my grandmother._

_I remembered when I had to fix it to. Mostly because my dog had gotten ahold of the old thing._

_I sighed._

_I still had it, actually, It was in my suitcase back at cross academy._

_I closed my eyes, and felt tears slip from them._

_I missed my home. I missed my family, I missed Kai, and Alex, Destinee, and Haruki, Helen, and Yuki. And most of all, I miss my Zero._

_I felt a hand on my face and opened my eyes._

_12 year old Victoria looked up at me worriedly._

"_i don't want you to cry." she/i whispered._

_I blinked, and she gently smiled, pulling me into a hug, she rested her head on my shoulder._

_I was several inches taller then her, and quite skinnier as well._

_Yes, I will admit, I was a chubby kid when I was younger, got a problem with that?_

_But at least I wasn't fat._

_I smiled and looked down at my younger self as she closed her eyes._

_I seemed to have been drifting off, because everything went black._

_I was going back into notingness._

_I sighed._

_Please wait for me Zero?_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_**me:"yay! we did it, we did it! thanks to Kai and me, we did it!"**_

_**heh, I enjoy this."**_

_**Alex:"you sound hyper? Have you been drinking mountain dew again?"**_

_**me:"... YES!"**_

_**Alex:*sigh's***_


	30. Chapter 27 she's my priestess

…...

**Hello Kai and Victoria here! We are proud to present the next chapter of the story, also we do not (sadly) own Vampire Knight enjoy XD**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**ALEX POV:**

I was lying in my bed looking up at the ceiling it's been several days now and Victoria still hasn't woken up. Everyone is worried about her, I mean she is lifeless and she keeps going through these changes her hair is almost completely black now, she's paler, she almost looks like Kai except Kai is paler than Victoria still, I'm afraid she might never wake up and our time here is almost done just two more weeks and we leave.

I looked over my shoulder to see Kai come out of the bathroom putting on one of her shirts, her smooth skin showing before it was covered by the fabric. She looked at me and blushed about ten different shades of red eyes wide

"I wasn't aware you were awake." She said before sitting next to me, since we started dating and since the whole Victoria thing we've been sharing a room together. Now this might sound bad but nothing happens we just got to sleep. There have been a few close calls started equally by both of us, but we stopped them then went to sleep.

"Yeah, hey how about we go into the school and walk around the students should be in class by now so we should be safe." I said as I got up going to shower and change.

"Alright I'm going to go check on V come get me when you're done." She said as she walked out of the room as I got ready, pulling on black skinny jeans with a chain belt, a black long sleeve with hole for my thumbs, along with my combat boots I walked to Victoria's room to hear yelling.

"I'M TELLING YOU, YOU NEED TO STOP WORRYING! YOUR'ER JUST OVER REACTING LIKE NORMAL! SHE WONT LEAVE YOU SADLY, SHE LOVES YOU TOO MUCH!" Kai yelled, she sounded pissed off.

"WHAT DO YOU EXPECT ME TO DO?! SHE WON'T WAKE UP AND LOOK AT HER SHE LOOKS DIFFERENT HOW IS THIS EVEN POSSIBLE?! THE PURE BLOOD DID SOMETHING TO HER, NOW SHUT UP!" Zero yelled before Kai opened the door before slamming it shut. Looking at me startled before she relaxed.

"What just-?" I asked looking rather confused.

"We just had a fight no big deal, well let's go?" She asked grabbing my hand before we walked off to the school grounds. We were walking the grounds talking and enjoying each other's company, as we walked along I noticed a lot more students out that normal. As we passed by most of the girls blushed and kept staring at us before a bunch of them started screaming and then coming towards us.

"Oh my gods are you new?!" One girl asked.

"You're so hot what's your name?" Said another before they all drown each other out, I looked to my side to see Kai was being pushed out of the sea of girls around me. I felt someone touch me there and I pushed them back, but more and more girls just kept coming and touching me.

"YOU LOOK LIKE AARON ARE YOU RELATED?!" Some more girls asked before I heard a low growl behind me.

"ALRIGHT GET OFF MY BOYFIREND YOU HORMONAL BITCHES!" I heard over the crowd as a long metal bar came and hit most of the girls in the stomach, making them crumple and fall as others ran away screaming. Looking over at Kai I saw she was pissed, a dark aura around her and blood coming down her forehead, wait blood?! I thought as I started to panic.

"Alex its fine." She said as she wiped it away with a cloth, before it produced more blood. I went over and kissed her on the forehead were the cut was previously. Looking down at her I saw her beautiful eyes staring into mine. As our lips met gently, before we broke apart.

"Are you okay?" She asked looking me over worry evident in her eyes.

"Yeah what about you? You almost got killed." I said with a little laugh looking down at my blushing girlfriend.

"I would never let that happen, I wouldn't ever want to leave you alone." She said as she grabbed my hand and we started talking again. My face felt a bit hot at her previous statement. We rounded the corner next to the library to go and get food from the cafeteria before I realized it Kai was on the floor with a red head on top of her…his hands rested on her breasts?! I grabbed the guy throwing him off her before helping her up and holding her close to me looking at the guy ready to kill. He looked exactly like me but with red hair and brown red eyes he was dressed properly like one of those preps or goody two shoed kids… Other than that he looked exactly like me. Looking at Kai she was wide eyed and red as a tomato, now normally I would laugh but some guy that looks exactly like me just molested my girlfriend so I was pissed.

"I am so sorry! I wasn't watching were I was going!" God he even sounds like me! "I'm Aaron, nice to meet you." He looked at Kai and blushed then looked to me and stumbled back.

"Wait Aaron you're the one that all those girls are in heat for?!" Kai asked her eyes wide but her facial features were neutral.

"Uhm yeah they really like me here for some reason." He said rubbing the back of his neck before he looked at me.

"I didn't mean too…., uhm but your sister is very cute." He said as he looked at Kai again another blush spreading across his face. Kai looked annoyed and I wanted to wring his neck.

"She isn't my sister, she's my girlfriend and you just fell on her boobs." I stated bluntly as Kai flushed again, she's really cute when she does I wonder if I can make her do it again later? Not now Alex not now. I thought to myself. God this is driving me crazy.

"Uhm yeah, you kinda look like the type of kid that gets killed in a place like this, more specifically Light Nagami… and Alex. But preppier and more not like my Alex." Kai said as she circled the boy stoic face on the entire time, its strange how she can say things like that with a straight face.

"Well I've been here my whole life since the grade school division actually (go with it). I've never seen you two before though." Aaron said as he looked at us. It's weird he smells different and not like a guardian, vampire, hunter, or human… something strange and girlish. Kai must have smelled it too (my girlfriend is a vampire how cool… sarcasm twilight fans just stop).

"What are you?" She asked bluntly staring at him warily as he sweat drops and backs away.

"I have no idea what you're talking about…" He said holding up his hands and backing away.

"Tell me I'm not gonna hurt you I'm a hunter." She said and he seemed to relax.

"Well, I'm a…" He said mumbling the last part as we both stared at him boredly.

"I'm a pixie…." He said as we both looked at each other and cracked up.

"What? What? A boy can't be a pixie?" He asked looking red again.

"We're sorry but pixies don't exist in this world, if they did I would have already captured one and never walk again." I looked to Kai after I said that as she gave a wtf look, I just shrugged it off before turning to walk away.

**Kai Pov: **

That by far was the most embarrassing things ever. I get knocked down then groped by a kid that looks exactly like Alex who is a magical pixie… great last few days here just great. Then Alex get molested by horny school girls another great thing to be proud of, not to mention I attacked them with me scythe yes I hit them in the gut but maybe I shouldn't have Alex looked paniced but didn't really try to push them off, I wonder if he likes getting fawned over by other girls… I mean I never really show any emotion anyway. Maybe he's bored already, I don't blame him Takuma got bored too then Kaito he never really said he liked me or not and refused to answer any questions about it. Thinking about it now I was probably just a stress reliever I mean I needed it too with training and all… I sound like a slut. -_-

"Well we have to go now." I said before waving and running to catch up to Alex, staying a few feet behind my bangs covering my eyes as I thought. I'm pretty sure I looked like I got rejected because that's how I felt. I'm normally not one to get upset over a guy hell I thought I loved Takuma but then it turned out to be Alex and I wasn't too beaten up over it. But thinking Alex might just turn and look at someone else hurts.

"So where do you wanna go next?" He asked just looking ahead.

"I'll be training you can go back to the room if you want." Was all I said before I walked to the training grounds.

~At the grounds~

When I got in Destinee, Yuki (our Yuki), Helen, and Haruki were leaving.

"Kai-chan! Say hi to your nii chan ya?" Helen asked as she ran to me and locking me in a bone crushing hug.

"Hi girls." I said as I picked Helen off me before walking in and taking my chain scythe off my belt. Pressing a sequence of buttons a few training dummies popped out of the ground moving towards me, slashing, kicking, and jumping over attacks I destroyed all of them piles off smoke and parts were lying on the ground. I heard clapping behind me.

"That was really cool." I turned to see Aaron standing next to the door clapping.

"What do you want?" I asked getting my scythes ready as he walked closer.

"Nothing really." He said his hair covering is downwards cast eyes as he got closer pulling my scythes with his hand before he was right in front of me.

"Just you're body." He said before he had me pinned against the wall. My scythes forgotten and on the floor as he covered my mouth with one hand as the other one was moving up and down my body.

"MMM MH MH!" I tried saying let me go but it came out in muffled screams as he started at the hem of my shirt his eyes shone an evil glint.

"It's alright just hold still, if you don't I might just have to hurt you." He purred whilst lifting up my shirt.

"You're so much more interesting than any of the girls here you weren't affected by the spell I put on them." He said as he used a knife? To cut open the front, before putting it away and unbuttoning my shorts. If only Alex could get here please get here! Why aren't my sides doing anything, and why am I frozen?! I thought as I tried to move but found I was paralyzed.

"Don't worry you can't escape I put paralysis on you before I came in, it's just now starting to take effect." My eyes were wide and tears were forming as I was powerless to stop this guy. 'Alex were are you, I need you to save me!' I thought as I felt him cup one of my breasts, and his tongue found its way to my bra sucking on a covered nipple. I felt tears ready to spill before the door swung open to reveal a wide eyed Alex. 'Thank god!'

**Helen pov: *before almost rape scene***

Destinee, Haruki, Yuki, and I were all feeling a bit down, Victoria has been unconscious for a good two weeks now and she looks almost completely different. Her hair is black like Kai's and Destinee's, her skin is so pale like Haruki's, her facial features are completely different now. She doesn't even look like Victoria anymore… it's really been getting to us all especially Zero. He barely eats and he just sits there looking at her like she might die. He only goes to change and shower as long as someone is there and watching her, and he looks so tired for the past couple of weeks now all he does is stare at her none of us know if he sleeps. The poor guy.

"Well why don't we go train? To get our mind off things, besides we could always use the exercise right?" Destinee asked trying to get our spirits up.

"Yeah I agree lets go train." Yuki said as we all grabbed our training gear an went to the training grounds. After activating the grounds we all fought dummies and dodged poorly sequenced attacks working together to fight against each other and the course. After around an hour of training we all took a ten minute break t catch our breath and get a drink.

"You girls look like you're busy." I heard a voice say and immediately flushed. Turning I saw Hanabusa, Shiki, and Kaname in regular clothes (so we could tell them apart from the ones here) walk in. Hanabusa immediately went over to me and smiled like an idiot.

"Yeah were all just getting our mind off things." I said as I looked at my boyfriend (officially now too~! *fan girl squeal on the inside*). He cupped my cheek and I looked into his sky blue eyes that pierced my soul.

"She'll be alright and when we get back to our world if she's not awake then well fix her. Yeah?" He said before lightly placing his lips on mine.

"Come on guys get a room!" Destinee said as she and Shiki stood very close to one another as Kaname and Yuki were hugging, Haruki was just packing her things to leave.

"You know what you and Shiki will be making out in no time." I teased as she flushed the most violent red ever.

"Sh-shut up!" She yelled as Shiki just looked to the side his eyes looked quite amused, and had a look of yearning in them? 'Shiki make a move!' I yelled in my head as Hanabusa hugged me and did not let go as he buried his face in my hair. Then I realized I was in very tight workout clothes. Shit….

"By the way you girls look rather nice."Kaname said *cough*mostly to Yuki* cough* as Destinee and Yuki flushed, whilst Haruki started packing our stuff?

"I think it's time we leave these lovely ladies we do have things to discuss back at the dorm." Kaname said as he hugged Yuki good-bye and waved to us as he dragged a complaining Hanabusa out the door whilst Shiki followed.

"That was really weird." I said as I watched them leave.

"Yeah…." Everyone said together as we started to pack our things *except Haruki who was packing everything then started ours but did not get very much done*. Before just sitting around and talking, looking at the clock we saw it was about dinner and we were hungry so we all agreed to head back to the dorms. Walking out we saw Kai.

"Kai say hello to your nii-chan!" I yelled as I tackle hugged her putting her in my death grip.

"Hi girls." She said as she picks me off her and goes to the course button thing, something was wrong she seems really upset I wonder wh- ALEX! When we got outside I ran in front of the girls and looked at them all dead in the eyes.

"Kai is upset and I think Alex might have done something to her." I said before looking back at the door of the training grounds seeing a weird red-brownish haired guy standing near it.

"What do you mean? She didn't seem any less stoic to me." Yuki said, but looking at Destinee and definitely Haruki I could tell they noticed to.

"No she was acting strange I say we go ask Alex about it." Haruki said before walking towards were I think Alex was, course I'm not a cat so I don't know for sure.

Sooner or later (after a couple hours really we are now all the way across the school to the night class dorms really, so far. Also we have our own part of the school far away from the rest so yeah far )we found Alex looking a bit panicked and out of breath, before he spotted us and ran up.

"Have you girls seen Kai? I think something's wrong." He asked looking at all of us as we gave him are-you-kidding? You-just-figured-that-out-now? Faces as he sweat-dropped, backing away slowly.

"Yeah that's why we came to you moron, she seemed upset and we wanted to know what you did!" Destinee said before I grabbed her from advancing towards the boy. Destinee is very protective of her friends and Kai she thinks of her as a sister, well we all do really and if she's hurt we will kill anyone that hurt her.

"Well we were just walking around and then we got swarmed by horny school girls and then she hit them after they started touching me. I didn't want to hurt them so I backed away but after a while she hit them with her scythe hilt and then she got toppled by this guy that looked exactly like me, then she got upset and stalked off." He said as we all just stared at him like he was an idiot.

"Did you try to get the girls away from you?" Yuki asked, as he looked blankly at her.

"Well not really but then again they wouldn't have heard me anyway." He said putting a finger on his chin in a thinking manor. I slammed my bag into my face in annoyance and to not scream at the boy.

"Maybe she was upset because she thought you were a player? Or maybe she thought you liked swarms of girls on you and being ignored?" I said as I put my hand on my hip looking at his blank face.

"Wait you think she's upset about that?" He asked. 'God why is he so stupid?' I thought as I rolled my eyes.

"Well she just broke up with Takuma for you and the fact that he already moved on, she probably thought you were the same or something and was upset." I said as I shrugged my shoulders turning to walk off.

"Do you know where she is?" He asked as we started to walk off.

"At our training grounds!" I yelled as the girls and I went to go get food.

**Kai pov again:**

I watched as Alex walked into the room his eyes covered by his hair but I could 'feel' him tense up and hear him growl. I was dropped to the floor as Aaron let me go and turned towards Alex smiling.

"Hello again." He said in a cocky voice as Alex got closer.

"What the hell were you doing to her!?" Alex asked as he pushed Aaron into the wall, whilst Aaron smiled.

"Nothing she didn't want, she was just so upset after she left you earlier she told me that she needed a stress reliever." Aaron said as she just had a cocky smirk on his face; if only I could move I would just cut it clear off!

"That's a lie." Alex glowered as he punched Aaron in the stomach making him double over. Before taking his leg and then bringing it down on Aaron, making him fall to the floor, before Aaron got up and started towards Alex a dagger in hand. Alex moved out of the way taking Aarons arm and bending it till I heard a snapping sound that made me want to laugh. After that Alex kicked Aaron in the stomach and sent him unconscious and into the wall.

"Kai are you okay?" He asked coming over to my limp form and picking me up.

"Yeah just paralyzed." I said after he removed the gag that was in my mouth that magically got there I mean really when did that happen?

"Please don't think I didn't want you okay?" He said as he picked me up bridal style and held me close.

"Uhm how did you-?" I started before i was silence by his lips on mine, after a little while we made it back to the dorm and I could move again. As we got into our room I turned to him and kissed him passionately. After my recent experience I needed him to love me and only me. We deepened the kiss and I felt his hands roaming my body. As I unbuttoned his shirt and pants, I was pushed onto the bed remembering my shirt was already ripped open and my shorts undone. I felt him grasp my chest as I moaned into his mouth, he stopped.

"I'm sorry did I hurt you?" He asked as he looked down at me. I couldn't help but giggle as his face turned red.

"No just keep going." I said as our lips met once again, this time he squeezed them through the thin fabric as I moaned into his lips again, sliding off his shirt in the process. I went to removing his pants feeling his bulge rub against my inner thigh, as he trailed kisses down my neck, removing my shirt and shorts. He started to play with my breasts squeezing and rubbing them as he nibbled my neck. I could feel his bulge get bigger and rub higher up my inner thigh. Before he stopped and rolled off me.

"No we need to stop." He said as I looked at him, my head cocked to the side.

"Is something wrong?" I asked as I lay down next to him cuddling against his warm body.

"I think we should wait, I mean I want our first time to be special." He said as he looked at me his ice blue/silver eyes holding sincerity and warmth that melted my ice heart the first time I looked into them in the shower. XDDDDD

"Alright we'll wait. Uhm Alex… I love you." I said as I felt my face flush and saw his turn a light pink as well.

"I love you too, now let's go to sleep?" He asked as we both got under the covers and drifted off. 'I'll wait for you forever if I have to Alex. I love you too much to ruin us.' I thought before I fell asleep.

_~Kai's dream~_

_I was in a dark garden all the trees were leaf less, all the flowers and bushes wilted. In the center there __was a dried up fountain and benches placed around, the sky was black and the moon rose high creating a perfect light to cut through the darkness._

"_Hello Kai." A voice said as I turned around I saw a girl around my height with midnight blue almost black hair weaved into an intricate side pony tail cascading down her front to her knees (meaning it was much longer down). She was paler than the other woman and her eyes glowed a dark bloodied purple glow. She wore a black kimono with blood on the bottom rim and a long scythe like bladed hung from her back._

"_Who are you?" I asked as I looked at the girl who seemed familiar to me in so many ways._

"_I am you, your full potential. I am Calamity, you and I are the same." She said as she came closer to me her long hair swayed and her eyes looked into my soul._

"_That's impossible." I stated as she came closer and cupped my cheek in her hand._

"_You shall see soon, the transformation will start after you get out of the dimension, your hunter and pure-blood sides will merge and you will become more powerful than before, but please remember to protect the ones we love most. Protect Alex with all of our strength, comfort Victoria when she is distraught, and make things right with Zero. Protect the people you care about and never look back on the past." She said as the edges of my vision became red and I blacked out in my dream? _

The next time I opened my eyes it was still dark, settling down once again I slept.

…...

Victoria's POV /Dream/ sleep/ mind.

_I felt it like a hot iron, searing pain in my chest as I let out a quiet, unheard scream._

_Bloody fucking hell!_

_Fuck it all, fuck fuck fuck!_

"_well, someone seems angry." a voice said softly in the darkness._

_Light began to pool in the darkness, and I began to see the shapes of tree's, and bushes, blue skies, and green grass._

_I looked around._

_I was in a huge colorful field, sunshine shining around me, and cotton rubbing against my feet._

_I looked around, then stared, wide eyed at the women who stood in the center of the field._

_She was beautiful. Silky, long brunet hair, and sharp golden hazel eyes, which peach colored skin, and seashell colored lips._

_It was me?_

_She smiled, seeming to know that I had realized._

"_well, it's a good thing your smart, who knows what would happen if so much power was handed to a stupid person." she mumbled._

_I tilted my head curiously._

"_who are you?" I whispered._

_She smiled._

"_i'm your other side, but since you have taken my form, I took your's."_

"_what!?" I looked down at myself, and gasped as I stared at my hands._

_They were pale, and the fingers were longer, and they seemed more the the hands of a pianist?_

_I curled my fingers into my palm, and looked up._

"_do you want to see what you look like?"_

_I nodded, and she smiled._

_Several mirrors appeared by me, and I gasped._

_I looked completely different?_

_My hair was longer, and slightly curlier? And a bit messier, but still cute._

_My eyes were sharp, and seemed dangerous, like a wild animals eyes?_

_My irises were the most amazing shade of amethyst and silver mixed together. There was a ring of black around both pupils, which seemed to make my eyes stand out even more?_

_I was slightly taller, and very pale._

_My skin was beautiful though, not a single blemish, and my freckles were gone, leaving behind a china doll like complexion._

_My nails were long, but not overgrown, just long enough for a girl, but they looked capable of ripping a man throat out?_

_My lips were a natural shade of red, and when I opened my mouth, I gasped at the sight of my perfect, white, and slightly sharp teeth. You'd only be able to tell they were really sharp if you looked closely._

_I half twirled around, looking myself over._

"_wow?" I whispered._

_The woman smiled a beautiful, graceful smile, and her eyes had a special glimmer in them._

"_good, you like how you look then?" she asked._

_I slowly nodded, then looked down._

"_so, i'll stay looking like this forever? What, what about my parents? Wont they know somethings different." I said, matter-of-factly._

_The women laughed gently._

"_you can turn into your otherself, basically your natural self. But you need to wear a special necklace that has your birthstone on it, I think you remember the necklace your mother gave you?" she asked as I nodded._

_Of course I remembered my sapphire necklace? I had been wearing it the first time I went to Cross academy._

_I smiled at the first time I had come to Cross Academy, and the memories seemed to flash in my head, the woman just smiled gently as I blacked out, and into my past once again._

…_..._

" this place... it worries me." I whispered. I looked down at the blankets and gripped the sheets" vampires, stalk the night... and the hunter kills his prey." I murmured.

…...

I found my self being pushed forward by the wave of girls as they tried to make there way over to them. I gasped as I fell to the ground. Landing with my arms in front of me. I groaned" are you okay?" a silky voice asked from above me. I looked up at the boy above me. Kaname...

…...

I bowed my head, and looked to the side of my eyes when Zero walked over" move on Kuran." he said with pure malice laced into his voice. My heart beat raced inside of my chest. Zero's true voice. Not the actors voice, but the deep, husky voice that tainted my thought's with him. His eyes, his voice, his personality. I ran my fingers through my hair and sighed...

…...

I always had a thing for people with dark eyes and hair! But he still, would never compare to the violet that was Zero's powerful eyes...

…...

" stop crying." I whispered to myself. I was to emotional all the time...

…...

I looked up and found my myself looking into the eyes of a small child. Her hair was white, her clothes were white, and her skin was a deathly white? Her eyes were closed, and she slowly started to smile, revealing razer sharp teeth that reminded me of a shark. Rows and rows of teeth lined the inside of her mouth. She then opened her eyes, to reveal they were pure white. They had no color in them whatsoever? I stepped back...

…...

" your not real." I whispered. The small girl stepped forward, and I stepped back" your not real, you were never real, and you'll never be real. So leave me be, demon." I whispered softly, tears stinging my eyes. She was the horrible nightmares. She was the monster. She was the shadows you saw in the middle of the night. She, was the demon. …...

…...

I reached out my hand and pet the beautiful white lily. She nuzzled my cheek and huffed. I smiled" your not so bad." I whispered in a soft voice. I ran my fingers through her beautiful mane and couldn't help but smile" it seems white lily has taken a liking to you." Zero said softly from behind me.

…...

I heard the crunching of hay as Zero walked over and leaned on the railing of White lily's stall. He looked at the horse and sighed.

…...

I like dark chocolate." I shrugged and shook my head" I had a bad experience with milk chocolate when I was younger." Yuki giggled. And Zero made a"hn" sound" if you didn't want them, then why except them?" he asked boredly. I looked over at him and smiled" because, then i'd feel bad. I have to much empathy." I said a little sadder. …...

…...

" are you coming to exchange chocolates tomorrow Victoria-san?" she asked. I shrugged" I might just watch from the sidelines. I don't have anybody to give chocolate to. I usually spend valentines day alone."

…...

Zero looked at me" do you believe.. if vampires were real, that they'd act like that?" he asked a bit interested. I shrugged" I have no idea what vampires are. I believe there real, yes. But I don't know how they act." I look up" I mean, for all I know, they could just be blood sucking demons." I said calmly. Well that was a good lie. Some of them were? Zero nodded...

,...

I looked towards the board, and my heart froze. There, standing by the chalk board, was the little girl with white hair again. Obviously, no one saw her besides me. I tried to ignore her as I answered the question correctly...

…...

I ran down the hall with tears clouding my eyes. Running down my cheeks. My hair sticking to them as I made my way through the twist's and turns of the hallway. I found myself slamming into someones firm chest and falling backwards. Falling on my ass I stood up and turned and started to run again, until someone caught my sleeve and pull me over. I burst into tears and fell against the person. Burying my face in there chest. The person seemed taken aback, but stoked my hair. I sniffled and looked up at the person through my tears. Saw silver locks of hair and stilled" Zero?"...

…...

My eyes shut and I placed my hands over my face. Tears slipping from my eyes again. Zero was still for a second, but pulled me closer and wrapped his arms around me. I wrapped my arms around him and cried into his shoulder. This was the first time I had touched Zero. He was warm, and comforting. His soft hair rushing against my cheek. It smelt like L'oreal and Axe. Mostly because headmaster Cross puts that stuff in the bathroom, and Zero doesn't really care what he's using as long as he's clean...

…...

I wasn't at all used to jumping from this height. I swallowed, and was about to take my jump off the wall, when I saw Zero's hand. He obviously knew I was kinda afraid, and I saw it in his eyes. I blushed and took his hand, sliding off the wall and landing in his arms. I found myself pressed to his chest, and looking up at the boy in front of me. He looked down at me as well. My hands placed on his firm chest. I swallowed, …...

…...

I sighed sadly and opened the chocolates, offering Zero one" I usually like dark chocolate, I don't know about you, but go ahead and have some." I said sweetly. Zero looked at me and gave a tiny smile that was hard to see" thank you, Victoria." he said softly taking one, and popping it into his mouth. I ate one and smiled at the dark chocolate. My toes curled and I sighed, looking up at all the students. Zero didn't know it, but by offering him some of my chocolate, I basically just gave him chocolate on valentines day! That means, I confessed my love for the hunter. The baka just didn't know it yet. …...

…...

I looked up when the bathroom door flew open, and Zero stood in the doorway with a shocked expression. I stared up at him and closed my eyes. I heard Zero walk over to the shower, and opened my eyes. He grabbed a hand towel, and walked over to me. He kneel'd in front of me, and wrapped my hand in the towel. He looked at me" why did you punch the mirror?"...

…...

I looked up and saw Zero's eyes. There was a dangerous glint in them, and I let out a shudder. I pulled my hand from his and took off the towel from my hand. I scooted closer to him and held my hand up" lick, it's better if it doesn't go to waste." I said softly. Zero looked at me as if I was crazy" no, I can't." he whispered. I scooted closer and gently took his chin with my good hand" Zero, i'm not afraid of you. I've never been afraid of you. Because there's much more serious things to be afraid of."...

…...

Zero looked up, and gently pulled my closer, lifting his head towards my neck. I leaned my head back, and gripped his shirt when he bit down. Blood ran down my neck, and his chin. I placed my hands on his head, and intertwined my fingers through his hair. He placed his hand on my lower back and pulled me closer. I closed my eyes and gently stroked his hair. _The beast within him is coming. Be careful or the monster will devour you._ A voice in my head said evilly. I mentally laughed at it. _You have no idea what your saying._ I mentally spoke to the voice.

…_..._

I felt that if I was away from him for to long, i'd break. No, this boy wasn't a beast in human form. He wasn't a horrible monster I wanted to stay away from. He wasn't a blood sucking vampire. He was an angel, a broken angel that can't seem to find his way through the fog..

…...

do you... do you.. like Yuki?" I murmured. He looked taken aback for a second, but then his eyes softened, and my heart clenched. He nodded" yes." he whispered. I found myself holding back tears. I held them in for the love of god, and I smiled" that's nice. I think she likes you to Zero." I said softly, patting his hand and turning away, leaning the gun on the wall, I walked off. Letting fresh tears slip down my face. He wouldn't have even noticed...

…...

I stopped and turned around, getting ready to ask him how he'd found me. But he bumped into me, and I found myself on the ground, with him hovering over me. He sighed" you really had to stop walking?" he asked, looking down at me. He was, so close. Just inches from my face. Oh god! I found myself lifting up my head, and kissing him. His eyes widened, but I found myself pushing him, so I was on top of him, in stead of him on top of me...

…...

My eyes closed" I, I..." I jumped up, and turned, running off. Damn my teenage hormones!...

…...

Zero's brow furrowed" why.. why do you like me? I hurt you. You passed out. Why would you like a monst-" I stopped him by leaning in and kissing the baka. …...

…...

For the first time... in a long time. I felt wanted... I felt safe. Even though he was turning into a beast, I still felt protected. I haven't felt this in so long. Haven't felt like I was "wanted" in a long time. I always felt like I was a nuisance. But here, and now, with him. I felt happy. I felt better...

…...

_my love, my only love._

…_..._

hot pain seared through my whole body, and I felt my heart leap into my throat.

It seemed like I was being blinded, and covered by the dark light.

Looking up, I saw the moon, which seemed to be coming closer, and closer, until it was on top of me, and I felt wet.

I was covered in water, the moon's liquid?

I couldn't breathe, and I felt as if I was drowning in the moons light, reaching out to clasp at something, my hand caught another hand, and it was warm, and familiar.

I felt as if I was being pulled away, like the currents would pull me off, and drown me, making me into a muddle of nothing.

But all the while, the hand held on, and it seemed as if it was keeping me from being taken into the ungodly moons rays of sharp light.

The hand tightened, but still held on. I felt comfort, and impossibly safe in that hand.

"_please, come back to me."_ a voice echoed in all the chaos. It was the only thing I wanted to hear, the only thing I wanted to know. It had me fighting against the water just to get to it.

_I have to get to it!_

I knew that voice, and yet I couldn't place a name?

It was then I realized I couldn't remember anything?

I couldn't remember my name, or how old I was, but the only thing that I knew, was that I had to get out of here, and to the voice.

It had sounded so desperate, and tired, yet so strong, and willed to do anything to help.

I couldn't bare it anymore! I fought with all my might, and looked up. There seemed to be a small, white tunnel. Water splashed in and out of it, and I found myself swimming towards it.

Through the currents, and through the ice cold water, I swam, knowing that that hole was my only way out.

I was almost swept away again, before I felt the hand tighten.

"_come back to me, my only love." the voice whispered again._

Then it hit me.

My only love.

Zero! I knew him, he was my everything, It was him who held my hand, him who begged me to awaken. I had to do it! For him! the flood of memories from earlier had shocked me into a stunned silence, but I fought against the water and swam from that tunnel. My only way to Zero.

My Zero.

I reached the tunnel after some time, and gripped the edges.

I looked back, and smiled.

Never, did I want to come back to this place.

I looked back into the tunnel, and pushed myself in.

as I fell in, Light flashed around me. From green, to red, to purple, to blue. I spun, and my now black hair whipped around me like a tornado of obsidian fury.

I felt myself shifting, and pulled at the strings to the world of consciousness.

I had to pull harder! Had to win.

So when I tore at the strings, and felt myself being pulled into that world, I smiled.

Then, everything got still. There was a soft Light shining on my closed eyes, and there was a warmth on my left hand.

My body was sore, and I felt like I had run a thousand miles on end.

I felt as if I was on a cloud, but wrote it off as a bed.

Was I, back?

I slowly opened my eyes, and saw startled violet eyes staring back at me.

There was so many emotions in his eyes all at once, but the biggest ones I could see was joy and love.

My hand was outstretched, and in his big hand.

"Zero." I said in a raspy voice.

He nodded, and his eyes shone with unshed tears.

I, had never seen him, this vulnerable before?

Tears gathered in my eyes, and despite the pain, I rocketed up and wrapped my arms around him, hugging him and crying into his arms as he held me tight, a few sobs racking through him as well.

Now, you may think Zero was a wimp for crying, but you would to if your girlfriend, who had been in a coma for, I don't know how many week's, suddenly woke up saying your name. Of course you'd cry.

He stroked my head and back, and continued to softly cry into my shoulder, and I cried into his shoulder as well.

"i can't believe your okay." he whispered, his voice cracking with happiness, and from how overwhelmed he probably was.

I clutched his shirt, then pulled back, looking into his eyes, I smiled.

"you saved me Zero. If it wasn't for your voice, and you holding onto me, I would have drifted away... I would have become nothing more then a shell... but you saved me." tears gathered in my eyes.

"i love you!" I fell into his arms again.

"i love you, I love you, I love you! Please, don't ever leave me." I whispered.

He held onto me.

"i never did." he whispered.

And I knew what he meant. I knew he had been here with me every step of the way, even though I wasn't conscious.

The only thing that stopped me from thinking that this was a happy ending, was that the same thing would happen to Kai as well.

I closed my eyes.

I will not let you drown Kai.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**me:"well, that's the end of this chapter!XD hope you enjoyed! oh, by duh way, Kai made the almost rape scene, and the almost sex scene XD I love her and her crazy self! XD"**_

_**disclaimer: we do not own vampire knight, and sadly, we never will :(**_


	31. Chapter 28 beating men

Alright people here is chapter 31 XDDD we made it to 31 can you believe that? Now we need all of your reviews to keep us going and your lovely ideas because right now Victoria and I are kinda stumped so yeah XDDD please have fun reading and reviewing! We do not own Vampire night but so wish we did.

Victoria POV:

After I woke up Zero and I spent as much time together alone as we could. The next few people to come by were Helen, Destinee, Haruki and Yuki.

"Victoria is that really you?" Helen asked as she stepped closer slowly, nodding my head she started to cry as she ran over and hugged me, crying into my shoulder.

"It's alright I would never leave you forever, I'll always come back. Now what did I miss while I was gone?" I asked as she released me wiping away her tears as Destinee looked ready to pounce on me, whilst Haruki and Yuki just sat down near me smiling. They informed me of all the things they did while I was out, Destinee talked of how Shiki asked her out. Helen was going on and on about her and Aido, and about how she thought I was going to die (which did not help Zero's mood)? After that the question I wanted to avoid at all costs came up.

"Victoria why do you look completely different?" Haruki asked as she stared at me no emotion what so ever. 'I wish she would smile or look confused for once.' I thought as I sweat dropped at the look she gave me.

"Well while I was… away, my sides took over. I am fully transformed into a vampire-witch." I said looking down.

"What does that imply? How will we know we can trust you?" She asked again and it was kinda starting to sting… thank you for being so blunt though Haruki.

"She would never betray us and she has Zero he'll make sure she never loses control, ne?" Helen asked trying to escape the awkward tension.

"She's right; I would never let you fade just like you never let me." Zero whispered into my ear sending shivers down my spine. I pecked him on the cheek before looking at everyone before Destinee came and glomped me for a hug, followed by Helen and Yuki then after a very calm hug from Haruki.

"Let her rest girls she won't be able to fight if she doesn't." Zero said as they looked dejected and walked out.

"That was a bit harsh my love." I said as I got up and went to sit on his lap my black hair falling gracefully down my back.

"How could I be with you if they were here? I wouldn't that's how." He said before grabbing me and pulling me to his lap. Before capturing his lips, hearing a soft moan escape as I deepened the kiss, I

heard a cough from behind us. Breaking apart I saw a very annoyed Kai and a very pink Alex standing there.

"Kai!" I say as I get off Zero and hug her. She laughs a bit and hugs me back

"It is so nice to have you back." She said as she pulled back to look at me, same tears pooling at her eyes.

"I missed you, at one point I thought Zero was going to die from sleep deprivation from watching you all the time." She said lightly as she looked at Zero her eyes on him were hard but not in hatred, more like resentment? I let go of her hugging Alex as he ruffled my hair like always.

"So what have you two been up too?" I asked as they both put on angered faces before letting it go and smiling. 'That was weird…' I thought as they sat next to me.

"Well we just walked around the school, got mobbed by girls, trained, stressed over you." Kai said as she poked me at the 'you' part, before smiling.

"What happened after the pure blood incident?" Alex asked, as I saw the door creak open and the other girls came in.

"We were worried that something might happen since the rape incident and all…" Destinee said before covering her mouth. I raised a brow and looked at her as she and the other girls that left less than 10 minutes ago returned.

"What rape incident?" I asked getting extremely pissed, who ever tried to rape one of my friends shall feel my wraith!

"Uhm… uhm….uhhhhh….well Victoria…" Helen started but shut up when she looked towards Alex, looking at him out of the corner of my eye I saw him giving her the death glare.

"I will remember what you said now let's g-" I started to say getting up out of the bed

"Victoria we need to talk though, it has something to do with your sudden change." Kai said looking me dead in the eyes before I nodded and we went to sit down Alex following close behind.

"Look after you passed out so did I, I had this dream with Taint, Sin, Saint, and Noi telling me that I was too, well I'm not really sure. They said I was to help you in some way? And that I would have to choose between Alex and the world." She said grabbing Alex's hand and looking at me worry evident in her normally still or pissed off eyes.

"Where are they now?" I asked actually being curious as to where the four keepers were.

"I haven't seen them since we both blacked out, but I can feel that they are there just they don't want to be seen." She said looking at me questioningly.

"It might have to do with your changes." Haruki said stepping in, she looked stressed, her eyes had dark bags underneath them and her skin was paler than normal. 'Has she been worried this entire time?' I thought as I looked at her.

"What are you talking about?" Both Kai and I asked at the same time. She looked around the room and, sighed her violet eyes looked troubled but her face otherwise held no emotion.

"There is a prophecy that says that a man will raise an army of lowly vampires and eliminate the human race, but that two young pure-bloods with power like no other will rise and destroy him causing him to sleep for all of eternity in a chamber in the center of the Earth. It is said one of the sister will lock him away, but the other will stand against the armies by herself. The sisters both born from different immediate blood lines are connected by a distant relative, the sister to stand against the armies was Calamity and the sister to lock the rouge pure blood away was Vanity. The two sisters will then rise and reunite the vampire families and their subjects having peace throughout the courts." Haruki finished looking at us with a look of concern. I looked to Kai and saw she was pure white and her eyes were wide, she looked at me and I saw myself in her eyes in the same state.

"Do you mean to tell me that there is a prophecy about us killing a rouge pure blood that wants to kill every human on the planet?" Kai asked again after she recomposed herself.

"Well the prophecy is about Calamity and Vanity unless you are them then I wouldn't know." Haruki said shrugging her shoulders.

"Uhm well I was called Vanity by the pure blood I killed and in my dreams, the woman I look like now called Kai Calamity. This doesn't make any sense how are we supposed to be sisters then?!" I asked shaking my head in frustration and confusion.

"Victoria in the prophecy it says that the two pure bloods were born through different parents but still had the same vampire relative. Well Crowley we are both related to him aren't we and we just saw he had a wife so they had kids and those kids held the dormant vampire blood until we were born. Makes sense right?" Kai asked as she tried to explain the situation to me.

"So that means we have to fight an army of level E's and you could die along with Alex?" I asked shock finally setting in. She nodded and got up to leave.

"I need to go think in my room, everyone please leave me alone till I am ready." She said before bolting out of the room, I could smell the salty tears she shed as she ran. Poor girl.

"So what's with the raping thing?" I say glaring accusingly at Alex before he sweat drops and holds up his hands.

"It wasn't me Bumble bee, it was a guy that looked exactly like me, he came up behind her and paralyzed her and then almost raped her. If I hadn't gotten there she would have been defenseless. " He said looking toward the floor out of the corner of my eye I saw Zero smirk and look away. Wait smirk does that mean he's okay with my poor cousin almost getting raped? Now I was pissed.

"Who. The. Hell. Was. IT?" I asked looking downwards my eyes covered by my hair.

"It was a kid that looked exactly like me, his name was Aaron I think. He belongs in this world too, which is weird and he's a pixie." Alex said getting up to leave. 'No one ever touches my little cousin like that!' I thought as I got out of my bed and started towards the door anger rising inside me.

"I'm going to go kill him now~!"I said as I walked out of the room looking for this Aaron, after going around campus I finally saw him surrounded by a group of girls. I walked up to him pushing complaining girls out of the way before I was flashed a 'charming' smile from the bastard.

"Well it looks like a new girl has joined our flock." He said taking my hand and bringing it towards his lips before I twisted it and flipped him over, placing a foot on his chest and pressing down as he winced.

"You almost raped my cousin and now I will kill you. Got it?" I asked my black hair cascading down my back, his terrified expression turning to a smirk.

"Well if she was your cousin then maybe I would have more fun with you." He purred as he tried to get up before I grabbed him by his neck and threw him into the wall, the screams of girls was heard as he fell to the floor limp. Stalking over to him as he got up I kept attacking him until he was a heap on the floor.

"I don't ever want to see you near my cousin again got it?" I asked as he slightly nodded his head before he bled more. Bastard no one touches my cousin like that, not again. I thought as I walked back towards the dorm we were occupying.

Kai POV:

Was that my destiny to fight thousands of level E before I tire and then get killed with Alex and the rest? Why was I even born? To fight and die at like what 15? God and I have to choose between Alex and the world… Alex I don't care about the world only him.

'But that isn't the right thing to do.' I heard Taint say.

'Where have you two been?' I shot back as I hear Noi start to giggle.

'We've been preparing for your transformation!' Noi said as I could 'feel' her jumping up and with glee.

'No it can't be that soon!' I thought to them as I sat on my bed and grabbed my knees close.

'But it has to be, Vanity has already transformed into her true self." Taint said again.

"No…NO!" I said grabbing my head in confusion. 'I can't be that soon! What if I can never change back? Victoria looks completely different now and she feels so dangerous. What happens if I change too and I can't control myself? Images of a girl with dark blue almost midnight hair in a black kimono standing over several dead bodies flashed before my eyes, when she looked in my direction I saw her eyes were a bloodied amethyst color and her mouth dripped with blood. Alex stood behind her looking terrified

before coming closer to he and hugging her. She hugged him back tears down her…no my face that's me?!

I was suddenly back in the real world, looking at the clock I saw it was around five in the evening. I had been out for that long?! I looked around the room and saw it was black, nothing had been touched and no one had been in the room. Getting up I felt my throat constrict and a craving for blood kick in.

'Not now!' I thought as I went into the bathroom and pulled a glass from the mirror cabinet dropping two blood tablets in and trying to drink it down. The damn things hardly ever work.

I found myself coughing them up in the sink and my craving grow more intense I heard the door open and close and Alex come into the room his shirt off and his neck was so vulnerable… No snap out of it! I knew he was aware of my situation because his eye's widened a bit before he grabbed my arm and pulled me into him. His woodsy scent filling my nose as he held me.

"Go ahead and drink Kai." He said not looking at me, I could tell in his voice he was scared, but I couldn't tell if it was because of me.

"No I can't not again, once was enough I –" I was cut off as his lips pressed against mine, his tongue found its way into my mouth and we started battling for dominance. I could feel myself being pushed onto the bed until he was on top of me looking at me with his stunning blue eyes that made my heart stop every time I saw them.

"I said it was fine, you obviously can't take those tablets your body won't let you, just drink from me." He said bringing his lips to mine again before pulling away and looking at me lovingly. I nodded my head reluctantly and we got into a position where I was straddling him as he leaned against the wall head tilted as he put his hands on my thighs. I looked at him one last time before I bared my fangs and lightly bit into his neck, Hearing a soft moan escape his lips as I gently drank from him.

"Kai you can be rougher if you want." He said his voice rugged and labored. I could feel him against the inside of my legs, so I bit in deeper and started drinking a bit faster, hearing his moans of pleasure underneath me. 'Why is he getting turned on?' I thought as I removed my fangs and licked the wound until it closed.

"Are you okay your panting a lot, I didn't take too much did I?" I asked panic arising until his lips met mine and I was pushed on the bed as he hovered over me.

"Again that was quite arousing." He said smirking at my probably red face before his lips met mine again, I could feel his hands roaming my body as we stayed in our lips lock. Breaking apart for breath as I stared at him, before pulling him down next to me wrapping my arms around his neck before kissing him again, letting a soft moan escape as we deepened the kiss as his arms wrap around my waist pulling me further into him.

We break apart and smile at each other as we lay there in our own world.

"I love you Alex. Please don't let me change." I say as I snuggle closer to him, his head resting on top of mine.

"That would never happen I would travel to hell and back to never let you go and change." He said as we slowly fell asleep in each other's arms.

Helen POV:

She's awake! My best friend is finally awake again! I looked at her as she beat the crap out of Aaron the girls that were fawning over him are screaming and running whist Destinee and I laugh at the boy on the floor. Victoria started to walk towards us a triumphant smile on her face her new black hair swaying behind her.

"That felt good!" She said as she walked up to us, Haruki not to far behind after seeing the damage of the boy on the floor.

"He should be fine just a few broken bones and such not too bad." Haruki said shrugging her shoulders as we walked away Destinee and I laughing our asses off.

"I think you went a bit overboard V." Destinee said as she stopped her laughing fit whilst I was still dying.

"Meh he'll live." Victoria said her black hair swaying behind her, she looks so different now but she's still the same? I mean how is that even possible? She changed completely in two weeks after being unconscious, her body rejected all food and would only take blood, her hair grew ridiculously long in the two week time span. What happened?

"Victoria what exactly happened when you were out?" I asked as we found ourselves walking around the campus. She sighed and looked to the sky as it got darker.

"When I first slipped to coma I stood in a glade surrounded by forest and the moonlight shone down. Standing on a branch not too far away was who I am now telling me that I had to fulfill the destiny I had and that the transformation would soon take place. That was also when I first met Calamity, Kai's true form if you will. She seems exactly like Kai but she seems dangerous, because of my witches blood and vampire blood I think I am more docile that a person that has half hunter and half vampire. After that I'm not sure exactly how much longer it was until I had my next dream. It was a dream replaying how I met all of you and how we became friends the things we have done together over the years and during my time at cross academy. It made me realize that I needed to come back to you all, I could never be happy with having to watch over you all and then watching you mourn and grieve. It also made me realize that if I didn't come back that everyone that I wanted to protect would disappear and I wouldn't be able to try and stop it." She said as she looked at us smiling.

"Wow I didn't know coma's could be so insightful was that it?" I asked as we all just kept walking to really nowhere. She shook her head as we stopped underneath a huge sakura tree.

"No Helen. After that was a dream of my past self and my parents, it was when my bear broke but what was strange was that she could see me and my mother she could as well. I sat there for a long time with her as she tried to fix the bear and she talked to me quite frequently about well that I don't remember. The scene changed to darkness then again to the glade. That's where I saw myself standing there and when I saw I became this. It was surprising, learning I looked completely different, but that I can change myself back. Then I woke up and saw Zero and all of you and I was so happy." She said as we all just sat around, she looked so peaceful for a girl that was just out of a coma.

It was all really strange, everything was so different, but as we sat there, it felt the same. It felt like when all of us were just kids, and we didn't have to worry about boys, or vampires, or death. It was just us.

Me, Destinee, Victoria, Kai, and Sam... Sam? I wonder?

Sam was a great friend of ours, and still is. I have the strangest feeling, that if me, Victoria, Kai, and Destinee would go to that school, then Sam would follow right after?

Hmmm?

Victoria's POV

I made my way into the bedroom and got ready, running a black brush through my long hair, and stretching my back slightly.

Opened the drawer to get something, I looked down to find my Sapphire necklace. I picked it up and turned it over in my hands.

"_you can turn into your otherself, basically your natural self. But you need to wear a special necklace that has your birthstone on it, I think you remember the necklace your mother gave you?"_

_I _remembered, and pulled on the necklace, hooking it on, and placing a hand on it. Slowly, I watched my hair slightly shorten, and become less wild, becoming the same dark brunet color as before. My skin became a light peach color, and my gentle freckles came back, along with my firey hazel eyes, and soft sea-shell lips.

I gently smiled, and my eyes slightly watered.

"beautiful." a voice murmured from the back of me, and I looked up to See Zero looking at me with soft, Amethyst eyes.

I let out a sob and ran to him. He wrapped his arms around me and held me close, placing a soft kiss on the crown of my head.

I had missed him so much, and I wanted to be with him forever.

For every month.

Of every week.

Of every day.

Of every hour.

Of every minute.

Of every second.

I wanted to be with him.

Alex's POV

it was so strange? Victoria was back, and now Kai Was about to be next. It bothered me quite a bit?

I held her sleeping form close to me, stroking her long black hair, listening to the sound of her soft breathing.

I wonder if it was painful for Victoria?

I looked down at Kai, and my throat constricted.

I didn't want Kai to go through any pain. And it bothered me that I could do nothing about it?

When you looked at Victoria, you would think she was fine with the whole thing about her being a vampire-witch.

But I knew exactly how she felt, I could read it in her eyes.

She was scared. And so was Kai.

Honestly, this was all so strange, and very OCC. But then again, this, or at least back in our world, was different then this world were in now, so it was supposed to be OCC?

Why do I care about it being OCC again?

I shook my head and leaned it back against the headboard, closing my eyes for some much needed sleep.

"i'll think about it tomorrow." I whispered to myself before falling into slumber.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X

_**me: "yayayayayay! sorry for the late update, I was having a bunch of trouble, what with my broken computer, but I was able to figure something out, and now I can update again!" XD**_

_**Zero: "oh, it was a problem with your computer? I thought you just gave up." *smirks deviously***_

_**Me: "shut up."**_

_**Zero:"make me."**_

_**me:"i just might!"**_

_**Sin:*smirks*"i'll grab the popcorn!"**_

_**Saint:"and i'll grab the video camera!"**_

_**Kai:" and i'll watch with sadistic satisfaction as Zero gets his ass kicked."**_

_**Destinee: "we do not own vampire knight, but we wish we did, we just own some of the plot, and our OOC's! "XD**_


	32. 29 pointing a gun to gods head

**disclaimer: hello my faithful fans, alright, me and Kai do not own Vampire knight. Just our Oc's and a little bit of the plot which involves V and Kai. The other OC's belong to there rightful owners.**

**I love you all, and so does Kai!**

_The road I walk is paved in gold, to glorify my platinum soul, I am the closest thing to god, so worship me and never stop._

_Don't stop by innerpartysystem_

**Victoria's POV**

Two more days …until we go back, that's what Sin was saying anyways at least? Yep Sin and Saint were back, and I no longer missed them... would you if you had to listen to their constant mindless blabber?

I sat in the living room watching TV, a packet of Pockey in my hands.

I was watching wrestling, and squeezing my box of pockey.

"Put him in a headlock damn it!" I yelled, swinging my fist in the air. I heard footsteps behind me, and looked to the left to see Zero looking at me strangely. I looked at him for a couple of seconds, deciding if he was "my" Zero, or this dimensions Zero. It was this dimensions Zero.

"Your strange." he muttered.

I gave him a wide smile.

"I know I am, but you don't seem to mind when your fuc-"

"Ah, alright, I don't need to hear about that." he said, waving his hands around.

His gaze narrowed.

"And besides, it's not me, it's someone from another dimension who is supposed to be me."

He grumbled.

I smiled.

"Nope, I'm pretty sure it's you." I said matter-of-factly.

He huffed and sat down across from me, crossing his arms and looking at the TV.

I smiled.

"You watch wrestling?"

"No."

I blinked at the bluntness, and chuckled.

"I didn't think so. But if I may ask, if you don't watch it, why are you watching it?"

He looked at me from the corner of his eyes.

"I don't get it." he mumbled.

I tilted my head.

"What don't you get?"

"I don't get how I can fall for you when I loved Yuki... in the other dimension." He muttered.

My smile widened, and his cheeks reddened. He looked away and huffed.

"It actually took awhile. I asked you if you loved Yuki, and you said you did. I was pretty heartbroken, but I guess after awhile you realized you liked me too..." I looked down.

"At least that's what I'm hoping. I actually have no idea if my Zero truly does love me or not." I whispered.

Yes, I know, I was still doubtful, but you would be to if you were dating a guy who originally loved someone so much that they'd give their life for that one person.

Zero looked at me. I may have been seeing things, but I swear I could see understanding in his eyes.

"Why are you telling me this?" he asked.

I smiled.

"Because you asked."

He blinked and looked away.

"I'm pretty sure he loves you." he mumbled.

I tilted my head and crossed my arms.

He ran his fingers through his hair, as if trying to think of something to say like he usually does.

"The way he looks at you... it's almost like how Yuki looks at Kaname, or how I look at her." he murmured.

He shook his head.

"But it's a little different to, I guess." he muttered.

He huffed and stood up.

"Anyway, you'll be leaving in two days, right?" he asked.

I nodded, and he smirked slightly.

"Try not to come back, I don't think we need another battle." with that, he walked off.

I chuckled and shook my head.

You may say that, but that battle you don't want is closer then you expect.

"So you connect the red wire to the blue wire?"

"No! You'll blow it up like that!"

"Ohhhhhh, okay, so the red wire to the green?"

"No no no no! That's even worse!"

"Ohhhh, so the red wire to the yellow wire, the green wire to the blue, and the blue and green wire to the red and yellow wire?"

"... why didn't you just say that before?"

"I enjoy watching you squirm."

"Gyaaa!"

Hanabusa and I were sitting in one of the empty rooms with the others, and he was teaching me how to make a small bomb.

Why? Well I wanted to know, I thought it would be interesting experience. Also I liked pulling on Hanabusa's strings.

"V… please don't blow us up kay?" Helen said as she came over leaning on Hanabusa's shoulder, making him blush.

"I'm not going to! Or at least I don't think so…." I said as I connected the wires carefully. Everyone else in the room was doing their own things, looking around I noticed that our Yukki wasn't here? Interesting… that's when we heard yelling coming closer to the door.

"How dare you! I'm the only one that can have Kaname! I don't care if there are two of them!" What looked like our Yukki yelled at this dimensions.

'God a fight over Kaname…? Ewww~!' I thought to myself as I ignored them as they bickered for the next ten minutes. A chair fell on the floor and a set of hands slammed against a hard surface. Turning my head I saw Kai standing there her eyes covered by her bangs, she was shaking before she walked over to both Yukki's lifting her leg and spin kicking them both in the jaw.

"Enough both of you! Do you realize how annoying it is to hear you two bickering over how 'wonderful and perfect' Kaname if?! None of us give a fuck so zip it!" She yelled and I couldn't help but smirk. Out of the corner of my eye though I saw this dimensions Zero get up and start running towards Kai… he was going to hit her!

"No you don't!" I yelled as I ran into him and used all my weight to knock him out of the way. Knocking him into the wall, as I turned to the side I saw both Kanames charge Kai she dodged the Kaname 2 but was punch in the stomach by ours.

Everyone else was watching the fight as both Kaname's went after Kai this dimensions Zero coming after me but was knocked aside by my Zero, who looked angry… oooh not good soon after everyone in the room was fighting one another. In the heat of battle we all stop as the door opens and a glass cup falls and breaks. Looking at the door we all freeze as we see Alex there, eyes cast into the shadow from his bangs as he shakes. I look over to see Kai pinned by a Kaname about to get her throat ripped out.

"What the hell is going on in here?" Alex asks in a scarily calm voice before he appears next to Kai and the Kaname picking Kaname (whichever one he maybe) and flinging him into the wall before helping Kai up and holding her close to him glaring at everyone.

We all stop and stare at him scared as he has a demonic aura around him. We all back away a bit as he looks at the Kaname in the wall, I determine that it was this dimensions… he walked towards him taking him by the throat and lifting him up before throwing him into the center of the room.

"What the hell happened here?" He asked in a low angry voice as he looked at everyone in the room eyes locked on the two knocked out Yukki's.

"Well?!" He asks as he looks at us all.

"Kai knocked both Yukki's out and the Kaname's and Zero two couldn't deal." I said as I dusted myself off looking at him as he calmed.

"Kai are you okay?" He asks as she nods and comes over to me and pats my shoulder.

"What about you V?" She asks, I was about to reply before the ground shook and the walls melted into black.

"Whats going on?!" I heard Destinee scream as everything started to shake. I felt someone grab onto me. Looking back I saw it was Zero. (It seemed all the guys where grabbing onto their girls to protect them. Even Shiki grabbed Dess.) I closed my eyes as I felt the ground calm…

"Guys…. I think we're back." Helen said in a whisper. I opened my eyes to see that we were in the courtyard of the school… looking at everyone I saw no duplicates… strangely all our stuff from the other dimension was with us too? In suitcases? O.o

"We're really back?" I asked my voice cracking as I hugged Zero, then went up to Kai and hugged her tears streaming down my face.

"We made it … We're home!" Helen and Dess say in unison as they hug Haruki to the point where she turns blue, and pushes them off. They do a series of cheers and jumps, I join them along with Hanabusa, and Yukki while Haruki, Kai, Alex, and Zero all stare at us along with everyone else.

"That's all good and stuff but I mean how? We weren't supposed to come back for another two days…" Alex says.

"I'm not sure…" I say as I look at everyone, almost everyone in the night class hand gone back to their dorm only the few I knew remained but quickly left along with Yukki.

"Victoria… it's time for her to turn." Saint says as she appears next to me looking at Kai.

"Oh this should be interesting." Sin says sarcastically, but also in a bored tone as they both lock eyes onto Kai who looks at them confused in return.

"No…" I say as I see her eyes go blank before they close and she starts to fall… watching her… it was like she was falling in slow motion before she hit the ground her body going pale.

"Kai!" I yell as I fall to the ground and pick up her head holding her unmoving body she breathed softly.

_~Several days later~_

**Alex Pov:**

It's been several days since we got back and Kai slipped into coma, the entire time Victoria and I haven't left her side… When she first passed out I thought it was just exhaustion from the fight and then the travel back… but after she didn't wake up for a day… Victoria told me she was going through the change.

I didn't believe her at first but now… I was holding her hand praying to whatever god that would listen that she is okay…

'Please be okay….come back to me.' I thought as I held her hand and brought it to my lips kissing it. Victoria has just been sitting next to her a blank look on her face the only emotion in her eyes. She was upset and felt useless.

"Victoria… she'll be okay wont she? She'll be herself when she comes back right?" I asked her again… I needed to make sure. I didn't want to lose her.

"I don't know…" She said as she looked down at her cousin sadly stroking her head.

The door opened and the others came in Helen had a vase full of flowers and Destinee and Haruki walked in after looking worried.

I ignored them though the sight of anyone else other than Victoria or Kai pissed me off. After the head master found out she went into coma he wanted us all just to head back to classes and let her wake on her own… I refused and haven't left her side since.

"Is she okay?" Haruki asked the girl seldom showed emotion but she was worried, in her own way.

"Just shut up all of you!" I snapped at them as Helen glared me down and went to hug Haruki who looked away from me.

"We are all worried you don't need to get so pissed off!" Destinee yelled as she grabbed the other two and stormed out with them. They don't understand! They never will… I promised myself that I would protect her! But here she is going through the worst pain she could ever go through ALONE!

Slamming my fist down on the side table I kept my eyes down. We were all worried but Victoria and I were taking this the worse, Zero didn't care otherwise but the girls and even some of the vampire jerks were worried for her… that damned Ichijo the most he came by every night to see her.

It pissed me off. Usually I was calm and collected, but right now I couldn't stand anyone near her except for me and her own flesh and blood, her cousin.

Victoria hadn't even looked up when I had snapped, and I was glad to. Then again, it did worry me. She had been so... different. Depressed. Sad.

I think me and her were affected most by all of this.

"do you believe in god." she whispered.

I looked up at her and lifted an eye brow.

"i believe there is something that's somewhat like a god, but I wouldn't go on to saying that I believed in the god." I said.

She nodded, and looked up slowly.

"i'm starting to believe there isn't." she whispered.

I lifted an eye brow.

"why?"

she looked away.

"everything that's happened. If god were real..." she closed her eyes as tears began to drip down her face.

"if god were real he wouldn't have done any of this. Wouldn't have made both me and Kai what we are. He wouldn't have cursed us like this! He wouldn't have cursed her, and if he hadn't have cursed her, she wouldn't be like this..."Victoria was barely talking above a whisper, but I could here her.

"I'd much rather everything fall on my shoulders... then have Kai share the burden with me. She deserves a normal life..." Victoria muttered.

I looked down at Kai's hand. My hand wrapped gently around it.

I looked up at her face, her eye lashes sending soft shadows against her cheeks.

Please wake up soon. Not only for me, but for everyone.

Victoria's POV

I sat by Kai's bed, my knee's pressed up against my chest, and my chin resting against my knee's.

Alex was sleeping in his chair, slightly bent over so his head was resting against Kai's bed. His eyes closed, and his messy black hair in his face slightly. His breathing was soft.

My eyes felt so heavy, but at the same time I couldn't bring myself to fall asleep, worrying that if I did she'd wake up without someone next to her to hug pronto.

I heard the door open from behind me, and a pair of soft footsteps.

A pair of hand gently touched my shoulders, and I felt a pair of lips press against my head.

"you should come to bed, you haven't slept in several days." I heard Zero whisper.

I looked at him from the corner of my eyes, not making a move to stand up.

"I don't want to leave, and I don't need to sleep." I whispered.

Zero sighed.

"Victoria, you don't have to strain yourself, come to bed and you can come back tomorrow after you get a descent amount of sleep." he murmured.

I shook my head.

"you never left my side when I was like this, it's the same exact thing with Kai for me." I whispered.

Zero made a face.

"your more important then she is."

I got up and spun around, my hair in my face, I clenched my jaw.

"no, I'm not. I'm not more important then her, were equals, and always will be." I looked up.

"she stood by my side when I was picked on as a child, always helping me when I was weak, always protecting me from the monsters that plagued my dreams and made me scream in bloody murder."

I wiped my tears away.

"she was there when no one else was. When my parents were at work for weeks and couldn't come home to protect me from my nightmares and phobias.

Zero, I was a very messed up child when I was younger, and Kai always helped me.

It was like everytime I fucking closed my eyes I'd see things that made me scream, and Kai always helped me, so I will do what ever is in my fucking power to help her too." I looked up.

"I will protect her from anything, just like I would do for you." I whispered.

Zero blinked.

"Victoria, i'm sorry, I didn't mea-"

"it's... it's fine Zero... can you just leave for a bit? You need your sleep too... I just... can't leave right now." I whispered.

Zero looked down.

"alright... sorry."

I gave him a weak smile.

"it's alright... just... please don't diss my cousin." I murmured.

He nodded, and soon left after kissing my forehead.

I just stood there, my shoulders slumped forward.

Suddenly, I started to silently sob. Placing my hands against my face I plopped down onto the chair and held my face in my hands, quietly crying.

Suddenly, I felt a pair of gentle hands on my shoulders.

Looking up, I saw Alex's looking at me with soft eyes.

Pulling me into a hug, I buried my head in his chest and sobbed.

"thank you, for being there for Kai... i'm glad she has someone like you who cares for her this much." I murmured.

I sniffled and looked up, smiling through tears.

"i should be saying that to you." he looked slightly surprised, and I chuckled.

"i should be thanking you for being there for her. She's so much more... happier with you around." I whispered.

I leaned against him and sighed.

"thank you."

I could practically feel him smile.

"your welcome." we both said in unison.

Zero's POV:

Walking back to my room I let my mind wander to Victoria. She was so dedicated to staying by her cousin. Even if Kai is a disgusting vampire, she means a lot to Victoria…

"_she was there when no one else was. When my parents were at work for weeks and couldn't come home to protect me from my nightmares and phobias._

_Zero, I was a very messed up child when I was younger, and Kai always helped me._

_It was like everytime I fucking closed my eyes I'd see things that made me scream, and Kai always helped me, so I will do whatever is in my fucking power to help her too." _The way she looked at me after… she seems so hurt. I don't want her to feel like that anymore…

It's not like Kai and I were always like this we used to get along semi-fine when we were younger but the day we all found out about her… I could never get along with one of those blood suckers beside Victoria. No matter how close they are, nothing will change about that.

Making it out of the medical wing I walked along the paved path, walking until I saw Ichiru standing against a tree. I was prepared for a fight, getting bloody rose out. Not taking any chances as he walked in front of me and pointed the gun down smirking.

"Always so paranoid… I guess it's to be expected. Seeing as how you are one of _them_ now it would only make sense that you be on guard. But I'm surprised bloody rose doesn't burn your hand seeing as how it's a vampire _hunting _weapon. You are certainly aren't mortal any longer." Chuckling after he turns to walk away before stopping.

"I suggest you be careful some powerful people are out to get you and you're…. Lover"

"Why are you telling me?" I ask as I reposition bloody rose, glaring at his back.

"Because I want the satisfaction of killing you, after all you are the reason for my mistress's death." Saying that he walked away vanishing into the woods nearby.

"Victoria..." I whispered to myself before walking back to my dorm room.

'She'll be fine she has Alex there... he wont let anything happen to her...' Walking into my room I saw the light was on in the bathroom. Opening the door... Kaito was standing there shaving...

"GET THE HELL OUT OF MY ROOM!" Grabbing the back of his shirt and dragging him to the door.

"Hey, hey, hey, heeey! I'm only here because I heard you guys went missing and got here today... I also heard she passed out and never woke up. I want to know why? And why YOU let that happen to her. You know Kai never meant to be what she is but you still hate her for it. And here you are one of them Zero and you still can't let the past go!" He was mad pacing the room and yelling at me, acting like he knew what was best.

"I can't afford to forgive her. She kept a secret from us, we were the ones that had one of them fighting with us. She knew the entire time! And still you let it slide, and I'm sure she had some part when Ichiru was taken and Shizuka attacked."

"You're just as naive as you were years ago. If you can't see why she didn't tell us then, maybe you're right... don't forgive her and live in the past for all I care. I'm going to see her." With that he left slamming the door behind him as I changed and slide under the covers. Falling asleep once my head hit the pillow.


End file.
